E:Melting Ice
by 7Annabelle43
Summary: "I must have ice in my veins to do what I just did. I expect the ice to melt...But it doesn't. It just gets colder and colder...until I meet them." Scourge's story after he meets his father.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"The housefolk cub wants us. Not you. And you know what happens to unwanted kittens? They get thrown in the river." said Ruby with a smirk.

Tiny's eyes widen with fear as the she-cat pad away.

_Next day-_

The cat runs away from his housefolk house through the hole in the fence.

_"I won't get thrown into the river." _Tiny vowed, heading to the forest._  
_

* * *

_Moons later-_

Jake was watching the raising sun before he saw a small black cat with a white forepaw and a collar studded with..._teeth!?_ walking past by his fence.

"Tiny!? Tiny is that you!?" The orange cat called out as he jumped down the fence. The cat only flinched once before walking on. Jake ran in front of the said cat, forcing him to stop.

"You're Tiny right? Quince talked a lot about you. You really are small."

_Who is he? How does he know? Hasn't he heard of me as Scourge?_

"Y-yes. W-who are you?" _Did I just told him the truth?_

"Oh right, I never visit any of my kits, do I?"

_Kits? Does he mean..._

"I am your father, Tiny. I should've spend time with you, Ruby, and Socks..."

The cat in front of Scourge twitched his ears before continuing.

"Would you like to come with me?"

* * *

Why in the bloody world did he follow Jake-Dad-Jake. Ack. Perhaps it was shock? Scourge hissed in dismay. He can't be weak. He mustn't.

"We're going to visit Nugmeg, my other mate."

_What!?_

"If you have Mom, then why do you have another mate?"

Jake looked at him. "Have you ever love somebody? Have you ever love two she-cats so equally that you can't choose one without the other?"

Scourge looked away. "No. I have yet to fall for a she-cat."

His father twitch his whiskers.

"Well, come on, you get to meet your younger siblings."

_Siblings?_

* * *

"Nutmeg" "Jake." A brown and white tabby cat smiled as her mate came over. Jake looked over his five kits.

"They're beautiful," he purred, rubbing his mate. Nutmeg rubbed back before opening one eye to see Scourge, his collar alarming her.

"Who is he?" she hissed.

"Don't worry, he's with me."

"What are you talking about?! Do you see that collar he's wearing?! He's that cat in the alley!"

"And he's my son, Tiny."

Nutmeg was about to object again when she stare into Jake's pale green eyes.

"Alright. He can come over as long as he doesn't hurt any of them."

Scourge sees a nod from the cat next to his dad before she motions him to come up.

He padded to the kits, taking a good look. One was orange tom like Jake, another a light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest, a tom with fur like the cat next to Jake, a light-brown she-cat and a reddish tom.

"This is Rusty, Princess, Stripes, Socks and Red." Nutmeg introduces, pointing to each. "And I'm Nutmeg."

Scourge nodded, showing he heard her, but didn't turn his awed gaze from the kits.

The orange one rolled off the nest and landed right between Scourge's paws.

Nutmeg watch carefully as he hesitated a bit then putting the kit back to his siblings with his mouth. He watch Rusty as the tom snuggled a bit with his sisters and brothers.

Jake's stomach suddenly growled. His warm look immediately became embarrassed as the other look at him, stifling laughs.

"Okay, okay, I'm hungry and I need to go back to my housefolk. Tiny, it's time to go."

Nutmeg nodded, knowing how worried his housefollk could get when he was gone. Scourge sat there, reluctant to leave.

"You can come back and visit us later, Tiny," Nutmeg said gently. After observing Tiny having such a warm gaze on her kits, she decided to trust him a bit. "And Jake, you're going to have flies in your mouth."

Jake quickly closed his mouth.

Scourge nodded to her gratefully, padded to his father, looked back once, before leaving.

Nutmeg sighed with relieve, thinking about her encounter with Scourge, the leader of Bloodclan and a cold-blooded cat who kills out of joy.

* * *

Scourge walked back with Jake to his house. "Well, see you next time Tiny," He said smiling, jumping off the fence.

The cat waited there for a while, then jumped off to his clan.

* * *

**Well, that's a start.**


	2. Five Month Sequence

Five Months Sequence

Scourge started visiting his family once a week, leaving Bone in charge of Bloodclan. The kits, particular Rusty and Red, are always happy to see him each night, batting his tail, climbing on him, even pouncing him. Scourge always made extra care to not hurt them by his collar. Quince would have a distrustful look on, which lessen by the weeks. Over time, the kits got too heavy for him.

_One Month_

The small orange cat padded around the greenery fill with grass, bushes, and trees everywhere. Rusty happily roll around the grass, poke around the bushes and tried to claw up a tree. Really, he tried, but his legs were too weak to hang on and his kit claws too small. He resumes poking the bushes. A mouse runs out of a bush.

Rusty immediately pounced, later hissing in dismay as he landed awkwardly, the mouse already long gone. He shook his head. An amused purr came out of nowhere. Rusty turned his head to a cat with a red fox-like fur. "Who are you?"

"A wild cat." Rusty almost gap at the obvious answer.

"Do you want to catch a mouse?" He nodded. The tom turned his head to another mouse. "Watch," he whispered. Rusty observed carefully, noting his still tail, the forepaws padding low and quietly in the grass, ears alert, and the stomach bushing against the ground. The cat soon pounced, giving a swift bit in the neck.

"Your turn." He pointed to another mouse nearby. Rusty copied him perfectly, almost perfectly as he accidentally stepped on a old leaf. The mouse ran off. Rusty slapped his tail on the ground, hissing in frustration.

"A hunter must always observe their surroundings." Rusty nodded, suddenly thinking why was he listening to everything the older one said. That was really odd. He spotted the next mouse. Rusty did the hunting...what is it called?...and listened and watched carefully as he sneaked closer. He pounced, this time catching a mouse. He purred, turning to his mentor with pride. The fox-cat smiled.

"It's time to wake up, Rusty." Suddenly, everything burred. The kit dropped his prey. "Wait! What is your name?"

The burred red-white form tilted his head a bit. "Fox, my name is Fox, little fiery one." Then black.

_Two Months_

A black and white tom with two mice watch his surroundings cautiously, making sure no rogues are here to see going home. He padded to his shelter, dropping the prey inside.

"Violet, I'm back. Violet?"

"So you've been living with your sister, huh, Barley? I thought the extra mouse for Scourge is too much to be true," said another black and white, muscular tom, smirking as he keep his paw on a pale, orange she-cat.

"Bone, get off my sister!" Barley yowled as he tackled Bone, only to be clawed away by the bigger tom's free paw.

"Now, you two should come with me or-" he unsheathes his claws "-your precious sister dies. I taking you to Scourge for punishment."

"Whom are you taking to me, Bone?" Scourge stood right at the entrance. Bone ginned while Barley and Violet stare in despair, thinking they could not get away without punishment.

"These two broke your rule by living together. What are their punishment?"

Scourge only look at them, but instead of the usually cold look, it was strangely different. It was a cold with a hidden warmth.

Minutes later-

"Go" The two siblings stare at each other, then turned back to their leader.

"Your just-"

"GO." Scourge gave them a hard look, making them leave the border of Bloodclan. Violet turn her body a bit to give him a nod of thanks before leaving with her brother behind her.

_Four Months _

"Tiny, Tiny! Look! We got collars." said Red, showing off his own green collar. Scourge sudden froze, remembering the time between when he got his collar and the day he left home. His thoughts broke when a kit jumped on him.

"Hi Tiny," said Rusty with a blue collar, waving his tail.

"Hey, so you're going to be on your own soon."

"Huh? What do you mean?" the tom asked, his head cocked and eyes wide.

"It means you are going to get your own housefolk house."

"My own?!" By then, all five kits surround him, listening attentively.

"Yes, your own." Mom!" "Housefolk kits will choose one of you-"

Scourge blanked out as bad memories came back to him.

"Tiny? Tiny!"

"Huh?" Scourge blinked out of his memories, seeing Quince's worried face in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Scourge left early that day.

The next day, Quince told her kits to act cute.

_Five Months_

Scourge looked down his alley, as his cats hunted for food, teaching their kits, and battle-fighting each other. It was the usually everyday Bloodclan life. Dark clouds started to form, making cats return to their nests. He stayed in his shelter watching the rain with his guards until one of them lead two cats to him, more specifically, two siblings.

His eyes widen in surprise. _"Socks! Ruby!" _He almost called out, before his face returned to its icy look. "Who are they?"

"They claim to be your siblings."

"T-tiny?"

"Ruby? Socks?" His eyes soften for a second. His brother explain that their housefolk threw them out in the streets and that they're hungry and tired. Scourge thought for while, remember all the times he spend with them, not one of them a good memory. He inwardly clench his teeth in anger. How dare they. He pushed a box of chicken to them.

"Eat, then leave." Both of them widen their eyes.

"But... but Scourge...! We're your littermates! Doesn't blood mean anything?" asked Ruby, pleading.

"Blood. Since when did you care about blood anyway." _"When did you care about family?"_ He was about to say something else, but he needed to show his group the him they know.

"Besides, the only blood I care about is blood from my enemies. Look around you. These cats are ready to spill blood at anytime."

Ruby and Socks did, seeing the cats' unsheathed claws and bloodthirsty looks. They glance at him worryingly, then taking his offer, ate from from the box and left, lead by Bone and Brick.

* * *

**Finally, I am done!**


	3. Sixth Month

Sixth Month

Scourge looked to the full moon, wondering what he should do. After the constant visiting for his second family, he was having second thoughts about about making his group. He shouldn't have made the rules, dividing families up and making the kits unable to care for themselves. Maybe he shouldn't make the cats respect him in such an awful way.

"Tiny."

"D-dad? What are you doing here? No, how did you get in here?"

Jake almost rolled his eyes. "I'm always sneaking around, especially here."

Scourge gaped. _He _always snuck in Bloodclan territory? Come to think of it, his patrols always reported an unknown same scent around the borders, leading and disappearing somewhere inside the area.

The bigger cat look amused. "I need to talk to you, but not here. Okay?"

The black one nodded. "Me too."

* * *

Scourge told Jake what happened to him between his siblings, why he left the housefolk, how he rose in the alleys and why he made Bloodclan. The small cat stared at the floor, waiting, not knowing what to expect.

"I've always hoped to meet you. When I visited your mom, around the time when you, Socks and Ruby should be taken to other housefolk, you weren't there. She said you went missing a week ago. She worried over you, not knowing what happened. Quince thought you died."

_"Mom.."_

"I remember Quince saying that you explored the forest once. She could smell the forest stink on you."

_"She believed me."_

"Where does Mom live?"

"She moved somewhere...far from here a month after you disappeared." Jake looked down at Scourge, who looked guilty.

_"I never got to say how sorry I am."_

"You know, I already knew you are Scourge, founder and leader of Bloodclan. Quince said you were small, smaller than normal kits and you have one white paw. She told me how Ruby and Socks bullied you and how happy you were when you came back from the forest."

"She said everything about me?"

"Yes, and I'm sure she doesn't want any of her kits doing things like this. She never liked forest and alley cats, always thought they're all bad cats, when really she's just scared to know more about them."

Jake chuckled.

"I have two good friends from there, Talltail and Bluefur. Bluefur taught me about the clan a little, she called it Thunderclan, and I wanted to know more. So I keep visiting the forest. I also got confused about if I want to stay a house cat or a forest cat. Then I meet Talltail, he saved me from dogs and helped me with where I belong. Your mom meet him once and thought he was taking me away from Twoleg life."

Jake sighed at the memory.

"Dad? What should I do?."

"About what?"

"Earlier, I was thinking how horrible I've been, separating kits from their mothers, none allowed to live together...I'm pretty sure the alleys were a better place before I made those rules out of fear and demanding respect."

Jake smiled. "I'm sure you will make a good choice."

* * *

"Scourge! You're back! Now what should we do with this rule breaker?" called out a pale, patterned tom holding down a gray she-cat.

"Let her go."

The cat crocked his head. "What?"

"I said. LET. HER. GO."

The tom stared at him, shocked as the cat he was holding earlier had pushed his paw off and sprinted away.

Scourge let his own paw shock out, forcing the cat back to the world. "Call all cats to my alley for a meeting."

* * *

Scourge looked down his alley, full of Bloodclan cats talking, some wearing toothed collars and some wearing nothing. All from different families, _families_ he tore apart. He took a deep breath.

"Attention everyone! I'm calling a meeting here!"

The cats stopped talking, looking at him expectantly.

"I am disbanding Bloodclan!"

Some cats, especially the cats who came to him to join his guards, chorused angrily. Only Bone and Brick did not and every other cats have happy faces.

"Why Scourge?!"

"I don't wish to continue this tearing. This ripping apart families. I did it out of fear. I'm sure some of you remember I wasn't like this, when I didn't make those rules. I did this because when those rogues from the forest came here, they insulted me. I thought I should be respected from every cat, that is why I created Bloodclan. But now I realized that all this isn't worth it. And this clan, this clan isn't worth staying as a group if it is only used for fear. That is why I am disbanding Bloodclan." Their leader stared down at them. Suddenly he out his paw through his collar and unlike months ago when he struggled to get it off, he tore it off. "Bloodclan is of no longer!"

Scourge jumped down the dumpster. As he walked down his alley, all the cats backed away from him, his own guards hissing a him as he left his group forever.

* * *

**Guess I kind of made if similar to how Pinestar left.**


	4. One Last Time

One Last Time 

Scourge, or Tiny, bumped into his father.

"Hello Tiny, I heard what you did last night. You okay?"

"Yeah I feel fine."

The two sat in silence, Tiny thinking and Jake shuffling his paws.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go to Nutmeg's house?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey Tiny? Why do you want to go to Nutmeg's place?" asked Jake, sitting on the fence.

"Because I need to talk about a mother's point of view." Tiny leap off, not waiting for the orange tom's answer.

The small cat jumped though the flapdoor and called out. "Nutmeg?!"

"Hi, Tiny, how are you?"

"Hello. Uh..."

"Tiny? Whats wrong?"

Tiny took a deep breath. He started to explaining to Nutmeg about his life. He was half-way though when the she-cat stopped him.

"Tiny, I already know that you're Scourge."

"Oh, uh yesterday, I disbanded Bloodclan and I just want to hear a mother's point of view about this..."

"Mmm...I definitely won't want any of my kits making such a clan and based on your past, I would regret not caring for my kit more..."

_"Regret..."_

"And I might think how to bring the kit back to my housefolk. But even if I think about it, I won't be able to do anything based on how your group is. I probably be chased away."

_"Ah.."_

"But since you disbanded the clan, I would be glad to know that you decided to come back...Tiny? You okay?" The kit-sized cat was staring at the floor, his icy-blue eyes dim.

"I'm fine. I happy to know how my mom would think, but...just that I wish my mom is still here. I wish she'd be grooming my coat and be talking about Dad right now."

"Did you say you wanted to be groomed?"

"Yeah, why?" Tiny asked. Seeing Nutmeg's glinting eyes made him regret talking about his mom. He screeched.

* * *

Jake jumped through the flapdoor. "Tiny?! What's wrong? Nutmeg? Where's Tiny?"

His mate turned her head, Tiny in her mouth curled up and his fur sleek. There was even something transparently white coming from his mouth.

"H i Ak, m don an ing s r."-Oh, hi Jake, I'm done cleaning his fur.

Jake stared in shock. "Wha?"

* * *

An old gray cat was sitting in a clearing, watching the stars. A tortoiseshell pads up to her. Bluestar dips her head.

"How is Mousefur?"

"Her wounds are deep, Bluestar, but she is young and strong. She will heal quickly," replied Spottedleaf, settling herself next to her leader.

"And the others?"

"They will all recover too."

The gray cat sighed. "We are lucky not to lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Spottedleaf." She turned her head back to the Silverpelt.

"I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. Thunderclan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader. These are difficult times for our clan. The season of newleaf is late and there have been fewer kits. Thunderclan needs more warriors if it is to survive."

"But the year is only beginning. There will be more kits when greenleaf comes."

"Perhaps. But training our young to warriors takes time. If Thunderclan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon a possible."

"Are you asking Starclan for answers?" asked Spottedleaf, following Bluestar's gaze.

"It is at times like this we need the words of our ancestors to help us. Has Starclan spoken to you yet?"

"Not for some moons, Bluestar."

A shooting star shot across the sky, Spottedleaf's fur bristled. Her leader waited as the medicine cat had a distant gaze for a few moments before looking down.

"Fire alone can save our clan, but it must first help the frozen night."

"Fire? But fire is feared by all clans! How can it save us? And what about the night?"

The tortoiseshell shook her head. "I do not know, but this is the message Starclan has chosen to share with me."

"You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf. If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Fire will save our clan and if the night comes, we will welcome it. "

* * *

**Just gave out the names.**


	5. The Forest Again

The Forest Again

Tiny was walking on the fence at night when he heard Rusty and his friend, Smudge, talking, not too far away. The black cat hid himself near the fence.

"You're not going into the woods, are you?

"Just for a look."

"You won't get me in there. It's dangerous! Henry said he went into the woods once."

"That fat old tabby never went into the woods! He's hardly been beyond his own garden since his trip to the vet. All he wants to do is to eat and sleep."

"No, really. He caught a robin there."

"Well, if he did, that was before the vet. Now he _complains_ about birds because they disturb his dozing."

"Well, anyway, Henry told me there are all sorts of dangerous animals out there. Huge wildcats who eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones!"

"I'm only going for a look around. I won't stay long."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you!"

Tiny can hear the black and white cat jump off clumsily. He peeked out at Rusty, who seem nervous and scared, was padding out to the forest. Something inside him screamed to stop his brother from going, but a part of him also didn't want to control someone again. Tiny decided to follow the orange tom. He climbed up a tree and started to jump from branch to branch.

He watched as Rusty dropped to a hunting crouch, surprised. Where in the world did he know how to hunt? The tom put his pads forward carefully, getting closer to a mouse. Tiny suddenly scented a group of cats. A blue-gray she-cat, a golden yellow tom and a bit away, a gray cat with a dark stripe down his back about Rusty's size. Wait, there was another scent. He saw an oddly fox-like tom, who suddenly looked and smelled just like a fox.

The sudden change of the creature's size made a loud group of cracking twigs and crunching leaves. Rusty instantly sat up, his bell ringing and alarmed. He noticed the red white-tipped tail and creep to it.

_"No! Rusty! What are you doing?!"_

The young gray cat shot forward, making a lot of noises. Rusty flicked his ears to it but continued concentrating on the tail.

_"You mouse-brain!"_

The cat slammed its paws on Rusty, causing him to be thrown sideways. The other one immediately launched onto his brother's back, making him squirm under the weight. Tiny was about to step in when Rusty froze then flipped on his back, trapping the attacker. He thrashed free and and ran to the housefolk nests, Tiny following above.

Rusty skidded to a stop, turned and faced the other cat. The kittens crashed, knocking both of them out. Rusty regained his footing and waited. The other cat sat up, licked his forepaw and started talking. Tiny could not hear the conservation from so far up. However, he could see his brother questioning the cat and the cat answering. Then two scents wafted up to his nose.

The blue cat and yellow tom was about to step in when they scented it too. A small black cat with a white tipped tail padded into the clearing with a large, muscular, scared, brown tabby following behind.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the large cat purred.

Tiny would never forget that voice, even though deeper in tone, and pelt.

_"Tigerpaw."_


	6. Meeting

**You have to remember that Scourge doesn't know Tigerclaw is his new name, only the name when they meet once.**

* * *

Meeting

"Ravenpaw, you know what to with intruders, right?" asked Tigerpaw. The small cat nodded, shaking.

"Y-you're s-suppose to teach them a lesson." Tiny can hear them talking now he is on a lower branch. He glanced at the gray cat next to Rusty, who was shaking and whispered something to the cat next to him. The orange kitten widen his eyes and began to back away.

"Then teach the kittypet now." Ravenpaw took a running start and jumped, right on Rusty's back. The housecat rolled to his back like he did to the other kitten, making the black kitten let go and grasp for breath. Rusty got off and looked back at the much bigger tom, wary.

Tigerpaw growled. "Weakling, I'll show you how to teach a kittypet." He padded up to his younger brother, making him shook with fear. The huge tom was about to hit Rusty when Tiny snarled. The forest cat only had the chance to see he was attacked from above. The former Bloodclan leader immediately strached the brown pelt, making the tom screeched. He felt the tom rolling, forcing to him jump off.

* * *

Tigerclaw rolled, feeling the cat jump off. He jumped and faced his enemy, making him gap. It was a small black cat which looked about eight moons old with one white paw, icy blue eyes and a scar on its left ear. Its small claws were dripping with _his_ blood. The mere thought of being beaten by someone smaller than him was unacceptable, as he is a senior warrior of Thunderclan. His back fur bristling, he bared his teeth and pounced.

"Tiny!" yowled the orange kit.

The kit, Tiny, took a step back. _Good. _The tom landed right next to his opponent and grabbed he, or she, by the scuff and was about to shook the cat hard when he felt its small claws poking at his neck. _Mousedung! _Tigerclaw dropped the black kit and was about to swipe it when a yowl stopped him.

"Tigerclaw! Stop!"

His leader stepped out of the bushes with Lionheart.

* * *

"What is going on here?!"

"I was going to teach that kittypet where he belongs, when this _rogue _attacked out of nowhere", hissed the tom in front of him. At the edge of his eye, he could see Rusty crouched with the forest kit. He proceeded to copy as Tigerclaw talked with the familiar gray cat. He didn't see her talking to the two kits and gave Ravenpaw a worried glance.

"Sit up now, all three of you! You too, kittypet, rogue."

Bluestar commented on Rusty's hunting skills and mentioned that she had been watching him.

"R-really?" His little brother stammered.

"Bluestar, this is a _kittypet_. He should not be hunting in Thunderclan territory. Send him home to his Twolegs!" the yellow tom with a tuft of fur on his neck mewed with insistent respect.

"Send me home? But I've only come here for a mouse or two. I'm sure there's enough to go around." Tiny hissed.

Bluestar-_maybe she was Bluefur, dad's friend and the one who saved me? No time to think about this.-_whose head was turned to Lionheart to acknowledge the cat's words, snapped back.

"There's never enough to go around. If you didn't live with such a soft, overfed life, you would know that!"

Tiny stepped in between his kin and Bluestar. The she-cat had her face front of him, with Rusty whimpering behind. "I-i'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You threaten our clan when you take our food. You already have enough in your Twoleg nest! You came only for sport when we hunt to survive!"

The whimpering stopped, but Tiny still held his gaze at the angry she-cat and towering toms.

"I had never thought of it that way before. I am truly sorry. I will not hunt here again."

The cat blinked before sitting.

"You are an unusual kittypet, Rusty, and you are an interesting rogue, Tiny."

The gray kitten sighed in relief as Tiny broke his gaze, and stepped back.

"Is survival really hard here?"

Bluestar shared a glance with both warriors before answering. "Our territory only covers part of the forest. We complete with other clan for what we have. And this year late newleaf means prey is scarce."

"Is your clan very big?"

"Big enough. Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over."

"Are you all warriors, then?"

This time, the golden cat answered. "Some are warriors. Some are too old or too young or too busy caring for kits to hunt."

"And you all live and share prey together?" Rusty asked in awe, with guilt flashing though his eyes.

Bluestar, once again, looked at Lionheart but also Tigerclaw. Lionheart nodded while Tigerclaw scowled hesitantly before nodding.

"Perhaps you should find out these things for yourself. Would you two like to join Thunderclan?"

"But kittypets can't be warriors! They don't have warrior blood!"

The she-cat's eyes dulled. "Warrior blood. Too much have been spilled lately", she said in a low voice. Lionheart continued for her.

"Bluestar is only offering you training, kit. There is no guarantee you will become full warrior. It might prove too difficult for you. After all, you are used to comfortable life, unlike your older brother."

Rusty look hurt and shared a glance with his brother. Tiny gave him an encouraging nod.

"Then why offer me the chance?"

"You are right to question our motives, young one. The fact is, Thunderclan is in need of more warriors."

Lionheart gave him a warning. "Understand that Bluestar does not make this offer lightly. If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to your kittypet life and never return here. You cannot live a paw in each world."

Tiny look at his brother, whose eyes seem excited, also appeared hesitant.

"May I think about your offer?"

Bluestar looked at him then Tiny. "And you?"

"I will go if he goes."

The gray cat was about to say something when one of the toms nudged her. "We've been out here for too long. We have to go back to camp soon. Lionheart will be here tomorrow at sunhigh. Give him your answer then."

She murmur a signal and all five cats disappeared into the bushes.

* * *

**Wow, I actually wrote a lot for a non-sequence chapter. Oh, and K changed to T for the battle and especially the later battles.**


	7. Decision

Decision

Tiny woke up and stretched in his temporary shelter, unsheathing and sheathing his claws. He was now far away from what was Bloodclan territory and looking for a home, or not if Rusty choose to go to the forest. The cat looked to the sky, seeing it is almost noon.

Tiny padded to Rusty's house, waiting on the fence. He felt the fence shook slightly, turning his head to his brother's friend.

"H-hi, Tiny," greeted Smudge, shaking on the fence, his fur fluffed out. The said cat only nodded to him. Both waited in permanent silence for Rusty before the black and white cat broke it.

"S-so, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

...

Smudge's attempt to talk to the rogue was meet with silence again. They hear the noise from the flapdoor, ginger fur jumping up to join them.

"Morning Smudge, morning Tiny."

"Morning? It's almost noon. You're sleeping late like Henry now."

"I did go to the forest yesterday.-"

Tiny jumped down and waited for them to stop their conservation, not bothering to listen. After a minute of amazed, surprised and sad persuasive mews, Rusty jumped down.

"I'm going to join them."

* * *

The flame-like cat stiffed around the area, smelling stale scent. "What do you smell, Rusty?"

"Only the scents from Bluestar, Graypaw and the other cats from yesterday."

Tiny shook his head. His brother has a lot to learn. He open his mouth wide, tasting the air, later looking at the bushes with two fresh scents, one from the golden tom from the day before.

"Why do you have your mouth open, brother?"

"Tasting the air, you can catch more scents this way."

"Really?"

"Yes, try it." Rusty open his mouth like Tiny did.

"I smell Lionheart! ...And there's someone with him...," said the kit as two cats walked out of the bushes.

"Well done, little one, you are quick to learn," said Lionheart, a white tom with yellow eyes padding next to him. "This is Whitestorm. One of Thunderclan's senior warriors."

Rusty stiffened while Tiny remained calm but with narrowed eyes.

"Relax, before your fear-scent brings unwanted attention. We are here only to bring the both of you to our camp," said Lionheart, as Whitestorm stiffed the brothers.

"Hello, I've heard so much about you two." Both dipped their heads at Whitestorm.

"Come, we can speak more once we are in the camp."

* * *

After running though most of the forest, with only Rusty struggling to keep up, the four cats walked into camp. Later, Lionheart and Whitestorm showed them around the camp, explaining some of their ways of the clan. Soon, the leader's scent drifted over.

"Here comes Bluestar," mewed Whitstorm, Rusty smelling the air.

"They came," she purred.

"Lionheart was convince they would not."

"Well, what do you think of Rusty and Tiny?"

"Rusty kept up well despite his puny size and kittypet life. Tiny's small size did not hinder him at all, whose hard life helped him a lot."

"So is it agreed?" Both toms nodded.

"Then I shall announce their arrival to the clan." Bluestar leaped up to the biggest boulder in camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

Forest cats swamped over to the highrock, waiting for their leader to speak.

"Thunderclan needs more warriors. Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that Thunderclan will take two outsiders to train as warriors. I have found cats willing to become apprentices of Thunderclan."

"_Lucky_ to become apprentices!" caterwauled a pale tabby, shocking the clan cats.

"Lionheart and Whitestorm have met these cats and they agree with me that we should train them with the other apprentices."

They were met with yowls of questions until the same cat who disrupted Bluestar earlier spoke out clearly.

"Look at one of them! He's a kittypet! Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This clan needs wildborn warriors to defend it, not a soft mouth to feed."

Tiny hissed and was about to jump on the tom when Whitestorm stopped him, not seeing Lionheart whispering to Rusty, who leap on the tabby after another jeer. The two fought with claws unsheathed. Rusty made a scar at the cat, called Longtail, who then grabbed his collar and with a bit of pulling, tore it off. Bluestar then jumped down, stopping the fight and announced.

"The newcomer has lost his twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. Starclan has spoken its approval. This cat has been released from his twoleg owners, and is free to join Thunderclan as an apprentice."

The she-cat turned to Rusty. "You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight, you have fought well."

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat." She turned to Tiny and used her tail to beckon him closer. Tiny padded up to her.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Nightpaw, in honor of his black coat. Your mentor will be Runningwind. I hope Runningwind passes down all he knows on you."

A light, brown tabby with green eyes padded out of the crowed.

"Runningwind**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and skilled. You will be the mentor of Nightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Nightpaw."

Runningwind padded up to Nightpaw and lowered his head down. "You're suppose to touch noses with him," whispered Bluestar, to which he complied.

"Nightpaw! Firepaw! Nightpaw! Firepaw!"

Soon the clan departed and went on like before. Longtail went to the medicine cat's den. Graypaw padded to Firepaw. Nightpaw looked at his mentor. Runningwind has a lean, muscular body, good for hunting and fighting.

"Welcome Nightpaw, to Thunderclan-"

An old cat with small ears suddenly yowled in warning. The whole camp was in alert when a black kit with a white patch of fur on his chest and a white tipped tail crashed in.

* * *

**I'm going to skip the parts starting there till Nightpaw gets his warrior name, since we should already know what is going to happen and between. Well, most of it. And it over a thousand words again...okay, guess chapter lengths are going to be random.**


	8. Warrior

**One of you asked why Tiny became an apprentice not a warrior due to his age. That is because when a cat joins a clan, they always become apprentices to learn the clan ways. **

* * *

Warrior

A moon before, Ravenpaw, who is Firepaw's friend, had ran into camp with sputtering news before collapsing. Soon after, Tigerclaw padded in with a dark, dappled tortoiseshell tom with a bushy red tail. The cat revealed that Redtail had died in Oakheart's claws, the Riverclan deputy, and that he avenged Thunderclan's deputy by killing him when he was gloating.

The clan shared their last tongues with the previous deputy and sat vigil. Bluestar later appointed Lionheart as deputy and Duskpaw's new mentor is Darkstripe. Since then, Firepaw had been training with Lionheart and Tigerclaw as mentors.

Now, a moon since, Nightpaw pounced on a mouse and bit its neck. He gave thanks to Starclan and buried the prey. The black tom sniffed and opened his mouth when he heard loud yowls. Runningwind rush out of the bushes. The two toms hurried to the noise. Nightpaw quickly realized they were heading to the Twolegplace border. The trees thinned and it soon they could see the Twolegplace. At the border, was a red rogue fighting against multiple others.

Nightpaw quickly barreled into one of the rogues. They rolled away from mess of cats, clawing at each other. Nightpaw managed to give a hard bite at one of the legs and the cat screeched, running away from the battle. He turned back to the battle already, seeing Runningwind battling two rogues. Nightpaw intantly gave one of them a strong slash to the side, the tom yowling in pain.

"No! Twig!"

Runningwind took the chance to attack the distracted she-cat, clawing at her muzzle. The rogue hissed in pain, nudged Twig, and the two ran off, away from battle. Both toms turned back to the red she-cat, who already pinned down a dark, gray tom.

"Well, looks like I win this time, _Shade_. Now, will you leave me alone or _what_?!"The rogue panted harshly. The tom glared heatly at her, then grunted.

"Fine, you win this time," Shade snarled. The she-cat got off and the tom raced away.

"This won't be the last of me, she-cat! I can promise you that!"

The rogue let out a sigh and muttered. "Honestly, that tom always thinks toms are better than she-cats. Why won't he just admit he's just weak?"

Nightpaw let out a growl. That was when the rogue noticed them.

"Oh, hi there...um, thank's for saving me. What's your name? Mine's Red," the red she-cat introduced herself as Nightpaw stalked toward her. Isn't she scared?

The black apprentice stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Nightpaw. My name's Nightpaw. You should leave or I'll have to rip you to shreds."

Red twitched her ear curiously. "Nightpaw? What a weird name. I think we'll meet again, forest cat. Good bye, Nightpaw!"

The black apprentice stared after her as Red left. "Goodbye, Red." That was one strange she-cat. Runningwind limped up to him.

"Nightpaw, you've fought well. We'll have to report this to Bluestar. I'll return to camp first. Nightpaw, don't forget your prey and see Spottedleaf for those injuries."

Nightpaw nodded and padded back to where he had buried the prey. Soon, his jaws cramped carrying a mouse, shrew and a squirrel.

Padding through the gorse tunnel, he saw his mentor with Bluestar. He dropped his prey at the fresh-kill pile and headed to Spottedleaf's den.

* * *

"It has only been a month in his training, Runningwind. Are you sure that Nightpaw is ready?" Bluestar asked to the medicine covered tom.

"Yes, earlier today, he fought well against a group of rogues," Runningwind said proudly. "He even chased most of them off himself."

Bluestar sighed and close her eyes. "Runningwind, I always knew you do not have the patience to have an apprentice. Nightpaw, however, was clearly skilled in hunting and fighting already. I figured he would be your apprentice for three moons, not one. He will not have his warrior name until two moons later...or has he learned the way of the warrior well already?"

"He has," Runningwind said confidently.

"Alright then, we will assess him tomorrow, Runningwind. Tell Nightpaw he will have his final assessment the next day. I will be watching him a well." Runningwind dipped his head and padded to his apprentice.

* * *

Nightpaw yawned and peeked to see darkness. The early sunrise was dimly lighting the apprentice's den. Nightpaw closed his eyes, before blinking. His final assessment is today! He jumped to his paws, gave himself a quick grooming and headed out the den. Nightpaw grabbed a piece of prey to eat.

He saw Runningwind with Bluestar and gulped the last of his swallow. Nightpaw padded to them.

"Nightpaw, your final assessment is today. Both Bluestar and I will be watching how well you do them."

The black apprentice dipped his head to his leader. Bluestar nodded with approval and mewed. Please do remember that this place is Thunderclan, not the Twolegplace which you are used to."

Nightpaw twitched his ear curiously at Bluestar's words.

* * *

"Come at me, Nightpaw, like you always have," Runningwind called out to his apprentice. The fighting part of the assessment was in the Sandy Hollow with Bluestar watching at the side. Nightpaw quickly lunged at Runningwind with the front paw blow, to which his mentor responded by hopping to the side. Runningwind twisted his body towards Nightpaw to grab his tail. Nightpaw, who happened to twist at the same time, quickly tucked in his tail and turned to face his opponent as Runningwind's teeth snapped nothing but air.

The small apprentice leap backwards onto a nearby tree and bounced off to land on Runningwind. Nightpaw quickly held tightly and battered with sheathed claws to the brown back. Runningwind hissed and rolled to his back, with Nightpaw jumping off. The brown tom rolled back to his paws and grabbed Nightpaw's scruff, just as he spun around.

Runningwind threw him across the hollow and ran up to him. Nightpaw turned his body so his tail is facing Runningwind. Midair, Nigthpaw saw Runningwind would at the perfect spot. The black tom did a powerful back kick to the jaw as soon as he landed on the sand. Runningwind backed away, shaking his head. Nightpaw took the chance rush forward when-

"Stop!" Bluestar said, causing Nightpaw to send sand everywhere as he crashed into Runningwind.

"I believe that's enough. Nightpaw, you have shown yourself an excellent fighter," Bluestar mewed as she pad to them, "And Runningwind, what do you think of his hunting assessment yesterday?"

"He did well. Brought back a mouse, a shrew and a squirrel."

"I see...then-"

* * *

"I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warriors ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightfrost. Starclan honors your fighting skill and intelligence, we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock and rested her muzzle on his head. Nightfrost licked her shoulder.

"Nightfrost! Nightfrost! Nightfrost!"

Nightfrost turned to Firepaw, then Runningwind, pride flowing from his mentor's eyes. Runningwind was a good mentor but he lacked the patience needed in mentors. Luckily, he was a quick learner, learning about the warrior code, clan ways, clan techniques and the territory.

"Amazing, brother, you're a warrior now!"

Nightfrost nodded, smiled and headed to the camp entrance for his vigil after seeing Firepaw padded to his friends, Ravenpaw and Graypaw.


	9. A Prisoner

A Prisoner

A moon had passed by peacefully without any conflicts after his warrior ceremony. Now Nightfrost was bringing back a squirrel, a thrush and two mice back to camp. He nodded to Mousefur, who was on guard duty, also nodded back.

Nightfrost put his prey on the fresh-kill pile, taking only the squirrel to the nursery. Along the way, he bumped into Lionheart. "Hello, Nightfrost," the golden tom mewed. "Are you bringing that squirrel to the nursery?"

Nightfrost nodded. "Really? I going to meet up with my mate. Ever since I became deputy, I've been too busy to go to her."

Nightfrost dropped the prey. "I never knew. Who is your mate, Lionheart?"

Lionheart purred as Nightfrost picked up the dropped prey. "The lovely, pure white she-cat with four kits," the deputy replied as they padded into the nursery.

"Hello, Lionheart. And Nightfrost" purred Goldenflower, who was watching Swiftkit and several other kits playing together. "Hello, Goldenflower, how is Swiftkit?"

Goldenflower's eyes flickered worryingly. "He is growing well, though he can be a bit skittish at times."

"I see..." The deputy mewed with narrowed eyes, and turned away. Lionheart padded to the white queen and nudged her cheek. Frostfur turned her head away from the kits and smiled at him.

With no words, Nigthfrost dropped the squirrel in front of Goldenflower and she purred in thanks. "Thank you, Nightfrost, but Sandpaw already gave me a mouse left over from the other day. Frostfur hasn't eaten yet."

Nightfrost nodded and took the prey to the white queen. "Thank-"

"A Riverclan warrior! Attack!" yowled one of the kits, hitting his muzzle.

"Ow!"

"Thornkit! How many times do I have to tell you not to attack apprentices and warriors when they are busy," Frostfur scolded.

"But Mom! I'm bored! Cinderkit, Brackenkit and Brightkit are still asleep!"

"Thornkit!" Frostfur said in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't just apologize to me. Say sorry to Nightfrost too."

The golden kit turned to the small warrior. "I'm sorry, Nightfrost."

"Don't worry about it, Thornkit. Say what were you playing earlier?"

* * *

"Frostfur!" Bluestar called, outside the nursery. The white queen pushed herself up and padded outside. As she left the nest, the kits mewed loudly.

"Hush, kits," purred the white cat reassuringly. "I won't be long." Then she turned to her leader. "Yes, Bluestar? What is it?"

"One of our apprentices has seen a fox in the area. Warn the other queens to guard the nursery carefully. And make sure all kits less than six moons stay inside the camp until our warriors have driven it away."

Frostfur nodded. "I will pass on the warning, Bluestar. Thank you." Then she turned and squeezed back into the nursery to quiet the crying kits.

He was about to keep playing with the kits when Bluestar yowled for a clan meeting. The clan gathered around the Highrock. The black warrior sees Firepaw with a battle-scared, dark gray she-cat with a very stale Shadowclan scent when he opened his mouth.

"I'm sure you have all heard about the prisoner we brought back with us today," Bluestar began. "But there is something else you need to know." She glanced down at the raddled she-cat who lay very still beside the Highrock. "Can you hear me from there?" she asked.

"I may be old, but I'm not deaf yet!" the elderly she-cat spat in reply.

Nightfrost perked his ears as the clan wondered why Shadowclan's medicine cat, Yellowfang, is here.

Bluestar ignored the prisoner's hostile tone and continued. "I'm afraid I have some very grave news. Today I traveled with a patrol into Windclan territory. The air was filled with the scent of Shadowclan. Almost every tree had been sprayed by Shadowclan warriors. And we met no Windclan cats even though we journeyed deep into their heartland."

Her words were met with silence. Nightfrost saw confusion in the faces of the Clan cats.

"Do you mean ShadowClan has chased them out?" called Smallear hesitantly.

"We can't be sure," Bluestar meowed. "Certainly the scent of ShadowClan was everywhere. We found blood, too, and fur. There must have been a battle, though we found no bodies from either Clan."

A shocked yowl rose from the crowd in a single voice.

"How can WindClan have been driven out?" One-eye croaked hoarsely. "ShadowClan is fierce, but WindClan is many. They have lived in the uplands for generations. Why have they been chased out now?" She shook her head anxiously, her whiskers trembling.

"I don't know the answers to any of your questions," meowed Bluestar. "It is well known that ShadowClan has recently appointed a new leader, following the death of Raggedstar. Their new leader, Brokenstar, gave no hint of any threat when we met him at the last Gathering."

"Perhaps Yellowfang has answers?" snarled Darkstripe. "After all, she is of ShadowClan!"

"I am no traitor! Nothing would make me share the secrets of ShadowClan with a brute like you!" growled Yellowfang, glaring aggressively at Darkstripe. The ThunderClan warrior moved forward, ears flat, eyes closed to slits, ready for a fight.

"Stop!" yowled Bluestar.

Darkstripe immediately halted in his tracks, even though Yellowfang goaded him on with blazing eyes and a ferocious hiss.

"That's enough!" Bluestar growled. "This situation is too serious for us to be fighting among ourselves. ThunderClan must prepare itself. From this moonrise onward, warriors will travel in larger groups. Other Clan members will remain close to the camp. Patrols will travel the boundary edges more frequently, and all the kits must stay in the nursery."

The cats below her nodded in agreement.

Bluestar continued. "Our need for warriors is our greatest obstacle. We shall get around this by speeding up the training of our apprentices. They need to be ready even sooner to fight for our Clan. One young cat has been sharing mentors with Graypaw and Ravenpaw. By teaching him, I shall speed up the training of all three apprentices." She paused and looked down at her Clan. "I shall take on Firepaw as my own apprentice."

Nightfrost turned to see his brother, eyes wide in amazement. He growled as Tigerclaw spoke.

"So Firepaw is to be rewarded, not punished, for feeding an enemy warrior when he should have been feeding his own Clan?"

"Firepaw is my apprentice now. I will deal with him," answered Bluestar. She stared into Tigerclaw's fierce eyes for a moment before lifting her head to address the whole Clan once more. "Yellowfang will be allowed to stay here until she has recovered her strength. We are warriors, not savages. She is to be treated with respect and courtesy."

"But the Clan cannot support Yellowfang," Darkstripe protested. "We have too many mouths to feed already."

"I don't need anyone to care for me!" spat Yellowfang. "And I'll split open anyone who tries!"

There were muffled meows from the other warriors as they grudgingly recognized the enemy warrior's fighting spirit. Bluestar ignored the murmuring. "We shall kill two prey with one blow, as it were. Firepaw, as punishment for breaking the warrior code, it will be your responsibility to care for Yellowfang. You will hunt for her and tend her wounds. You will fetch fresh bedding and clear away her dirt."

"Yes, Bluestar," mewed Firepaw, his head bowed in submission.

Mocking yowls came from Dustpaw and Sandpaw. "Good idea!" hissed Dustpaw. "Firepaw had better be good at cracking fleas!"

"And hunting!" added Sandpaw. "That sack of bones is going to need feeding up!"

Nightfrost hissed at them.

"Enough!" Bluestar interrupted them. "I hope Firepaw will find no shame in caring for Yellowfang. She is a healer, and she is his elder. For those reasons alone he should respect her!" She shot a sharp glance at Sandpaw and Dustpaw. "And there is no humiliation in caring for another cat when it is unable to take care of itself. The meeting is over. I would like to speak to my senior warriors alone now." With that, she jumped down from the Highrock and marched toward her den.

Lionheart followed her. The other Clan cats began to move away from the Highrock. One or two congratulated Firepaw on being chosen as Bluestar's apprentice; others mockingly wished him luck looking after Yellowfang. Nightfrost growled and padded forward, the other cats backing away when they heard the growl.

"You alright, Firepaw?" Nightfrost mewed, concerned. Firepaw only nodded blankly, dazed.

Nightfrost watched as Longtail padded to his brother. The young warrior drew back his whiskers into an ugly snarl.

"Well, I hope you'll think twice about bringing strays back into the camp next time," he sneered. "Like I said, outsiders always bring trouble."

* * *

Nightfrost goes to Firepaw as the she-cat hisses and comments at the apprentice. " "Stop right there, _kittypet_!""

Firepaw signs. "You can call me what you like," he mewed wearily. "I'm just following Bluestar's orders."

"You are a kittypet, though, aren't you?" Yellowfang wheezed.

"I used to live with Twolegs when I was a kitten," Firepaw replied calmly.

"Your mother a kittypet? Your father a kittypet?"

"Yes, they were."

The former Shadowclan medicine cat scoffed. "Kittypet blood is not the same as warrior blood. Why don't you run home to your Twolegs now instead of looking after me? It's humiliating, being fussed over by a lowborn cat like _you_!"

His brother snarls. "You'd still feel humiliated if I were warrior-born. You'd feel ashamed whether I was a precious she-cat from your own Clan or a wretched Twoleg that had picked you off the ground." He lashed his tail from side to side. "It's the fact that you need to rely on _any_ cat that you find so humiliating! You're just going to have to get used to being cared for until you are well enough to look after yourself, you spiteful old bone bag!"

Yellowfang wheezed, shocking both Nightfrost and Firepaw, who became concerned.

"Look, I didn't mean…" he began.

"Mr-ow, ow-ow," she mewled, a purr rumbling up from deep inside her chest.

"You have spirit, kittypet," Yellowfang croaked, stopping at last. "Now, I'm tired and my leg hurts. I need sleep and something to put on this wound. Go and find that pretty little medicine cat of yours and ask her for some herbs. I think you'll find a goldenrod poultice would help. And, while you're at it, I wouldn't mind a few poppy seeds to chew on. The pain is killing me!"

Firepaw nodded and padded to Spottedleaf's den. Yellowfang turned to Nightfrost with curious eyes.

"Are his sibling?" Nightfrost stood there, surprised.

"Yes, I am his older half-brother."

"Half brother...that explains the similarity and his protectiveness, but the differences are such opposites..." the prisoner muttered, the warrior sitting in front of her. Yellowfang looked up to him.

"What your name?"

"Nightfrost."

Yellowfang's eyes widen. "You are such a small warrior! You wouldn't happen to be less than twelve moons old, are you?"

"No, in fact, I believe I'm only several moons younger than Tigerclaw."

Yellowfang stared at him in shock before muttering. Nightfrost stained his ears to hear her. The cat suddenly snapped her eyes up to him.

"What are you doing?! Well?! Don't you have anything you as a warrior to do right now?! Shoo! Shoo!"

Nightfrost padded out the area, not wanting anger the cat. Firepaw nodded and walked past him, looking once at Tigerclaw. The tom's eyes narrowed at the apprentice, not noticed by his half-brother.


	10. Gathering

Gathering

The Thunderclan cats padded into the clearing at the Fourtrees with Shadowclan and Riverclan waiting. Nightfrost padded next to Lionheart with the three apprentices, Graypaw and Ravenpaw pointing out certain cats. Crookedstar, a light brown tabby with a crooked jaw and and Riverclan's leader, was waiting patiently on top of a rock with Brokenstar, a dark brown tom with a kinked tail. His deputy, Blackfoot, a white tom with black paws and ears, sat at the foot of it. Three of the four clans are here, with only Windclan missing.

Nightfrost looked around to see Runningnose, a small gray and white tom with a runny nose who is the new medicine cat of Shadowclan, talking about a story about a herb that cures kitten-cough. A queen comments that the great clan cats won't have let Twolegs kill off the herbs.

"What's Tigerclan?" asked a small Shadowclan apprentice, a tabby, the size of a three moon kit. Nightfrost couldn't help but to stare at the kit. He was far much smaller than he is! Graypaw answered, not noting the apprentice's size.

"Tigerclan is one of the great cat Clans that used to roam the forest," Graypaw explained quietly. "Tigerclan is cats of the night, big as horses, with jet-black stripes. Then there is Lionclan. They're…" Graypaw hesitated, frowning as he tried to remember.

"Oh! I've heard of them," mewed the tabby. "They were as big as Tigerclan cats, with yellow fur and golden manes like rays of the sun."

Graypaw nodded. "And then there is the other one, Spottyclan or something like that…."

"I suspect you're thinking of Leopardclan, young Graypaw," meowed a voice from behind them.

"Lionheart!" Graypaw greeted his mentor with an affectionate touch of his nose.

Lionheart shook his head in mock despair. "Don't you youngsters know your history? Leopardclan are the swiftest cats, huge and golden, spotted with black pawprints. You can thank Leopardclan for the speed and hunting skills you now possess."

"Thank them? Why?" asked the tabby.

Lionheart gazed down at the little apprentice and answered, "There is a trace of all the great cats in every cat today. We would not be night hunters without our Tigerclan ancestors, and our love of the sun's warmth comes from Lionclan." He paused, staring at the kit in wonder. "You are a Shadowclan apprentice, aren't you? How many moons are you?"

The tabby stared awkwardly down at the ground. "S-six moons," he stammered, not meeting Lionheart's eye.

Lionheart turned to Nightfrost then back to the kit.

"Rather small for six moons," Lionheart murmured. His tone was gentle, but his gaze was searching and serious.

"My mother was small too," answered the tabby nervously. The Shadowclan apprentice looked up to Nightfrost. "Are you an apprentice too?"

Both warriors turned to each other before Nighfrost answered. "No, I'm a warrior. My name is Nightfrost."

The kits eyes widen in awe. "Amazing, you're already a warrior when you were just starting to be an apprentice!"

Nightfrost blinked. "Uh, I'm not as young as you think. I was kit, about four moons old, when Tigerclaw was still an apprentice."

It was the kit's turn to blink. "Oh, sorry. But you're really small."

_"...I'm bigger than you, at least."_

The Shadowclan apprentice ran off to another cat. Lionheart turned to Nightfrost. "How did you know Tigerclaw was still an apprentice when you were four moons old?"

"I was four moons old when I got my collar. I was exploring the forest right after that. That's when I meet Tigerclaw when he was still Tigerpaw, with a gray tom with a thistle-like pelt and a gray-blue she-cat."

"Ah. That must've been his mentor Thistleclaw and Bluestar when she was-"

"When she was Bluefur, right?"

"Y-yes, you knew?"

"I only remembered the tom who gave me this torn ear and the cat who saved me."

"Ah."

"Oh, do you know Talltail?" asked the black tom, looking around.

"Talltail? You must be looking for Windclan's leader, Tallstar. Windclan is not here yet. Why are you looking for him?"

"It's nothing."

On of the three leaders yowled, signaling the start of the gathering. .

"We can't start yet," yowled one voice above the noise. "Where are the Windclan representatives? We must wait until all the clans are present."

On top of the rock, Bluestar stepped forward. Her gray fur glowed almost white in the moonlight. "Cats of all Clans, welcome," she meowed in a clear voice. "It is true that Windclan is not present, but Brokenstar wishes to speak anyway."

Brokenstar padded noiselessly up to stand beside Bluestar. He surveyed the crowd for a few moments, his orange eyes burning. Then he took a deep breath and began. "Friends, I come to speak to you tonight about the needs of Shadowclan—"

But he was interrupted by raised, impatient voices from below.

"Where is Tallstar?" cried one.

"Where are the Windclan warriors?" yowled another.

Brokenstar stretched up to his full height and lashed his tail from side to side. "As the leader of Shadowclan, it is my right to address you here!" he growled in a voice full of menace. The crowd fell into an uneasy silence.

Brokenstar yowled again. "We all know that the hard time of leaf-bare, and late newleaf, have left us with little prey in our hunting grounds. But we also know that Windclan, Riverclan, and Thunderclan lost many kits in the freezing weather that came so late this season. Shadowclan did not lose kits. We are hardened to the cold north wind. Our kits are stronger than yours from the moment they are born. And so we find ourselves with many mouths to feed, and too little prey to feed them."

The crowd, still silent, listened anxiously.

"The needs of Shadowclan are simple. In order to survive, we must increase our hunting territory. That is why I insist that you allow Shadowclan warriors to hunt in your territories."

A shocked but muted growl rippled through the crowd.

"It is unprecedented!" cried a tortoiseshell queen from Riverclan. "The Clans have never shared hunting rights!"

"Should Shadowclan be punished because our kits thrive?" yowled Brokenstar from the Great Rock. "Do you want us to watch our young starve? You _must_ share what you have with us."

"_Must!"_ spat Smallear furiously from the back of the crowd.

"Must," repeated Brokenstar. "Windclan failed to understand this. In the end, we were forced to drive them out of their territory."

Snarls of outrage burst from the crowd, but Brokenstar's caterwaul rang loud above them: "And, if we have to, we will drive you all from your hunting grounds in order to feed our hungry kits."

There was instant silence. Satisfied that he had every cat's attention, Brokenstar continued. "Each year, the Twolegs spoil more of our territory. At least one Clan must remain strong, if all the Clans are to survive. Shadowclan thrives while you all struggle. And there may come a time when you will need us to protect you."

"You doubt our strength?" hissed Tigerclaw. His pale eyes glared threateningly at the Shadowclan leader, and his powerful shoulders rippled with tension.

"I do not ask for your answer now." Brokenstar ignored the warrior's challenge. "You must each go away and consider my words. But bear this in mind: Would you prefer to share your prey, or be driven out and left homeless and starving?"

Warriors, elders, and apprentices looked at one another in disbelief. In the anxious pause that followed, Crookedstar stepped forward. "I have already agreed to allow ShadowClan some hunting rights in the river that runs through our territory," he meowed quietly, gazing down on his Clan

Horror and humiliation rippled through the Riverclan cats at their leader's words.

"We were not consulted!" cried a grizzled silver tabby.

"I feel that this is best for our Clan. For all the Clans," Crookedstar explained, his voice heavy with resignation. "There are plenty of fish in the river. It is better to share our prey than to spill blood fighting over it."

"And what of Thunderclan?" Smallear croaked. "Bluestar? Have you, too, agreed to this outrageous demand?"

Bluestar unwaveringly met the old cat's gaze. "I have made no agreement with Brokenstar except that I shall discuss his proposal with my Clan after the Gathering."

Brokenstar spoke up again, his rasping voice sounding arrogant and strong after Crookedstar's surrender. "I also bring news that is important to the safety of your kits. A Shadowclan cat has turned rogue and spurned the warrior code. We chased her out of our camp, but we do not know where she is now. She looks a mangy old creature, but she has a bite like Tigerclan."

"She is dangerous. I warn you—do not offer shelter to her. And"—Brokenstar paused dramatically —"until she is caught and killed, I urge you to keep a close eye on your kits."

Nightfrost twitched his ears as he hears whispers from his clan about Yellowfang. He turned his head just in time to see Firepaw running back to camp.

* * *

**I keep typing Graystripe instead of Graypaw. Lol.**


	11. Back and Out

Back and Out

Nightfrost padded with the clan back to camp. Nobody noticed that Firepaw had gone ahead, except for him, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw. After his brother left, Bluestar hissed something to Brokenstar, shocking him. She later announced that the gathering is over and jumped from the rock. With a twitch of her tail, she lead her clan away from Fourtrees.

Soon after reaching camp, Tigerclaw and Darkstripe ran to Yellowfang and Frostfur ran to the nursery. Nightfrost looked around to see Firepaw back with his friends, whispering.

"What has happened?" his mentor asked.

The pale silver tabby answered him. "Brokenstar has demanded hunting rights for Shadowclan in our territory!""

"And he warned us about a rogue cat who will harm our kits!" added Willowpelt. "It must be Yellowfang!"

Meows of anger and distress rose from the crowd.

"Silence!" ordered Bluestar, leaping onto the Highrock. Instinctively, the cats settled in front of her.

A loud screech made every cat turn its head toward the fallen tree where the elders slept. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe were dragging Yellowfang roughly from her nest. She shrieked furiously as they hauled her into the clearing and dumped her in front of the Highrock.

"What is going on?" demanded Bluestar, jumping down from the Highrock and glaring at her warriors. "I gave no order to attack our prisoner."

Tigerclaw and Darkstripe instantly let go of Yellowfang, who crouched in the dust, hissing and spitting.

Frostfur appeared from the nursery and pushed her way through to the front of the Clan. "We got back in time," she meowed with a gasp. "The kits are safe!"

"Of course they are!" snapped Bluestar.

Frostfur seemed taken aback. "But…you are going to throw Yellowfang out, aren't you?" she meowed, her blue eyes wide.

Bluestar fixed her piercing blue eyes on Darkstripe's angry face. "And what has she done?" she asked with icy calm.

"You were at the Gathering! Brokenstar said she—" Darkstripe began.

"Brokenstar said only that there is a rogue somewhere in the woods," meowed Bluestar, her voice menacingly quiet. "He did not mention Yellowfang by name. The kits are safe. For as long as she is in my Clan, Yellowfang will not be harmed in any way."

Yellowfang looked up at Bluestar and narrowed her eyes respectfully. "I will leave now, if you wish it, Bluestar."

"There is no need," Bluestar replied. "You have done nothing wrong. You will be safe here." The Thunderclan leader lifted her gaze to the crowd of cats that surrounded Yellowfang and meowed, "It is time we discussed the real threat to our Clan: Brokenstar. We have already begun to prepare for an attack by Shadowclan," Bluestar began. "We'll carry on with those preparations, and patrol our borders more frequently. Windclan has gone. Riverclan has given hunting rights to Shadowclan warriors. Thunderclan stands alone against Brokenstar."

"Then we're not going to agree to Brokenstar's demands?" meowed Tigerclaw.

"Clans have never shared hunting rights before," Bluestar answered. "They have always managed to support themselves in their own territories. There is no reason why this should change." Tigerclaw nodded approvingly.

"But can we defend ourselves against a Shadowclan attack?" asked Smallear's tremulous voice. "Windclan didn't manage it! Riverclan won't even try!"

Bluestar met his old eyes with her steady gaze. "We must try. We will not give up our territory without a fight."

"I shall travel to the Moonstone tomorrow," Bluestar announced. "The warriors of Starclan will give me the strength I need to lead Thunderclan through this dark time. You must all get some rest. We have a lot to do when daylight comes. I wish to talk with Lionheart now." Without another word, she turned and strode toward her den.

Bluestar left with Lionheart. The clan disperses to their duties. Whitestorm padded up to him, yawning.

"What happened, Nightfrost?"

Nightfrost told him what happened at the gathering and what Bluestar was doing.

"Brokenstar actually did that?!" Asked Whitestorm, enraged.

Nightfrost nodded, angry. Just how could a leader do that?!

"Nightfrost!" yowled his brother, padding to them. "I'm going to the Moonstone with Bluestar tomorrow."

Nightfrost look at him, smiling. "So its time fro you to visit the Moonstone."

"I'm not the only one. Ravenpaw and Greypaw are coming as well as Tigerclaw. She said every apprentice must make the journey at least once. What was it like, Nightfrost? Did you go there before when Bluestar took you out?"

"The stone is in a cave call Mothermouth, beyond clan territory and in the Highstones. Bluestar took me with her when she wanted an answer from Starclan about half a moon ago when we started living here. It seemed like she wanted more answers about a certain someone."

"Oh." Firepaw yawned.

"You should sleep and eat the traveling herbs tomorrow."

"Yes." The tom padded to the apprentices' den.

"Hm. What is it Whitestorm?"

Whitestorm was staring at him and blinked. "No, just...I've notice that you always warm up around Firepaw. You get a little colder around friends, like me and Lionheart...Bluestar too but are icy cold around everybody else. Especially Tigerclaw. You even try not to greet him."

Nightfrost flicked his scarred ear. "I can't help it. After what he's done to me all those moons ago."

"What did he do? You only meet him in the clan a couple moons ago."

Nightfrost shook his head. He told his story when he first meet Tigerclaw as a kit.


	12. Yellowfang's thoughts

Yellowfang's thoughts

It has been two sunrises since the flaming apprentice left with the others to the Moonstone. His brother, Nightfrost, has been the one caring for her in his place. He does the same things as his brother and his eyes, which was icy cold, became a bit warmer everything time he greeted her.

It was odd. The two brothers were so similar yet so different at the same time. Firepaw's green eyes were always warm. Nightfrost's blue eyes were an icy blue, which stopped every cat in the clan from trying to speak to him. Only Lionheart, Whitestorm, Bluestar and at times, Goldenflower and Mousefur, would greet him and sometimes talk.

Thinking of the cat, he padded to her with a vole. "Hello, Nightfrost. How was hunting?"

The tom dropped the prey in front of her. "It was excellent. The day was sunny and the hunting patrol caught plenty of prey," said the warrior, purring.

"That's gre-."

"Nightfrost! Are you done or not?! Whitestorm wants your mouse!" yowled the deputy.

"I'll be there! Sorry, Yellowfang, I've got to go."

"That'll be alright."

Nightfrost nodded and ran to his friends, just in time to grab his mouse before Whitestorm can take a bite. Truly, so similar and yet so different.


	13. New Deputy

New Deputy

Lionheart had arranged a border patrol with Nightfrost, Sandpaw, Mousefur and Dustpaw. Dustpaw and Sandpaw were talking to each other, snickering to each other about him. They were near the Windclan border that morning, reeking of Shadowclan.

"Uh, the moors smells even worst with Shadowclan there," muttered Mousefur. The black tom nodded in agreement. It really does smell worst now, with the Shadowclan scent much heavier than before. The first border patrol he was in, Windclan's stale scent was still there.

"Let's continue. We don't want any trouble with Shadowclan," mewed Nightfrost. He lead the patrol away from what was once the Windclan border. The group checked the whole border, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Nightfrost had stopped the patrol for a while near the true Shadowclan border, noticing a cat's tail hidden in the bushes across the Thunderpath.

"What is wrong?" asked Sandpaw after nearly bumping into him.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" Dustpaw asked as the warriors carefully scanned the other side of the Thunderpath.

"Don't you see that tail poking out of the bush," Mousefur mewed in a whisper.

"What should we do? That we stay here and warn them off?" Sandpaw asked.

Mousefur shook her head. "One of us will stay to see what that Shadowclan cat is doing. The rest of us will continue on to camp to warn Lionheart," the she-cat answered. "Now, which one of us should stay behind?" Both warriors looked at each other.

"I'll keep watch in the tree branches," Nightfrost offered. Mousefur nodded lead the two apprentices away to camp. Nightfrost followed them a bit to look like he was leaving as well and headed to the shadow of a tree, facing away from the Thunderpath. The black tom climb up the tree bark and clawed up to a branch. There, he can see a white tom with black paws at Shadowclan's side of the border. _Blackfoot. What is he doing here? Unless for the obvious..._

The deputy twitched his tail and a group of cats padded to the tom. Nightfrost's eyes widen as he realized what they were planning. He quickly headed back to camp in the branches. Nightfrost landed on a camp wall and slided down to Lionheart and Whitestorm. Both stared in shock at him as he panted. "S-shadowclan is coming to attack."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes, Blackfoot is leading it."

"I will alert the clan."

Lionheart yowled out a meeting.

* * *

The clan was ready as Shadowclan swarm in the camp. Nightfrost tackled a brown tabby. The two scrabble for a bit until he bit down in his leg hard. The tom yowled in pain before he let go, the tabby running out of camp.

Nightfrost looked around to see a Shadowclan warrior's white tail poking out of the nursery. He hissed and bounded to the tom, biting down the tail and dragged him out. Behind the tom was an elder with a pinkish tail lying on the ground. The tom hissed in pain and turned to him. Nightfrost scratched at the Shadowclan deputy's face and he clawed back at him.

The warrior ducked and slipped below him, making a blow to the stomach. Blackfoot winced in pain and attempted to crush him by falling on him. Nightfrost slipped out and attacked his side. The deputy yelped and ran out of camp. Looking around, he saw the cats journeying to the Moonstone were back.

"Retreat! Shadowclan! Retreat!"

The attacking patrol retreated, leaving a weakened clan. Nightfrost looked around to see injured cats. Spottedleaf was padding to them, putting cobwebs on their injuries. Frostfur wove her way back through the crowd, followed by Yellowfang. The white queen stepped forward and addressed them. "Our kits are all safe, thanks to Yellowfang. A ShadowClan warrior killed brave Rosetail and was trying to steal them from their nest, but Yellowfang fought him off."

"Her opponent was Blackfoot," Nightfrost included.

"The ShadowClan deputy?!" meowed Brindleface, who had fought so bitterly to protect the unborn kits in her swollen belly.

There was a stir at the edge of the group, as Bluestar limped forward and made her way over to the apprentices. The grave expression on her face was enough to tell Firepaw that something was wrong.

"Spottedleaf is with Lionheart," she murmured. "He was injured in the battle. It looks bad." She turned her head toward the shadow on the far side of the Highrock where the warrior lay, a motionless bundle of dusty golden fur.

A high-pitched wail rose from Graypaw's throat and he raced over to Lionheart. Spottedleaf, who had been leaning over the ThunderClan deputy, stepped back to let the young apprentice share tongues for the last time with his mentor. Nightfrost stared in shock of his friend. Firepaw padded to join his friend as Graypaw howled. The medicine cat pressed her pelt to Firepaw, whispering to him. Nightfost blinked, knowing medicine cats cannot have a mate.

His brother than padded to Lionheart. He licked the warrior's neck and says something to him. Nightfrost padded up to his dead deputy.

"Thank you for being a good friend, even with the short time we had."

He settles down for the vigil. Many cats came up to share their last tongues with him before sitting for his vigil. Bluestar soon stood and slowly hauled herself up onto the Highrock after Spottedleaf had treated her injuries. The Clan cats seemed to have been waiting for her. As soon as she had settled herself in her usual spot, they began to gather in the clearing below, unusually silent and somber-faced.

"It is nearly moonhigh," meowed Bluestar. "And it is once more my duty—much, much too soon—to name ThunderClan's new deputy." Her voice was tired and cracked with sadness.

Bluestar took a deep breath and continued. "I say these words before the body of Lionheart, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." She hesitated. "I have not forgotten how one cat avenged the death of Redtail and brought his body back to us. ThunderClan needs this fearless loyalty even more now." Bluestar paused again and then meowed the name loud and clear. "Tigerclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Tigerclaw lifted his chin proudly, his eyes half-closed as he listened to the Clan. Then he stalked through the crowd, accepting tributes with the smallest of nods, and leaped up onto the Highrock beside Bluestar. "ThunderClan," he yowled, "I am honored to accept the position of Clan deputy. I never expected to gain such high rank, but by the spirit of Lionheart, I vow to serve you as best I can." He gravely dipped his head, fixing the crowd with his wide yellow eyes, and jumped down from the Highrock."

The clan yowled out Tigerclaw's name. Only one apprentice wasn't. His eyes were wide in shock and muttered about Tigerclaw taking care of Redtail. His mutters reached to the two brothers.


	14. Spottedleaf

Spottedleaf

The tortoiseshell she-cat was checking her herb storage when a small black tom padded into her den. She addressed to the cat. "Hello Nightfrost, any injuries?"

"No Spottedleaf, you know I'm not hurt."

"Does Yellowfang need herbs?"

"Firepaw is the one taking care of her, not me."

"Do the elders need ticks removed?"

"Ravenpaw and Graypaw have mouse bile to help the elders."

"Then why are you here?"

"It's about you and my brother, Spottedleaf."

The medicine cat sighed and turned to face him.

She took a deep breath and was about to answer when he continued. "I know that medicine cats are not allowed to have mates, but I'm not against it."

Spottedleaf blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"I know many cats will be against it but I won't. You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, but I was expecting this talk from my sister. Not some random cat I'm not close to."

"I know and I should not be the one talking to you about it...but-"

Nightfrost then rolled his eyes. "My brother didn't notice his own feelings."

Spottedleaf giggled. "Indeed...wait, what?"

Nightfrost gave her a calm face. "He doesn't know he loves you."

Spottedleaf's eyes widen. "I thought it was just one-sided love," she whispered.

"And it isn't."

"Even so, what makes you think that I will abandon my _duties_?" the she-cat hissed.

"I'm not. Just that you might want to confess before he gets taken by a she-cat."

"If so, than be it. It is his choice."

"Yes, but..."

"_But?_"

"It's nothing. Whitestorm had asked me to help out the apprentices." Nightfrost padded to the entrance.

"Oh. And Nightfrost. Next time, come here when you need something from a medicine cat."

"I will."

Nightfrost left, not turning back and wondering why he did what he just did.


	15. Missing Kits

Missing Kits

Nightfrost opened his mouth to scent prey in the bushes. He dropped into a hunter's couch and padded forward. The vole was busy eating a bulb and being hidden in the bush makes it even harder to catch it. But it also dropped its guard down and the bulb will mask his scent, making it easy prey at the same time. For once, he was thankful for having a small body.

Nightfrost grinned. As long as he doesn't make a noise, sneaking into the bush won't be a problem. Paw by paw, he slowly slipped below the leaves. Just right behind it, he gave it a killing bite. Nightfrost sat up proudly, his first successful hunt under a bush. He padded back to an empty spot and dug up the rest of his prey.

* * *

Nightfrost padded though the tunnel and dropped his prey to the fresh-kill pile. It wasn't until he release them from his mouth did he smell blood. Blood from the nursery. Nightfrost ran there to see Spottedleaf laying in her pool of blood, her chest still rising and falling.

"Spottedleaf! What happened? Wait, no, I'll get cobwebs for you!"

The black tom ran to the medicine cat den and grabbed a pawful of cobwebs. He ran back and started to put them on her injuries. The cat stirred.

"Nightfrost?" she rasped.

"Be quiet. Mousedung! The blood isn't stopping."

"Nightfrost. The kits were taken. By... by Clawface..."

"Shhh. Don't talk. Rest for now. I'll go get to kits."

He ran out of camp, passing by a patrol of cats returning to camp. Following the scent trail, he soon reached the Shadowclan tom with another of the same clan at the border, carrying Frostfur's and Goldenflower's kits. He jumped on the closer Shadowclan cat, raking the Clawface's back. Clawface hissed in pain and dropped a kit.

Swiftkit landed on the ground, trembling. Clawface ignored the kit and continued. Nightfrost stayed there, wondering to continue and leave the kit behind or bring him back to camp.

He signed. "Swiftkit?"

"Yes?," he squeaked, his black and white fur sticking out everywhere.

"It's alright now, Swiftkit. I'll be bringing you back to Goldenflower, okay?"

The black and white kit nodded. Nightfrost was about to pick the black and white kit up when he noticed the size. Swiftkit was almost six moons right now.

"Can you walk, Swiftkit?" Nightfrost asked. The kit nodded and stood. His legs shook, but he had a determine look on. Nightfrost smiled and padded a couple paw steps before turning back to the kit.

"Don't force yourself if you don't have to. Tell me if you're tired."

"I'm not forcing myself, Nightfrost," the kit mewed. Nightfrost nodded and continued padding to the direction of the camp.

* * *

Going through the tunnel, the camp was alert but calmed when they see him. Bluestar padded to him.

"How are the kits?"

Nightfrost dipped his head. "Clawface got away from me, but I managed to get Swiftkit back."

The leader nodded. "I already sent Whitestorm and his group to get the kits back."

Nightfrost dipped again and lead the kit to the nursery. Goldenflower was waiting in the den. The queen looked up to see her kit with him. Swiftkit ran to his nest, pressing against Goldenflower. The queen gave the kit several strong licks and turned to the warrior.

"Thank you, Nightfrost."

"No need, I was doing what I was suppose to do. How is...how is Spottedleaf?"

"She...died."

Nightfrost's eyes widen.

"Spottedleaf told us that Clawface took the kits and that you and Yellowfang went after him. She asked for Firepaw. I don't know what she said but your brother was crying and pressing himself against her."

"I see...so where is Firepaw?" Nightfrost asked solemnly.

"I don't know. Nobody had seen him, Graypaw and Ravenpaw since."

"Hmm. I'll wait around here for now."

Nightfrost left as Goldenflower gave licks to her kit. Frostfur waited in the middle of camp, her head laid sadly on her paws, waiting. Soon after sundown, the patrol came back. Firepaw, Graypaw and Yellowfang were with the patrol with the remaining kits.

"My kits!" Frostfur cried. She leaped up and raced past Firepaw and Graypaw to meet the rest of the party as they emerged from the tunnel. The kits rushed over to Frostfur and nuzzled into her side. She curled her soft body around them and licked them each in turn, purring loudly.

Yellowfang hung back at the camp entrance and looked on silently.

Bluestar strode up to the returning patrol. She glanced fondly at Frostfur and her kits and then turned her eyes to Whitestorm. "Are they all right?" she asked.

"They're fine," meowed Whitestorm.

"Well done, Whitestorm. ThunderClan honors you."

Whitestorm bent his head to accept her praise, and added, "But it was thanks to this apprentice that we found them."

Firepaw lifted his head and tail proudly. "Thank you, Bluestar. But if it weren't for Yellowfang's help, we might not have won. She was the one who thought up of a battle plan that got us into the ShadowClan camp and gave us a chance to defeat Brokenstar!"

"Yes, Thunderclan is thankful for your help against Brokenstar," Bluestar mewed.

Yellowfang dipped her head and turned questioningly around her. "Spottedleaf had told us you went after the kit kidnapper." Yellowfang turned to their leader, surprised and gave another dip.

Frostfur's anxious meow sounded from the crowd. "Is Brokenstar dead?" she asked.

"No, he escaped," Whitestorm told her. "But he will never lead ShadowClan again."

Frostfur sighed in relief and returned to nuzzling her kits.

Whitestorm looked at Bluestar. "I promised ShadowClan we would leave them in peace until next fullmoon," he explained. "Brokenstar's leadership has left their Clan in chaos."

Bluestar nodded. "That was a wise and generous offer," she meowed approvingly. The ThunderClan leader walked past Whitestorm and the rest of the patrol and approached Yellowfang. Yellowfang lowered her eyes as Bluestar touched the gray cat's rough coat with her nose.

"Yellowfang, I wish you to replace Spottedleaf as medicine cat to ThunderClan," Bluestar meowed. "I'm sure you'll find all her supplies as she left them."

The other cats began to murmur to each other, tails flicking with excitement. Yellowfang looked around at them anxiously and said nothing.

Frostfur glanced at the other queens before she met Yellowfang's gaze and slowly nodded her approval.

Yellowfang bent her head respectfully to the white cat before addressing her new leader. "Thank you, Bluestar. ShadowClan is not the Clan I once knew. ThunderClan is my Clan now."

Bluestar turned to the patrol and noticed some cat missing. "Where's Ravenpaw?" meowed Bluestar.

"Yes," Tigerclaw chimed in, "where is my apprentice? Strange that he should disappear along with Brokenstar." He looked meaningfully around the Clan

"If you think he might have been helping Brokenstar," Firepaw meowed boldly, "then you are wrong!"

Tigerclaw stiffened, a menacing gleam in his yellow eyes.

"Ravenpaw is dead," Firepaw went on, dropping his head as if weighed down with grief. "We found his body in ShadowClan territory. From the scents around him, he must have been slain by a ShadowClan patrol."

Yellowfang shot Firepaw a questioning look, to which the orange apprentice returned her gaze.

"I never said that Ravenpaw was a traitor," hissed Tigerclaw. He paused and allowed an expression of sorrow to cloud his eyes before he turned to address the rest of the Clan. "Ravenpaw might have made a fine warrior. His death has come too soon, and his loss will be felt by many of us for a long time."

Tigerclaw appeared to be grieving for him, but Nightfrost noticed that his amber eyes seem pleased.

Bluestar broke the silence. "We will miss Ravenpaw, but we shall mourn him tomorrow. First there is another ritual that must be performed—one, I know, that Ravenpaw would have taken pleasure in." She turned to Firepaw and Graypaw. "You have shown great courage tonight. Did they fight well, Whitestorm?" she asked.

"Like warriors," Whitestorm replied solemnly.

Bluestar met his yellow-eyed gaze and gave a slight nod. Then she lifted her chin and fixed her eyes on Silverpelt's swath of stars. Her voice rang out, clear and measured in the hushed woods.

"I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She looked down at Firepaw and Graypaw, narrowing her eyes. "Firepaw, Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Firepaw's eyes glistened with happiness, his fur fluffed a bit. "I do," he replied steadily.

"I do," echoed Graypaw, his fur bristling with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Graypaw, from this moment you will be known as Graystripe. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bluestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on top of Graystripe's bowed head. He bent lower to give her shoulder a respectful lick, then straightened up and walked over to join the other warriors.

Bluestar stood and studied Firepaw for a long moment before speaking. "Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Fireheart. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bluestar rested her muzzle on his head and he licked her shoulder. The clan started cheering, Nightfrost and Yellowfang louder than the others.

"Fireheart! Graystripe! Fireheart! Graystripe!"


	16. Apprentice

Apprentice

Whitestorm podded his friend awake. The black warrior yawned.

"You are in the border patrol at sun high today, Nightfrost."

Nightfrost nodded to his friend and looked around the den to see Fireheart and Graystripe sleeping. He padded out to see Longtail, Runningwind, and Willowpelt waiting for him.

"About time, how much longer were you going to sleep?" asked the silver tabby.

"Longtail, he's awake now. It's not like he's a doormouse," mewed Willowpelt.

The patrol padded out of camp and started checking the borders.

"Shadowclan's scent is still strong in Windclan's border. And did I just scent Riverclan, or am I smelling things?" questioned Runningwind.

The other cats tasted the air.

"No, you're not. Riverclan is in the moors," meowed the she-cat.

Longtail blinked. "But aren't Riverclan cats swimmers? Why would they be up here when they have plenty of fish? A few measly rabbits?"

The patrol shook their head and continued.

They headed to Sunningrocks to see nothing new on the flood then headed back to camp. Longtail then started talking.

"It should be about time for Swiftkit to become an apprentice."

"I wonder who would mentor him."

"Me, it should be me."

"It could be anyone of us, Longtail."

The cats soon reached camp. Nightfrost padded to his brother eating a mouse. The two shared tongues when Bluestar yowled out a meeting. A black and white kit licked clean by Goldenflower, padded up shaking.

"I will be doing one of my things as leader. Swiftkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is now time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Swiftpaw."

There was no flash of determination in the eyes of the black-and-white kit as he looked up at his leader. Instead his amber eyes were wide with anxiety and fear. No surprise there. It was just the other day that he was kidnapped by another clan.

Your mentor will be Nightfrost. I hope Nightfrost will pass down all he knows to you."

The clan blinked in shock, mostly Longtail, as they had expected him to mentor the kit. Bluestar turned to the small warrior.

"Nightfrost, you are ready to take an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Runningwind, and you have shown yourself to be skilled and loyal. You will be the mentor of Swiftpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know to Swiftpaw."

Nightfrost padded to his apprentice and lowered his head a bit.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine"

Swiftpaw moved to touch noses with him.

"Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw!"

Swiftpaw padded to his mother, then to the apprentice den. Whitestorm padded to him.

"Looks like your paws are full now. Guess I won't be asking you to help me as much."

Nightfrost agreed with him.

"It looks like I'll be asking for your help more often."

The two friends smiled and padded to the warriors den to sleep.


	17. Mentor

**I haven't said this yet so, thank you for all the reviews...even though there were no reviews for the ****previous chapter. T"T**

* * *

Mentor

Nightfrost padded to the apprentices' den to greet his apprentice. He podded Swiftpaw, who twitched then mumbled. "Mom, it's too early," he whined.

"I'm not Goldenflower, I'm Nightfrost, your mentor. Having kit dreams?"

The black and white tom quickly opened his amber eyes. He sat up and licked his chest fur, embarrassed. "Get a piece of prey first. When you're done, we will be exploring the territory."

"Yes, Nightfrost!"

The apprentice padded quickly to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed something to eat. Nightfrost padded to one of his friends his friend. "How is Swiftpaw?"

"He's nervous, a little scared. Kinda reminds me of how I used to be."

"You were? That's unexpected. I thought you're always this tough, scary tom that you are now."

"I'm not. Every cat always had their weak times. Some last a short time, others stay for a while. It acts as a changing point, but only if it is allowed to."

Mousefur blinked. "Strange. I never thought of you as someone wise like Whitestorm."

"I'm not. It's...something I've experienced before. That's all."

Mousefur blinked at him. A moss ball hit him as Cinderkit ran up to him. "Nightfrost! Sorry!" She squeaked.

"That is fine," the tom mewed as he hooked his claw to the ball and threw it. The kits scrambled after the ball.

"Swiftpaw should be ready by now. I'll have to show him the territory." Nightfrost left to his apprentice who is now cleaning his face. Mousefur waved her tail in goodbye.

* * *

"Uh, Nightfrost. What are we doing today?"

"We are exploring Thunderclan territory today. You scared?" The kit was shaking with his pelt fluffed out. Fear scent wafted from him. Nightfrost pity the kit.

"Don't worry. I'm here. No Shadowclan cat will get you now."

Swiftpaw nodded and his fur flattened, though his tail was still fluffed.

"And after I've trained you, no Shadowclan warrior will get you like they did before. You'll be a strong enough warrior to shred them to pieces if they try."

Swiftpaw now beamed at him, and ran out of the gorse tunnel.

"Swiftpaw! You shouldn't go out so carelessly!"

The apprentice bounded back to his side. His tail waved in excitement. Nightfrost chuckled. The small warrior lead his apprentice to where they can see a pile of rocks.

"This is the Snakerocks, adders live here. Prey is scarce here and snake bite can kill a cat, so I won't hunt there unless it is leaf-bare. That's when the snakes are gone."

The black and white kit looked at his mentor. "I thought you weren't here until green-leaf. How did you know all that?"

"I'm friends with Whitestorm and I help him mentor Sandpaw. He told me a lot about the territory."

"Really?! So I get to train with him?"

"Yes."

He then lead him to the Great Sycamore, one of the biggest trees of the forest.

"Wow! Its huge!"

"This is the Great Sycamore. Its crown stretches beyond the canopy of the forest. The branches are strong, apprentices can learn climbing skills on this tree. Its also a great place to learn how to stalk."

Swiftpaw has his tail up hopefully. "But you'll learn how to stalk in another sunrise." His tail dropped.

They headed to a smelly, hard, gray stripe of land. Swiftpaw stiffened to the acrid smell.

"It smells awful!"

Nightfrost almost nodded in agreement. "This is the Thunderpath. You don't want to cross it."

Before he could continue, a monster roared pass by. "That was a monster. They can kill cats and other animals on the Thunderpath. But they don't leave the Thunderpath. So you'll be safe if you stay off it."

Swiftpaw nodded, trembling a bit. He perked his ears to another clan's scent. "It smells awful from the other side."

"That is Shadowclan scent. The land on the other side belongs to them."

The kit stared at the barren land, save for a few trees.

"How do they hunt? There's no trees or bushes to hunt in."

"Shadowclan is the sneakiest clan alive. And they love the to eat snakes and frogs there."

"Really? Gross."

Nigthfrost didn't say anything, though he was remind of his life as the Bloodclan leader. Prey was scarce there, so anything that is food that they find, they will eat it.

"Nightfrost?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Let's continue."

They followed the Thunderpath till they reached the edge of it. A little ways from there, they can smell moors.

"Smell the border so you know the scent."

Swiftpaw stiffed the air.

"It smells like Shadowclan and another clan is there."

"The clan is Riverclan. The moors used to belong to Windclan."

"Aren't there suppose to be four clans? Where is Windclan?"

"They were chased off by Shadowclan's previous leader. But that leader is gone now, so we don't have to worry about getting chased off."

They left the moors and headed back deeper into their territory. Another gigantic tree came into their view.

"This is the Owl Tree. Owls live in this tree. Sometimes they help us hunt."

"But how?"

"Sometimes when prey is scarce, warriors come to the Owl Tree to see where the owls go. Where the owls hunt, there is prey."

The two then continued until they reached the rocks near the river. Nightfrost padded on the warm rocks. Swiftpaw followed and purred at the warmth.

"This is Sunningrocks. It's a great place for warriors and elders to rest. An excellent hunting spot too, as there are plenty of prey around here."

"Why do I smell Riverclan here?"

"Sunningrocks is Thunderclan's boundary with Riverclan. Sometimes, these rocks belong to them, sometimes to us."

Nightfrost grinned.

"Do you want me to teach you something that'll make you a great warrior?"

"Really?! Teach me! Please!"

"All you have to do is to open your mouth wide. You will catch more scents that way."

Swiftpaw did as Nightfrost said, and while he can catch prey scent, the Riverclan scent became much stronger. He quickly shut his mouth, gagging at the smell.

"You tricked me!"

Nightfrost chuckled. "But it is true you can catch more scents."

Swiftpaw spat, trying to rid the fish taste, though it won't work. His mentor waited until he finished.

"Hurry now, we still have more places to go." The kit nodded and padded next to him. Nightfrost lead him to the pine trees.

"Here are the Tallpines. Twolegs often cut them down with monsters. It's also filled with needles and no place to hide while hunting, so be careful if you're hunting here."

He lead deeper in the Tallpines.

"This is the Treecutplace. Twolegs bring the cut trees here. You do not want to go near as there is poison around."

Nigthfrost then left the Tallpines and headed to the Twoleg place.

"This is the Twoleg place. Twolegs live in those nests. Kittypets and rogues sometimes wander in here. We need to chase them off as they would catch our prey and to show that this territory is ours."

"Do we? I mean, both Fireheart and you are from there. So how did you join the clan?"

"Sometimes leaders would let them join the clan. Though I don't know the reasons. Now, there is one more place to show you."

"But I'm so tired!...Sorry."

Nightfrost smiled. "Don't worry. It's near to camp."

They went into a sandy place near a steam.

"This is the Sandy Hollow. It's the perfect to train. The soft ground makes it unlikely for apprentices to get hurt."

"We're going to train here?"

"Yes. And now, it is time to go home."

Nightfrost padded away with Swiftpaw at his tail.


	18. Agreement

Agreement

Bluestar lead her group of cats through the forest to the Fourtrees. Along the ravine, Fireheart pads quickly to Bluestar and asked if he can talk to her.

"Take the lead, Tigerclaw," she said in a loud voice.

The large brown tom dipped his head and flicked his tail. The patrol followed him. Nightfrost padded along with them, looking back once at Fireheart and Bluestar. The group reached a patch of grass before the slope. Cats murmured how would they go to the gathering without their leader.

"I will get Bluestar, Dark-."

"I'll get them. After all, the deputy should stand in watch if the leader is temporary gone," Nightfrost meowed, not trusting the deputy after that night. There was no way he was going to let him near his brother if he didn't feel anything about his apprentice's death.

Tigerclaw glared at Nightfrost. Nightfrost almost glared back, but keep a strong look. "Fine, Nightfrost, you get Bluestar and Fireheart."

The black tom dipped his head and ran back to where the two are along the path.

"We all know that Ravenpaw has a vivid imagination. He was badly injured in the battle, and he left before the fighting was over. Can you be sure he didn't fill in the parts he'd missed?"

Nightfrost looked up to see Bluestar questioning Fireheart about Ravenpaw. Why were they talking about Ravenpaw? He knows the dead apprentice was friends with his brother but what Bluestar just asked Fireheart seem to go pass that.

"I don't know. I didn't get to ask him more about it before he was forced to leave."

_"What?" _Nightfrost decided to disrupt them before he ended up listening for too long and Tigerclaw would come to see what was going on.

"Bluestar, we are waiting for you at the border."

Fireheart twisted his head to see Nightfrost before breathing a sigh of relief. Bluestar nodded.

"Tell Tigerclaw we will be there in a moment, Nightfrost."

Nightfrost nodded and left carefully, making sure they won't see him but staying close enough for him to hear them by hiding behind a clump of ferns. Fireheart continued talking.

"Are you going to bring Ravenpaw back to the clan?"

"No, Ravenpaw is probably happier where he is now. We should let the clan carry on believing that he died. Tigerclaw is a great warrior but he is also very proud. It would be better if he believes his apprentice died in battle instead of running away."

"Is it because Tigerclaw would look for him?"

Bluestar's voice became stern and somewhat impatient. "It is because it is better if Ravenpaw is remembered as a dead hero, not a live coward."

Bluestar suddenly jumped through the clump of ferns. Her eyes looked surprised at him and padded forward with him at her tail. He hears another rustle of ferns as Fireheart's scent becomes stronger.

* * *

The group reached the clearing to see Riverclan already there and parted to talk with their friends. His whiskers twitched as Shadowclan scent reached his nose. An old, black tom howled for the meeting to start. Bluestar started first.

"Thunderclan bring to this Gathering their new medicine cat, Yellowfang," she announced formally. She paused while all eyes turned to the old she-cat with the thick fur and flattened muzzle. Thunderclan's medicine cat looked around the crowd slowly until she met the gaze of Runningnose, Shadowclan's new medicine cat. There was a brief pause; then they exchanged a respectful nod.

Bluestar spoke again. "We also bring two newly named warriors—Fireheart and Graystripe."

Every cat stared at them. A black tom padded up, brushing past Bluestar to stand on the highest part of the rock. "I, Nightpelt, have taken over the leadership of Shadowclan," he announced. "Our former leader, Brokenstar, broke the warrior code and we were forced to chase him out."

"The spirits of our ancestors have spoken to Runningnose and chosen me as leader. I have not yet traveled to Mothermouth to receive Starclan's gift of nine lives, but I will make this journey tomorrow night while the moon is still full. After my vigil at the Moonstone, I shall be known as Nightstar."

"Where is Brokenstar now?" called a voice from the crowd. It was Frostfur, the white Thunderclan queen and his decreased friend's, Lionheart's, mate.

"I think we can assume that he has left the forest, with the other banished warriors. He knows it would be dangerous for him to try to return," answered Nightpelt.

Riverclan's leader, Crookedstar, stepped forward. "Let's hope Brokenstar has had the sense to leave the forest for good. His greed for territory threatened us all."

Crookedstar waited for the yowls of agreement to die down before he went on. "While Brokenstar was Shadowclan's leader, I allowed him to hunt in our river. But now Shadowclan has a new leader, and this agreement can no longer stand. The prey in our river belongs to Riverclan alone."

Mews of triumph rose from the other Riverclan cats, but Nightpelt was bristling.

Nightpelt raised his voice. "Shadowclan has the same needs as it did under Brokenstar. We have many mouths to feed, Crookedstar. You made an agreement with the whole of Shadowclan!"

Crookedstar leaped to his paws and turned on Nightpelt. He flattened his ears and hissed, and the cats below fell silent.

Quickly Bluestar stepped between the two leaders. "Shadowclan has suffered many losses recently," she mewed softly. "With fewer mouths to feed, Nightpelt, do you really need Riverclan's fish?"

Crookedstar hissed again, but Nightpelt held his gaze without flinching.

Bluestar spoke again, this time more forcefully. "You have just driven out your leader and several of your strongest warriors! And Brokenstar went against the warrior code when he forced Crookedstar to agree to share the river."

Her icy blue gaze glinted in the moonlight as she growled, "Remember you have not even received your nine lives from Starclan. Are you so confident you can make these demands?"

The whole crowd was waiting for Nightpelt's response. Nightpelt looked away angrily. His tail flicked from side to side but he said nothing.

Bluestar had won. Her voice softened. "We all know Shadowclan has suffered much these past few moons," she meowed. "Thunderclan has agreed to leave you in peace until you have had time to recover." She turned her gaze on Crookedstar. "I'm sure that Crookedstar will agree to show you the same respect."

Crookedstar narrowed his eyes and nodded. "But only as long as Shadowclan is not scented in our territory," he growled.

Muffled mews of relief and agreement sounded in the crowd as the tension on the Great Rock suddenly eased.

"You won't scent us, Crookedstar," meowed Nightpelt. "Bluestar was right—we don't need your fish. After all, we have the uplands to hunt in, now that Windclan have left their territory."

Crookedstar looked at Nightpelt, his eyes brightening. "That's true," he agreed. "This will mean extra prey for all of us."

Bluestar drew up her head sharply. "No! Windclan must return!"

Crookedstar and Nightpelt looked at the Thunderclan leader. "Why?" asked Crookedstar.

"If we share Windclan's hunting grounds, it will mean more food for all our kits!" Nightpelt pointed out.

"The forest needs four clans," Bluestar insisted. "Just as we have Fourtrees, and four seasons, Starclan has given us four Clans. We must find Windclan as soon as possible and bring them home."

The ThunderClan cats raised their voices in support of their leader, but Crookedstar's impatient yowl rose above them. "Your argument is weak, Bluestar. Do we really need four seasons? Wouldn't you rather go without leaf-bare, and the cold and hunger it brings?"

Bluestar looked calmly at the warriors beside her. "Starclan gave us leaf-bare to let the earth recover and prepare for newleaf. This forest, and the uplands, have supported four clans for generations. It is not up to us to challenge Starclan."

Leopardfur, the Riverclan deputy, spoke up. "Why should we go hungry for the sake of a clan that cannot even defend its territory?" she yowled.

"Bluestar is right! Windclan must return!" Tigerclaw spat back, drawing himself up so that he towered above the cats around him.

Bluestar spoke again. "Crookedstar," she meowed, turning to the Riverclan leader, "Riverclan's hunting grounds are known for their richness. You have the river and all the fish it contains. Why do you need extra prey?" Crookedstar looked away and didn't answer.

"And Nightpelt," Bluestar went on, "it was Brokenstar who drove Windclan from their home." The broad-shouldered she-cat paused. "That is why Thunderclan helped you to chase him out."

The Shadowclan leader half-closed his eyes. After a silence that felt like an age, Nightpelt opened his eyes wide and meowed, "Very well, Bluestar. We will allow Windclan to return." Fireheart saw Crookedstar turn his head away in anger, his eyes black slits.

Bluestar nodded. "Two of us have agreed, Crookedstar," she meowed. "Windclan must be found and brought home. Until then, no clan should hunt in their territory."

The Gathering began to break up as the cats prepared to travel back to their camps.

Bluestar touched noses with Crookedstar and jumped down to the forest floor. On the rock, Crookedstar turned to Nightpelt. There was an agreeing look between the two leaders. A look that disagreed with Bluestar's decision.


	19. Mission

Mission

Nightfrost stretched in his nest, yawning. Blinking to see beams of light through the ferns, he padded out of the den to the fresh-kill pile to pick a sparrow. After finishing off the bird, he groomed himself.

"Nightfrost, Bluestar wishes to see you," called Tigerclaw. The small tom stopped grooming and padded up to Bluestar's den, following the deputy. Soon, Graystripe and Fireheart joined them.

Bluestar started,"I have an important mission for you, Nightfrost, Fireheart, Graystripe."

"A mission?" Fireheart echoed.

"I want you to find WindClan and bring them back to their territory," announced Bluestar.

"Before you get too excited, bear in mind this could be very dangerous," Tigerclaw growled. "We don't know where WindClan has gone, so you will have to follow what is left of their scent–probably into hostile territory."

"But you've been through WindClan territory, when you traveled with me to the Moonstone," Bluestar pointed out. "Their scent will be familiar, as will the Twoleg territory beyond the uplands."

"Will it just be us?" asked Fireheart.

"Our other warriors are needed here," meowed Tigerclaw. "Leaf-bare is coming, and we need to gather as much fresh-kill as possible. Many prey-poor moons lie ahead."

"The other warriors are needed here, since leaf-bare is coming. There will be many prey-poor moons to come," the huge tom replied.

Bluestar nodded. "Tigerclaw will help you prepare for the journey. You must leave as soon as possible. Good luck."

"We'll find them," Graystripe promised.

"Nightfrost, would you stay here? I would like to speak with you alone."

Nightfrost nodded as Tigerclaw dipped his head and followed the other two warriors out of the den.

"Did you remember about Ravenpaw?"

"Ravenpaw? He was Tigerclaw's apprentice and scared all the time. He's a good apprentice though. He can fight like any other apprentice and an excellent hunter."

"What have you heard during the full moon?"

"Exactly what every other cat has heard- Nightpelt is Shadowclan's new leader with a possible alliance with Crookedstar. Both want Windclan's territory."

"Other than what you have heard at the gathering."

"...You mean I might see Ravenpaw?"

"Yes, so you did overheard my conversation with Fireheart. And please don't start anything with Tigerclaw. He was young at the time. Do you remember that day?"

"...Yes, he was Tigerpaw that day. You were the grey she-cat right? Thank you for saving me. And don't worry, I won't start anything with Tigerclaw." _Unless he starts something._

Nightfrost dipped his head and was about to leave when he flicked his ears. "Wait, what about Swiftpaw? He still needs training."

"I have spoken with him and he has already accepted to be trained by another warrior while you are gone. Which one do you think should train him?"

Nightfrost twitched his ears thinking. Tigerclaw was definite no. Darkstripe has Duskpaw. Whitestorm already has Sandpaw. Runningwind was his mentor, so he knew he had no patience Swiftpaw needs in a mentor. Mousefur, he had a bad feeling when she trained the apprentices for a short while. This only left Willowpelt and Longtail.

But Longtail is friends with Tigerclaw. But he is rather caring for the clan and he did want Swiftpaw as his apprentice. Nightfrost made his decision.

"Longtail may mentor Swiftpaw while I am gone."

Bluestar nodded. "Swiftpaw is out in a patrol. I need to speak with Longtail. Would you tell him that I need to talk to him as you get your traveling herb?"

"Yes, Bluestar."

Nightfrost dipped his head and pushed though some ferns. His icy blue eyes circled the camp until he spotted the silver tabby yawning from the warrior den. He padded to the tom.

"Longtail! Bluestar wishes to see you."

The tom blinked then look away and headed to Bluestar's den. Nightfrost padded to Yellowfang's den. She was speaking to the two warriors. "Yellowfang!"

The dark grey muzzle turned to face him.

"Ah, Nightfrost. Fireheart and Graystripe told me about the mission. Congrats on your first warrior mission! Here are your traveling herbs," said Yellowfang. Fireheart and Graystripe stood waiting be the gorse tunnel as he swallowed the awful tasting herbs.

"Thank you, Yellowfang. Goodbye," Nightfrost mewed as he hurried to Fireheart and Graystripe.

"Good-bye! Good luck, youngsters!" Yellowfang meowed after them.

As they headed out of the camp, the three warriors nearly crashed into Whitestorm, who was leading Sandpaw and Runningwind into the forest for the dawn patrol.

"Sorry!" panted Fireheart, stopping in front of the warrior. Nightfrost stopped, and Graystripe skidded to a halt beside him.

His friend dipped his head. "I hear you two are going on a mission," he meowed.

"Yes," Fireheart replied.

"Then may you have StarClan's protection," meowed Whitestorm gravely.

"What for?" Sandpaw sneered. "You off to catch voles?"

Runningwind, a lean tabby, turned and whispered something into Sandpaw's ear. Her expression changed and the contempt in her green eyes switched to guarded curiosity.

The patrol stepped aside to let Fireheart and Graystripe pass. The trio raced on and scrambled up the side of the ravine.


	20. Search

Search

"Is it always windy up here?" grumbled Graystripe, fluffing out his thick fur against the blast of cold air that swept across the uplands.

"I suppose there aren't any trees to block it," Fireheart pointed out, screwing up his eyes and sniffed the air.

"Do you smell Riverclan warriors?" he murmured uneasily.

"I don't smell anything," said Nightfrost, after taking a sniff from harsh winds.

Graystripe lifted his nose and nodded in agreement. "No. Do you think there might be some here?"

"Maybe. They might want to make the most of Windclan's absence, especially since they know Windclan will be back soon," Fireheart warned.

"Well, I can't smell anything now," whispered Graystripe.

The three Thunderclan warriors padded watchfully along a frozen turf trail sheltered by heather. A fresh scent stopped them in their steps.

"Can either of you smell that?" Fireheart hissed.

"Yes," whispered Graystripe, flattening himself against the ground. "Riverclan!"

Nightfrost twitched his ears with a hiss as he flattened himself as well.

Fireheart dropped into a crouch, keeping his ears below the heather. Beside him, Graystripe lifted his dark gray head to peer over the bushes. "I can see them," he murmured. "They're hunting."

The two brothers nodded. Four Riverclan warriors were chasing a rabbit through a patch of gorse. A black tom, whom Nightfrost recognized from the gathering as Blackclaw, pounced at the rabbit and missed. The Riverclan warrior sat up again with nothing to show for the chase. The rabbit must have made it to the safety of her warren.

Fireheart, Nightfrost, and Graystripe dropped down again and pressed their bellies against the cold turf.

"They're not good rabbit hunters," Graystripe hissed scornfully. Nightfrost sensed Fireheart nodding in agreement.

I guess RiverClan is more used to catching fish," Fireheart whispered back.

Nightfrost's nose twitched as he smelled the scent of a terrified rabbit coming nearer, with the Riverclan patrol after it. The wind changed directions as Nightfrost sniffed badger scent nearby.

"They're coming this way! We'll have to hide!" Fireheart mewed, panicking.

"Follow me! I smell badger this way," mewed Nightfrost.

"Badgers? Is it safe?" questioned his brother.

"The scent is stale but strong enough to hid ours."

"You sure it is abondoned?" Graystripe asked.

"There is no new scent." Nightfrost hurried them to the badger den, leading the way quickly through the low bushes, as the Riverclan warriors came closer.

"Here!" Nightfrost shouldered aside a tuft of heather to reveal a sandy hole in the ground. "Get inside! The badger's scent will disguise ours. We can wait till they're gone."

Pawsteps thudded on the ground overhead. Each cat held their breath as the steps halted and one of the Riverclan warriors yowled, "Badger set!" From the rasping mew, Nightfrost could tell it was Blackclaw.

A second voice answered: "Is it abandoned? The rabbit may be hiding inside."

"Wait; the scent leads this way," meowed Blackclaw. There was a scrabble of paws overhead as the Riverclan warriors charged away.

Graystripe slowly let out his breath. "D'you think they're gone?"

"I don't hear any paw steps."

"Perhaps we should wait a bit longer, make sure none of them stayed behind," Fireheart suggested.

No more noises came from outside. Nightfrost nudged Fireheart. "Come on," he meowed.

Fireheart and Graystripe followed Nightfrost cautiously out into the daylight. There was no sign of the Riverclan patrol. Nightfrost twisted his neck to see his little brother with his mouth wide.

"We should look for the Windclan camp," Fireheart meowed to the group. "It'll be the best place to pick up their scent."

"Okay," answered Graystripe and Nightfrost nodded.

They moved slowly through the heather, keeping their mouths slightly open to pick up the scent of any more Riverclan warriors. They stopped at the foot of a large flat rock that sloped up steeply, past the tops of the gorse bushes.

"I'll climb up and have a look around," offered Graystripe. "My pelt will blend better with the stone."

"Okay," Fireheart agreed with his brother nodding again. "But keep your head down."

The gray tom creep up the rock. Graystripe crouched at the top and gazed around the plateau, then skidded back down to Fireheart. "There's a hollow over there, I think," Graystripe puffed, signaling with his tail. "I can see a gap in the heather."

"Let's check it out," meowed Fireheart. "It could be the camp."

"That's what I thought." Graystripe nodded. "It's probably the only place up here that's sheltered from the wind."

The trio head to the hollow and looked around, sniffing. The small warrior could smell many scents, all WindClan, old and young, male and female, and, in the background, the faint odor of fresh-kill that had long since become crowfood. This had to be the abandoned camp.

"I can't believe Brokenstar managed to drive WindClan out of such a well-protected place!" meowed Graystripe, rubbing his sore nose with one paw. The camp showed signs struggle, nests pulled out and the mixture of Windclan and Shadowclan scent.

"It looks like they put up a good fight," Fireheart pointed out as he looked at the damage done to the camp.

"We should be able to find their scent trail," Nightfrost muttered in a loud voice. Fireheart perked his ears and padded around the camp, sniffing. He waved his tail excitedly.

"Here! Windclan left their trail here!"

Graystripe and Nightfrost ran up to him to see a small tunnel. Nightfrost stared at it, shocked. Windclan cats must be small to go through. Nightfrost went first and went through easily. Both Fireheart and Graystripe had to struggle through the tunnel, with pieces of fur on the thorns. They ran to the edge of the moors following the trail, and see the Highstones.

"I wonder if Nightpelt is there yet," Fireheart murmured.

"Well, we don't want to find him down there!" Graystripe flicked his tail at the wide expanse of Twoleg land. "It'll be hard enough dodging Twolegs, rats, and dogs, without meeting the new ShadowClan leader as well!"

The two friends continued talking to each other in hushed voices. Nightfrost figure they did not want him to hear him and focused on the Windclan scent. The trail took them sideways into a wide grassy field. They skirted the edge, staying near the hedgerow as WindClan had done. The scent led them out of the field and onto a Twoleg path through a small copse of trees.

"Look!" Graystripe meowed. Sun-bleached piles of prey bones lay scattered in the undergrowth. Mossy bedding had been gathered beneath the thickest patches of brambles.

"WindClan must have tried to settle here," Fireheart meowed in surprise.

"I wonder what made them leave?" asked Graystripe, sniffing the air. "The scent is old."

Nightfrost opened his mouth to scent Twolegs and dogs. They continued to follow the scent trail, onward to a thick hedge. With a bit of a struggle, they, Fireheart and Graystripe, wriggled through onto a grass verge. Beyond a narrow ditch lay a wide earth track. Graystripe and Fireheart whispered to each other in excited, hushed voices, making Nightfrost wonder what are they talking about. the warrior made sure to steer clear of the Twoleg nest, hurrying due to the strong, recent scent of dogs.

The cool breeze carried another odor to Nightfrost's nose. There was a Thunderpath nearby. Both Graystripe and Fireheart screwed up their faces. They'd smelled it too. The warriors exchanged a look of dismay, but pushed on. The stench grew stronger and stronger until they could hear the roar of Thunderpath monsters in the distance. By the time they reached the hedge that ran alongside the wide gray path, it was hard to make out the WindClan trail at all.

Graystripe stopped and looked around, uncertainty showing in his eyes. But Fireheart could just make out the scent. He crept through the shadows beside the hedge until he reached a place where the hedge was less thick. "They sheltered here," Fireheart meowed.

"This was probably the first time most of them had seen the Thunderpath," Graystripe remarked as he joined Fireheart by the hedge.

Fireheart looked at his friend in surprise. "Didn't they patrol their borders?" he asked, puzzled.

"You've seen their territory—it's pretty wild and barren, and the prey's not easy to catch. I guess they never thought any of the other Clans would bother hunting there. After all, RiverClan has their river, and, in a good year, our forests are filled with prey, so no cat needs their skinny rabbits."

A monster roared past on the other side of the hedge, its night eyes glaring. The three Thunderclan warriors flinched as the wind buffeted their fur even through the wall of leaves. When the noise had faded away, they sat up cautiously and sniffed around the roots of the hedge.

"The trail seems to lead under here." Fireheart squeezed onto the grass verge that lay along the Thunderpath. Graystripe scrabbled through behind him. Nightfrost easily slip though.

But on the other side of the hedge the scent trail stopped abruptly.

"They must have either doubled back or crossed the Thunderpath," Fireheart meowed. "You look around here, and I'll check out the other side."

"Well then, I guess I be staying here to look for the scent then," Nightfrost commented.

The young warriors nodded and hurried off to either side while he stayed behind, his nose consistently twitching.

"Here! Windclan scent is over here!"

The two warriors hurried over to Fireheart's side.

"Have you found it?" puffed Graystripe.

"Not sure. I got a whiff, but I can't pinpoint it." Fireheart pushed his way through the hedge, Graystripe and Fireheart right behind him. He lifted his nose toward the open field ahead of them. "Have you any idea what's over there?"

"No," replied Graystripe. "I shouldn't think any Clan cat has ever been this far before."

"Except WindClan," muttered Fireheart darkly. Away from the confusing fumes of the Thunderpath, the trail was suddenly clear. WindClan had definitely come this way. The three cats struck out through the long grass, straight across the field.

"Fireheart! Nightfrost!" Graystripe sounded alarmed.

"What is it?" "Hmm?"

"Look!"

Nightfrost stopped and lifted his head. He saw a Thunderpath ahead of them arching high into the air on massive stone legs, illuminated by the eyes of the monsters that moved along it. Another Thunderpath ran below, veering off into the darkness.

Graystripe nodded toward a tall thistle. "And smell this!"

Nightfrost inhaled the scent, used to the scent of the Thunderpath back when he was rogue. It was a fresh WindClan marker!

"They must have settled somewhere near here!" Graystripe murmured in disbelief.

The cats looked at each other and silently moved on to the Thunderpaths.

Graystripe spoke at last. "Why would WindClan come to a place like this?"

"Brokenstar won't be likely to follow them here. It's dangerous with the Thunderpaths and far," Nightfrost replied. Fireheart remained quiet.

"What is bugging you, Fireheart?" questioned Graystripe.

"If WindClan is hiding so near the Thunderpaths," Fireheart meowed slowly, "they must be fairly desperate not to be found. They're more likely to trust us if we arrive in daylight than if we creep up on them in darkness."

"That is a good choice, Fireheart," Nightfrost complimented. It was true. If they came at night, Windclan might try to rip them to shreds, but in the day, they would be easily seen even when they are far from Windclan.

"Does that mean we can rest?" asked Graystripe, sitting down heavily.

"We can until it's light," Nightfrost replied.

"Is anyone hungry?" asked Fireheart. The other two toms shook their heads, not hungry.

"I'm not hungry either. I don't know if it's those herbs or because the stench from the Thunderpath is making me feel sick."

"Where shall we sleep?" Graystripe looked around. Both brothers look around them to see the same burrow and pointed it out with their tail. They look at each other surprised.

"Siblings really do similar things at the same time," mewed Graystripe laughing," But its too small to be a rabbit hole. Maybe it's a badger den?"

"We should take a look." Nightfrost flicked his tail at Fireheart, and padded into the burrow cautiously. The walls were too smooth for a badger set and were made of stone. A breeze flowed through between his whiskers, bringing no scent with it.

"Is it empty?" Graystripe's voice echoed from the walls.

"It smells like it," Nightfrost mewed, poking his head out. He lets Graystripe to lead them into the tunnel. A monster roared above, startling the cats. Soon, they settled down for the night.

* * *

Nightfrost blinked and twitch at the sound of a monster roaring above them. He yawned and nudged at Fireheart and Graystripe. Both friends wake up and washed themselves.

"We should continue down the tunnel." Both toms followed followed the orange cat to two Twolegs sleeping near a fire. They hid in the bushes. Shadows of cats padded in front of the fire, Windclan scent drifting off them. Graystripe was about to call out to them when Fireheart put his tail to his friend's muzzle.

"We should talk to Tallstar," Nightfrost mewed.

"Do you think it is Windclan?" questioned Graystripe. Fireheart nodded. "It's their marker."

"So we found them," meowed the gray tom, getting up. Nightfrost turned to him.

"Graystripe, we do not want to startle them. If we do, the cats will scatter and we will have to look for them again." The gray tom stopped, obeying him.

A twoleg wakes up and shouted, startling the cats anyway and Windclan scattered. The other Twolegs wakes and does the same. Two pelts, orange and grey, ran after them. Nigthfrost was about to shout at them before running after them. A Twoleg had already stood and was about to grab him. He pretended to jump and skid below the large paws and the other Twoleg threw something next to him. He reached to the younger toms.

"Fireheart, Greystripe, next time don't run out like that! What if someone got hurt or worse, caught?!" Nightfrost almost snapped at them. Both toms lower their heads.

"We're sorry. But we don't want to lose Windclan," mewed Fireheart.

"If we did lose Windclan, we can find them again easily since they were so near. We could have waited until the Twolegs settle down and follow where we had seen Windclan scattered to," Nightfrost said, sighing. "So where did they go?"

Fireheart pointed to another tunnel. Nightfrost nodded.

"Let's go into the tunnel carefully. Windclan will think of us as enemies."

"But we're here to help them," mewed Graystripe.

"They would think we are with Brokenstar even if we do not have Shadowclan scent. Did you not see how thin they are? A hungry cat will not be able to think properly," reasoned Nigthfrost. Greystripe blinked, before nodding. The three toms padded into the tunnels and approach the Windclan cats huddled together, sickness and crowfood whiff to their noses, causing them to cling. A monster roared overhead, making the walls rumbled and them jumping. When Fireheart step forward a bit, sunlight made his pelt brighter then it should be, alarming a grey tom.

The tom yowled to the group, causing the warriors to form a wall between them and Windclan. They bared their teeth and unstealthed their claws, despite being so thin, it was clear that they will fight them.


	21. Windclan

Windclan

The WindClan warriors stood their ground without moving a muscle. Nightfrost quickly realized they are waiting for their leader to signal them. From behind the line of warriors, a black-and-white tom weaved his way to the front. This elderly cat must the last leader of the four clans and his father's other friend in the clans, Tallstar.

Tallstar sniffed the air, but Nightfrost and the other two warriors were downwind, their scents carried away by the steady breeze. As the black-and-white cat walked toward them, Nightfrost breathed in the rank odor of crowfood that hung on his coat. Like the younger two warriors, he remained perfectly still, his eyes down, as the tom circled them, sniffing their fur closely.

Finally, the elderly tom returned to his warriors. The black tom heard him murmur, "Thunderclan." The warriors flattened their fur, but remained in a defensive line, shielding the rest of the cats.

Tallstar turned to face his visitors and sat down, curling his tail carefully around his paws. "I was expecting Shadowclan," he growled. His eyes burned with hostility. "Why are you here?"

Nightfrost spoke,"We came to find you. Bluestar and the other leaders wish for your return."

The WindClan leader's voice was still wary. "That land is not safe for my clan anymore," he meowed with a haunted look.

"Shadowclan has driven out Brokenstar," Fireheart meowed. "He is no longer a threat."

The warriors behind Tallstar turned and looked at one another. Murmurs of surprise rippled back through the Clan.

"You must return as soon as possible," he urged. "Shadowclan and Riverclan are starting to hunt in the uplands. We saw a Riverclan hunting patrol near the old badger set while we were on our way here."

Tallstar bristled angrily as his clan looked furious.

"But they are poor rabbit hunters," Graystripe added, a smile forming his mouth. "I think they went home with empty bellies."

Some of the Windclan warriors chuckled, other smiling in amusement. Tallstar nodded, purring with amusement.

"Windclan will return to our home."

Fireheart opened his mouth. "If we may, could we travel with you?"

Tallstar's eyes flashed. He knew the question was a tactful offer of help. He looked steadily at Fireheart. "Yes," he replied at last. "Thank you."

Fireheart dipped head and continued. "I am Fireheart. The gray tom is Graystripe and the small black one is my brother, Nightfrost." Fireheart introduced, pointing with his tail to each. Sunlight was flooding through the gap in the roof now, making Fireheart's orange pelt glow in the dim tunnel. Tallstar widen his eyes in surprise, before nodding.

"Your names suit each one of you."

Another monster roared overhead. Fireheart and Graystripe flinched. Nightfrost, used to living near monsters, did not even react. Tallstar watched them with amusement and curiosity, and flicked his tail. It must have been a signal, for the line of warriors behind him split up. "We shall leave at once," he announced, standing up.

"Are we all fit for the journey?" Tallstar asked as the warriors began to move among the queens and elders.

"All except Morningflower's kit," replied a mottled brown warrior. "He is too young."

"Then we must take turns carrying him," answered Tallstar.

The Windclan cats shuffled forward, their eyes dull with pain and exhaustion. A tortoiseshell queen was holding a tiny kit gently by the scruff of its neck. The little creature's eyes were hardly open.

"Ready?" called Tallstar.

A black tom with a misshapen paw looked around the Clan and answered for them. "Ready," he meowed.

The Thunderclan warriors turned and made their way back to the tunnel entrance and waited while the Windclan cats emerged blinking into the daylight. Some of the elders blinked so long, their faces screwed up against the weak sun, it seem that they had not been outside the tunnel for some time. Tallstar padded out of the tunnel last of all and walked to the head of his Clan.

"Shall we take you and your clan back the way we came? I believe it is a shorter path," asked Nightfrost.

"Is it safe?" asked Tallstar.

"We met no trouble coming here," Fireheart meowed.

Tallstar flicked his tail decisively, as though he were brushing away any doubt. "Good," he declared. "You come with me, Nightfrost. Show me the way. Fireheart, Graystripe, travel in two different sides of the Clan. Tell my deputy if you see trouble."

"Which one is he?" asked Fireheart.

Tallstar nodded toward the black tom. "Deadfoot," he meowed. The warrior turned at the sound of his name and pricked his ears.

The two friends dipped their heads in greeting and left him with Tallstar.

"Lead the way, Nightfrost, and please hurry."

"Yes, Tallstar, a friend of my father, Jake."

Windclan's leader stared at him in shock as Nightfrost dipped his head and turned back to the path they had taken on the way here. He lead to where the Twolegs were, sniffing the air to find it somewhat stale of Twoleg scent. The black warrior continued to the tunnel they had stayed the night before. Reaching the end of the tunnel, Nightfrost waited for the rest of the cats to catch up before continuing though the field.

Before they were halfway across the field, the deputy's voice rang out.

"Tallstar!" yowled Deadfoot. "We need to travel more slowly!"

Tallstar slowed the pace, but only a little. Nightfrost followed, paw by paw in front of the Windclan leader.

"So, you're Jake's son?" Tallstar asked. Nightfrost could feel his amber eyes staring at his black pelt in an odd way, making him feel awkward.

"Yes, I am. He told me about you once."

"So, he remembered me," the black-and-white tom purred, "How is Jake?"

"He is well, still living the life of a kittypet."

Soon, they reach the hedge near the Thunderpath and waited for the clan to catch up.

Fireheart and Graystripe eventually reached them. His brother turned his attention to the Thunderpath.

"We should try to get the clan over in small groups," Fireheart meowed. "Graystripe and I will stay with any that need help." He looked at the clan leader. "If you agree, Tallstar," he added.

Tallstar nodded. "The strongest group will go first," he meowed.

The other Windclan cats began to appear through the hedge. Before long the whole clan was clustered beside them, pressed against the sharp twigs, as far back from the Thunderpath as possible.

A mottled brown tom lead the first group forward. Fear scent came from the young tom.

"Do you want us to cross with you?" Fireheart offered. The mottled brown tabby shook his head. The cats beside him peered along the Thunderpath first one way, then the other. All was quiet, and the group dashed safely over to the other side.

Two warriors came next, accompanied by a pair of skinny elders, led by Nightfrost. Nightfrost checked left and right, with only one monster coming. As soon as the monster passed, Nightfrost yowled out. "Now!"

The four Windclan cats stepped out onto the empty Thunderpath. Nigthfrost reached the other side and look back to see two elders limping on the Thunderpath.

"Look out!" Graystripe yowled, and even the two elders bounded forward, fur bristling, and hurled themselves onto the other side a heartbeat before the monster raced past.

Two larger groups crossed, leaving just one more. Only once they were safely over would Tallstar and Deadfoot cross. A queen and her kit stepped up to Fireheart's side. Behind her trembled three very elderly cats.

His brother meowed to them and looked at Graystripe, who nodded to him. Fireheart leaned forward to take the queen's kit, but she pulled back, her ears flat.

"Now!" At Graystripe's yowl, Fireheart and the queen stepped out onto the Thunderpath. The elders crept out behind them with Graystripe beside them. Time seemed to stand still as the elders hobbled slowly forward on stiff, battle-scarred legs.

The small warrior twitched his ears to a distant roar of a monster. Fireheart heard it too, his brother hissing to the queen and the Windclan she-cat stumbled ahead to reach the other side.

Nightfrost tensed as Fireheart and Graystripe pressed themselves against the elders' scrawny bodies, nudging them forward. The noise of the approaching monster grew louder and louder.

Fireheart grabbed the nearest elder by the scruff of the neck and dragged him forward, before turning to haul the second closer to the verge. The monster raced closer. Nightfrost rushed forward when a cat pulled him back by his tail. He turned to see Deadfoot, his paws on his tail. He snarled at the deputy and looked back to where his brother is.

The monster somehow passed the four cats safely. Nightfrost let out a sigh of relief as Deadfoot got off him.

Tallstar bounded across with Deadfoot and gathered his trembling Clan around him on the verge.

The same brown tom touched Fireheart's nose with his own. "You would have died for us," he murmured. "Windclan will never forget that."

Tallstar's voice sounded behind them. "Onewhisker is right; we shall honor you both in our stories. We must keep going," he continued. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

The clan followed the hedgerow along the Thunderpath before turning away to join the track through the woods. The scents here seemed to soothe the Windclan cats, but the journey had taken its toll; they were traveling slower than ever. And when they reached the fence at the far side, it took all the Thunderclan warriors to use all of their strength to help the weakest cats over.

Clouds billowed up over Highstones, growing blacker as they covered the sinking sun. A cold wind ruffled the cats' fur, bringing the first drops of rain.

Nightfrost looked at the Windclan cats. There was no way they could travel through a long, wet night. He was tired too, and, for the first time since he'd eaten Yellowfang's herbs, he was feeling the effects of hunger. A glance at Fireheart and Graystripe told him that his friend felt the same way. The big gray warrior's tail drooped, and his ears were flattened against the spattering rain. His brother shared tired glances with him.

"Tallstar," Nightfrost called. "Perhaps we should stop soon and shelter for the night."

The WindClan leader stopped and waited while Nightfrost caught up with him. "I agree," he meowed. "There's a ditch here; we can shelter in that until sunrise."

Graystripe and Fireheart exchanged glances. "We might be better sheltering in the hedgerow," Fireheart suggested. "There are rats in these ditches."

Tallstar nodded. "Very well." He turned to his Clan and announced that they would be spending the night here. The queens and elders flopped down at once, despite the rain, while the warriors and apprentices gathered to discuss hunting patrols.

Graystripe's stomach growled. The other warriors turned to him with amused but sympathetic eyes. Then they froze as the grass behind them rustled. The Windclan warriors bristled and arched their backs, unsheathing sharp claws, but Fireheart and Graystripe turned their heads joyfully. The wind carried a scent as familiar as their own den. It took Nightfrost a moment to recognize the scent.

"Ravenpaw!" Fireheart gasped as a sleek black cat emerged from the long grass.

Fireheart raced over to his old friend and nuzzled him. "Thank Starclan you're safe!" he purred.

Nightfrost twitched his whiskers, remembering that Bluestar had warned him that he may meet Ravenpaw. The loner purred happily to Fireheart and Graystripe. "Firepaw!"

"Fireheart," Graystripe corrected him. He stepped forward and touched noses with the black cat. "We're warriors now! I'm Graystripe."

"Do you know this cat?" snarled Deadfoot.

"Is he a loner?" asked Onewhisker.

"He can help us find food," Fireheart meowed quickly, glancing at Ravenpaw.

The black cat nodded. "I know all the best places to hunt around here!" he meowed. His fur didn't even bristle beneath so many hostile gazes. His voice is now more confident and he stood as a strong cat, not the trembling, scared apprentice he was.

"Why would a loner help us?" demanded Deadfoot.

"Loners have helped us before," Graystripe told him. "Another loner once saved us from a rat attack near here."

Ravenpaw stepped forward and bent his head respectfully as he addressed the Windclan warriors. "Let me help you! I owe my life to Fireheart and Graystripe, and if they're traveling with you, then you must be friends." He lifted his eyes and let his gaze rest on the Windclan cats. They returned his stare, more weary now than hostile. The rain was falling harder and, with their fur bedraggled, they looked skinnier than ever.

"I'll go and find Barley," Ravenpaw meowed. "He will help, too." He turned and disappeared through the long grass.

Nightfrost stared at the long grass in shock. Did Ravenpaw just said Barley?

* * *

**Hey Barley. **


	22. Barley

Barley

Tallstar's eyes burned with curiosity, but all he asked was, "Can we trust that loner?"

Fireheart was about to speak when Nightfrost spoke. "We can trust him completely."

Tallstar nodded to his warriors. They let the fur lie flat on their shoulders, and settled down to wait. Fireheart turned to his brother with a pleading look.

"I can explain this, Nightfrost."

Nigthfrost shook his head. "You do not have to tell me about Ravenpaw. At least, not now."

This time, Fireheart shook his. "No, you should at least know about it. I'll explain later."

The brothers sat back with Windclan, waiting for Ravenpaw and Barley. Soon the former Thunderclan apprentice returned with a very familiar black and white tom. The loner looked at each cat before it settled on Nightfrost. Barley's eyes widened in excitement.

"Scou-!"

The small warrior quickly tackled him and leaned in. "Do not call me by that name. I discarded it moons ago."

Barley nodded understandably and whispered. "Then what are you called now? Are you a clan warrior?"

"Yes, I am called Nightfrost now, a Thunderclan warrior. How have you been since your escape with your sister?" Nightfrost got off him.

"Great! Ever since you-" Tallstar coughed. Barley shifted a bit and looked at Windclan sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. Got caught up with old times. But first, we need to find you some proper shelter. Follow me!"

Barley turned around and started padding away. Fireheart leaped forward at once. Graystripe was right behind his brother, but the WindClan cats hung back, fear and suspicion showing in their eyes.

Tallstar blinked at his Clan. "We have to trust him," he growled, before turning to follow the loner. One by one, the WindClan cats fell in step behind their leader.

Barley and Ravenpaw led them through the hedge into another field. In an overgrown corner, among the brambles and nettles, stood an abandoned Twoleg nest. The walls were full of holes where stones had fallen out, and only half the roof was left.

The WindClan cats stared fearfully at it. "You won't get me in there!" muttered one of the elders.

"Twolegs never come here now," Barley reassured them.

"It'll give us some shelter from the rain," urged Fireheart.

One of the apprentices whispered loudly, "I'm not surprised he wants to hide in a Twoleg nest—once a kittypet, always a kittypet."

Fireheart bristled. He whipped around and glared at the apprentice. "You've spent two moons living in a Twoleg tunnel. Does that make you a rat?"

"Why am I not surprised." The orange warrior turn his head to the apprentice angrily. "Then does living in a tunnel make you a rat? A piece of prey?"

The WindClan apprentice drew himself up, ruffling out his fur, but Graystripe stepped between them. "Come on; we're just getting wetter the longer we stand out here."

Tallstar meowed, "We've faced worse than a Twoleg shelter these past moons. One night here will do us no harm."

The WindClan cats murmured nervously among themselves, clearly reluctant, but with a glance at Fireheart, Morningflower picked up her kit and padded into the Twoleg shelter. The gray queen followed after her, nudging her own kit forward out of the rain. The other cats gradually followed until every cat was inside.

Nightfrost looked around the gloomy shelter. The ground was bare except for patches where weeds had burrowed their way under the stone walls. The wind and rain found their way through the gaps in the walls and roof, but it was drier and more sheltered than anywhere outside. He watched the WindClan cats sniffing cautiously around. A she-cat nudged Nightfrost. The black tom blinked in surprise and meowed happily.

"Violet! How have you been?!"

The pale orange cat purred. "We have been doing well ever since you let us go, Scourge. How are you?"

"I've been well, and my name is Nightfrost now."

"Nightfrost? Your name fits your perfectly." The she-cat suddenly twitch. Nightfrost flicked his ears worryingly

"Don't worry. The kits are just active. That's all."

Nightfrost blinked in surprise. "Congratulation, Violet. Who is the father?"

"It's Fuzz. He's a kittypet Barley befriend a while before we left Bloodclan. He's a great tom, just a little wrong in the head though."

The tom tilted his head in question. "A little wrong in the head?" Not long after he asked that question, water pelted on him. A grey tom with long feathery fur wearing a collar padded in, making some of the Windclan cats move far from the entrance.

"Violet! Violet! Where are you?"

The queen signed and lifted her head. "I'm over here, Fuzz!" Fuzz turned his head happily and ran to her. Nightfrost blinked as the tom rubbed himself on Violet. The queen signed again and pushed him off her.

"Fuzz, I'm already carrying our kits. I don't need to carry you too now."

Fuzz only purred in reply. The tom then noticed Nightfrost and growled in a defensive position. "Who are you?!"

Nightfrost's eyes widened and twitched his ears, amused. This cat did not notice that he was here the whole time? Violet answered her mate. "Fuzz, this is Scourge, the tom I talk to you about once."

The tom flicked his ears and bowed his head apologetic. "I am so sorry, Scourge. I didn't know you are him."

Nightfrost waved his tail in front of him. "No, its fine, Fuzz. And my name is not Scourge anymore, it's Nightfrost now."

"Okay, Itsnightfrostnow."

"...No, only Nightfrost."

"Sure, Onlynightfrost."

A laughter came from behind. "He does the same me too."

Fuzz turns to Barley. "Hello, Justbarley."

The cats were silent before laughing. "Y-your name is-s the s-same as m-mine!"

"No, it isn't! Yours is worse than mine!"

"Justbarley sounds lame!"

"Onlynightfrost sounds just the same too! Actually no, Justbarley sounds way better!"

Nightfrost and Barley argued back and forth about which name is better before the warrior stopped. "I just noticed, but how come only Violet has her name correct?"

The toms turn to the mates nuzzling at each other. Barley smiled at his sister. "I guess its because he loves her."

"Yeah."

The two remain silent before Barley spoke. "So I heard that you disbanded Bloodclan."

"That, I did," Nightfrost meow callously.

"Did you know that the alley cats are looking for a new leader?" Barley glanced at him.

"No, I have decide to cut ties with them, Barley."

"...I see...Want a mouse?"

"Thank you." Nightfrost bite into the warm mouse and licked the blood off his mouth. The two toms ate a mouse together as they continued.

"So, what made you a warrior? Did you actually want to join the clans?"

"No, I only joined because my brother joined."

"Who is your brother?" Nightfrost did not answer but turned to a flame-colored tom.

"Oh, so Fireheart is your brother. He appears much younger than you though. A different litter?"

"Yes, and also because he is my half-brother."

"Oh...so what made you change?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, you used to be very cold-heart, bloodthirsty, and will not hesitate to kill, but now you're willing to help out and warm...well a little warm, that is."

"...I don't know. Now that you said it. I used to be like this, before that group of rogues from the forest came into the city. Now, after meeting a different side of my family, I guess I've change partway. Partway. Yes, I'm willing to help other cats now." Nightfrost shook his head. "But that is all I know. That is all I know."

The two finish eating their mouse and started to share tongues with each other when his brother padded to them. "Uh, Nightfrost? We needed to talk?"

Nightfrost nodded. "I'm sorry, Barley. But my brother needs to speak to me."

The black and white loner smiled. "Of course, Fuzz just returned to his Twolegs so I'll just join my sister."

He padded up to Violet and lay down next to her. Nightfrost looked up to Fireheart. "I am assuming we are going to talk about Ravenpaw?"

Fireheart nodded and told his older half-brother why Ravenpaw is here, and what Tigerclaw did. Nightfrost hid his snarl as Fireheart padded back to his friends. He send a silent apology to Bluestar.

_"I'm sorry, Bluestar. But if Tigerclaw starts anything. Anything at all to hurt Fireheart...and the clan...then I will fight him, no matter the consequences."_

* * *

**Was going to put cooler in place of better before remembering that cats don't think that way in the series. And what story doesn't have a cliffhanger...Though there is a lot for this story. **


	23. Return

Return

Nightfrost groaned when a paw plodded at him. He looked up to see Fireheart. "Nightfrost? It's sunup." Nightfrost nodded and yawned.

Nightfrost look out the doors to see it was past dawn. The gray rain clouds had begun to drift away. Tinged by the rosy glow of the rising sun, they looked like blossoms floating across a pond. Some of the Windclan cats stirred and helped themselves to what was left of of last night's catch. Every cat grabbed a mouse and shared tongues for a bit. The three Thunderclan warriors finish their meal and cleaned themselves.

Tallstar surveyed his clan at the entrance, then meowed loudly, "Today is the day we will finally return to our home. Windclan will return as it is Starclan's will to have all four clans in the forest." Tallstar turned to the sky. "I can smell more rain in the air. It's time we set off."

Tallstar led the way out into the chilly morning air. As Nightfrost padded out of the barn, the scent of rain touched his nose. The Windclan leader was right: the wind carried the promise of more rain, and soon.

"Shall we scout ahead?" Fireheart offered.

"Yes, please," replied Tallstar. "Let me know if you see dogs, Twolegs, or rats. My Clan is stronger this morning, but we had trouble with dogs on the way out. We must stay alert."

As the group traveled together, the three warriors took turns to scout, running back and forth, sometimes staying with the group. There were times they had to tell Tallstar that the way ahead was clear, or warning him to stay back while a Twoleg passed by with a dog. The Windclan cats wordlessly obeyed their leader, plodding on heavy paws in spite of their night's rest.

By sunhigh, dark clouds had gathered once more, and the first drops of rain were beginning to fall. The ground began to slope upward, and when Nightfrost pushed his way through a hedge, he recognized the red dirt track that led away from Twoleg territory and into Windclan's hunting grounds. His spirits soared, and he met Fireheart's gaze with a look of triumph.

The muffled tramp of pawsteps sounded behind the hedge. Nightfrost spun around and darted back into the field. The WindClan cats had caught up with them. Deadfoot was at the head of the group. He looked startled by Nightfrost's sudden appearance.

"This way," Nightfrost meowed, showing him the gap through the dripping leaves. He was eager to see WindClan's reaction when they glimpsed the uplands on the other side. With Deadfoot leading, the cats began to file slowly through.

The Windclan cats were following close behind him, but Deadfoot and two warriors had already leaped the ditch and crossed the track, and were pushing into the hedgerow on the other side. Their pace had quickened—they clearly knew where they were. Nightfrost had to sprint to catch up. He followed them through the hedge and kept up with them as they bounded toward the long slope that led to the uplands, and their home.

At the foot of the slope, Deadfoot and his warriors paused to wait for the rest of the clan. They closed their eyes against the rain but held their heads high. Their chests rising and falling as they breathed in the familiar scents sweeping from the uplands.

Even the elders were moving swiftly now, keeping their bodies low and their eyes narrowed against the rain. As the clan joined Deadfoot at the foot of the slope, the deputy got to his paws and Tallstar took the lead. Without pausing, Tallstar began to follow a narrow sheep trail through the rough grass and heather.

As the clan neared the top, some of the warriors raced ahead again. At the brow of the hill, they made proud silhouettes against the stormy sky, while the wind sent ripples through their fur. Ahead stretched their old hunting grounds. Suddenly, two apprentices charged past them and bounded away into the familiar heather.

Tallstar stiffened. "Wait!" he yowled. "There might be hunting parties from the other clans here!"

As soon as they heard him, the apprentices skidded to a halt and pelted back to join the Clan, their eyes still bright with exhilaration.

From a rock-strewn ridge Fireheart saw the dip in the ground that concealed Windclan's camp. With a purr of delight Morningflower took her kit from the mouth of the tabby warrior and hurried toward the hollow. Tallstar flicked his tail and three warriors raced forward to escort her as she disappeared over the edge and down into the camp.

The WindClan leader paused while the rest of his clan rushed into the sheltering bushes below. He turned to the Thunderclan warriors, his eyes shining. "My clan is grateful for your help," he meowed. "You have both proved you are warriors worthy of Starclan. Windclan has come home, and it is time for you to return to yours. There may be hostile hunting parties around. Onewhisker and Deadfoot will escort you to Fourtrees."

Nightfrost dipped his head. "Thank you Tallstar."

Tallstar called to his warriors and gave them their orders. Then he turned his tired eyes once more to them. "You have served Windclan well. Tell Bluestar that Windclan will not forget it was Thunderclan who brought them home."

Deadfoot padded away in the direction of Fourtrees. Nightfrost, Fireheart and Graystripe walked after him with Onewhisker at their side. They stayed close together as they followed a narrow path through a solid mass of gorse that provided good shelter against the rain.

"May Starclan light your path!" Tallstar yowled. Nightfrost dipped his head again and ran after the group padding away.

Suddenly Onewhisker stopped and sniffed the air. "Rabbit!" he called out joyfully before charging away into the gorse. Deadfoot stopped and waited. Nightfrost could see a glint in the deputy's tired eyes. There was a rush of pawsteps in the distance and the rustle of gorse, then silence. A moment later Onewhisker returned with a large rabbit dangling from his jaws.

Graystripe leaned toward Fireheart. "A little better than the Riverclan warriors, eh?"

Fireheart purred in agreement.

Onewhisker dropped the fresh-kill on the ground. "Anyone hungry?"

Deadfoot stare at the rabbit in a hungry and delightful way and spoke. "We haven't eaten since we left at sunup." Nightfrost nodded in agreement, his stomach feeling empty. The group share the food and Fireheart lifted his head thoughtfully.

He looked around at his companions and meowed tentatively, "You know, it'd be quicker if we followed the river."

Graystripe looked up from washing his paw. "But that would mean crossing into Riverclan territory."

"We could follow the gorge," Fireheart explained. "Riverclan doesn't hunt there; it's too steep for them to get down to the river."

Graystripe gently rested a damp paw on the ground. "Even my claws ache," he murmured. "I wouldn't mind taking a shorter route." He turned his yellow eyes hopefully to the WindClan deputy while Nightfrost felt horrified.

Deadfoot looked thoughtful. "Tallstar ordered us to travel with you to Fourtrees," he meowed.

"If you don't want to come with us, we'll understand," Fireheart answered quickly. "We'll only be in Riverclan territory for a blink. I can't see us meeting any trouble."

Graystripe nodded, but Deadfoot shook his head. "We couldn't let you go into Riverclan territory alone," he meowed. "You're exhausted. If you did meet trouble, you're in no state to deal with it."

"We won't meet anyone!" Fireheart mewed determinely.

Deadfoot gazed at them with knowing, challenging eyes, not to them but to Riverclan. "If we did go that way," he mused, "it would let Riverclan know that Windclan is back."

Fireheart was about to continue when Nightfrost jumped. "No! We will not follow the river! Riverclan patrols will definitely look out for that piece of territory. There would be a border fight and it's at the gorge. A cat will certainly fall to their death in that battle. No." Nightfrost shook his head. "We do not want any unnecessary deaths. And territory is still territory, no matter the conditions. We should not be trespassing as we are still weary from the journey."

Fireheart look down, ashamed. Deadfoot stood up. "Well, it looks like we will continue to the Fourtrees."

The group continued on their journey, quiet from Nightfrost's outburst. Four huge trees came into view. The Windclan warriors stopped. Fireheart said goodbye to Onewhisker as Greystripe and his brother waited. The Thunderclan warriors padded away from Fourtrees as Onewhisker and Deadfoot turn back after sending Thunderclan their blessings. The three ran to camp as soon as they saw the gorse tunnel.

* * *

**So the gorge border fight didn't happen and as such, Sandstorm is not interest in Fireheart yet. Who do you think should be paired with him, her or Cinderpelt? Vote at the poll in my account! You can vote for Spottedleaf, I just need to rewrite for some parts. I'll be waiting until after "Fire and Ice".**

**...**

**The poll is over.**


	24. Chapter24

Which Three?

The tom with a flaming pelt bit into a delicious piece of mouse and sighed.

"Fireheart? May I join you?"

"Uh...okay? Sandstorm?"

The two cats shared tougues when they were interrupted.

"Hey Fireheart! When do we continue training?" asked Cinderpaw.

"Cinderpaw, you already explored the whole Thunderclan territory. We will start training tomorrow."

"Okay! Why are you with Sandstorm?"

"..."

"Cinderpaw, you should be in the apprentices' side," Sandstorm scolded.

"But you hate Fireheart! Don't tell me you're planning to do something to him."

"What?! No, no. Why should I ever loathe him?"

"You always call him kittypet."

This lead to the warrior chasing after the apprentice, leaving the tom dumbfolded. He decided to go to the medicine den.

"Spottedleaf?"

"Wait a second." The medicine cat was busy checking her supplies before turning around, a scar at her neck. The tortoishell purred.

"Fireheart. Is there anything wrong?"

The tom stiffened at the sight of her. "Er, uh, no. Just wondering why Sandstorm and Cinderpaw are acting like that."

"Like what?" She followed Fireheart out to see the two she-cats chasing each other. Spottedleaf shook her head and podded at him.

"Oh, Fireheart, you are one very dense tom."

"Huh?"

* * *

**April Fools! Not an actual chapter! =w= But seriously, which three do you think should be with him? Reviews do not count! Only go to the poll in my profile to vote!**

***The poll is down***


	25. Leaf-bare

Leaf-bare

"No, Swiftpaw, swipe your paw at her!"

The black and white apprentice was training with Sandpaw. After Nightfrost returned from his mission and rested, he lead Swiftpaw to the training hollow to see what Longtail taught him. The silver warrior had trained Swiftpaw well. Swiftpaw learned how to hunt, and a basic battle technique in the short time he was gone. Nightfrost spend a moon with Swiftpaw training him and his apprentice is now ready to battle train with the other apprentices.

Swiftpaw leap at Sandpaw and she hopped out of the way and attacked him at the side with her hind legs, knocking Swiftpaw out. His apprentice shook his head as Sandpaw tackled him, making him fall to his side. "Ah! I give up! I give!"

Sandpaw stepped off him, letting him up. "That was amazing! What was that move?!"

"That was a back kick. You have judge the distance between you and your opponent properly to lash out of with your hind legs. It is too advanced for you right now," Nightfrost explained. Swiftpaw looked chest fallen before looking up. "So, when do I get to learn it?"

"When I decide you are ready."

"Yes, Nightfrost." Swiftpaw mewed sadly then stood up and shook himself. Whitestorm padded to his apprentice.

"We will be going back to camp now, Sandpaw."

Sandpaw dipped her head and followed Whitestorm out of the Sandy Hollow. Nightfrost flicked his tail to his apprentice. The mentor and apprentice started heading back to camp as well.

"Swiftpaw, you have keep up well against Sandpaw, an apprentice for several moons, despite being a new apprentice yourself," Nightfrost mewed approvingly.

"Really?!" Swiftpaw meowed, excitement and pleased in his mew.

"Yes, you have. Now, why don't you grab a piece of prey to the elders and help replacing their nests."

Swiftpaw nodded and hurried to the fresh-kill pile. Nightfrost was about to grab a thush for himself when he sensed something different in camp. The black warrior glanced at the treetops and padded back though the gorse tunnel.

He nodded to Longtail and continued on his way to theTwolegplace. There, he caught a whiff of prey, a large bird. Nightfrost instinctively drop to his hunting crouch. In front of him, in between the bushes, was a pheasant. He padded paw by paw quickly, taking great care to not make any noises. Nightfrost leap at the bird and gave it a swift bite, killing it before it could cry out.

A shriek came from nearby and when Nightfrost look up from his kill, a very light brown tabby kittypet was running to the Twolegplace.

"Princess?"

He stared at where his half sister ran off and turned back to the pleasant, sending a prayer to Starclan. He dragged the bird noisily though the ground when a cat spoke out. "Wow, that is a huge bird, and did you know that Twoleg pet?," commented a red she-cat on a tree branch.

Nightfrost removed his jaw from the pheasant. "Red?"

"You remember me!" The rogue said cheerfully and leap off the branch.

Nightfrost rolled his eyes. "Didn't I tell you that I would tear you to pieces if you come back? Why were you following me in the treetops anyway?"

"I just needed to be out of the Twolegplace...and I was bored, Nightpaw. "

"It's Nightfrost now."

Red twitch her ears. "Do forest cats always change their names?"

"No, we do not always change our names and I am a clan cat," He said, sighing.

"Clan cat? What is a clan cat?" Red asked curiously.

"A clan cat is a cat belonging to a clan. A clan is a group of cats living together to help and protect each other. There are four clans in the forest: Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan and Riverclan."

Red nodded. "That sounds nice, though, why did your name change?"

"My name had -_paw_ in it before, right?" Red nodded again.

"I was an apprentice and apprentices had -_paw_ in their names. When they were kits, they have -_kit_ instead of paw in the name. They have to wait six moons to become an apprentice. Apprentices have to train to become a warrior. When an apprentice become a warrior, they get a different name."

"So when I first meet you, you were an apprentice and you are a warrior, right?"

"Yes. And then there is a deputy, a leader and a medicine cat in each clan. The leader is the one who leads and makes decisions for the clan. The deputy is second-in-command after the leader. A medicine cat is a cat that heals the cats in the clan, sometimes outsiders."

"Being in a clan really does seem nice, but...I don't really belong in groups," Red mewed in a low voice, staring at a distance.

Nightfrost crocked his ear curiously towards her. "Why not?"

Before she could answer, bushes rustled nearby. Red quickly ran away just as Mousefur appeared.

"This bird is _huge_."

Runningwind and Dustpaw padded after, with eyes wide at the sight of the pheasant. "Hello there, Mousefur, Runningwind and Dustpaw, can you help me carry this back to camp?"

"Sure," meowed Dustpaw. Runningwind and Mousefur nodded.

"What is this bird?" asked Dustpaw.

"That is a pheasant. They are very rare around here. I'm surprise that you actually caught one, Nightfrost, especially in leafbare."

"I'm surprise myself. This pump bird will help us during leafbare."

Dustpaw turned questionably to the warriors. "If it's leafbare, shouldn't it be snowing now?"

"Sometimes it does snow, sometimes, it doesn't. We're lucky we're having fair weather for now, and look what it brought us, a pheasant." The apprentice and three warriors started dragging the bird to the camp entrance. They had to force the bird though the tunnel and dropped it at the fresh-kill pile. Cats padded around, commenting on the bird.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and Nightfrost sleep, dreaming of the time when Fireheart and Princess were kits.

* * *

**Okay, fixed it. Thanks Thunderandshadowcats.**


	26. Princess

Princess

The next sunrise, Nightfrost was at the morning border patrol. Later, he went out with Swiftpaw. The two trained fought. Later, Swiftpaw hunted with him watching and he bumped into Fireheart. The flame colored warrior was sniffing the ground in circles.

"Fireheart, what are you doing?" The tom sat up and licked his chest fur, embarrassed.

"I thought I found a familiar scent on this spot. I'll go hunting now."

Fireheart opened his mouth and padded away carefully. Nightfrost look around him, recognizing the place where he had hunted the pheasant to other day. He took a sniff at where Fireheart was smelling, the grass holding Princess's stale scent. He blinked in surprise, before a cry of a bird made him turn back to watching his apprentice hunt. Later again that night, he dreamed of his half-siblings as kits.

* * *

Nightfrost blinked awake and stretched. He padded out to see it was dawn outside. He grabbed a sparrow and headed to one of the shades to pull off the feathers. His friend joined him after mewing happily to Willowpelt with a shrew. After taking the last bite on the sparrow, Nightfrost turned to Whitestorm.

"Whitestorm, can you take Swiftpaw for the day? I need to take Fireheart somewhere."

The white warrior look up from his shrew as his brother padded to him. "Alright. "

After telling the guard that they are going hunting now, Nightfrost headed straight to the Twolegplace, ignoring everything except his brother behind him.

"Where are we going, Nightfrost?" Fireheart mewed.

"It's a surprise."

Seeing the fence, he jumped onto the fence with Fireheart following. He sniffed the air for Princess's scent and followed it, leading them to a Twoleg nest. In the garden, a queen padded to the edge of her lawn. Fireheart sniffed, eyes wide with recognition. Nightfrost jumped down, making her hiss.

"Princess. It's me, Tiny. Your big brother." Nightfrost calmly waited as Princess remained tense.

"Tiny? You don't smell like him but you do look just like him," Princess meowed carefully.

Nightfrost stopped himself from rolling his eyes as he stated the obvious. "I quite certain there is no other cat that has both the looks and _size_ of me in one."

"So you are Tiny," Princess meowed, relaxing.

"Rusty is here too." The orange tom padded out of the bushes, making Princess stiffen again. He spoke hesitantly.

"Princess?"

"Yes." She padded to him and the two rubbed each other's cheeks. "Our mother's scent is still there," she mewed, relieved.

"You still have the scent from mom too, Princess."

Princess nodded, until her eyes narrowed and she took a step backward, her ears flat with distrust."Why are you here?"

"We just want to talk to you," Fireheart mewed.

"Why?"

Fireheart answered. "Because you're our sister."

Princess studied them for a moment. Her guarded expression lifted. "You're both very thin," she mewed critically.

"Thinner than a kittypet, maybe, but not thin for a Clan—a forest—cat," Fireheart replied.

As the full-blooded sister and brother talk to each other, Nightfrost thought about his own siblings and shook his head, knowing that it would be impossible for them to speak in family terms. Soon a twoleg calls for Princess. Fireheart and Nightfrost darted under a nearby bush.

"I should go," Princess mewed. "They'll be worried if I don't go back, and I have many tiny mouths to feed. I can feel them moving inside me." She glanced at her swollen belly, her eyes soft.

"We have to return to our clan anyway. We'll come to see you again," Nightfrost mewed sincerely.

"Yes, I'd like that!" Princess called over her shoulder. She was already trotting back toward her Twoleg nest. "Good-bye!"

"See you soon," Fireheart called.

Princess return to her Twoleg nest and the two toms leap back into their clan territory. Nighfrost stopped to lick himself clean of Twoleg scent and Fireheart copied him. After making sure the Twoleg scent is gone, Nightfrost turn to Fireheart.

"We should hunt for prey, so we won't appear strange."

Fireheart nodded. "It's so the clan won't suspect us going to the Twoleg place?"

"Yes."

The two warriors hunted separately. Nightfrost brought back a robin and a mouse, while Fireheart carried a vole and a wood pigeon.

* * *

**Again! I said vote at the poll in my profile, so simple! Just go click my username near the title. There will be a poll at the top of my profile. JUST CLICK Vote now! Cause Sandstorm is winning by one more vote than the others right now.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(Wonder if this works, lol) :]**

**-Poll is down**


	27. Monster

Monster

The rain continued through the night and into the next morning. But by sunhigh, the clouds began to clear. A somber air hung over the clearing as the clan waited for news of their leader. A moon had passed since the two brothers had visited Princess. Graystripe had fallen though the ice once, chasing after a water vole. The striped warrior had to stay in camp by Yellowfang's orders, though he had disappeared several times.

Nightfrost had been meeting Red from time to time; each time, he was hunting near the Twolegplace. The red loner was excited to learn more about the clan ways from Nightfrost. The same black tom was now in camp, waiting for the news as he carried prey to the fresh-kill pile from his apprentice's hunting assessment. His apprentice, Swiftpaw, took a vole to the elder's den.

Suddenly the lichen at Bluestar's den twitched and Frostfur burst through. She raced across the clearing to Yellowfang's den and reappeared within moments with the medicine cat behind her.

Fireheart bounded over to Bluestar's den just as Frostfur and Yellowfang pushed through the hanging lichen. He stopped outside and sat down, his face full of worry.

Nightfrost padded to him just as Frostfur poked her head out of the lichen.

"What's wrong?" Fireheart asked, his voice trembling.

Frostfur closed her eyes. "She has greencough," she told him bleakly. "Stand watch and make sure no one comes inside." She ducked back inside.

Fireheart sat there motionless, shock shown in his face. Nightfrost mewed to Fireheart, trying to get him out of it.

A sharp yowl outside the camp made both brothers turn and look toward the gorse tunnel. Dustpaw exploded into the clearing and skidded to a halt beside Fireheart. "I've come from Tigerclaw," he panted. "I have a message for Bluestar."

"She's sick," Fireheart replied. "You can't go in."

Dustpaw flicked his tail impatiently. "Tigerclaw needs to see her at the Thunderpath. It's very urgent."

"What's wrong?"

Dustpaw glared at him. "Tigerclaw asked for Bluestar," he sneered. "Not some kittypet pretending to be a warrior!"

Fireheart unsheathed his claws. "Bluestar can't leave the camp," he growled. He flattened his ears and moved so that he blocked the entrance to his leader's den.

"Fireheart is right." Yellowfang's rough meow sounded behind him. She had come out of Bluestar's den.

Dustpaw looked at the medicine cat, shrinking beneath her orange gaze. "Tigerclaw has found evidence of Shadowclan warriors in our territory," he meowed. "They've invaded our hunting grounds!"

Fireheart turned to the apprentice, shocked and angry at the news. He curled his lips. "But we've done so much for them!"

Yellowfang, however, wasn't interested in Dustpaw's report. She turned to Fireheart, her eyes filled with urgency. "Fireheart," she meowed. "Tell me, do you know whether there is any catnip in the Twolegplace?"

"Catnip?" Fireheart echoed.

"I need it for Bluestar," Yellowfang explained. "It's an herb I haven't used for moons, but I think it will help her. It has soft leaves and an irresistible scent…."

Fireheart interrupted her. "Yes, I know where to find some!"

"Good," replied Yellowfang. "I need as much as you can carry, and fast."

"What about Tigerclaw?" demanded Dustpaw.

Nightfrost turned to him. "I will go to see Tigerclaw."

Dustpaw's eyes flashed. "But he wants Bluestar to see the evidence for herself. Shadowclan has left the remains of fresh-kill on our side of the Thunderpath!"

Yellowfang silenced him with a growl. "Bluestar doesn't need to see the evidence," she rasped. "The word of her deputy ought to be enough. Now, where is Tigerclaw?"

"Beside the burned ash tree that overhangs the Thunderpath," Dustpaw replied sulkily.

Nightfrost nodded and hurried to the smelly path. He opened his mouth wide and followed it, reaching a small stripe of narrow land between a tree and the path. _"Where is Tigerclaw? His scent is right here."_

He clamped his mouth shut as he realized exactly where he is standing, his eyes soon widening at the sound of a roar from a monster. Out of instinct from the time he was the Bloodclan leader, he jumped as high as he could onto the tree bark. Nightfrost stayed there before realizing he was clinging to the ash tree, not one of those cold stone walls or fences. He clawed his way swiftly to the high branches and perched there, as the monster roared passed by.

Tigerclaw padded out of the bushes close to the Thunderpath but far enough to be safe. The deputy padded out as he looked around, his eyes narrowed at the empty spot where as certain cat should have been. Tigerclaw sniffed on that thin stripe and looked around. "Nightfrost! Nightfrost! Where are you?!"

The warrior curled his lip and waited for the deputy to pad away from that spot to the safe ground of the forest before pouncing. Tigerclaw rolled and was about to counter attack when he noticed the attacker was him.

"What are you doing, Nightfrost?! Attacking your own clan member is treason!"

"Treason?! Then why were you not there at the spot where your scent was?!"

The deputy simply seem calm. "I was not at the spot because it was dangerous. You could have very easily looked for my scent, but instead you stopped there."

_"Lier! Your scent leads there too! If you didn't plan this, you would have waited before the scent trail ends!"_

Nightfrost decided to calm himself and lowered his fur. _"Two can play in this."_

"I'm sorry. I should have thought about this. It won't have ended there."

Nightfrost dipped his head as Tigerclaw nodded.

"Are you alright? You almost got hit by that monster back there."

_You're the real monster here." _"Yes. Luckily, I had a few incidents back at the Twolegplace similar this, so I know what to do."

Tigerclaw blinked and nodded. "We should teach our apprentices how to make a quick escape from dangerous creatures if they cannot fight back," the deputy thought aloud and padded away.

When the thick brown tail disappeared, he padded back to the stripe and took a quick sniff to make sure. Tigerclaw's scent had ended there. Perhaps he made it by stopping there and jumped to the bushes. Nightfrost hissed as he padded back to camp. He should tell Fireheart.

* * *

**Figure it'd be better to do this way since its the first time I've done polls.**

**Sandstorm-4**

**Cinderpelt-4**

**Spottedleaf-2**

**You should know where to vote now, seeing all the fuss I did in the earlier chapter. I wonder who read all the way to the bottom in the chapter _"Princess"._ lol**


	28. Greencough

Greencough

"I don't understand, Nightfrost," Fireheart mewed sadly.

The small tom was biting into a robin, spatting out feathers. "About what?"

"Well, Bluestar just lost a life, there is greencough in camp and Graystripe is br-is sick. Even your apprentice is sick. But the clan is just continuing on with their lives."

"Fireheart, there things that cannot be helped. You were a kittypet, a cat whose life is that of comfort. You did not know how harsh life can be."

"But aren't they sad about Bluestar losing a life? Won't they be worried about the greencough in camp?"

"Greencough happens every leaf-bare. Cats are going to get used it appearing and learn to prepare for it..."

His brother shook his head. "But I want to help them, somehow."

"...You can help Yellowfang and Thunderclan by getting catnip," Nightfrost continued.

The orange tom beamed and padded off. After finishing the robin, he padded to the warriors' den and took a short rest there. He had to hunt everyday now to help with stock up the fresh-kill pile. After his catnap, he woke and padded out of the den.

"Good thinking, Fireheart," purred Whitestorm. He had seen Fireheart pad back into camp with his jaws crammed with catnip. Tigerclaw, hearing the warrior's name, padded angrily to Fireheart. Nightfrost bristled as he watched them.

Fireheart was heading toward Yellowfang's den when Tigerclaw stopped him.

"More catnip?" observed the great tabby, his eyes suspicious. "I wondered where you'd gone. Sandpaw can take that to Yellowfang."

The pale ginger apprentice nodded to Tigerclaw, padding to Fireheart with distaste. The deputy waited while Sandpaw picked up the catnip and carried it off to Yellowfang's den. Then he turned back to Fireheart. "I want to know where Graystripe has been going."

"I don't know," Fireheart replied, holding Tigerclaw's gaze.

Tigerclaw stared back at him, his eyes cold and hostile. "When you see him," he hissed, "you can tell him he's confined to the fallen oak."

"Yellowfang's old den?" Nightfrost glanced at the tangled branches where the medicine cat had lived when she first came into the ThunderClan camp, when she was still considered a Shadowclan outcast. Swiftpaw was there, lying beside Speckletail's dark tabby kit.

"Cats with whitecough are confined there until they are well again."

"But Graystripe only has a cold," Fireheart protested.

"A cold is bad enough. He'll stay at the fallen oak!" Tigerclaw repeated. "Cats with greencough are to nest with Yellowfang. We must stop this sickness from spreading." The deputy's eyes flashed unsympathetically. "It is for the good of the Clan," Tigerclaw added.

"Yes, Tigerclaw. I'll tell Graystripe."

"And keep away from Bluestar," the deputy warned.

"But the greencough has left her," Fireheart objected.

"I am aware of that, but her den still reeks of the sickness. I can't afford to have any of my warriors falling ill. Whitestorm tells me that RiverClan warriors have been scented even closer to the camp."

Fireheart nodded to him and padded to the medicine den, where Yellowfang greeted him. Soon she return to her den, pleased. Greystripe padded back though the tunnel coughing a bit.

Fireheart padded over to him. "Tigerclaw says you've got to move to the fallen oak, with the whitecough cats," he meowed.

"That won't be necessary," replied Graystripe cheerfully. "I'm better now. Yellowfang gave me the all-clear this morning."

Fireheart spat suddenly at his friend.

Graystripe stopped chewing and stared angrily back at Fireheart. "And why can't you mind your own business?"

* * *

**Poll**

**Sandstorm-6**

**Cinderpelt-4**

**Spottedleaf-2**

**Sorry, but readers need to vote by themselves. I not able to help you with that. **


	29. Thrawed River

Thrawed River

Fireheart and Nightfrost were sharing a meal together when Whitestorm padded to them.

"I want you to take Sandpaw out on the dawn patrol," the great white warrior meowed. "Shadowclan has been scented as close as the Owl Tree."

"Shadowclan?" Fireheart echoed in alarm. Both brothers' eyes widen, surprised that there is some truth in Tigerclaw's words sunrises ago. "Just me and Sandpaw?"

Whitestorm looked at him in surprise. "Sandpaw's almost a warrior, and you can take care of yourself," he replied. "Plus, she can still learn something from you."

"Does Sandpaw know?"

"You can tell her," meowed Whitestorm.

Fireheart nodded and headed off to the apprentices' den. Nightfrost turn to his friend.

"So, why Sandpaw exactly?"

Whitestorm turn to him. "Sandpaw needs to learn that Fireheart is a warrior now, not a kittypet. She still disagrees with me about this. I'd figured she may accept that if she goes out in the dawn patrol with Fireheart. Although..." His whiskers twitched with amusement. "I wonder how she'll react to it if Fireheart is the one who told her about the patrol, and it's only the two of them."

Nightfrost nodded, agreeing with his friend's idea. Soon, Sandpaw padded to them angrily. "Whitestrom, why do I have to patrol with that kittypet?" Sandpaw almost spat.

Whitestorm gave her a disappointed look, making Sandpaw to look away. "Sandpaw, Fireheart _used _to be a kittypet. He is a warrior now. You can learn something from him since Bluestar was his mentor."

Sandpaw only grumbled.

"Sandpaw, remember what I said when Nightfrost and Fireheart first joined us?"

"Yes. 'I expect you to get along with them.' "

"Yes. Now rest because you have to wake up early the next sunrise."

"Yes, Whitestorm." The pale ginger apprentice padded away. Nightfrost turned his head to see Fireheart padding away from Runningwind and Greystripe.

Soon, the night patrol left and Nightfrost ate with Whitestorm. He padded to the warriors den for the night.

* * *

The black tom sneezed as Whitestorm accidently put his tail near his nose.

The white warrior turned his tired head to him. "Sorry, Nightfrost, didn't mean to do that."

Nightfrost yawned and shook his pelt.

"No, its alright. So, how was the patrol?"

"Well, we scented Shadowclan but it always the same group of scents."

"Same group?"

Whitestorm yawned and nodded as he settled in his nest. "Mhm."

Nightfrost decided to let his friend rest and padded to the fresh-kill pile to get a mouse. He made quick work of it and dug a hole to bury the mouse.

Soon after he was done, Sandpaw crashed though the gorse tunnel with an excited mew. Fireheart was right behind her, skidding into a halt.

A call sounded from below the Highrock. "Fireheart, Sandpaw, how was your patrol?"

Sandpaw bounded over to the Highrock. "The river's frozen," she burst out. "We could cross it easily right now!"

Bluestar gazed thoughtfully at the apprentice. Nightfrost noticed that Fireheart flinched when he looked up to the leader. "Thank you, Sandpaw," she meowed and leap down to speak to Tigerclaw about the news.

Fireheart leaned over and murmured into Sandpaw's ear. The apprentice nodded and head to the apprentices' den. There, they bumped into Dustpaw, who sneered at Fireheart. Sandpaw went along with him, agreeing to Dustpaw's insults.

Nightfrost curled his lip and was about to head over to them when Bluestar yowled from the Highrock at sunhigh.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

The clan began to gather in the clearing. Fireheart took a spot next to Nightfrost, waiting

"Sandpaw and Fireheart have brought good news. The river is frozen over," Bluestar announced. "We will take this opportunity to make a raid on Riverclan's hunting grounds, to send the message that they must stop stealing our prey. Our warriors will track down one of their patrols and give them a warning that they'll remember for a long time!"

As the other cats raised their voices in eager yowls, Nightfrost noticed his brother winced and look around the crowd to see Graystripe looking up to his leader, his fur raised in alarm and...fear?

"Tigerclaw!" Bluestar called above the din. "Are our warriors fit enough for a raid on Riverclan?"

Tigerclaw nodded.

"Excellent." Bluestar lifted her tail. "Then we shall leave at sunset." The clan yowled with delight.

As the yowls died away, Graystripe called out, "It feels warmer today. A thaw would make the ice too dangerous to cross."

The other cats turned to look curiously at Graystripe.

Tigerclaw stared down at Graystripe, his amber eyes puzzled. "You're not usually reluctant to fight," the dark warrior meowed slowly.

Darkstripe craned his neck and added, "Yes, Graystripe—you're not afraid of those Riverclan fleabags, are you?"

Graystripe fidgeted uncomfortably as the Clan waited for an answer.

"Looks like he's scared!" hissed Dustpaw from Sandpaw's side.

Fireheart's tail flicked angrily, as he called, "Yes, of getting his paws wet! Graystripe's fallen through the ice once this leaf-bare; he's not keen to do it again."

The tension in the clan dissolved into amused purrs. Graystripe looked down at the ground, his ears flat. Only Tigerclaw kept his suspicious frown.

Bluestar waited until the murmurings had died away. "I must discuss the raid with my senior warriors." She leaped down from the Highrock. Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, and Willowpelt followed her to her den, and the rest of the clan broke away into groups to discuss the proposed attack. Nightfrost stayed back. Even if he were almost as old as they are, he had only been a warrior for a few moons.

Nightfrost was about to pad away when he caught Bluestar's eye. The Thunderclan leader nodded to him and flicked her tail, beckoning him to join the group. Nightfrost dipped his head and pad to the group.

"Greystripe is right, the ice will thraw soon," Willowpelt spoke. "The air is warm enough from the sun to melt the ice.

"But we need to teach them a lessen," growled Tigerclaw, with his claws unsheathed.

"What will we do, Bluestar?" asked Whitestorm, turning to Bluestsr. The leader shook her head.

"We cannot have any more colds that can lead to greencough. But we still need to show Riverclan they cannot go into our territory like it is theirs. And there is still a possible threat from Shadowclan."

"How about we attack now, instead of sunset. If the ice is like what Fireheart and Sandpaw say, then we do not have to worry about it," Nightfrost suggested.

"Good thinking, Nightfrost. But what about Shadowclan."

Nightfrost was about to continue when Whitestorm spoke. "We should have a group stay here for Shadowclan and a party to raid Riverclan."

Bluestar nodded. "I will tell the clan now."

Bluestar leap back onto the Highrock. "Willowpelt agrees with young Graystripe," Bluestar declared. "A thaw is on the way."

At a distance, Nightfrost saw Graystripe lifted his chin and flashed a defiant look at Fireheart, who didn't seem to notice.

"So we will attack at once! We will leave a patrol of warriors here to guard the camp. We have to remember the possible threat from Shadowclan. Five warriors will make the raid. I will remain here. Tigerclaw will lead the raiding party. Darkstripe, Willowpelt, and Longtail will go with him. That leaves one more place."

"Can I go?" Fireheart burst out.

"Thank you, Fireheart. You may join the patrol." Bluestar was clearly pleased by her former apprentice's eagerness. Tigerclaw didn't look so happy. He narrowed his eyes at Fireheart, gazing at him with undisguised suspicion. "There's no time to lose," Bluestar yowled. "I can smell the warm winds myself. Tigerclaw will brief you as you travel. Go now!"

The raiding party quickly left. It was sun down when the party returned. Bluestar got to her paws.

"What happened?"

"The ice thawed and broke under the river's force." Tigerclaw reported. The party separated at the entrance of the gorse tunnel, with Fireheart padding into the nursery after a short while. Not long after, screeching came from there. Fireheart tumbled out with Greystripe, both clawing and biting each other fiercely. Cats in the clearing sprang out of the way as the fighting cats

Nightfrost and Whitestorm ran to them. Whitestorm grabbed Greystripe's scruff as Nightfrost pulled Fireheart by the the tail due to his small size. The two were still going after each other. Nightfrost grunted, gripping the orange tail tightly.

"Stop this at once!" Bluestar's stern yowl made Fireheart and Graystripe freeze.

"Fireheart, I want to see you in my den—now!" Bluestar growled, her blue eyes flashing fire. "Graystripe, go to your nest and stay there!"

* * *

**Two in one(or is it three), just to make it longer. So poll is now:**

**Sandstorm-7**

**Cinderpelt-4**

**Spottedleaf-2**

**Again, reviews do not count. Vote in my profile.**


	30. Rogues

**So hey, I can finally continue!...For a little bit.**

* * *

Rogues

He yawned awake to a pod. "Nightfrost, wake up" mewed Mousefur.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Bluestar is calling a meeting, right now."

Nightfrost grunted as he got on his paws and followed Mousefur to the middle of the clearing. Bluestar had already begun.

"The greatest threat seems to be from Riverclan and Shadowclan. We must be prepared for the possibility that these two clans have united against us."

Shocked meows rippled through the clan.

"Do you really think they've joined together?" Yellowfang rasped. "Riverclan has the best sources of prey, but I can't imagine they'd want to share with Shadowclan."

"They didn't deny it," Tigerclaw pointed out.

Bluestar nodded. "Whatever the truth, we must be on full alert. From tonight, each patrol will have four cats, at least three of them warriors. The patrols will be more frequent, two each night, and one during the day, as well as the dawn and dusk patrols. We must put a stop to Riverclan's and Shadowclan's raids on our territory, and since they have chosen to ignore our words, we must be prepared to fight."

The clan yowled their agreement. When the noise died away, Bluestar spoke again. "The first patrol will leave before dawn." She jumped down from the Highrock. Tigerclaw followed, and the rest of the clan broke up into small groups. Nightfrost sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

"How is Swiftpaw?" Nightfrost asked Yellowfang, who was tending to the sick cats.

"Much better, but he shouldn't be out for too long," the medicine cat mewed.

"Shouldn't be out for too long? How long can he be out of the den then?"

Yellowfang turned her head up, thinking. "I believe for about half a day."

"I see...Thank you, Yellowfang."

Nightfrost padded out of the den as Tigerclaw was preparing for another patrol.

"I would like to join this patrol, Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw looked around to see if there were any other cat that could join the patrol. The deputy nodded. "Nightfrost will be joining the patrol."

Nightfrost dipped his head and padded to Longtail, Greystripe and Bluestar. Bluestar flicked her tail and padded off, the patrol following their leader. She lead them to the borders and around in the territory when they caught Shadowclan scent. Longtail bristled.

"Those liars, they claim to have never put a paw and now they _leave _bones in our territory!" the silver tabby hissed. Bluestar flicked her tail to him and padded to the pile to take a careful sniff. Her eyes widen.

"Brokenstar! He put those bones here intentionally!" The grey she-cat turned to her patrol. "Quick! We must hurry back to camp!" She turned away from camp.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" cried out Greystripe. Bluestar continued without looking back.

"I am looking for more bones piles. They need to be buried." She snapped back. "Now Graystripe, hurry to camp and get Tigerclaw! The rest of you, follow me!"

* * *

The patrol raced though the tunnel. They stared at the messy camp and their eyes landed on Clawface's corpse.

"Brokenstar attacked?" Bluestar meowed.

Fireheart nodded.

"Is he dead?"

"He's with Yellowfang," Fireheart answered. "He's been wounded—his eyes."

"And the other rogue warriors?"

"We chased them off."

"Are any of our clan badly hurt?" Bluestar demanded, looking once more around the clearing. The cats shook their heads. "Good," she meowed. "Sandpaw, Longtail, take this body out of the camp and bury it. No elders need be present. No rogue deserves to be buried with the honor of Starclan ritual."

Longtail and Sandpaw began to drag Clawface toward the tunnel.

"Are the elders safe?" Bluestar asked.

"They're in the nursery," Fireheart told her. As he spoke a rustling sounded from the bramble den, and Halftail appeared, followed by the other kits and elders.

"Where's Tigerclaw?" Bluestar asked.

"He's taken a party to attack a Shadowclan patrol," Fireheart explained. "We found bones on our patrol. They smelled of Shadowclan so Tigerclaw decided to attack. I sent Swiftpaw to stop him when Yellowfang realized it was Brokenstar's scent on them."

"Swiftpaw?" meowed Bluestar, narrowing her eyes. "Even though he might have to cross the Thunderpath?"

"I was the only warrior left in camp. There was no one else I could send."

Bluestar nodded, the concern in her eyes giving way to understanding. "You didn't want to leave the camp unguarded?" she meowed. "You did well, Fireheart. I think Brokenstar hoped to lure all our warriors away from the camp. We found bones, too."

"Graystripe told me."

"Send Yellowfang to me when she's finished with Brokenstar," Bluestar ordered. She pricked her ears at the noise of more paws in the gorse tunnel. Tigerclaw came racing into the camp, followed by Whitestorm and the rest of the raiding party. Swiftpaw was at the back, exhausted.

"Did Swiftpaw reach you before you found a patrol?" asked Bluestar, walking over to her deputy.

"We hadn't even entered their territory," Tigerclaw answered. "We were just about to cross the Thunderpath." His eyes narrowed. "Was that Clawface they were burying?"

Bluestar nodded.

"Then Swiftpaw was right," meowed the deputy. "Brokenstar was planning to attack the camp. Is he dead too?"

"No. Yellowfang is tending to his wounds."

"Surely not!" Mousefur exclaimed, exchanging a glance with Runningwind beside her.

Tigerclaw's face darkened. "Tending to his wounds?" he snarled. "We should kill him, not waste time making him better!"

"We'll discuss that once I've spoken to Yellowfang," meowed Bluestar calmly.

"You can discuss it with me now, Bluestar." Yellowfang padded into the clearing, her head drooping with exhaustion.

"Have you left Brokenstar alone?" growled Tigerclaw, his amber eyes flashing.

Yellowfang raised her head and looked at the dark warrior. "Dustpaw is guarding him. And I've given him poppy seeds, so he'll sleep for a while. Brokenstar is blind now, Tigerclaw. There's no way he'll try to escape. He'd die of hunger in a week, if a fox or a gang of crows didn't kill him first."

"Well, that makes it easier," Tigerclaw snarled. "We won't have to kill him ourselves. We can let the forest deal with him."

Yellowfang turned to Bluestar. "We cannot let him die," she meowed.

"Why not?"

"If we did, we would be no better than he is," replied Yellowfang calmly.

Tigerclaw's tail flicked in anger.

"What do you think, Whitestorm?" Bluestar meowed before Tigerclaw could speak.

"It will be a burden on our Clan to look after him," Whitestorm answered thoughtfully. "But Yellowfang is right—if we send him out into the forest, or kill him in cold blood, Starclan will know we have stooped as low as he."

One-eye stepped forward. "Bluestar," she meowed in her croaky old voice. "In the past we have sometimes kept prisoners for many moons. We could do it again."

"So you would really consider keeping this rogue inside our camp?" Tigerclaw's eyes blazed with rage as he challenged his leader.

"Is he really blind?" Bluestar asked Yellowfang.

"Yes, he is."

"Has he other wounds?"

Fireheart replied this time. "I clawed him pretty badly," he admitted.

"How long till they heal?" asked Bluestar.

"About a moon," Yellowfang answered.

"Then you may nurse him till then. After that we will discuss his future again. And from now on, he will be known as Brokentail, not Brokenstar. We cannot take away the lives that Starclan gave him, but this cat is no longer a clan leader." Bluestar looked questioningly at Tigerclaw. His tail twitched, but he didn't speak.

"It is decided," Bluestar meowed. "He stays."

* * *

**So I'm using other fanfics/wikia to continue the Fire and Ice part, and no, I not copying from them(know some fanfics are mainly following the book and I can tell the difference what is in the series and what is not), just needed info on what had happen in the book then I'll go back to just wikia in the rest of the series. Poll is now:**

**Sandstorm-9**

**Cinderpelt-8**

**Spottedleaf-2**

**...No one else wants Spottedleaf? If you do, vote in my profile at the top of the page.**


	31. Two vs Two

Two vs. Two

Nightfrost twitched his ears at the loud crunching of snow. A whiff of Windclan scent flowed though the warriors' den. He quickly roused and padded to the clearing. A brown tom sprayed snow after he bursted into camp.

"Shadowclan and Riverclan!" Onewhisker gasped. "They're attacking our camp! We're outnumbered and fighting for our lives. Tallstar refuses to be driven off this time. You must help or my clan will be wiped out!"

His yowl brought out every able cat out. Bluestar pushed out of her den, Yellowfang emerged from the nursery and the elders poked their heads out of the nursery.

"I heard," she meowed. Without mounting the Highrock, the Thunderclan leader gave the yowl she used to call the Clan together.

As soon as the Clan had gathered, Bluestar began. "There's no time to waste. It's as we feared —Shadowclan and Riverclan have joined together, and now they're attacking the Windclan camp. We must help them." She paused and looked around at the faces staring back at her in dismay. Onewhisker stood beside her, listening silently with wide, hopeful eyes.

"But we are leaf-bare–weak!" protested Patchpelt. "We've taken a risk for Windclan once before. Let them take care of themselves this time." A few murmurs of agreement rose from the elders and queens.

It was Tigerclaw who answered him, stepping forward to stand beside Bluestar. "You're right to be cautious, Patchpelt. But if Shadowclan and Riverclan have united, it is only a matter of time before they turn on us. It's better we fight now, with Windclan, than later, alone!"

Bluestar looked at Patchpelt, who closed his eyes and lifted his tail, accepting Tigerclaw's words.

Yellowfang pushed her way forward and spoke quietly to the leader. "I think you should remain behind in camp, Bluestar. The fever from the greencough may have gone, but you'll still be weak."

Bluestar nodded briskly. "Tigerclaw, I want you to organize two parties, one to head the attack, one to back it up. We need to get there as fast as we can!"

"Yes, Bluestar." Tigerclaw turned to the warriors. "Whitestorm, you'll head the second party; I'll head the first. I'll take Darkstripe, Mousefur, Longtail, Dustpelt, and Fireheart."

"You!" Tigerclaw called to Onewhisker. "What's your name?" The Windclan warrior looked startled by Tigerclaw's tone.

Fireheart answered for him. "Onewhisker," he meowed.

Tigerclaw nodded, barely pausing to look at Fireheart. "Onewhisker, you'll be in my party. The rest of the Thunderclan warriors will join Whitestorm."

"Are we all ready?" called Tigerclaw. The warriors raised their heads and let out a battle cry. Tigerclaw charged for the gorse tunnel and they raced after him. Nightfrost suppressed a growl as Whitestorm gathered the remaining warriors.

"Nightfrost! Hurry up!" cried his friend and he padded after them.

* * *

Thunderclan padded out of the forest like river flowing out. Whitestorm's group soon reached Tigerclaw's. The deputy flicked his tail and meowed to the white tom. "Whitestorm, wait until you hear my battle cry! Onewhisker, you lead us through the camp entrance; we'll take care of the rest."

Whitestorm nodded and backed his party away. Tigerclaw took off after Onewhisker, his battle party behind him. Soon, a battle cry rang out. Whitestorm rushed into the Windclan camp, followed by his party. Nightfrost quickly jumped in with no hesitation. The small tom looked around and tackled Nightstar, who had teamed up with Crookedstar against Tallstar. The two rolled away from the two leaders in a fury of fur and claws. The two somehow leap away from each other.

"Let's see if you can best a leader, _kittypet_!" Nightstar spat out. Nightfrost narrow his eyes and returned the insult as he attacked.

"I killed a couple dogs before, a leader is no different!" Shadowclan's leader's eyes widen in fear before coming in for a blow. "A dog is too much for a weakling like you!"

Nightfrost smirked and hit the leader's shoulder hard. Nightstar fell, with his belly exposed. The black warrior grinned and made a show of lightly clawing the stomach. He paused and got off.

"Shadowclan still need its leader. Run, Nightstar. Run away. This territory does _not _belong to Shadowclan nor Riverclan but _Windclan_." Nightfrost hissed as the leader yowled out a retreat and ran off with his clan. The clearing became a bit empty with the Shadowclan warriors gone. Now, every cat watched the remaining leaders, Crookedstar and Tallstar.

Nightfrost took a step to them and stopped. He shook his head. This is their battle. The two toms fought in a fury of fur and blood flying all over the clearing. It got loud as Riverclan and Windclan chanted their leader's name. Crookedstar soon had Tallstar pinned, his clan hollering and baring their teeth to Windclan.

Suddenly, Tallstar moved to grab Crookedstar's neck in his jaws. Crookedstar choked and struggled and Tallstar pushed him down. Riverclan stopped in silence, as Tallstar released the brown tabby. "Leave my territory. Windclan is here to stay."

Crookedstar fled, spitting out curses as Riverclan followed. The battle was over. Nightftost signed and looked for Fireheart. The orange tom was slumped as Willowpelt applied herbs on him. Fireheart widen his eyes and turned to Tigerclaw, who was watching his brother. He padded to the young warrior. The two talked in seemly even terms as Greystripe padded to them exhausted.

Tigerclaw growled and padded off. Greystripe's eyes glistened and meowed to his friend after moons. Nightfrost purred. It seems they have made up.

* * *

**So it is the end of the poll.**

**Sandstorm-9**

**Cinderpelt-8**

**Spottedleaf-2+1, forgot about a request, and I can't tell about Cinderpelt.**

**So original mate won. Cinderpelt...well, there is Lionbraze and Cinderheart, though it'll be different in this story. Spottedleaf...now that will be a surprise after maybe a couple years.**


	32. Rabbits, Not

Rabbits, Not

"Fireheart, Greystripe, Nightfrost, Whitestorm, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Swiftpaw, Patchpelt and Dappletail will be coming to the gathering tonight," Bluestar yowled out and jumped off the Highrock. It was sunhigh and the snow made it hard to move around. The cold made cats to stay inside, unless they are out for border patrol or hunting.

Later that day, Thunderclan padded to the gathering. Bluestar stopped before the hollow. She observed the gathering. Nightfrost and the other cats padded next to her, seeing cats from different clans greeting each other hostility. Whitestorm pads up to them. "Bluestar, what are we going to say about Brokentail?"

"We will say nothing. Brokentail is Thunderclan's responsibility alone."

"Those are brave words," Tigerclaw sneered, "Are we ashamed?"

"We aren't ashamed," Bluestar retorted and turned to her clan. "We will say nothing about Brokentail and the rogues."

Mews of agreement came from behind and Bluestar finally lead them to the hollow. Greystripe disappears somewhere as Tigerclaw pads to Onewhisker. Fireheart is standing near a group of elders, as if deep in thought. Whitestorm is talking to a group of Windclan warriors. Nightfrost signed and waited on the spot for the gathering to start. The black warrior then remembered about his apprentice. Had he found someone to talk to? He looked around and twitches his ear to his apprentice.

"I'm glad that Brokenstar is gone from the clans. I'm scared if he comes back," commented a Shadowclan apprentice.

"Don't worry, if he does, Shadowclan will shred him to pieces. He ran away when the whole clan went against him. Kind of makes you wonder where he is," growls what appears to be a very young apprentice.

"Don't! We know you want revenge for he had done to Badgerfang."

"Don't care. I just want to know where he is before he hurts anymore cats."

"Broken-" Swiftpaw was about to mew when Nightfrost cried out. "Swiftpaw!"

Swiftpaw turn to him, his ice blue eyes made his apprentice cling. He mews to the Shadowclan apprentices and pads to him. "Y-yes, Nightfrost?"

"What did Bluestar said about _him_?" He questioned in a hushed voice.

"N-not to talk about him."

"Yes, be careful next time, you almost cause us another battle, Swiftpaw."

"I'm sorry, Nightfrost."

"It's fine, since the topic was about him, it'd be easy to just say it unwillingly."

Swiftpaw flicked his ears up and smiled.

A yowl came from the Great Rock, all four leaders ready. Tallstar steps forward to announce. "An elder of ours have passed away and joined Starclan. Windclan is still recovering from the recent battle."

Nightstar and Crookedstar glared at the Windclan leader. Bluestar stepped up. "We should rejoice that Windclan is strengthening. Dustpaw and Sandpaw are now warriors, Dustpelt and Sandstorm."

The clans cheered, yowling out their names. The hostilities fadded there.

* * *

"Where are you two, Fireheart, Greystripe?" mewed Sandstorm. Nightfrost turned to them. The two warriors stood there, headed to a slope. Where are they going? The slope leads around Windclan and based on where the two warriors were facing, they were going...ohhh...to them.

"We are going the long way home. Mudclaw told us of a rabbit warren right outside Windclan territory. We wanted to hunt for the clan. Can you tell Bluestar where we went?"

Nightfrost watched as Sandstorm grunted and looked away. "Please, Sandstorm?" pleaded his brother.

"Fine!" Sandstorm spat out. Fireheart smiled and he and Greystripe was about to pad off when he spoke.

"Remember to bring back some pump mice!"

All three turned and widen their eyes on him. Fireheart then blinked and nodded. "Of course!"

The two padded away as Sandstorm looked questionedly at him. "Where are they going to find pump mice?"

* * *

**And once again, I'm stuck. The wikia hasn't reached far yet.**


	33. RR Ch:Catnipped

Catnipped

The dark cat was watching over Mistlekit. The kit lay on a nest with herbs in front of her. "Yellowfang, how is Mistlekit?" The black warrior mewed, poking his head into Yellowfang's den.

The medicine cat turned to him and blinked, worry from her eyes. "Oh, Nightfrost. Do you need something?"

"No, I was just wondering about Mistlekit. Swiftpaw was worried about the kit," Nightfrost mewed, looking at the dark kit.

"I see. Mistlekit has greencough now and I just ran out of catnip from Fireheart. Now, if only a warrior can go out to find some catnip-"

"I'll go." Nightfrost said aloud. Yellowfang turned to him.

"I'll go," the small tom repeated.

Yellowfang purred. "Thank you, Nightfrost. I heard there are still some catnip in Fourtrees."

Nightfrost nodded and padded from the den to the snowy clearing, heading for the tunnel. "Nightfrost?" mewed a small voice.

Nightfrost turned around to see one of Frostfur's kits behind him. "Cinderkit? What are you doing out here?"

"I'm bored. You never come to the nursery to play with us anymore since leaf-bare started," Cinderkit mewed sadly, pouting.

"Sorry, I've been busy with warrior duties, Cinderkit."

"I know, but even then you'd tried to visit us sometimes, even if it's rare."

Nightfrost looked down at the kit. "Alright, how about I play with you after I get herbs for Yellowfang?

Cinderkit nodded. Nightfrost smiled and left the clearing for Fourtrees.

* * *

The black tom had just returned to the camp though the gorse tunnel when a grey she-kit jumped to him. "Nightfrost you're back!"

As Cinderkit headed to him, Nightfrost widen his eyes in realization that she was going to land on his head and tried to move out of the way. However, the gorse tunnel blocking his left and right was not helping and Cinderkit was right in front of him, while he was carrying catnip.

* * *

"Hey! Longtail! How are you?!" yowled out the tom in oddly cheerful way.

"Hi, uh I'm fine. By the way, are you really going to-"

"Bye, Bye!"

"Okay...?"

* * *

"Nightfrost?! Wait!" Nightfrost was already long gone. "Uh...Okay?"

"Ello Sandstorm!"

"Nightfrost! You scared me!"

Stare...

Stare...

Stare...Nightfrost smiles from ear to ear.

Stare...Sandstorm blinked. "What are we even doing?"

"Got ya!" Nightfrost mewed happily and bounced away on his paws like a kit. "Huh? Wait! About Fire-oh never mind."

* * *

"Cinderkit? What's wrong?" asked Frostfur, licking her kit after she ran in.

"I-it's my fault." Cirderkit cried. "

"Shhh...What's your fault?"

"Nightfrost is...Nightfrost is..." Frostfur widen her eyes at the mention of the cold warrior's name. Every time she greeted him, the black tom would be cold. But he is her mate's friend and the kits love to play with him. So each he would play with the kits, Frostfur will watch him like a hawk. (Nightfrost: _It's like Nutmeg all over again._)

"Nightfrost what?"

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't meet him like that! Nightfrost was carrying catnip! Nightfrost got all weird because of me!" Frostfur stared questioningly at her kit and signed. The queen padded out of the nursery to see him mewing to his apprentice and he soon padded away quickly to the middle of the clearing.

_"Happy, good. Angry, bad._

_I am happy, I am good, I am-"_

"NIGHTFROST! STOP THAT NOISE!" yowled Tigerclaw, storming from the entrance with a patrol.

The small tom turn to stare at him and tackled the deputy. "I ABHOR YOU!"

* * *

Greystripe and Fireheart returned later that day, bringing back pump mice. Tigerclaw greets them hostility.

"Where have you two been?" growled the injured deputy.

"We thought we could hunt for the clan. A Windclan warrior had told us of rabbit warrens just outside of Windclan."

Both warriors stared at his injuries curiously when Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes. "Did you see some?"

"Yes, but they were too fast for us, and we happened upon these mice."

"I see," Tigerclaw grunted, not noting how pump the mice the two young warriors had brought back due to the recent incident. "You can rest, but Fireheart, make sure you check on your brother."

The orange warrior blinked at the deputy questioningly as the tabby padded to one of his friends.

* * *

**I am stuck because the wikia does not have the info in the books...Was planning to continue Hollyleaf's Power but the same goes to that story as well. I'll be working on something else until the wikia continues, or if something happens and I can get the info somehow. **

**Forgot a small part with Cinderkit.**


	34. New

New

"Ow, my head. Why did Cinderkit have to land there?" muttered Nightfrost, rubbing his head where the kit had landed on. A flicker of light caught from the edge of his eye and the warrior turned to see Yellowfang, amused.

The medicine cat dropped leaves and placed them into separate piles. "I see you're awake now. Are you alright in the head?"

Nightfrost stared questioningly at her before remembering he was bringing catnip to her. "Yes, I'm fine now. Although, what happened after Cinderkit landed on me?"

Yellowfang checked her medicine stock as she answered. "You bit into the catnip you were carrying and started to do strange things..."

"What strange things?"

"Let's see...You spoke to cats you never talk to and you almost clawed the deputy into shreds," Yellowfang meowed, not taking her eyes off the piles. Nightfrost nodded and yawned, making her turn to him with a sharp glare. "And since you seem well enough to even yawn, don't laze in my den. Get out and hunt or whatever your warrior duties are!"

The black tom swiftly nodded and hurried out of the den. He almost bumped in Fireheart, who was leaving with Greystripe. "Nightfrost. How was the catnip?" the orange tom purred, laughter in his eyes.

Nightfrost stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Awful, I don't even remember anything." The small warrior looked around him and whispered. "So how was it?"

Fireheart looked at the sky and turned to him. "I'll explain when I get back. I need to meet up with someone now."

Nightfrost nodded in agreement and turned to a call. "Nightfrost, you're in the noon border patrol!" The deputy yowled out, not even asking where Fireheart and Greystripe were going, as the tabby promptly glared at Nightfrost for the catnip incident.

* * *

Frostfur mewed to her kits, their coats shining even in the dim light.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Frostfur follow the kits to their places below the Highrock. She sat a distance away as Bluestar prepare for the ceremony. A strong fox stink wafted over as Fireheart padded next to Sandstorm.

"Fireheart! Where have you been? You smell like a fox that's been dead for a moon!"

The orange tom seem disgruntled as he murmured to her. "Well, stay away from me till it wears off!" Sandstrom snapped and padded away from him, though a bit hesitant. Nightfrost snarled as Tigerclaw padded from behind his brother.

"And clean yourself up before you come into the den," the deputy growled, "I'm not going to sleep with that stink in my nose!"

Fireheart dipped his head, the orange fur fluffed in embarrassment as Tigerclaw looked up as Bluestar began to speak.

"We are gathered today to give four clan kits their apprentice names." Bluestar glanced at Frostfur, her eyes flickered an odd, longing emotion, as if wishing kits of her own were here at the Highrock and her, a queen in their place. Cinderkit and Thornkit sprang up impatiently from their spot.

"Yes, come forward, all four of you."

Thornkit dashed forward while Cinderkit followed a bit sedately with excitement in her steps. Brackenkit and Brightkit padded behind her.

"Mousefur, you have told me that you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Thornpaw."

The brown she-cat stepped forward to stand next to Thornpaw, as the kit scampered to meet meet her.

"Mousefur," Bluestar went on, "you have shown yourself a brave and intelligent warrior. See that you pass on your courage and wisdom to your new apprentice."

While Bluestar spoke, Mousefur looked just as proud as the newly named Thornpaw. The two of them touched noses and withdrew to the edge of the clearing. Nightfrost chuckled as he could hear Thornpaw meowing eagerly, already plying his mentor with questions. The three other kits waited eagerly.

"Whitestorm," Bluestar announced, "you are free to take a new apprentice now that Sandstorm has become a warrior. You will be mentor to Brightpaw."

The big white cat, who had been stretched out at the front of the gathering, stood up and padded over to Brightpaw. She waited for him with her eyes shining. "Whitestorm," meowed Bluestar, "you are a warrior of great skill and experience. I know that you will pass on all you know to this young apprentice."

"Certainly," Whitestorm purred. "Welcome, Brightpaw." He bent to touch noses with her, and escorted her back to the assembled cats.

Bluestar continued. "Longtail, you were Darkstripe's apprentice. He taught you well, and you have become a fierce and loyal warrior. I hope you will pass some of these qualities on to Cinderpaw."

Cinderpaw bounced to the silver tabby, who twitched his whiskers somewhat amused. The grey kit was about to smack into Longtail before she padded to him with dignified steps, copying Brightpaw and Brackenpaw. The two touched noses and Bluestar spoke again.

"Graystripe, you will train Brackenpaw. Our lost friend Lionheart was your mentor. I hope that his skill and wisdom will pass through you to your new apprentice."

Graystripe lifted his head high at Bluestar's words, and for a moment a gleam of pride showed in his eyes before lowering his head a bit, his ears drooped. He stepped forward and touched his new apprentice's nose with his own. Brackenpaw returned the touch politely.

The other cats began to gather around, congratulating the two new apprentices and calling them by their new names. Frostfur joined them, purring. A particular scent joined them, making every cat turn to the source. Nightfrost twitched his whiskers in amusement as the stinky fox-scent padded to him.

* * *

"What did you find out?" questioned the black warrior as they headed to the stream.

"It seems like what Ravenpaw said may be true. Oakheart wasn't killed by anyone but died in a rockfall. I had gone to Riverclan to confirm it and it was true. I intend to go to Riverclan tomorrow again for more information."

"I see...So that's why you reek of fox dung, to hid your scent. By the way, how were Barley and the others?" Nightfrost asked the orange form in the water. Fireheart was cleaning himself of the fox scent and padded from the stream. He shook himself of the cold water and licked himself.

"Barley and the others are doing well. Oh, and Violet gave birth to two kits. A grey she-cat with white paws called White and another she-cat with pure, black, feathery fur is Night. She's named after you, Nightfrost."

Nightfrost twitched his ears, surprised. "I didn't expect them to name their kits after me."

"Well, they were rather thankful at the fact you helped them. By the way, what did they mean to warn you about Bloodclan fighting each other for a leader position? I didn't know there is one more clan."

Nightfrost narrowed his eyes. "That Barley..." he muttered and looked to see Fireheart watching him curiously. "It's something you shouldn't worry about right now, with Tigerclaw and all. And Bloodclan was never a clan anyways, only a group of rogues that only live for the stake of their own selves. They live in the Twolegplace, so they would never come here due to the rumors of forest cats."

Fireheart simply nodded with an 'okay' and a look as if he wanted ask more but kept silent as they padded back to camp.

* * *

**Found and got an online book to continue writing. And a thank you for Leafdragon117 for some of the information.**


	35. Question

Question

Days had passed since the thaw began with a flood as Bluestar was sat outside her den, with Whitestorm, Mousefur, and Willowpelt already by her side. A moment later Tigerclaw and Darkstripe joined them.

"As you know, the moon is full tonight," Bluestar began when all the cats were gathered around her. "It will be hard to get to Fourtrees, but StarClan would expect us to do all we can to find a dry route. So I've chosen warriors only—this will be no journey for elders or apprentices, or queens expecting kits. Darkstripe, you led a patrol to examine the stream this morning. Report what you found."

"The water's going down," meowed Darkstripe. "But not fast enough. We patrolled as far as the Thunderpath, and there's nowhere a cat could cross without swimming."

"The stream's narrower up there," mewed Willowpelt. "Could we jump across?"

"Maybe, if you grew wings," Darkstripe replied. "If all you've got is your own paws…"

"But that has to be the best place to try," insisted Whitestorm.

Bluestar nodded. "We'll start there," she decided. "Maybe StarClan will lead us to a safe place." She rose to her paws and led her cats quietly out of the camp.

The sun had gone down, and twilight blurred the shapes of the forest. In the distance an owl hooted, and Nightfrost could hear the rustle of prey in the undergrowth, but the warriors were too intent on their journey to hunt. Bluestar took them straight through the trees to the place where the stream emerged from a hard stone tunnel underneath the Thunderpath. Their usual route to Fourtrees did not pass this close to the Thunderpath, and Nightfrost flicked his ears as he wondered what his leader was planning to do. When they reached the tunnel, he saw that floodwater spread out on either side, reflecting the pale light of the rising moon. Water covered the Thunderpath as well, and as the cats watched they saw a monster pass by, moving slowly, throwing up a filthy wave from its round black paws.

Once the monster had disappeared into the distance, Bluestar led her cats to the water's edge on the hard surface of the Thunderpath. She sniffed the water, wrinkling her nose at the stench, and cautiously put one paw into the flood. "It's shallow enough here," she meowed. "We can walk up the Thunderpath until we're on the other side of the stream, and get to Fourtrees along the border with ShadowClan."

Nightfrost only flicked his tail. Even if it were moons ago, walking on one of the Thunderpaths was a norm for him as a rogue in the Twolegplace. Fear scent came from his clanmates and he reminded himself that forest cats rarely have to pad on these paths.

"What if another monster comes?" asked Graystripe, voicing the clan's fear. "We will keep to the side," Bluestar replied calmly. "You saw how slowly that monster was moving. Maybe they don't like getting their paws wet."

"Bluestar, wait," called Whitestorm as the Clan leader waded into the water. "Remember how low our territory is on the other side of this stream? I can't help thinking it will be flooded there, too. I don't think we'll get to Fourtrees without going onto ShadowClan territory, which is higher."

A cat let out a faint hiss, and Nightfrost narrow his eyes in thought. A band of warriors setting paw across the border of a Clan with which they had recently battled? If a patrol caught them, they would think it was an invasion. Though he would welcome the battle. The black tom shook his head and remind himself he should not be the blood-thirsty leader like he was.

Bluestar paused with water lapping over her paws, and looked back at Whitestorm. "Maybe," she acknowledged, "but we'll have to risk it, if it's the only way."

She set off again without giving her cats any time to protest. There was nothing to do but follow. Nightfrost splashed along the edge of the Thunderpath, just behind his friend and Fireheart. Tigerclaw brought up the rear to keep a lookout for monsters coming up from behind.

At first everything was quiet, except for a single monster traveling in the other direction on the opposite side of the Thunderpath. Then Nightfrost heard the familiar growling and the splash of an approaching monster.

"Look out!" Tigerclaw yowled from the end of the line.

Nightfrost pressed himself against the low wall that edged the Thunderpath as it crossed the stream. Darkstripe scrambled on top of it and crouched there, baring his teeth at the monster as it passed. For a moment its strange, glittering colors were reflected in the stinking water, and a wave washed out from it, soaking Nightfrost almost to his head. As it left, he shook himself of the dirty water.

As they reached the other side of the stream, Nightfrost could see that Whitestorm was right. The low-lying land on the ThunderClan side was covered with water. There was nothing to do but continue along the edge of the Thunderpath until the land rose and was dry enough to walk on.

Stepping off the Thunderpath, the black warrior watched as his brother raised his head and opened his jaws. Nightfrost looked behind him at the Thunderpath and to the front of him. They had followed the Thunderpath out of ThunderClan territory, and now a swath of ShadowClan land lay between them and the Gathering at Fourtrees.

"We shouldn't be here," Willowpelt murmured uneasily.

If Bluestar heard the comment, she ignored it, quickening the pace until they were racing across the sodden turf. There were few trees here, and the close-cropped grass offered no cover for trespassing cats. Fireheart's heart was beating fast, and not only from the speed of their journey. If ShadowClan cats caught them, they would be in trouble, but Fourtrees was not far away, and their luck might hold.

Then he caught sight of a dark shadow streaking over the ground ahead of them, on a course to intercept Bluestar at the head of her patrol. More shadows followed, and a furious yowling split the quiet of the night.

For a heartbeat Bluestar quickened her pace, as if she thought she could outrun the challengers. Then she slowed to a stop. Her warriors did the same. Fireheart stood panting; the shadows drew closer, and he saw that they were ShadowClan cats, headed by their leader, Nightstar.

"Bluestar!" he spat as he halted in front of the ThunderClan leader. "Why have you brought your cats onto ShadowClan land?"

"In these floods, it was the only way to reach Fourtrees," Bluestar replied, her voice low and steady. "We mean no harm, Nightstar. You know there's a truce for the Gathering."

Nightstar hissed, his ears flattened against his head and his fur bristling. "The truce holds at Fourtrees," he snarled. "There is no truce here."

Instinctively, every cat tensed for possible battle. The ShadowClan cats—apprentices and elders as well as warriors—slipped silently into a semicircle around the smaller band from ThunderClan. Like Nightstar, their coats were bristling and their tails lashed in anger. Their hostile eyes reflected the cold light of the moon. Nightfrost knew that if it came to a fight, ThunderClan was hopelessly outnumbered. Even so, he felt his blood rushing to the excitement at the thought of ripping those throats out of these Shadowclan cats.

"Nightstar, I'm sorry," meowed Bluestar. "We would never trespass on your territory without good reason. Please let us pass."

Her words did nothing to appease the ShadowClan cats. Cinderfur, the ShadowClan deputy, moved up beside his leader, a dim shape in the moonlight. "I think they're here to spy," he growled softly.

"Spy?" Tigerclaw shouldered his way forward to stand next to Bluestar, his head thrust out toward Cinderfur until their noses were less than a mouse-length apart."What can we spy on here? We're nowhere near your camp."

Cinderfur curled back his lip to reveal thorn-sharp teeth. "Give us the word, Nightstar, and we'll tear them apart."

"You can try," growled Tigerclaw. For a few heartbeats Nightstar was silent. Graystripe growled beside Fireheart, whose muscles tensed. Mousefur bared her teeth at the nearest ShadowClan warrior, and Sandstorm's pale golden eyes shone with readiness to fight.

"Keep back," Nightstar grunted at last to his warriors. "We'll let them pass. I want ThunderClan cats at the Gathering." Though his words were friendly, he hissed them through bared teeth. Suddenly suspicious, Nightfrost glance at the leader. Fireheart whispered to Graystripe, "What does he mean by that?"

Graystripe shrugged. "Dunno. We've seen nothing of ShadowClan since the floods started. Who knows what they're up to?"

"We'll even give you an escort," Nightstar went on, narrowing his eyes. "Just to make sure you get to Fourtrees safely. We wouldn't want ThunderClan to be scared off by an angry mouse, would we?"

A murmur of agreement rose from the ShadowClan warriors. They shifted so that they surrounded the ThunderClan cats on all sides. With a faint nod, Nightstar set off beside Bluestar. The other cats followed, the ShadowClan patrol matching ThunderClan step for step. ThunderClan headed for the Gathering completely encircled by their enemies.

* * *

The moon was at its height as the ThunderClan cats were herded into the hollow beneath the four oak trees. A fierce, cold light poured down over the members of RiverClan and WindClan who were already assembled. All of them turned to stare curiously at the group descending the slope. Nightfrost knew that he and the rest of his Clan must look like prisoners. He stalked along proudly, head and tail held high, defying any cat to say that they had been beaten. He turn to see Fireheart doing the same and pride flowed though Nightfrost.

The ShadowClan cats slipped away into the shadows as soon as they reached the hollow. Bluestar headed straight for the Great Rock with Tigerclaw at her side. Mousefur padded to Fireheart.

"What's up with you?" Mousefur mewed, making the orange tom jump. "You look as if you've got something on your mind."

Fireheart stared at the brown warrior. "I…I was thinking about what Nightstar said," he improvised rapidly. "Why did he say he wants ThunderClan cats here?"

"Well, I'm sure of one thing. He's not being kind and helpful," Sandstorm mewed, coming up with Willowpelt beside her. She licked one paw and drew it over her ear. For once, she did not mew out an insult to Fireheart. "We'll find out soon enough."

"Trouble's coming," Willowpelt meowed over one shoulder as she went to join a group of WindClan queens. "I can feel it in my paws."

Nightfrost looked at the Shadowclan cats, and stared questioningly at the fact they would at times glared at Thunderclan hostility.

At last a yowling sounded from the top of the rock, and the murmuring from the cats below died away.

Nightstar stepped forward, stiff-legged with barely suppressed fury. "Cats of all Clans, listen to me!" he demanded. "Listen, and remember. Until last greenleaf, Brokenstar was leader of ShadowClan. He was—"

Tallstar, the leader of WindClan, stepped forward to stand beside Nightstar. "Why do you speak that hated name?" he growled. His eyes flashed, and Nigthfrost knew he was remembering how Brokenstar and his warriors had driven WindClan out of their territory.

"Hated, yes," Nightstar agreed. "And with good reason, which you know as well as any cat, Tallstar. He stole kits from ThunderClan. He forced kits from his own Clan into battle too early, and they died. In the end he was so bloodthirsty that we—his own Clan—drove him out. And where is he now?" Nightstar's voice rose to a shriek. "This is what I would like to ask Thunderclan's leader. Bluestar, one of my apprentices almost heard something interesting about him from one of your cats in the last Gathering before another stopped him. Would you care to explain?"

Every cat tensed at the question, wondering how would the Thunderclan leader respond to him. Bluestar hold a steady look at the Shadowclan leader before speaking.

"Brokentail-" Made every cat whispered at the name. Bluestar rose her voice. "-and his band of rogues attacked my camp. Thunderclan had chased them out with them yowling. Brokentail was left with an crippling injury. I do not believe he will attack again," Bluestar mewed, not including the fact that the rogue is also staying in their camp. Thunderclan watched, weary of Nightstar. The black tom seem have nodded.

"I see, so Brokenstar is crippled, yes?"

"He is." The gathering tensed, the sky had one cloud floating far from the moon as Starclan waited.

"Then it was never my clan's business to see what your is doing. Though, why Brokentail?"

"That rogue was never fit to be leader. Not only that, he is no longer a leader in the sight of Starclan."

The other leaders nodded in agreement as the gathering continued with Crookedstar's news about the flood.

* * *

"Bluestar, if you wish, Shadowclan would like to lead you back to your territory as apology about Brokentail."

"Thank you, Nightstar." Unlike before, while Shadowclan still surrounded Thunderclan, the cats talked to each in friendly terms. Fireheart padded alongside him.

"That went surprisingly well, with Brokentail and all."

"It did, Bluestar is wise to not mention it."

The brothers padded in silence. "I wonder how Princess is doing. We were so busy with lesf-bare and the flood. She should have kitted by now."

"Indeed, we can visit her tomorrow if you like."

"Of course, she's my sister!" Fireheart mewed. "So at sun-high?"

"Yes."

Fireheart beamed and padded to Greystripe, with some words about Windclan.

* * *

**Wow. Longest chapter ever as of right now.**


	36. Princess's Cloud

Princess's Cloud

The two toms came out with an excuse to hunt to the guard. The orange and black with a bit of white padded quickly though the forest and jumped onto the fence. Both called out softly and waited in the bushes in her garden. There, their sister was padding into her yard with a white tom-kit who appeared to be six moons old.

"Mom, who are we meeting?" asked the kit, eyes wide with excitement. "You'll be with meeting us," said Nightfrost, looking fierce and dangerous, with Fireheart behind him, whiskers twitching in laughter. The white kit growled and stepped in front of his mother, whose eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Cloud, these are your uncles whom I have been talking about, Fireheart and Nightfrost. Fireheart, Nightfrost, this is my son, Cloud," Princess purred, tail pointing to each. The kit, Cloud, looked surprised and fur fluffed, stepped back. Fireheart stepped up to touch noses with his full sister before turning to his nephew.

"Hello, Cloud."

"Hello, Fireheart. So you two are clan cats? Mom said so much about you two!" mewed Cloud, his eyes shining.

"We are clan cats, warriors to be more specific."

"Warriors?! Really?!"

"Yes."

"When can I get to be warrior?!"

"Well, first-" As Fireheart answered Cloud's questions, Princess padded to Nightfrost.

"Nightfrost, we didn't get to speak much the last time you were here."

"Indeed, Princess. You know I am not a talkative cat."

"I noticed back when Fireheart and I were kits. Oh. Was winter cold? Are you two eating well? Neither of you came over to visit during all that snow."

"Ah...about that. Sorry we couldn't come earlier, Princess. We were needed in the clan for lack of prey during leafbare. Leaf-bare is cold but we are warrior cats so we can endure it. And we're eating well now newleaf is here."

Princess crooked her head a bit. "Leaf-bare? Newleaf?" Nightfrost's eyes twinkled.

"Leaf-bare is winter. Newleaf is spring."

Princess nodded. "I see. Well, I was wondering when you two would come so I can bring Cloud to you."

Cloud and Fireheart padded to them. Princess curled her tail around her kit.

Princess looked at the warriors, her eyes shining. "He is my first kit and the only kit in my litter to listen about the clans you have told me so much about. I have brought him for you two, for your clan," she meowed softly. "I want you to take him back with you to your Clan so that he can become a warrior."

Fireheart and Nightfrost nodded, jaws tight.

I never expect..." Fireheart started when Princess continued.

"My housefolk already gave out my other kits to their new owners. Cloud wants to be a warrior. I want to choose where my firstborn goes." She raised her chin. "Make him a hero! Please! Like you!"

"Wait a moment. Cloud, are you sure you want join the clan?" asked Nightfrost, staring deeply into the kit's eyes.

"Yes, of course. It may be what Mom wish, but its also my wish too! I've been training to hunt and fight!" Cloud nodded his head so quickly that Nightfrost thought he might end up flinging his head away.

"Alright. But Cloud, the clan will demand your loyalty and you may not have a paw in both our world and those of kittypets."

"What is a kittypet?"

"A house cat."

"Oh. No matter. I'll be the best warrior Thunderclan will ever see!"

"You might even become a leader and get nine lives, Cloud," mewed Princess, licking her son.

The cats smiled. "Well, we have to go. The clan will be wondering where we are."

The cats nodded and Fireheart and Nightfrost jumped onto the fence, with Cloud scrambling on the fence. Fireheart grabbed his scruff. Nightfrost turn to help them. After Cloud was on the fence, the tom caught a familiar scent.

"Fireheart, Cloud. I'll have to go somewhere for now," the black warrior mewed, "Why don't you two hurry back to camp for now?"

Fireheart nodded and Cloud's face full of questions, Nightfrost hurried to the scent. Between the forest and the Twoleg city, was a mouse at her paws, Red staring at the sky. The small warrior padded close enough to hear the words.

"Thank you Starclan, for the prey."

"I didn't think you would say that, Red." The loner look at him, surprise to see him behind her. Nightfrost settled beside her. "You are not a part of the clans."

"Clan or no clan, I just thought it would be nice to have something to believe in, like Starclan."

The tom found himself staring at the lovely amber eyes, coming closer and closer as he reach out to her. The wet touch of her nose jolt him back to reality, making him look away.

"Wou...would you like to be my mate?" Nightfrost asked, his eyes keep glancing back at her. She too, was looking away, her fur fluffed.

"Yes! Of course! I would love to!" Red mewed, looking away again with her red fur even more fluffed. The loner turn back to the sky. "I guess we just became mates?"

Nightfrost nodded, his tail flicking. The two turned to each other, eventually doing 'it' right then and there.

* * *

After he return to camp and left prey at the fresh-kill pile, Cloud bounding to meet him, with Fireheart rushing behind.

"What did she say?"

"Bluestar said she'll think about it."

"Bluestar?" asked Cloud, his eyes curious. Nightfrost turn to him knowingly.

"Bluestar is our leader who leads our clan. Every leader's name end with -star."

"So she has nine lives?"

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. Bluestar has been a leader for a long time now, so she would have _some_ lives left."

At that, Bluestar padded out of her den and towards them.

"I have decided to let him stay. After all, both of you are excellent warriors."

The warriors dipped their heads. Bluestar turned to Fireheart.

"You'll mentor him, of course, Fireheart?" Bluestar meowed. "It's about time you have an apprentice."

"Thank you," meowed Fireheart, dipping his head to acknowledge her praise.

"I'll work harder than any cat!" Cloud promised, his eyes wide. "I'll be the best apprentice there ever was!"

"I'll call the meeting," Bluestar meowed, heading for the Highrock. With a glance at Fireheart, the white tom bounced after her. Bluestar padded up the Highrock, with Cloud behind her. Their leader yowled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Cats from every den padded out, each wondering about Cloud. Nightfrost noted that it was the same when he and Fireheart joined the clan.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Bluestar began from on top of the Highrock. "This kit, Cloud, wish to join Thunderclan like his kin. He belongs to a sister of Fireheart and Nightfrost. I have decided to let him stay to train as an apprentice."

The clan yowled their disbelief, angry. Darkstripe called out.

"We don't need anymore kittypets!"

Tigerclaw snarled at the dark tabby and nodded for Blustar to continue. The gray leader turn to the white kit.

"Cloud, are you willing to give up your old life as a kittypet?" Cloud nodded.

Bluestar leaped down from the rock and beckoned Cloud to her with a flick of her tail. Cloud bounced over to her. He was quivering with excitement, his tail stuck straight in the air and his whiskers twitching. His blue eyes sparkled like twin stars.

"Fireheart," Bluestar meowed, "You are ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Cloudpaw's training. You are fortunate, Fireheart, to have had more than one mentor. I expect you to pass on everything I have taught you to this young apprentice and share with her the skills you have learned from Lionheart and Tigerclaw_. _Cloudpaw is your sister's kit. You will be his mentor."

Fireheart stood up, but before he could walk over to the Highrock, Cloudkit scampered to meet him and lifted his head.

"Not yet!" Fireheart muttered to him through his teeth.

"Fireheart, you know what it is to be one of us, yet born outside the Clan," Bluestar continued, ignoring Cloud's impulsiveness. "I rely on you to pass on all you have learned to Cloudpaw, and help him to become a warrior the Clan will be proud of."

"Yes, Bluestar." Fireheart dipped his head respectfully, and whispered to Cloudpaw, to which Cloudpaw touched noses with him.

"Cloudpaw!" the new apprentice mewed triumphantly. "I'm Cloudpaw!"

"Cloudpaw!" Fireheart felt a surge of pride in his sister's kit as the members of the Clan pressed around to congratulate the new apprentice. Yet, some of the Clan held back. Tigerclaw never moved from where he sat at the base of the rock, and Longtail stalked over to sit beside him. As Fireheart stood back to let the other cats reach his new apprentice, Darkstripe shouldered past him on his way to the warriors' den.

* * *

**Yeah, Cloudpaw became a paw a bit earlier since the clan doesn't know his exact age when he came to the clan. Kinda like Fireheart. And yes, I am well aware that I did not mention much of the time they had spent together before this chapter. **

**Reach out meant he stretch out his neck. Fluff means a strong emotion the cat is experiencing, in this case, blushing.**


	37. Kits

Kits

A bur of orange hurled down the ravine, from the entrance to the medicine den.

"Was that Fireheart?" asked Willowpelt.

"I'm pretty sure there's only one orange cat in this clan."

Moments later, Fireheart padded back into the clearing. "Where's Yellowfang?" Fireheart panted.

"Yellowfang?" The warriors suddenly grew more serious as they sensed Fireheart's desperation. "She went over to Snakerocks. She said it's the best place to find yarrow. What's the matter?"

"There's a cat—Silverstream—by the Sunningrocks. She's having her kits, but something's gone wrong."

Willowpelt got up. "I'll go help. I was a queen after all."

Nightfrost stood as well. "And I'll get Yellowfang from the Snakerocks."

The three parts at the end of the tunnel. Fireheart and Willowpelt to Sunningrocks and Nightfrost to Snakerocks.

* * *

"Yellowfang!" Nightfrost yowled as soon as he reached Snakerocks. The medicine cat turn up from the rocks with some yarrow.

"Nightfrost? Why are-"

"No time! There's a queen kitting at the Sunningrocks!"

"Well, why didn't you say so?! Let's go!" Yellowfang rushed past the black tom and Nightfrost quickly followed behind her. They reached the river to see no one.

"Over here!" yowled out Fireheart, from a gully. Yellowfang and Nightfrost reached there to see Greystripe whispering to a silver, tabby queen. Yellowfang headed down quickly as a kit slided out. Willowpelt licked the kit as Yellowfang tended the queen. Tigerclaw was standing there angrily as he watched.

"Nightfrost, do you know anything about this?" asked the deputy.

"No, all I heard of was a queen kitting near Sunningrocks," Nightfrost replied as the second kit slided out. Yellowfang passed the kit to Fireheart as she turned back to the queen. Willowpelt's kit mewed as she smiled and continued licking the kit. Fireheart licked his as well, the kit showing small signs of life.

Graystripe let out a louder, panicky meow. "Silverstream!"

Fireheart turned to his friend just as the queen, Silverstream, raise her head and feebly lick Graystripe's face. "Good-bye, Graystripe," she whispered. "I love you. Take care of our kits."

Then the silver tabby's body gave a massive shudder. Her head fell back, her paws jerked, and she was still.

"Silverstream!" Graystripe reared up and flung back his head. His wails of grief split the quiet air. "Silverstream!" The rocks were echoed to Graystripe's dreadful wailing.

Yellowfang crouched over the body for a few moments more, nudging at Silverstream's fur, but at last she admitted defeat. Tigerclaw scrambled past the other cats, and reached out a massive paw to cuff the gray warrior behind the ear. "Stop that moaning."

Greystripe fell silent, his face in shock.

Tigerclaw glared around at all of them. "Now will some cat tell me what's going on? Graystripe, do you know this Riverclan cat?"

Graystripe looked up. His eyes had gone dull and cold, like pebbles. "I loved her," he whispered.

"What—these are your kits?" Tigerclaw seemed stunned.

"Mine and Silverstream's." A faint spark of defiance kindled in Graystripe. "I know what you'll say, Tigerclaw. Don't bother. I don't care." He turned back to Silverstream, pressing his nose against her fur and murmuring softly to her.

Yellowfang roused to examine the kits. "I think they'll live," she mewed. "We need to get them back to camp, to find a queen to suckle them."

Tigerclaw spun around to face her. "Are you mad? Why should ThunderClan raise them? They're half-breeds. No Clan will want them."

Yellowfang ignored him. "Fireheart, you take that one," she ordered. "I'll carry the other."

Fireheart's whiskers in agreement, but before he picked up the kit he walked over to Graystripe and pressed his body against his friend's broad gray shoulder. "Do you want to come with us?"

Graystripe shook his head. "I have to stay here and bury her," he whispered. "Here, between Riverclan and Thunderclan. After this, not even her own Clan will want to mourn her."

Fireheart looked like a part of him broke for his friend. "I'll come back soon," he promised and mewed something softly to his friend. Fireheart picked up the kit and followed Yellowfang. Nightfrost padded alongside them when Tigerclaw had already went ahead.

* * *

"Nightfrost, you're here!" Red mewed happily and nuzzled him as he padded to her. The red loner stopped when she noticed her mate did not share her enthusiasm.

"What's wrong, Nightfrost?"

"Nothing, just that my brother's friend had kits with a she-kit in another clan."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No...actually yes, he broke the warrior code with that. A clan cat cannot have a mate in another clan."

"What about having a mate outside the clans?"

Nightfrost shook his head. "I honestly don't know."

Red only licked his ear. Nightfrost turn to her.

"So...why were you looking for me in Thunderclan territory?"

Red perk her ears. "I'm having kits!"

* * *

Two sunrises had passed since the Riverclan queen's death and their allowing the kits into the clan when Bluestar yowled out a meeting.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Bluestar began from on top of the Highrock. "I've called you here for what you all know happened a few days ago, when Silverstream of Riverclan died, and we gave shelter to her kits by Graystripe."

A hostile mutter swept through the crowd of cats. Graystripe crouched down, flinching, and Fireheart pressed comfortingly against him.

"Many cats have asked me what Graystripe's punishment will be," Bluestar went on. "I have thought carefully on this, and I have decided that Silverstream's death is punishment enough. What could any cat do to him that is worse than what he has already suffered?"

Her challenge led to outraged meows of protest. Longtail called out, "We don't want him in the Clan! He's a traitor!"

"If you become Clan leader, Longtail, these decisions will be yours," Bluestar meowed coldly. "Until then, you will respect mine. I say there will be no punishment. However, Graystripe, for three moons you will not attend Gatherings. This is not to punish you, but to make sure there is no risk to you from angry RiverClan cats who might be tempted to break the truce because of what you have done."

Graystripe bowed his head. "I understand, Bluestar. Thank you."

"Don't thank me," meowed the Clan leader. "But work hard and fight well for your Clan from now on. One day you will be a fine mentor for those kits."

Graystripe brightened a little at that, as something to hope for. Tigerclaw, however, scowled even more fiercely. Nightfrost narrowed his eyes. It seems like the tabby dislike half-clan cats as with kittypets.

Drakstripe let out a disgusted, deliberately loud meow as Bluestar leap off the Highrock. "Traitors and kittypets! Is there no decent cat left in this Clan?"

* * *

**Frostflight4, I know Cinderpaw was to be Fireheart's first apprentice who got caught in Tigerclaw's setup and later became Yellowfang's apprentice in the original series but in this story, it's different. You'll have to read some of the previous chapters to know.**


	38. River(2)

River(2)

"Good, you got the battle technique down. Jumping backwards and bouncing off a wall is hard to master, Swiftpaw," Nightfrost commented on the sand in the Sandy Hollow, pinned down by his apprentice.

Swiftpaw took his paw off, letting him go. Nightfrost got up and licked himself. "We'll go back to camp. You do have a patrol to go."

Swiftpaw nodded and padded after his mentor to the tunnel when a small white fur flashed by with prey in mouth.

"Was that Cloudpaw?" asked Swiftpaw.

"That was. Let's see what news has he brought," mewed Nightfrost and both toms padded though the gorse tunnel.

Cloudpaw was standing with a shrew at his paws, mewing to Bluestar and Tigerclaw. Soon after, Fireheart padded in with the Riverclan deputy, Leopardfur and two Riverclan warriors.

"Thank you, Cloudpaw." Bluestar dismissed the apprentice as Fireheart approached with the newcomers. "Take your fresh-kill to the elders."

Cloudpaw looked disappointed to be sent away, but he went without protest. Leopardfur walked up to Bluestar and dipped her head respectfully. "Bluestar, we come to your camp in peace," she began. "There's something we must discuss."

Tigerclaw let out a low disbelieving growl, as if he would rather be ripping the fur off the intruding cats, but Bluestar ignored him. "I can guess what brings you here," she meowed. "But what is there to discuss? What's done is done. Any punishment for Graystripe will be handled by his own Clan."

While she spoke to Leopardfur, her eyes kept straying to Mistyfoot and Stonefur, her blue eyes seemingly filled with wistfulness.

"What you say is true," Leopardfur agreed. "The two young cats were foolish, but Silverstream is dead, and Graystripe's punishment is not for RiverClan to decide. We've come here about the kits."

"What about them?" asked Bluestar.

"They're RiverClan kits," meowed Leopardfur. "We've come to take them home."

"RiverClan kits?" Bluestar's eyes narrowed. "Why do you say that?"

"And how do you know about them?" Tigerclaw demanded, glaring in fury as he sprang to his paws. "Have you been spying? Or did some cat tell you?" He turned on Fireheart as he spoke, but Fireheart stood his ground.

"Sit down, Tigerclaw," murmured Bluestar. She flashed a look at Fireheart. "Who knows, perhaps a RiverClan patrol saw what happened? Such things can't be hidden for long. But Leopardfur," she went on, turning back to the visiting deputy, "the kits are also half ThunderClan, and one of our queens is taking good care of them. Why should I give them to you?"

"Kits belong with their mother's Clan," Leopardfur explained. "RiverClan would have raised these kits if Silverstream had lived, without knowing who the father was, and that makes them ours by right."

"Bluestar, you can't send the kits away!" Fireheart couldn't stop himself from interrupting. "They're all Graystripe has to live for."

A growl rumbled once again in Tigerclaw's throat, but it was Bluestar who answered. "Fireheart, be quiet. This doesn't concern you."

"Yes, it does," Fireheart dared to meow. "Graystripe's my friend."

"Silence!" hissed Tigerclaw. "Does your leader have to tell you twice? Graystripe is a traitor to his Clan. He has no right to the kits, or anything else."

Fireheart whirled on the deputy as Tigerclaw bared his teeth in a snarl.

Bluestar flicked her tail angrily at both of them. "Enough!" she ordered. "Leopardfur, I admit RiverClan has some right to the kits. But so does ThunderClan. Besides, the kits are small and weak. They can't travel yet, especially across the river. It's too dangerous."

Leopardfur's hackles began to rise and her eyes narrowed to slits. "You are just making excuses."

"No," Bluestar insisted. "Not excuses. Would you risk the kits' lives? I'll think about what you have said and discuss it with my warriors, and give you our answer at the next Gathering."

"Now get out of our camp," growled Tigerclaw.

Leopardfur hesitated, as if she would have liked to say more, but it was clear that Bluestar had dismissed her. After a few tense moments, she dipped her head again and turned to go, with Mistyfoot and Stonefur behind her. Tigerclaw stalked across the clearing with them as far as the tunnel. Swiftpaw padded away to the fresh-kill pile, and took a sparrow to the elders' den, occasionally looking back at the tunnel.

"We can't let them take the kits! You know how Graystripe would feel," Fireheart retorted, making Nightfrost to turn back.

The bleak look Bluestar gave him made him wonder if he had gone too far, but her voice was soft as she replied, "Yes, Fireheart, I know. And I would give much to keep these kits. But how far will RiverClan go to take them? Will they fight? How many ThunderClan warriors would risk their lives for kits that are half-RiverClan?"

Fireheart's fur prickled with fear at what she said.

"Have courage, Fireheart," urged Bluestar. "It hasn't come to a battle just yet. I've won us time until the Gathering, and who knows what will happen before then?"


	39. Traitor

Traitor

"Whitestorm! Whitestorm!" yowled Cloudpaw as he skidded to them. "R-rogues..." Cloudpaw panted.

"Slow down, young one. Take deep breaths," mewed Whitestorm. Cloudpaw did, and the apprentice's breath calmed. "Now, what about the rogues?"

"Rogues are attacking camp! Fireheart told me to look for your and Sandstorm's group!"

Whitestorm nodded. "I see. Then, hurry to Sandstorm." Cloudpaw ran off to Snakerocks. Whitestorm turned to his group and yowled. "Now, to camp!"

The group raced off to camp. A she-cat, Bluestar, padded though the tunnel with a group of cats. Wasn't Bluestar in camp?

The blue-gray she-cat yowled, Mistyfoot, he realized, as Leopardfur, Stonefur and Blackclaw threw themselves in battle, followed by him and Whitestorm's group.

The black warrior noticed Brokentail in the clearing. He snarled and tackled the former Shadowclan leader. Nightfrost scratched the prisoner's face, making it yowl in fury. The blind tom turned his head around before laying flat, whimpering in fear. Nightfrost growled in disappointment and looked around the clearing.

Terrified by the sudden appearance of reinforcements, the rogue cats scattered. Surprised when they thought their victory was certain, the rogues had no fight left in them. Yellowfang padded to Brokentail and guided him back to her medicine den.

The RiverClan cats were gathering together again with murmurs of concern as Fireheart limped across to them. "Thank you," he meowed. "I've never been so glad to see any cat in my life."

"I recognized some of the old ShadowClan warriors," Leopardfur told him gravely. "The ones who left with Brokentail." The deputy turned to Fireheart with a questioning look. "I thought I saw Brokentail?"

"Yes. And you did see Brokentail. He attacked with his rogues." Fireheart didn't seem to want to say anything about something. "How did you know we needed help?" he asked, puzzled.

"We didn't," replied Mistyfoot. "We came to talk to Bluestar about—"

"Not now," Leopardfur interrupted, though any cat can easily guess what Mistyfoot was going to say. "ThunderClan needs time to recover." She dipped her head graciously toward Fireheart. "We are glad to have helped. Tell your leader we will return soon."

"Yes, I will," Fireheart promised. "And thanks again."

The Riverclan cats left though the tunnel. Yellowfang examined the injured cats, boring injuries from the battle. Paws thundered from the tunnel. Nightfrost looked up to see Sandstorm, wide eyed at the clearing, with her group and a panting Cloudpaw. She turned to Fireheart and took Brackenpaw with her to Bluestar's den. Sandstorm padded out with Tigerclaw, limping and matted with dust and blood and one eye closed. The deputy lay on his side in front of the rock. Brackenpaw had followed the two closed, watching Tigerclaw.

Behind the apprentice was the leader, with a drooped head and had dragged her tail in the dust. Bluestar raised her head and looked around now that Tigerclaw was in front of the Highrock. "Come here, all of you," she rasped, beckoning with a flick of her tail.

Bluestar watched Fireheart for a moment and then began to speak. "I present you with Tigerclaw, now a prisoner. He—"

A chorus of worried murmurs interrupted her. The Clan cats were looking at each other in shock and dismay. Nightfrost flicked his ears. Could it be...

"A prisoner?" Darkstripe echoed. "Tigerclaw's your deputy. What has he done?"

"I'll tell you." Bluestar's voice sounded more even now, but the cats could see the effort it was costing her. "Just now, in my den, Tigerclaw attacked me. He would have killed me if Fireheart hadn't arrived in time."

The sounds of protest and disbelief swelled even louder. From the back of the crowd, an elder let out an eerie wailing. Darkstripe got to his paws. He was one of Tigerclaw's strongest supporters, Nightfrost knew, but even he was looking uncertain. "There must be some mistake," he blustered.

Bluestar raised her chin. "Do you think I can't tell when a cat tries to murder me?" she enquired dryly.

"But Tigerclaw—"

Fireheart sprang up. "Tigerclaw is a traitor to the Clan!" he spat. "He brought the rogue cats here today."

Darkstripe rounded on him. "He'd never have done that. Prove it, kittypet!"

Fireheart glanced at Bluestar. She nodded and beckoned him forward. "Fireheart, tell the Clan what you know. Everything."

Fireheart padded slowly to her side. Fireheart seem strangely reluctant and hesitant. "Cats of ThunderClan," he began. His voice squeaked like a kit's, and he paused before speaking again. "Cats of ThunderClan, do you remember when Redtail died? Tigerclaw told you that Oakheart killed him, but he was lying. It was Tigerclaw who killed Redtail!"

"How do you know?" That was Longtail, with the usual sneer on his face. "You weren't at the battle."

"I know because I talked to someone who was," Fireheart replied steadily. "Ravenpaw told me."

"Oh, very useful!" growled Darkstripe. "Ravenpaw's dead. You can tell us he said anything, and nobody can prove you wrong."

"Ravenpaw isn't dead," he explained quietly. "I took him away after Tigerclaw tried to kill him for knowing too much."

More uproar, as each cat yowled their questions and protests. While Fireheart waited for them to settle down again, he glanced at Tigerclaw. As Yellowfang's herbs did their healing work, the huge tabby had begun to recover some of his strength. He pushed himself onto his haunches and sat staring out over the crowd with eyes like stones, as if he were challenging any cat to come too close. The news about Ravenpaw must have shocked him, but he did not show it by a single twitch of his whiskers.

When the turmoil showed no sign of dying down, Whitestorm raised his voice. "Quiet! Let Fireheart speak." Nightfrost turn to his friend, grateful for Whitestorm's support.

Fireheart dipped his head in thanks to the older warrior. "Ravenpaw told me that Oakheart died when rocks fell on him. Redtail fled from the rockfall, and ran straight into Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw pounced on him and killed him."

"It's true." Graystripe raised his head from where he still lay in the shade, with Yellowfang pressing herbs to his wounds. "I was there when Ravenpaw told Fireheart all this."

"And I've spoken to cats from RiverClan," Fireheart added. "They tell the same story, that Oakheart died in a rockfall."

An eerie hush fell on the Clan. Cats were staring at one another as if they could find a reason for these terrible revelations in the faces of their friends.

"Tigerclaw expected to be made deputy then," Fireheart went on. "But Bluestar chose Lionheart instead. Then Lionheart died fighting ShadowClan, and at last Tigerclaw achieved his ambition. But being deputy wasn't enough for him. I…I think that he even laid a trap for Bluestar beside the Thunderpath, but Nightfrost was caught in it instead." He glanced at Nightfrost as he spoke, who only twitched his tail, not surprised.

Bluestar too looked astonished. "Fireheart told me his suspicions," she murmured. Her voice shook. "I didn't—I couldn't—believe him. I trusted Tigerclaw." She bowed her head. "I was wrong."

"But how could he expect to be made leader if he killed you?" asked Mousefur. "The Clan would never support him."

"I think that's why he planned this attack the way he did," Fireheart ventured. "I guess he meant us to think that one of the outlaws killed Bluestar. After all"—Fireheart's voice grew hard—"who would expect Tigerclaw, the loyal deputy, to lay a claw on his leader?" Fireheart fell silent, his whole body was quivering.

"Bluestar," Whitestorm spoke up. "What will happen to Tigerclaw now?"

His question set off a crescendo of furious yowling from the Clan

"Kill him!"

"Blind him!"

"Drive him out of the forest!"

Bluestar sat motionless, her eyes closed. Fireheart could feel the pain coming off her in waves, the bitter shock of betrayal as she discovered that the deputy she had trusted for so long was black at heart. "Tigerclaw," she meowed at last, "have you anything to say in your defense?"

Tigerclaw swung his head around and fixed her with a yellow glare. "Defend myself to you, you gutless excuse for a warrior? What sort of a leader are you? Keeping the peace with other Clans. Helping them! You barely punished Fireheart and Graystripe for feeding RiverClan, and you sent them to fetch WindClan home! I would have never shown such kittypet softness. I would have brought back the days of TigerClan. I would have made ThunderClan great!"

"And how many cats would have died for it?" Bluestar murmured, almost to herself. "If you have nothing else to say, then I sentence you to exile," the leader announced, her voice cracking. Every word seemed to be dragged out of her. "You will leave ThunderClan territory now, and if any cat sees you here after sunrise tomorrow, they have my permission to kill you."

"Kill me?" Tigerclaw spoke now, snarling his defiance. "I'd like to see any of them try."

"Fireheart beat you," Graystripe called out.

"Fireheart." Tigerclaw turned his pale amber eyes on his enemy, unfettered hatred flowing from there. "Cross my path again, you stinking furball, and we'll see who's the stronger."

Fireheart leaped to his paws, anger in his green eyes. "Anytime, Tigerclaw," he spat.

"No," Bluestar growled. "No more fighting. Tigerclaw, leave our sight."

Slowly Tigerclaw got up. His massive head swiveled back and forth as he scanned the crowd of cats. "Don't think I'm finished," he hissed. "I'll be a leader yet. And any cat who comes with me will be well looked after. Darkstripe?"

The sleek tabby remained in his place, his shoulders hunched wretchedly.

"I trusted you, Tigerclaw," he protested. "I thought you were the finest warrior in the forest. But you plotted with that…that tyrant and you said nothing to me. And now you expect me to come with you?" He looked away deliberately.

Tigerclaw shrugged. "I needed Brokentail's help to make contact with the rogue cats. If you choose to take this personally, that's your problem," he growled. "Longtail?"

Longtail gave a nervous start. "Come with you, Tigerclaw? Into exile?" His voice shook. "I…no, I can't. I'm loyal to ThunderClan!"

_"And a coward as well, Longtail,"_ Nightfrost thought, catching the fear-scent as Longtail shrank back into the crowd of cats.

For the first time, a look of uncertainty flickered across Tigerclaw's face, as the few cats he had trusted turned him down. "What about you, Dustpelt?" he demanded. "You'll have richer pickings with me than ever you will in ThunderClan."

The young brown tabby got deliberately to his paws and picked his way through the surrounding cats until he stood in front of Tigerclaw. "I looked up to you," he meowed in a clear, level voice. "I wanted to be like you. But Redtail was my mentor. I owe him more than any cat. And you killed him." Grief and fury made his limbs shake, but he kept going. "You killed him and betrayed the Clan. I'd rather die than follow you." He turned and stalked away.

A murmur of appreciation rose from the listening cats, and Whitestorm whispered, "Well said, youngster."

"Tigerclaw," Bluestar broke in. "No more of this. Go now."

Tigerclaw drew himself up to his full height, his eyes blazing in cold fury. "I'm going. But I'll be back; you can be sure of that. I'll be revenged on you all!" He padded unevenly away from the Highrock. As he drew close to Fireheart he paused, drawing his lips back in a snarl. "And as for you…" he hissed. "Keep your eyes open, Fireheart. Keep your ears pricked. Keep looking behind you. Because one day I'll find you, and then you'll be crowfood."

"You're crowfood now," Fireheart retorted.

Tigerclaw spat, then turned and walked away. The Clan cats parted to let him through, every eye tracking him as he went. The great warrior was not completely steady on his paws, his wounds from Fireheart hurting, but he did not stop or look back. The gorse tunnel swallowed him up and he was gone.

Talk was beginning to break out again, as cats mewed urgently to one another about the startling events. "Who'll be deputy now?" he heard Runningwind ask.

Bluestar slipped around the side of the Highrock toward her den. Her head was down and her paws dragged as if she were ill. There would be no announcement yet.

* * *

**Sorry Flippy3131, but no. I am following the story based on Scourge's interference. Plus I need them in Riverclan for the roles they have in the _New Prophecy_ arc. **


	40. deputy

Deputy

The clan waited as until it was moonhigh as Nightfrost helped Whitestorm with the patrols for the day. The cats whispered anxiously as who will be the new deputy decision was not made yet and a deputy was suppose to be chosen before moonhigh. Sandstorm growled, agitated and padded off to the warrior's den.

"Sandstorm? Where are you going?" asked Dustpelt.

"To Fireheart."

"To that kittypet?" Dustpelt's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Yes."

Sandstorm simply padded to his brother as they meowed some words. Soon, Bluestar stumbled around the Highrock from her den. She looked old, weary as she sat down in front of the rock, making no attempt to climb it. "Cats of ThunderClan," she rasped, barely loud enough to be heard over the anxious muttering. "Listen and I will appoint the new deputy."

Every cat was already turning toward her, and the clearing fell chillingly silent.

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice." Bluestar paused again, staring down at her paws for so long. Nightfrost looked around to see the clan worried and anxious .

One or two cats had begun to whisper uneasily, but as Bluestar raised her head again, they stopped.

"The new deputy will be Fireheart," she announced clearly. As soon as she had spoken she rose to her paws again and padded back around the rock on legs that seemed made of stone.

The whole Clan froze. Fireheart appeared frozen, his face of shock.

Then Cloudpaw's shrill voice raised gleefully. "I knew it! Fireheart's the new deputy!"

Close by, Darkstripe snarled, "Oh, yes? Well, I'm not taking orders from a kittypet!"

A few of the cats padded over to Fireheart and congratulated him. Graystripe and Sandstorm were among the first, but there were other cats slipping away quietly, and did not speak to him at all. It was clear that they were startled by Bluestar's choice. His friend padded to Fireheart.

"Well, Clan deputy," Whitestorm meowed softly. "What would you like me to do now?"

"Yes…now…" Fireheart began, ""Food. We all need to eat. Cloudpaw, start taking fresh-kill to the elders. Get the other apprentices to help the queens in the nursery."

Cloudpaw shot off with a flick of his tail.

"Mousefur, Darkstripe, find yourselves two or three warriors each and go out on a hunting patrol. Split the territory between you. We'll need more fresh-kill right away. And keep a lookout for those rogues or Tigerclaw while you're at it."

Mousefur moved away with a calm nod, collecting Brackenfur and Willowpelt as she went. But Darkstripe glared at Fireheart for so long that Fireheart returned it. He met the pale blue gaze steadily, and at last Darkstripe turned away, meowing to Longtail and Dustpelt to follow him.

"All Tigerclaw's sympathizers," Whitestorm observed as he watched them go. "You'll need to keep an eye on them."

"Yes, I know," Fireheart admitted. "But surely they've shown that they're more loyal to the Clan than to Tigerclaw? I hope they'll accept me if I don't tread on their tails."

Whitestorm gave a noncommittal grunt.

"Anything for me to do?" asked Graystripe.

"Yes." Fireheart gave his friend's ear a quick, friendly lick. "Go back to your nest and rest. You were badly wounded yesterday. I'll bring you a piece of fresh-kill."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Fireheart." Graystripe returned the lick and vanished into the den. Fireheart padded to the fresh-kill pile. He clawed out a magpie and was about to head to Bluestar's den when he dropped it. Fireheart stared at the prey when Yellowfang padded to him.


	41. Graystripe

Greystripe

At sunhigh, the clan had settled down to their daily routine. Nightfrost turned to the rustle of the gorse tunnel. Four RiverClan cats appeared, the same four who had joined in the battle the day before: Leopardfur, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Blackclaw. Leopardfur bore a newly healed wound across one dappled shoulder, and Blackclaw's ear was torn at the tip, proof of how they had fought with ThunderClan to drive out the rogue cats.

Fireheart padded to them and dipped his head as a deputy would to another deputy.

"Greetings," meowed Leopardfur, her eyes registering surprise at Fireheart's new attitude. "We need to speak to your leader."

Fireheart bowed his head again and padded to Bluestar's den. Graystripe returned with the group he was with and put his prey to the fresh-kill pile. The tom padded to Mistyfoot with meows of greetings. Bluestar soon padded out with Fireheart behind her.

Leopardfur began. "We've talked for a long time about Silverstream's kits, and we've decided that they belong in RiverClan. Two RiverClan kits died yesterday. They had been born too soon. Their mother, Greenflower, has agreed to suckle these newborns. We think it may be a sign from StarClan. The kits will be well cared for."

"They're well cared for here!" Fireheart exclaimed.

Leopardfur glanced at him but still spoke directly to Bluestar. "Crookedstar has sent us to fetch them." Her voice was calm but determined, showing that she genuinely believed in her Clan's right to take the kits.

"Besides," Mistyfoot added, "the kits are older now, and the river has gone down enough to allow a safe passage across. They will be able to cope with the journey to our camp."

"Yes," meowed Leopardfur, with an approving look at the younger warrior. "We could have taken the kits before this, but we care just as much about their welfare as you do."

Bluestar drew herself up. Though she moved stiffly and she still looked exhausted, outwardly at least she had recovered the authority of a leader. "The kits are half ThunderClan," she reminded Leopardfur. "I've already told you, I'll give you my decision at the next Gathering."

"The decision is not yours to make." The RiverClan deputy's tone had an edge like ice. At her words meows of protest rose from the assembled cats.

"Cheek!" spat Sandstorm, from where she sat close to Fireheart. "Who does she think she is, walking in here and telling us what to do?"

Fireheart padded over to Bluestar and murmured in her ear, "Bluestar, these are Graystripe's kits. You can't send them away."

Bluestar twitched her ears. "You can tell Crookedstar," she calmly addressed the visitors, "that ThunderClan will fight to keep these kits."

Leopardfur's lips drew back in the beginnings of a snarl, while the ThunderClan cats yowled their approval. Then a louder meow rose above the rest. "No!"

It was Graystripe. The big gray cat came to stand beside Bluestar. ThunderClan gave him looks of suspicion, and they drew back as he passed. But Graystripe seemed to have hardened himself against their hostility. Glancing first at the RiverClan patrol and then at the cats of his own Clan, he meowed, "Leopardfur is right. Kits belong with their mother's Clan. I think we should let them go."

The Clan was silent, except for Yellowfang, who muttered, "He's mad."

"Graystripe, think again," Bluestar urged him. "If I let Leopardfur take these kits, they are lost to you forever. They will grow up in another Clan. They will not know you as their kin. One day you may even have to fight them." Her words were strangely filled with sorrow, as if she had lost kits to another clan.

"I understand, Bluestar," Graystripe agreed. "But I've caused enough trouble for this Clan. I won't ask them to fight for my kits." He paused and added to Leopardfur, "If Bluestar agrees, I'll bring the kits to the stepping-stones at sunset. I give you my word."

"Graystripe, don't…" Fireheart burst out. The gray tom turn to his friend, his eyes sad but determined.

"Don't…" he repeated softly, but Graystripe did not reply.

Nightfrost was about to step up when he saw Sandstorm had pushed her nose into Fireheart's fur and murmured a few words of comfort.

Bluestar bowed her head for several long moments. Fireheart could see how much of her hastily summoned strength was ebbing away in the confrontation, and how desperately she needed rest. At last she spoke. "Graystripe, are you sure?"

The gray warrior lifted his chin. "Quite sure."

"In that case," Bluestar went on, "I agree to your demands, Leopardfur. Graystripe will bring the kits to the stepping-stones at sunset."

Leopardfur looked startled to win an agreement so quickly. She exchanged a glance with Blackclaw, almost as if she were asking if there could be trickery here. "Then we will hold you to your word," she meowed, turning back to the ThunderClan leader. "In the name of StarClan, see that you keep it." She dipped her head to Bluestar and led her cats away.

Fireheart had turned only to see who he was looking for at the nursery.

* * *

As the sun slid down behind the trees, Fireheart waited by the gorse tunnel. Leaves rustled above his head, and the air was filled with the warm scents of late newleaf, but some cats were sadden.

Graystripe emerged from the nursery, herding the two kits on stumpy, unsteady legs in front of him. The small dark-gray tom already looked as if he would grow into a sturdy warrior, while the she-cat with her silvery coat was a copy of her mother, promising the same beauty and swiftness.

Goldenflower followed them out of the nursery and dipped her head to touch noses with both kits. "Farewell, my beloveds," she mewed sadly. The two kits let out bewildered meows as Graystripe nudged them away, and Goldenflower's own kits nuzzled their mother's flank, as if they meant to comfort her.

"Graystripe—" Fireheart began, stepping forward as his friend approached with the kits.

"Don't say anything," Graystripe interrupted him. "You'll understand soon. Will you come with me to the stepping-stones? I…I need your help to carry the kits."

"Of course, if you want me to," Fireheart readily agreed. The current deputy picked up a kit and followed Graystripe.

* * *

"I don't get it, Nightfrost. Why did all this happen?" asked Fireheart after he had returned.

"Sometimes, things just happen that we will never understand, Fireheart," Nightfrost answered, shaking his head. "At least, Tigerclaw is gone for now."

"Yes, he is. Wait. For now?"

"No cat knows the future, Fireheart. Like Brokentail, he might attack camp later on. Would you be prepared for that?"

Fireheart nodded, determined. "Of course."

* * *

**Let's see. How to let the kits stay(am not, but was toying with the idea)...**

**Bluestar-"Tell Crookedstar about the kits given to his clan. It's only fair that Riverclan has two and we have two."**

**Leopardfur(tilts head(unlikey, the she-cat would probably snarl and hiss while confused))**

**(forgot Bluestar doesn't know Crookedstar knows. So kind of creepy since Crookedstar doesn't know that she knows what he knows...so many knows lol. Maybe Crookedstar told Oakheart and he told Bluestar?)**


	42. Concern

Concern

It had been a quarter moon since everything that happened. Tigerclaw had been exiled for trying to kill Bluestar and Fireheart became deputy in his place. Graystripe had left for Riverclan to be with his kits. The forest had been dry with little rain since the flood. Nightfrost flicked his ear as he watched Bluestar left the half-eaten robin to her den. It seems like the omen with the magpie was true.

* * *

_Nightfrost padded to Yellowfang and Fireheart, who were crowd around a magpie. "What's wrong? Weren't you going to-?"_

_Nightfrost stopped as he stared at the maggots in the stomach of the bird._

_"Crowfood among the fresh-kill. What does it mean?" Yellowfang murmured. There is no way any cat would have brought it in._

_"What does it mean?" the medicine cat repeated. Fireheart's eyes were wide as he realized something._

_"Do you think it's an omen?" he croaked. "A message from StarClan?"_

_"It is an omen. You were going to bring it to Bluestar, weren't you, Fireheart?" asked Yellowfang._

_"Yes."_

_"Then Bluestar's leadership will slowly fall apart."_

_"What?! No! Impossible! Bluestar's problems are already over!" Fireheart mewed fiercely. His eyes betrayed his emotions, horrified about the omen._

_"Don't tell any cat about this, Fireheart, Nightfrost. The clan already has much to worry."_

* * *

He felt something jumped on his tail. Nightfrost turned to see in shock. What he had thought was Tigerclaw was Bramblekit on his tail, playing with it. Goldenflower stood nearby with Tawnykit, worried. The Tigerclaw look-alike batted his tail playfully. Nightfrost simply became amused as he waved his tail a bit. Bramblekit hopped after the black tail before finally landing on it. Goldenflower padded up to him, surprised.

"You're not angry with him? You do loathe Tigerclaw."

"No, even though the two look alike, they are not the same. Bramblekit is not him," Nightfrost mewed, waving his tail every so often as Bramblekit leap after it. _"But they look so similar that I accidently mistake him for Tigerclaw."_

"Oh."

"Nightfrost!" yowled a white tom.

Nightfrost got up on his paws. "I have to go out now, Goldenflower. It was good talking to you."

"Goodbye, Nightfrost."

The warrior headed to his friend when someone called out. He turn to see Brackenpaw heading to him and his friend.

"What is wrong, Brackenpaw?" Nightfrost mewed. The golden-brown tabby stood there, his ears flat and tail drooped. Whitestorm flicked his ears back and forth, waiting patiently on their deceased friend's son.

"Why did Graystripe leave the clan?"

Nightfrost and Whitestorm glance at each other before Whitestorm spoke. "He choose to be with his mate's kits."

"I know...but what about his apprentice? Me?"

"He still worries about you, Brackenpaw," the deputy meowed from behind the apprentice. Brackenpaw turned to Fireheart.

"Graystripe was? How did you know?"

"I sometimes talk with the Riverclan patrols. Now, why don't we train with Cloudpaw?"

"Of course!"

Whitestorm turned expectantly to Nightfrost. "I believe you have something to ask?"

Nightfrost blinked. "Ah, yes...about that...can we talk somewhere else?"

Whitestorm twitched his ears, his amber eyes narrowed. "Yes, lead the way."

Nightfrost lead his friend to the Twolegplace. They met up with Red and explained everything to Whitestorm.

* * *

The black tom returned later in the evening with a robin and a rabbit, just in time for a ceremony. Bluestar was standing on the Highrock, with two grey kits at the Highrock. He let his fresh-kill at the pile and padded to Frostfur.

"What's going on?"

Whitestorm leaned to him. "Brindleface's kits are ready to be apprentices."

"We are here today to give two Clan kits their apprentice names," Bluestar began formally, glancing down to where Brindleface sat with a kit on either side of her.

One of the kits leaned toward its mother, its whiskers trembling with nervous excitement. The larger kit kneaded the ground with its paws.

An expectant hush fell over the rest of the Clan. "Come forward."

The kits padded side by side to the center of the clearing, their mottled gray coats bristling with anticipation.

"Dustpelt," rasped Bluestar. "You will be mentor to Ashpaw."

Dustpelt walked toward the larger gray kit and stood beside him.

"Dustpelt," Bluestar went on, "this will be your first apprentice. Share your courage and determination with him. I know you will train him well, but don't be afraid to turn to the senior warriors for advice."

Dustpelt's eyes gleamed with pride, and he leaned down to touch Ashpaw's nose with his own. Ashpaw purred loudly as he followed his new mentor to the edge of the circle. The smaller kit remained in the center of the clearing, her eyes shining and her little chest quivering. The kit turned to Fireheart as he caught her eye and blinked warmly in return.

"Darkstripe." Bluestar paused when she meowed the warrior's name, a glimmer of fear in her eyes. Nightfrost narrowed his eyes. _"Darkstripe? Why him of all cats?"_ "You will be mentor to Fernpaw." The kit's eyes widened, and she spun around to see the big tabby warrior padding toward her.

"Darkstripe," meowed Bluestar, "you are intelligent and bold. Pass on all you can to this young apprentice."

"Certainly," promised Darkstripe. He bent to touch noses with Fernpaw, who seemed to shrink back for a heartbeat before stretching up to accept his greeting. As the new apprentice followed Darkstripe to the edge of the clearing, she cast an anxious look over her shoulder at Fireheart. His brother nodded back encouragingly. Nightfrost padded to the orange tabby.

"Fireheart, have you decide who will be in the dawn patrol?" the black tom asked.

Fireheart hesitated before meowing. "No."

"Think about it. You still have until then."

"I'll lead the patrol," Fireheart decided quickly. "I'll take Longtail and Mousefur."

"Good idea," purred Nightfrost. "Shall I tell them?" He glanced over at the fresh-kill pile, where the cats were beginning to gather.

"Yes," answered Fireheart. "Thank you."

Nightfrost padded away to the pale tabby and the brown she-cat.

"Longtail. Mousefur. You two have dawn patrol tomorrow with Fireheart," he mewed, with both warriors nodding. He watched Cloudpaw took a fat mouse and padded to the elders den. Princess's son has been training hard and learning the warrior code, but somehow, he just believed that Starclan is nothing more than stories to scared little kits.


	43. Highstones

Highstones

"Where is Fireheart?" asked Longtail, annoyed, with Mousefur just as Nightfrost padded out of the den to the fresh-kill pile. Whitestorm was near the warriors den.

"I'll go get him," he mewed and was about to pad back into the bush when Bluestar called out to him.

"Whitestorm, I would like to Fireheart in my den." Whitestorm dipped his head and pushed though the leaves. Bluestar excitedly retreated into her den, making Nightfrost wonder the change in her mood. Fireheart soon padded back out, nodded to Longtail and Mousefur and headed into Bluestar's den. Nightfrost grabbed a vole and took a couple bites when Bluestar padded to Yellowfang's den with Fireheart wearing an uneasy look behind.

"What's going on?" Longtail demanded, his tail flicking impatiently, while Mousefur had settled onto her belly and watched Fireheart approach through half-closed eyes.. "Why's Bluestar going to see Yellowfang? Is she okay?"

"She's going to get traveling herbs. Bluestar needs to share with StarClan, so we're going to the Moonstone," Fireheart explained.

"That's a long way," remarked Mousefur, slowly sitting up. "Is it wise? Bluestar's probably still weak from the rogue cats' attack."

"She told me that StarClan has summoned her," he answered.

"Who else is going?" asked Longtail.

"Just me, Bluestar and Nightfrost." Nightfrost widen his eyes, how will he hunt for Red?

"I'll come too, if you like," offered Mousefur. Fireheart shook his head regretfully. Longtail snarled and turned away.

"Then who will lead the patrol?" asked Mousefur. Whitestorm padded behind Fireheart.

"Yellowfang!" Bluestar's agitated meow sounded from the medicine cat's den.

"Go to her, Fireheart," meowed Whitestorm quietly. "I'll lead the patrol." His friend turn to him and send a signal of gestures. Nightfrost felt relief and nodded in thanks.

"But Bluestar wants you to take charge of the Clan while we're gone," Fireheart told him.

"In that case, I'll stay here and organize today's hunting parties. Mousefur can lead the patrol."

"Yes," agreed Fireheart. He turned to Mousefur. "Take Thornpaw with you," he ordered.

Nightfrost padded to Yellowfang's den.

"I suppose you'll be wanting some traveling herbs too," remarked Yellowfang, "And Fireheart? You as well I believe." As Fireheart emerged from the tunnel. The old medicine cat was sitting calmly in the clearing, mixing leaves, while Bluestar paced restlessly around, lost in her own thoughts.

"Yes, thank you/Yes, please," answered Nightfrost and Fireheart. After a while, Bluestar stopped.

"Aren't they ready yet?" she meowed irritably.

Fireheart padded over to Bluestar's side. "Nearly," he told her. "Don't worry. We'll make it to Highstones by sunset." Bluestar blinked at him. Yellowfang dropped mixed leaves in front of each cat.

"Here, your traveling herbs are ready."

Nightfrost quickly swallowed the bitter herbs and turned just as Bluestar headed out of the clearing. She nodded to both brothers to follow her. Around them, the camp was beginning to stir. Willowpelt had just squeezed out of the nursery and was blinking in the bright sunlight, while Patchpelt was stretching his old limbs in front of the fallen oak. Both cats glanced curiously at the three cats, then carried on with their morning routine.

"Hey!" Cloudpaw mewed, scampering out of his den with his fur standing on end, ungroomed after a night's sleep. "Where are you going? Can I come?"

Fireheart glanced at Bluestar hopefully, who was padding away at a fast pace. "Sorry Cloudpaw. Maybe next time. See what you can do in camp."

Cloudpaw's ears dropped but nodded. Fireheart and Nightfrost quickly ran after their leader, who had reached up the ravine. She paused to sniff the air before padding into the forest. She padded towards the Riverclan border. Wait, why the border?

The cats met the RiverClan border above Sunningrocks and followed the scent markers upriver. A warm breeze carried the faint heather scent of the moor down to them. Bluestar followed the markers, padding on. Nightfrost stopped every now and then to scent the air in case of Riverclan patrols while Fireheart keep glanced, twitching his nose. He did not know why Bluestar choose this path but she is their leader.

Suddenly Bluestar stopped and lifted her muzzle, opening her mouth to taste the air. Nightfrost tasted Riverclan scent in the air coming their way. She dropped into a crouch and the brothers followed.

"RiverClan warriors," Bluestar warned in a whisper. Nightfrost risked a glance at his leader and his brother. Fireheart raised his head very slowly and peered through the trees, his eyes hopeful. Beside him, Bluestar's eyes were wide and her flanks barely moved as she took silent, shallow breaths. For Fireheart, he knows Graystripe is still his friend, but as for Bluestar, he did not get it. Why does she look just as hopeful as Fireheart, if not more?

Nightfrost returned to staring at the border. A glimpse of tawny mottled fur in the distance made Fireheart duck down again. That wasn't Graystripe, and based on Bluestar's reaction, not who she was looking for. A vaguely familiar scent confirmed the identity of the warrior. It was Leopardfur, the RiverClan deputy.

Nightfrost turned to his leader. Bluestar still had her head up, peering through the trees. Fireheart glanced at her, worried. The rustling of ferns warned them that Leopardfur was getting nearer.

The rustling in the bushes grew louder. He heard the RiverClan deputy stop, and her silence told him she had detected something. Fireheart stared desperately at Bluestar, he was about to signal to her with his tail when she dropped her head and hissed, "Come on; we'd better head deeper into our own territory."

The two toms followed Bluestar deeper into the safety of the woods.

"That Leopardfur moves so loudly, I should think even ShadowClan heard her coming," remarked Bluestar once they were away from the border.

"She's a good warrior, but too easily distracted," Bluestar went on calmly. "She was more interested in that rabbit upwind than looking for enemy warriors."

Nightfrost flicked his ears, surprised by Bluestar's renewed confidence. It seems she is doing better now and Leopardfur was distracted by the rabbit scent in the breeze.

"This reminds me of the days I used to take you for training," purred Bluestar as she padded through the sun-dappled woods.

Fireheart ran to catch up with her. "Me too," he replied.

"You were a fast learner. I chose well when I invited you into my Clan," Bluestar murmured. She looked back over her shoulder at Fireheart, pride in her eyes. He blinked gratefully at her.

"All the Clans have much to thank you for," Bluestar continued. "You drove Brokentail out of ShadowClan, brought WindClan home from exile, helped RiverClan when they were flooded, and saved ThunderClan from Tigerclaw. No other warrior has your sense of fairness or loyalty or courage…."

Fireheart's fur pricked. "But all the ThunderClan cats respect the warrior code as I do," he pointed out. "Every one of them would sacrifice themselves to protect you and the Clan."

Wait a moment, have they forgotten that he's here with them?

Bluestar stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Fireheart. "You are the only cat who dared oppose Tigerclaw," she reminded him.

"But I was the only one who knew that he killed Redtail! And Nightfrost is willing to oppose him too! Isn't that why you brought him along with us?!"

Bluestar stopped and turned around. "That is true, but...," her voice grew angrier, "you were the only one to save me."

The gray she-cat then stalked away through the forest, her shoulders stiff and her tail fluffed up. Fireheart shivered and followed.

They reached Fourtrees as the sun broke through the leaves at the top of the trees. Fireheart and Nightfrost followed Bluestar down the slope into the valley, where the four great oaks stood, guarding the place where the Clans met each full moon under a single night's truce. The three cats passed the Great Rock where the leaders of each Clan stood to address the Gathering, and headed up the far side of the valley.

As the grassy hill turned steeper and rockier, Nightfrost noticed that Bluestar was struggling to keep up the pace. She grunted each time she jumped onto the next rock, and both Fireheart and Nightfrost had to slow down so that they didn't pass her. At the top of the slope, Bluestar stopped and sat down, wheezing.

"Are you okay?" Fireheart asked.

"Not so young…" panted Bluestar. Nightfrost and Fireheart sat down, waiting for her to catch her breath. Bluestar continued though a sea of heather, with her warriors following. The sun was reaching its highest point as they neared the swathe of gorse at the heart of WindClan's territory. Fourtrees was far behind them, but there was still a long way to go before they reached the slope at the edge of the moor that ran down into Twoleg farmland.

Nightfrost tensed when the hot breeze blew back into Windclan territory, carrying their scent with it. An angry yowl sounded from behind them.

"Intruders. Why are you here?" hissed a mottled dark brown tabby. A gray tabby warrior called Tornear was beside him along with a kit, an apprentice, copying Mudclaw.

"We're just traveling through—" Fireheart began.

"You are on our land," spat Mudclaw. His eyes shone angrily. The gray tom flicked his tail to him.

"Wait, Mudclaw. They may be going to the Highstones," mewed Tornear.

"We are. Thank you, Tornear," Fireheart meowed.

The group was about to continue when Tornear nodded. "May Starclan light your path."

"And yours as well."

The three Thunderclan cats resumed heading to the Highstones. They soon reached the Thunderpath.

"Nightfrost, stay here and protect Bluestar, while I check out the other side," mewed Fireheart. The small tom nodded. Fireheart headed out first, looked both sides, and quickly crossed. The deputy tasted his surroundings and flicked his tail. Nightfrost mewed to his leader.

"Bluestar, we can cross now."

Bluestar only nodded, and padded up to him. He lead her up to the Thunderpath, making sure that no monster is seen and padded safely across with Bluestar. Bluestar then lead them to the Mothermouth, sniffed, and turned to them.

"Nightfrost, guard the entrance. Fireheart, come with me," she ordered and padded in. Both warriors dipped their heads and did as commanded.

Nightfrost sat outside, waiting and guarding. A bird flew passing by and the black tom noted it was already sunhigh. Nightfrost was thankful for the traveling herbs, even with the bitter taste, as it meant he does not have to eat as soon.


	44. Barn

Barn

Sunhigh became unbarable as the heat rose. Nightfrost flattened his pelt and panted. The tom was bored, hot, and wondering how long does it take for the leader to speak to Starclan. It did not last as long before when he heard a pawstep. Steps of paws echoed from behind, Fireheart's and Bluestar's scents reaching him. He tuned to them, dipping his head. Bluestar flicked her tail as they started to return.

They reached the Thunderpath, now full of roaring monsters. The three cats padded to the edge, a blue monster roaring by. They waited until the road was free and they could hear no noises. Bluestar shot ahead, with Nightfrost and Fireheart running with her. Nightfrost saw a field as soon as he jumped over the fence. Bluestar suddenly sat there and panted.

"Bluestar, you should rest," mewed Fireheart, padding to her side. The elderly she-cat glared before nodding.

"Alright, we'll rest in Barley's barn today. I'll lead the way." Fireheart padded though the empty field with the other two following. They reached the barn, surprising the cats living there.

"Bluestar, Fireheart, and Nightfrost, it has been a while," the black and white tom purred. "How's the prey running?"

"Prey has been running well, Barley. How are Violet's kits?" asked Fireheart.

"They've been doing well. Night even wanted to join a clan after hearing Ravenpaw's stories," Barley mewed. "Bluestar, would you like to rest in my barn? You look exhausted."

Thunderclan's leader nodded. "Thank you, Barley."

The clan cats padded into the barn, where they were greeted by a former Thunderclan apprentice, Violet and two kits.

"Who are they?" asked the gray kit.

"They are Bluestar, Fireheart, and Nightfrost, White," mewed the pale queen. "And these are my kits, White and Night."

"Fireheart! You're back!" mewed White as she jumped on his brother, making the deputy play with her. Nightfrost turned to see Night staring at him.

"You're Nightfrost?" the kit asked in a not kit-like way, more like a grown cat.

"Yes, I am Nightfrost. And you are Night, I believe?" Nightfrost replied, twitching his ears.

This time, Night's eyes seem to shine. "Yep! I wonder if I can ask Bluestar if I can join the clan. Ravenpaw told me so much about it!" she mewed most of it like a kit would.

"I see. What have you heard from him?" Out of the corner of his eye, Nightfrost noticed Ravenpaw mewing to Bluestar. The loner seem to be pleading to her, to which she accepted by the nod of her head. Ravenpaw padded off to Barley and Violet and mewed with them with them nodding.

"Ravenpaw said he was a apprentice in Thunderclan, one of the four clans in the forest. The clans in the forest are Shadowclan, the black heart of the forest. Riverclan, the best swimmers. Windclan, the fastest cats. And Thunderclan, the best stalkers in the forest. The clans share a rivalry in the forest, where they fight over territories and prey. There is a warrior code that all cats have to abide to and follow."

Nightfrost nodded. "Ravenpaw taught you much of the clan ways, didn't he?" A quick series of nods confirmed his question. He quickly turned his head when he heard Bluestar got up and padded to the siblings. The three meowed to each other and she padded to the entrance.

"Fireheart! Nightfrost! We have rested enough. We should leave while the sun is still high," the Thunderclan leader mewed loudly. Nightfrost padded to her, followed by Night and Fireheart had to roll so White will jump before heading to them. Ravenpaw stood at a distance, looking uncertain. Bluestar flicked her at him.

"Ravenpaw, I already told you that you may return to Thunderclan. If you still wish to stay, you may choose to. But quickly make your choice, we need to leave soon," Bluestar mewed, shocking Fireheart and Nightfrost. The white-chested tom turned to Barley and Violet.

"May I speak to Barley? For a bit?" Ravenpaw asked. Bluestar nodded. Meanwhile Night padded to Bluestar and dipped her head.

"Bluestar, can I join your clan?" the kit asked, looking hopeful. The barn cats looked surprised at her. The clan cats were as well, but became scared due to how Bluestar is now.

Bluestar narrowed her eyes. "Thunderclan is nothing but a group of traitors," she spat, "why do you want to join such a clan?"

"Because Bluestar. I just do. I really need to join the clans," Night mewed, her eyes fierce.

Bluestar signed and nodded. "Alright, you may join Thunderclan." Night grinned and hopped around happily to Barley and the others.

Barley podded Ravenpaw. "Look out for my sister's kit, Ravenpaw. And don't worry about us. You can visit us anytime you want."

Ravenpaw let out a weak smile. "Thank you...Barley."

Barley nodded. "And Night, make sure you listen and follow the clan ways."

"I will, Uncle." The barn cats mewed and shared tongues for a short while before Night and Ravenpaw padded to the group as they head off to home. Violet followed them part way. "Nightfrost, please watch over my daughter."

"I will, Violet. I'll watch over her as long as I can," Nightfrost promised. Violet smiled and waved her tail for goodbye as she saw them off.

* * *

**Kind of ironic how I never knew what Violet look like when I decided how White should look like. In case you forgot, White is a gray she-cat with white paws(all four are). **


	45. Raven's Return

Raven's Return

As the group of cats pushed though the gorse tunnel at sundown, shocked gasps and surprise filled the camp.

"It's Ravenpaw! He's back!"

"Ravenpaw!"

"Bluestar and the others are back! And Ravenpaw's with her!"

Soon, the clan took notice of a black kit padding with them.

"Who's that?"

"She doesn't smell like from any of the other clans. Perhaps a rogue? She smells a bit like Ravenpaw."

Bluestar waved her tail for the tired group. "Ravenpaw, Night, wait with Nightfrost. Fireheart, come with me to my den."

Ravenpaw, Night and Nightfrost waited for the leader and deputy when his friend padded towards them.

"How was the journey, Nightfrost?" asked Whitestorm.

"The journey has been well, but hot. We had to rest at Ravenpaw's place."

Whitestorm nodded and turned to Ravenpaw. "And young Ravenpaw! How have you been?!"

Ravenpaw sputtered. "W-well gr-great. I-i guess."

Whitestorm purred. "There is someone who like to meet you, Ravenpaw."

The white warrior flicked his tail. Frostfur padded to them, her ears flat. "I'm sorry, Ravenpaw. About back then, when I believed one of Tigerclaw's lies."

"N-no! It's fine, Frostfur! You weren't the only cat."

Bluestar pushed out of her den and padded to the Highrock, quieting the returned cats. "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

The rest of the clan fell silent, waiting for their leader. "Today, Ravenpaw has returned to Thunderclan. As he had just returned, and his warrior ceremony delayed, I have decided to have his warrior ceremony now."

The clan grasped in disbelief and murmured as it was the tradition for an apprentice to have a warrior cermony, they must be tested with assessments from their mentor or approved by a warrior. Bluestar continued, not waiting for the clan to stop.

"I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Bluestar turned to Ravenpaw. "Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Ravenwing. StarClan honors your skill in hunting and warmth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Bluestar leap off and rested her muzzle in his head, to which Ravenwing licked her shoulder in respect.

"Ravenwing! Ravenwing! Ravenwing!" Fireheart yowled out first, then the rest of the clan followed, though uncertain.

A cat near Nightfrost mutter. "Is Bluestar in her right mind? I know Ravenpaw can become a warrior sooner or later, but why isn't he assessed?" The black warrior almost nodded in agreement.

When the cheering died down, Bluestar continued. "And we have a newcomer here, brought to us by Ravenpaw. Night is a kit who was living with Ravenwing and wishes to join the clan."

The leader flicked her tail to Night. The feathery she-cat padded up to her. "I have decided to let her stay here and become a warrior. Night, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Sandstorm. I hope Sandstorm will pass down all she knows on to you."

The pale ginger she-cat looked up in shock and surprise and padded out to the clearing. She turned happily to Fireheart, who returned her smile.

"Sandstorm**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Whitestorm, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and spirited. You will be the mentor of Nightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Nightpaw."

The apprentice and mentor touched noses. This time, Thunderclan cheered for the apprentice and warrior, except for Ravenwing, who nodded and smiled at Nightpaw. The gathering cats soon left one by one. Ravenwing padded to the tunnel for his first night as a warrior. Sandstorm was mewing to Nightpaw, leading her to the apprentice's den. Nightfrost was about to pad to the warrior's den when he bumped into Longtail.

"Ah, Longtail..."

"Hello, Nightfrost." The pale tabby backed off a bit. The two stood near each other awkwardly.

"How is Cinderpaw? I'm pretty sure she a handful to any warrior," mewed Nightfrost.

"Cinderpaw? She's doing well as an apprentice. I thought she would be more...like how she used to be like. I guess the incident made her more responsible to her own actions," meowed Longtail, while fear scent came from him. And incident? Ah, that incident.

"Why are you so scared of me, Longtail?" Nightfrost couldn't help asking. The pale warrior kept glancing at him in fear and backing away a little bit.

"Well, you hate Tigerclaw, and I was friends with him...so..." Longtail looked to the ground.

Nightfrost nodded. Make's sense, but...wait a minute. "How do you know I loathe him?"

Longtail looked fully at his face then, surprised. "Well, at the catnip incident, you almost clawed Tigerclaw into shreds, yowling that you dislike him at much. The whole clan knows."

Nightfrost gaped.

* * *

**The only reason why Night smells a bit like Ravenpaw is because they both used to live in the same place. **


	46. Shadow

Shadow

"Whitestorm, you lead the dawn patrol," Fireheart ordered the next day. "Take Sandstorm and Ashpaw with you. Mousefur, Dustpelt, you'll guard the camp while I'm hunting with Cloudpaw."

Nightfrost watched as Fireheart looked around with confidence now. The black tom almost smiled proudly.

"I'll leave it up to the rest of you whether you train your apprentices or take them hunting, but I want the fresh-kill pile as full as it is today. We're getting used to eating well!"

An amused purr ran through the group of warriors. "Darkstripe, you lead tomorrow's sunhigh patrol. Runningwind, you take sunset. You can choose who you take with you; just be sure to let them know so they can be ready in time."

Runningwind nodded, but Darkstripe's eyes glittered and he asked, "Who will be going to the Gathering tonight?"

"I don't know," Fireheart admitted.

Darkstripe narrowed his eyes. "Didn't Bluestar tell you, or hasn't she decided yet?"

"She hasn't discussed it with me," Fireheart answered. "She'll tell us when she's ready."

Darkstripe turned his head and stared into the shadowy trees. "She'd better tell us soon. The sun is starting to set."

"Then you should be eating," Fireheart told him. "You'll need your strength for the Gathering, if you're going."

Nightfrost held in a hiss when Darkstripe looked away. While Longtail was not as into Tigerclaw as he was before, Darkstripe was still the same. Nightfrost turn to see Bluestar pushing her way out through the lichen to meet with Fireheart. The two mewed before Fireheart dipped his head and headed to the fresh-kill pile. Nightfrost looked around for Nightpaw when he saw a black, thick tail disappearing into Yellowfang's den. Nightfrost finished his sparrow when his brother stood on his paws.

"Mousefur, Runningwind, Sandstorm, Brackenpaw, Brightpaw, Ashpaw, Nightpaw and Swiftpaw."

Dustpelt, Longtail and Darkstripe exchanged glances then fixed their gazes on the deputy. Fireheart only turned away and joined the cats called to wait for Bluestar. Nightfrost turned to see Nightpaw following Yellowfang out of the den. Bluestar was sharing tougues with Whitestorm, before padded to the cats going to the gathering.

"Whitestorm will be in charge of the camp while we're away," she announced. Whitestorm dipped his head as they left the clearing. Nightfrost yawned and padded to his nest.

* * *

Nightfrost was nibbling on a shrew, waiting for his apprentice when Whitestorm, Sandstorm and Ashpaw padded though the tunnel with two Shadowclan cats. Sandstorm padded to the warrior's den and Dustpelt heading to Bluestar. The clan in the clearing formed a circle around the trespassers. Only Nightpaw seem to have noticed something very wrong, having stopped what she was doing, prey at her paws. Nightfrost took a careful observation on the two toms. Both were bony thin, with matted fur and reeking of crowfood and fear.

Fireheart padded out to Whitestorm. "Did they put up a fight when you found them?"

"No," Whitestorm admitted, flicking his tail. "When we woke them up, they begged us to bring them here."

Fireheart seem confused. "Begged you?" he echoed. "Why would they do that?"

Before Whitestorm could answer, Bluestar yowled, "Where are these ShadowClan warriors?!" As she pushed her way through the audience of cats, her face twisted in fear and rage.

"Is this another attack?" she hissed at the two wretched cats.

"Whitestorm found them on patrol," Fireheart explained quickly. "They were sleeping in ThunderClan territory."

"Sleeping?" snarled Bluestar, her ears flat against her head. "Well, have we been invaded or not?"

"These were the only warriors we found," meowed Whitestorm.

"Are you sure?" demanded Bluestar. "It could be a trap."

"You two, take a warrior and an apprentice each. Start at the Thunderpath and work your way back to camp. I want every bit of the territory searched for signs of ShadowClan," Fireheart mewed to Mousefur and Dustpelt.

The two warriors obeyed instantly. Dustpelt called Runningwind and Ashpaw, while Mousefur signaled to Swiftpaw and Ravenwing; then the six cats raced out of the camp and into the forest.

Fireheart turned back to the trembling captives. "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" he asked. "Littlecloud, why are you here?"

"W-Whitethroat and I came here h-hoping you'd give us food and healing herbs," Littlecloud stammered at last.

Nightfrost hissed with disbelief , rising with the hisses from the ThunderClan cats, and Littlecloud shrank back, pressing his scrawny body against the earth. At the same time, he was amazed, the two warriors were willing enough to seek help from an enemy clan.

Yellowfang pushed though the cats and was about to pad to them before stopping. "They're harmless, but Bluestar, you should take them away from here, back to Shadowclan territory.

The cats turned to Bluestar, who seem confused. Fireheart spoke up. "Why us? What made you come to our territory?"

Whitethoat, a black tom with paws and a chest that used to be white but were now stained with dust, answered. "You helped ShadowClan before, when we drove out Brokentail," he explained quietly. "We hoped you would be able to help us now. Nightstar is sick. The camp is in chaos with so many cats ill. There are not enough herbs or fresh-kill to go around."

Nightfrost narrowed his eyes. Apparently, these cowards were fearful to what happened to Shadowclan. But...what drove them to seek help from them?

"What's Runningnose doing? He's your medicine cat. It's up to him to tend to you!" spat Yellowfang.

"Nightstar seemed all right at the Gathering last night," Darkstripe growled.

"Yes," agreed Bluestar, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Littlecloud mewed, "He got worse when he returned to the camp. Runningnose was with him all night. He won't leave Nightstar's side. He let a kit die at its mother's belly without even a poppy seed to ease its journey to StarClan! We are afraid that he'll let us die too. Please help us!"

"They must leave," insisted Yellowfang in a low growl.

"Why?" Fireheart blurted out. "They're no threat to us in this state!"

"They carry a disease I've seen before in ShadowClan." Yellowfang began to circle the ShadowClan cats, studying them but keeping her distance. "It killed many cats last time."

"It's not greencough, is it?" Fireheart asked. Some of the ThunderClan cats began to edge slowly backward as Fireheart mentioned the sickness that had ravaged their own Clan during leaf-bare.

"No. It has no name," Yellowfang muttered, keeping her eyes fixed on the captives. "It comes from the rats that live on a Twoleg dump on the far side of ShadowClan territory." She glared at Littlecloud. "Surely the elders know those Twoleg rats carry sickness, and must never be taken as prey?"

"An apprentice brought the rat back," explained Littlecloud. "He was too young to remember."

"What should we do?" Fireheart asked Bluestar.

Yellowfang spoke up before she could answer. "Bluestar, it is not long since greencough devastated our Clan," she reminded her. "You lost a life then." Her eyes were narrowed.

Bluestar nodded. "You are right, Yellowfang," she meowed quietly. "These cats must leave. Fireheart, send them away."

Fireheart meowed, somewhat reluctant, "Sandstorm and I will escort the ShadowClan warriors back to their border."

Mews of approval rippled through the other cats. Littlecloud stared at Fireheart, pleading with his eyes. The deputy turned away to address to his clan. "Go back to your dens."

* * *

Nightfrost watched as Fireheart ran from the entrance, yowling, "Bluestar!" as he rushed to her den. Sandstorm followed with equal excitement. Sandstorm waited a while before Fireheart padded back out with a sign. Sandstorm dashed to him, demanding something. Fireheart nodded and yowled out to Cloudpaw, who was play fighting with Swiftpaw. Cloudpaw stopped and waved his tail to his apprentice. He left with his mentor and Sandstorm.

Nightfrost grinned from ear to ear. Later that day, he padded to his friend, who was waiting outside the nursery eagerly.

"Congrats, Whitestorm."

Whitestorm purred. "I hope your mate will be just as well when your kits come."

Nightfrost shook his head. "I hope so too. The Twolegplace can be crude, worse than here."

* * *

The next day, Sandstorm padded to him. "Nightfrost, do you know where Nightpaw is?"

"I have no idea, is Nightpaw missing?" Nightfrost got up, licking off the blood he was feeding from a vole.

"I don't know. I've been looking for her around camp since this morning. His nest was warm at sunrise."

"What are we waiting for? Let's look for her now, Sandstorm. I promise to look out for her," mewed Nightfrost, heading to the tunnel. Sandstorm nodded and followed him. Before they left the clearing, a cat called out to them.

"Nightfrost, Sandstorm, where are you two going?" asked Ravenwing, padding to them.

"We're looking for my apprentice. I haven't seen her since this sunrise," mewed the pale she-cat.

Ravenwing stared at them, shocked. "Nightpaw is missing? I'm coming too!"

Nightfrost nodded and the three cats headed off.

They tracked the scent to Shadowclan border and followed it the opposite way of the Fourtrees, reaching to the edge of their and Shadowclan territory. The three cats turned to each other in wonder and continued. The scent led them to a large tree, near the tow borders. The cats crouched behind a bush. At the hole of the trunk, at strong scent of Shadowclan and sickness. Nightpaw was mixing leaves and berries.

"What is she doing there?" Sandstorm asked and was about to get up when Nightfrost stopped her with his tail.

"Wait, she seem to know what she is doing," he hissed. They watched as she fed the Shadowclan cats the herbs and Littlecloud mewed out a thank you, his voice sounding stronger and better than the other day. Sandstorm flicked her ears in surprise.

"I was wondering who stole some of my herbs," a loud meow from behind. Nightfrost almost jumped out of his fur. Ravenwing was fluffed and Sandstorm was almost hissing in fear.

"I didn't expect to find an apprentice to find a cure to that disease," Yellowfang continued. Nightpaw waved her tail to the Shadowclan cats and padded to the bushes. She almost flew back shrieking. After a scolding from the medicine cat and her mentor, the Thunderclan cats returned to their clan after a talk with the Shadowclan cats.


	47. Wary

Wary

Over the next few days, the streams in ThunderClan territory dwindled until the only freshwater to be found was near the RiverClan border, on the far side of Sunningrocks.

"There's never been a summer like it," grumbled One-Eye. "The forest is as dry as a kit's bedding."

Nightfrost flicked his ears in agreement. He helped Frostfur organized a party of elders and queens to go to the river to drink. They gathered in the narrow shadows at the edge of the clearing.

Why would StarClan send such a drought now?" Smallear complained. The old grey tom glanced at Fireheart, as if blaming him.

"It's not the dryness that bothers me," rasped One-Eye. "It's all the Twolegs out in the forest. I've never heard so many crashing around, scaring off the prey and ruining our scent markers with their stench. A bit of rain might drive them away."

"Well, I'm worried about Willowpelt," meowed Speckletail. "It's quite a journey to the stream and back, and she doesn't like to leave her kits for so long. But if she doesn't drink, her milk'll dry up and her kits will starve."

"Goldenflower too," Patchpelt put in. "Perhaps if we each carried back moss soaked in water, they could lick the moisture from that?" he suggested.

"That's a great idea," Fireheart meowed. "Can you bring some back today?"

The old black-and-white tom nodded.

"We'll all bring some," offered Speckletail.

"Thank you." Fireheart blinked gratefully at her. He called to Sandstorm and Brackenpaw, who were resting in the shade of the nettle patch after the sunhigh patrol. They leaped up at once and trotted over to him.

"Would you escort Smallear and the others?" Fireheart meowed. "I don't know how close to the river they'll have to go, and they'll need some backup if they bump into a RiverClan patrol." He paused. "I know you're tired, but the other cats are out training, and I need to stay with Whitestorm to guard the camp."

"No problem," meowed Brackenpaw easily.

"I'm not tired, Fireheart," insisted Sandstorm, fixing him with her leaf-green gaze.

"Er, great," he meowed, a little too loudly. He began washing his chest self-consciously. Brackenpaw and Nightfrost twitched their whiskers with amusement. The group padded off to Sunningrocks. Nightfrost licked himself clean and called out to his apprentice.

* * *

After a short training routine with his apprentice, Nightfrost and Swiftpaw padded back to the clearing. Swiftpaw padded away to to Brightpaw, bringing one of his catches to her. Nightfrost dropped his and grabbed the last old piece of prey with him.

Nightfrost padded to shaded spot with his squirrel. He only took one bite when a terrible caterwauling. Every cat look or stood up in alarm as Mousefur and Thornpaw thundered into the clearing. Their fur was matted with blood, and Thornpaw was limping badly.

Fireheart left his pigeon, swallowing his bite. "What happened? Where's Runningwind?"

Nightfrost and his mate joined the other cats as they gather behind him, hissing with fear, their fur bristling as they prepared for trouble.

"I don't know. We were attacked," panted Mousefur.

"By who?" Fireheart demanded.

Mousefur shook her head. "We couldn't see. We were in the shadows."

"But what about their scent?"

"Too near the Thunderpath. Couldn't tell," answered Thornpaw, his breath coming in short gasps. He swayed unsteadily on his paws.

"Go and see Yellowfang," he ordered. "Whitestorm!" he called to the white warrior who was already hurrying from Bluestar's den. "I want you to come with us." He turned to Mousefur. "Lead us to where this happened."

Sandstorm and Dustpelt looked expectantly at Fireheart, waiting to receive orders. "You two stay here and guard the camp," he meowed. "This might be a trap to lure our warriors away. It's happened before."

The three warriors raced away. Soon, Whitestorm and Mousefur returned with Runningnose's body.

"What happened?!" yowled out Sandstorm.

Both cats placed Runningwind in the middle of camp. "Tigerclaw and his rogues attacked," Mousefur mewed.

Yellowfang stuck her head out and turned back. Whitestorm padded to Bluestar's den. The elders prepared themselves to groom his mentor's pelt. Mousefur padded to him.

"I'm sorry, Nightfrost. Runnningwind was your mentor," the brown she-cat mewed sadly.

Nightfrost shook his head. "It was Tigerclaw and his rogues, right?"

Mousefur nodded. "Yes, but-"

"Then it couldn't be helped, Mousefur. He hunts with Starclan now," Nightfrost answered, turning to the sky.

* * *

Soon, it was moonhigh. Runningwind looked peaceful, stretched out as if he were asleep in the moonlight. Bluestar was pacing around the warrior's body, her broad gray head swinging from side to side.

The rest of the Clan hung back, keeping to the shadows at the edge of the clearing. The air was thick with distress. The cats weaved silently among one another, glancing anxiously at their leader as she padded back and forth, muttering under her breath. She didn't even try to control her grief, as she would have done once.

Fireheart soon padded though the gorse tunnel and looked around. The clan watched him, waiting as he padded to Bluestar.

Bluestar looked up. "They say Tigerclaw did this," she rasped.

"It might have been one of his rogues."

"How many are there?"

"I don't know," Fireheart admitted. "Many."

Bluestar shook her head again.

The deputy continued. "Tigerclaw wants vengeance against ThunderClan," he reported. "He told me he is going to kill our warriors one by one."

The Clan exploded into horrified yowls. Gradually the Clan fell silent, and they for Bluestar to speak. An owl screeched in the distance as it dived through the trees. Bluestar lifted her head and murmured something that only Fireheart can hear.

"No!" Fireheart spat. "He wants revenge on the whole Clan, not just you!"

The leader dropped her head. "Such vicious betrayal!" she hissed. "How could I not have seen his treachery when he lived among us? What a fool I've been!" She shook her head, her eyes closed. "What a mousebrained fool."

"We must make sure the camp is guarded day and night from now on. Longtail." He looked over at the striped warrior. "You will sit guard till moonhigh." Then he swung his head toward Frostfur. "You will take over then." The two cats nodded, and Fireheart bent his head toward Runningwind's body. "Mousefur and Brackenfur can bury Runningwind at dawn. Bluestar will sit vigil with him until then."

Fireheart glanced at Bluestar, and rested his eyes on his brother.

"I will join her," meowed Whitestorm. The white warrior shouldered his way through the crowd and sat beside Bluestar, pressing his pelt against hers. Fireheart returned his gaze to Runningwind.

One by one the Clan padded forward to pay their respects to their lost friend. Willowpelt slipped from the nursery and touched the dead warrior gently with her muzzle, whispering her sorrowful farewell. Goldenflower followed her, signaling to her kits to stay back. She gently lick Runningwind's cheek. After Goldenflower had padded away, Fireheart stepped forward and leaned down to lick Runningwind's dull pelt. After he stepped away, Nightfrost stepped forth and licked his mentor's pelt and pressed his nose to the light, brown fur.

He didn't know what to say. Even as mentor and apprentice, they never bonded as well as the others did. One moon was all they had to bond and after that, they were busy with clan life. Right now, what should he say?

He thought about the time they had spent, the only time they had spent. The training helped, helped him to value life. All of the sudden, he felt something, a feeling for what he had learned from this warrior. He smiled, Nightfrost now knew what he should say.

"Thank you, Runningwind, for teaching me the warrior code, to value the life of others. Thank you."

He turned away, allowing another cat to share tongues. Now...Now was the time to worry about Tigerclaw...and the drought along with his mate.


	48. Fire

Forest Fire

"Fire! Wake up!"

Nightfrost woke to the yowling of his brother.

"We must leave camp at once," Fireheart ordered, "Tell Bluestar the forest is on fire!"

The deputy continued yowling. "Fire! Get out! Leave the camp! Head for the river!"

The clan drowsily woke, soon alarmed at the scent of smoke and Fireheart's yowling. As one, they hurried out of camp.

"Head for the river," Fireheart ordered. "Keep an eye on your denmates! Don't lose sight of one another!"

The deputy padded to Willowpelt, and called out to Longtail and the pale warrior padded of to the queen. The cats hurried though the forest to the river. Nightfrost raced to help Bluestar, who was helped by Frostfur.

"Wait!"

The fleeing cats stopped and turn to his brother. "Is any cat missing?" he demanded, scanning the faces.

"Where are Halftail and Patchpelt?" Cloudpaw's voice rose in a terrified mew.

Nightfrost and Frostfur turned to each other. Smallear answered, "They're not with me."

"They must still be in camp!" meowed Whitestorm.

"Where's Bramblekit?" Goldenflower's desperate wail rose through the trees above the noise of the fire. "He was behind me when I was climbing the ravine!"

"I'll find them," he promised. "It's too dangerous for you to stay here any longer. Whitestorm and Darkstripe, make sure the rest of the Clan make it to the river."

"You can't go back down there!" Sandstorm protested, forcing her way through the cats to stand beside him.

"I have to," Fireheart replied.

"I'm coming too," Sandstorm told him.

"No!" called Whitestorm. "We are short of warriors already. We need you to help get the Clan to the river."

Fireheart nodded in agreement. "The rest of you, head to the river!"

Nightfrost gritted his teeth, knowing that it meant he couldn't come as well. He watched as his brother leaped away, back to the burning flames.

* * *

The clan reached the Sunningrocks. They waited until Fireheart dragged Patchpelt with Bramblekit behind them to the Sunningrocks.

Fireheart laid Patchpelt gently on the flat surface of the stone. Bramblekit raced straight to Goldenflower, who grasped him by his scruff and gave him a sharp, angry shake, choked by the purring that rose from her chest. Then she dropped him and began washing his smoke-stained fur with furious laps that softened to gentle strokes.

Patchpelt stir beside the orange tom. The old tom lifted his head, gasping for air, before collapsing into a coughing fit that brought Yellowfang padding stiffly out from the throng of cats. She pressed her paws heavily on Patchpelt's chest, desperately trying to clear his lungs.

Patchpelt stopped coughing. He lay still, strangely silent now that he was not even wheezing, and Yellowfang looked up, her eyes brimming with sorrow. "He's dead," she murmured. Shocked mews rippled back across the rock. Bramblekit started coughing and their medicine cat was about to pad to them when Nightpaw was already there, vigorously licking his chest to stimulate his breathing. The coughing died away into a rhythmic wheezing that in turn eased.

A breeze rustled through the trees, blowing from the direction of the camp.

"It's coming this way," Fireheart yowled, his voice sore and harsh after breathing in the smoke. "We must keep going to the river. We'll only be safe if we cross to the other side. The fire won't reach us there."

The cats looked up, startled, their eyes gleaming dimly through the night. The light from the fire was already shining through the trees. Clouds of smoke began to billow down onto Sunningrocks, and the sound of the flames grew louder, fanned by the rising wind. Without warning the rocks and the forest were illuminated by a blinding flash. A thunderous crack exploded over the heads of the cats, making them flatten themselves against the rock. Nightfrost was filled with relief, rain is coming.

His brother realized this too. "Rain is coming!" he yowled, encouraging his cowering Clanmates. "It will put out the fire! But we must go now or we won't outrun the flames!" Fireheart watched his clan and flicked his tail. "This way!"

The Clan began to stream down the rock toward the trail that led to the river. A rabbit pelted from the forest and slipped to the shelter of the Sunningrocks. A waste of prey.

"Hurry!" Fireheart called, and the cats broke into a run. Mousefur and Longtail were carrying Willowpelt's kits once more, while Cloudpaw and Dustpelt dragged Patchpelt's body between them, the limp blackand-white shape jerking awkwardly over the ground. Whitestorm and Brindleface flanked Bluestar, encouraging the ThunderClan leader onward with gentle nudges. Nightpaw helped Speckletail with her remaining kit.

The clan reached the river bank and stopped there. "It's shallow enough to wade most of the way," Fireheart yowled. "Much shallower than usual. There's a place in the middle where you'll have to swim, but you'll make it." The cats looked at him with horrified eyes. "You have to trust me!" he urged.

Nightfrost glanced around to see no one willing to go to the safe river. Nightfrost stared at the water, his own icy blue eyes staring back at him.

_"Are you a coward? You know it's just water." _His reflection seem to taunt him. _"You'll just get a little wet. Or are you scared that you'd drown? You do have a much smaller body after all."_

Suddenly, he saw himself wearing the collar he had cast away many moons ago, back at Bloodclan territory. The teeth and claws collected on the collar dripped in blood.

_"You know, for your last moments, you can just shred this pathetic clan into bits. I know you love blood just as I do. I'm you after all."_

Splashing sound came from the water. Nightfrost looked up to see Nightpaw carrying Snowkit as she hopped in the river like it was her home. The apprentice turned expectantly to Speckletail, who hesitated. The feathery kit only continued on, forcing the queen to follow her on the river.

Nightfrost glanced back to his own reflection. For a second, he thought he saw a reddish brown tom snarling. Except, the cat wasn't snarling at him, but at Nightpaw, who swam to the other side. Speckletail reached the other bank and licked her kit.

Another splash was made as Sandstorm slipped on the stepping stones. The pale she-cat bobbed up, coughing and thrashing with her paws, but swimming steadily toward the far shore. She struggled out on the other side, her coat dark with water and clinging to her body, and called to her Clanmates, "Just keep your paws moving and you'll be okay!"

Dustpelt and Cloudpaw dragged Patchpelt's body to the water's edge. Dustpelt looked down at it, then gazed across the river, his expression bleak at the impossibility of carrying the dead cat to the other side when it would be difficult enough to swim alone. Fireheart padded to them, mewing. Both Thunderclan cats nodded and headed to the river. Fireheart touched Cloudpaw with his nose.

The deputy then locked eyes on him. Both nodded and Nightfrost wadded into the water. The water quickly reached his belly as he wadded on and started swimming. He reached the other side, dripping wet, when there was a meow of alarm. The black tom turned to see Fireheart swimming, holding Smallear in his jaws sweep away. Nightfrost felt his jaws tighten and was about to jump back into the river when he saw both cats with further down the river.

Fireheart glazed helplessly at a steep mud wall. Nightfrost padded to help when a strong scent of a Riverclan patrol came to him. Leopardfur mewed to her patrol and the Riverclan warriors padded to them, mewing concerns. Leopardfur rushed to the mud wall and grabbed Smallear from Fireheart's grasp. The Riverclan deputy then helped Fireheart up to dry land.

The two deputy exchanged words and Leopardfur swam to the Sunningrocks, grabbed Patchpelt's scuff and swam back. She meowed to Fireheart and both flicked their tails to their own clan.


	49. Returning Home

Returning Home

Nightfrost yawned and stretched in his nest. He took in his surroundings, surprised that he was not under the bush in the warrior's den. He flicked his ears to the waking cats. An elderly tom with small ears yawned and blinked his eyes opened. Soon, other cats start to wake up, except for a few.

The Thunderclan cats turned to look at their ruined home. Some bowed down in sorrow while others glared at Fireheart.

"I told you StarClan would show its anger!" rasped Smallear, shaking. "Our home has gone; the forest is no more."

"Bluestar should have appointed the deputy before moonhigh," fretted Speckletail. "It's the custom!"

Nightfrost glared at them. "How could you be so _t__hankless_, Smallear?! My brother saved you from the fire!"

"He nearly drowned me," complained Smallear.

"You'd be dead if he'd left you behind," spat the black warrior with a white paw. "If Fireheart hadn't been there, all of you would have died in the fire!"

"I'm sure Patchpelt, and Halftail are deeply grateful to him," Darkstripe sarcastically mewed.

Nightfrost bristled. "And I wonder Darkstripe, if you'd be making such remarks had _your deputy _never lead you out here?"

Darkstripe's apprentice stared at the black warrior in terror. Darkstripe snarled and glared at him.

"That makes no difference! If Tigerclaw were still here, he would have done the same thing!"

"Tigerclaw?! TIGERCLAW!? How could you still think about that traitor?!" Nightfrost growled. Darkstripe snarled and got on a battle stance.

The two toms were about to attack one another when Dustpelt stepped in between them.

"Darkstripe! You should show more respect for your lost Clanmates, and"—he glanced sympathetically at the frightened Fernpaw—"be more careful with what you say. Our Clanmates have suffered enough already! And...and I still can't believe you see Tigerclaw as someone we should follow..."

"Dustpelt's right," a quiet meow came from the den, the tom stepping forward. "We shouldn't be arguing."

Nightfrost, along with Darkstripe, Smallear, and the others whipped around to stare at Fireheart, their ears and tails flicking awkwardly as they realized he had heard their conversation.

"Fireheart!" Graystripe's mew interrupted them, and Fireheart's friend crossing the clearing, his fur damp from the river. Nightfrost bowed his head, feeling down that he had not keep his calm.

He went over to where the ThunderClan cats were gathered. "Graystripe says that pile of food is for us," he announced, his tail pointing to a separate pile close to them.

"Thank StarClan," Goldenflower meowed gratefully.

"We don't need other Clans to feed us," sneered Darkstripe.

"I suppose you can go hunting if you want," Fireheart meowed, narrowing his eyes at the tabby warrior. "But you'll need to ask Crookedstar's permission first. After all, this is his territory." Darkstripe snorted impatiently and padded toward the fresh-kill pile. Fireheart looked at Bluestar. She hadn't reacted to the news of food at all. Whitestorm twitched his ears.

"I'll make sure everyone gets a share," he promised, glancing at Bluestar.

"Thanks," Fireheart answered. Graystripe padded up and dropped a mouse on the ground at his paws.

"Here, you can eat this at the nursery," he meowed. "There are some kits I want you to see."

Nightfrost grabbed a water vole and a mouse, and padded to a friend, who is now awake due to all the commotion made. "I heard what happened outside. I'm sorry about your brother, Nightfrost."

"No, it's alright. Just...why is the clan so set on putting all the blame on my brother?" he asked, nibbling his vole.

"It's not that easy. Remember a part of the warrior? After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. Fireheart was chosen after moonhigh. The cats believe that Starclan is angry that the warrior code is broken," Mousefur mewed.

"Even so, Fireheart...nor any other cat, should experience this," Nightfrost mewed, as rain started to fall again. By late afternoon, the rain stopped, leaving the scent of ash in the air. Fireheart and his friends, Graystripe and Ravenwing, padded off to the destroyed forest.

* * *

The ThunderClan cats crouched in an isolated huddle at one side. As soon as Fireheart and Graystripe appeared, the Thunderclan cats rose, questions leaving their mouths.

Bluestar rose too from where she lay beside Whitestorm. She brushed past the cats and reached the returning warriors first, her eyes filled with desperate hope. "Did you find Halftail?"

"He's dead," Fireheart told them, his tail drooped and ears down.

The ThunderClan leader's blue eyes showed no pain. Instead they grew hard and cold.

"Spottedleaf told me that fire would save the Clan!" she hissed. "But it has destroyed us."

"No-," Fireheart began.

"ThunderClan will return home tonight," she decided in a voice like ice. Nightfrost widen his eyes. That voice, it was almost like his.

"But the woods are empty. The camp is ruined!" protested Ravenwing.

"It doesn't matter. We are strangers here. We should be back in our own territory," spat Bluestar.

"Then I'll escort you," Graystripe offered. Ravenwing and Fireheart glanced at their friend.

"Why would we need an escort?" demanded Bluestar, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, perhaps I could help you rebuild the camp," Graystripe suggested uncertainly.

"Maybe stay for a while…" He faltered as Bluestar's eyes flashed angrily.

"Are you trying to say that you want to come back to ThunderClan?" she spat. "Well, you can't!"

"You chose to be loyal to your kits rather than your Clan," the leader snarled, making Graystripe flinch. "Now you must live with your decision."

She turned back to her group. "Get ready to leave. We are returning home!"

Smallear hesitated again at the edge of the river. It was swollen from the rain, but Darkstripe and Whitestorm had already crossed and were waiting in the shallows at the other side. Nightfrost stood with them, watching his clan mates cross the river. Dustpelt swam beside Fernpaw as the apprentice struggled to keep her little gray head above water. Ravenwing swam with Nightpaw as they crossed, with a bit of help from the apprentice.

Bluestar leaped into the river and swam easily to the other side, all frailty gone from her body as if fire had purged the weakness from her and burned her strong again. Fireheart slipped into the water after her. The clouds above the trees were beginning to thin as the rest of the Clan paused on the shore and stared in silent horror at the forest. Even in the faint moonlight, the devastation was obvious, the trees stripped bare, the musty fragrances of the leaves and ferns replaced by the bitter stench of burned wood and scorched earth.

Bluestar seemed blind to it all. She strode past the other cats without pausing and headed up the slope toward Sunningrocks and the trail home. Her Clan could do nothing but follow. Nightfrost licked Nightpaw's head while Ravenwing curled his tail around her, eyes wide at the remains of their home.

The ravine lay like an open wound in the landscape. Cats looked around as they did before, though trembling. The Clan filed slowly down the steep slope and followed Bluestar into the camp. Inside the clearing the cats gazed silently around the stripped, blackened space that had once been their home.

"Take me to Halftail's body!" Bluestar meowed sharply at Fireheart, cracking the silence. The deputy simply nodded, bristling, and lead her to the middle of the camp clearing, where a charred body lay.

A chilling wail echoed from the clearing. Bluestar staggered out, twisting her head wildly and glaring around at the blackened trees. "How could StarClan do this? Have they no pity?" she spat. "I will never go to the Moonstone again! From now on, my dreams are my own. StarClan has declared war on my Clan, and I shall never forgive them."

Yellowfang creep quietly to her den and reappeared a moment later holding something in her jaws, which she dropped beside Bluestar.

"Eat these, Bluestar," she urged. "They will ease your pain."

Bluestar bent her head and obediently licked up the small black seeds. "Come," Yellowfang meowed gently, and led the ThunderClan leader away.

* * *

Nightfrost yawned and stood up from his spot on the dry ground. His blue eyes felt tired from the small amount of sleep. Yellowfang padded to his brother.

"Don't grieve too much for the forest," murmured the gray cat beside Fireheart. "It will grow back quickly, stronger because of the injuries it has suffered, like a broken bone that heals twice as well." Fireheart dipped his head to the medicine cat.

Mousefur was sitting on guard outside Bluestar's den.

"Yellowfang ordered it," Whitestorm explained, padding out of the shadows. The warrior's pelt was still stained with smoke and his eyes were red-rimmed from the fire and exhaustion. "She said Bluestar was sick, and needed to be watched over."

"Good," Fireheart meowed. "How are the rest of the Clan?"

"Most of them slept a little, once they'd found places dry enough to lie down."

"We should send out a dawn patrol," Fireheart thought out loud. "Tigerclaw might take advantage of what has happened."

"Who will you send?" asked Whitestorm. "Darkstripe seems the fittest of the warriors, but we'll need his strength to start rebuilding the camp." Even as he spoke, Fireheart knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. He wanted to keep the dark tabby warrior where he could see him. "I'd like you to stay here as well, if that's okay." Whitestorm dipped his head in agreement as Fireheart continued, "We need to tell the other cats what's happening."

"Bluestar is sleeping. Do you think we should disturb her?" A worried frown crossed Whitestorm's face as he spoke.

Fireheart shook his head. "No. We'll let her rest. I'll speak to the Clan."

The orange tom bounded onto the Highrock in a single leap and called the familiar summons. Below him, the Clan cats padded drowsily from the wreckage of their dens, their tails and ears flicking in surprise when they saw Fireheart waiting where their leader usually stood to address them.

"We must rebuild the camp," he began once they had settled in front of him. "I know it looks a mess now, but it is the height of greenleaf. The forest will grow back quickly, stronger because of the injuries it has suffered."

"Why isn't Bluestar telling us this?" Fireheart stiffened as Darkstripe challenged him from the back of the group.

"Bluestar is exhausted," Fireheart told him. "Yellowfang has given her poppy seeds so that she can rest and recover." Anxious murmurs rippled through the cats below. "The more she rests, the quicker she'll recover," Fireheart reassured them. "Just like the forest."

"The forest is empty," fretted Brindleface. "The prey has run away or died in the fire. What will we eat?" She glanced anxiously at Ashpaw and Fernpaw, her face shadowed with a mother's concern even though her kits had left the nursery.

"The prey will come back," Fireheart assured her. "We must hunt as usual, and if we need to go a little farther to find fresh-kill, then we will." Murmurs of agreement rose from the clearing.

"Longtail, Mousefur, Thornpaw, and Dustpelt—you'll take the dawn patrol." The four cats looked up at Fireheart and nodded, unquestioning. "Swiftpaw, you can replace Mousefur on guard duty and make sure Bluestar is not disturbed. The rest of us will start work on the camp. Whitestorm will organize parties to gather materials. Darkstripe, you can supervise the rebuilding of the camp wall."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" demanded Darkstripe. "The ferns are all burned away."

"Use whatever you can," answered Fireheart. "But make sure it is strong. We mustn't forget Tigerclaw's threat. We need to stay alert. All kits shall remain in camp. Apprentices will travel only with warriors." Fireheart gazed down on the silent Clan. "Are we agreed?"

Loud mews rose from the crowd. "We are!" they called.

"Right," Fireheart meowed. "Let's start work!"


	50. Unexpected News

Unexpected News

The sky stayed gray and cloudy over the next few days, but the showers didn't hamper the rebuilding of the camp. Nightfrost helped repairing the nursery. He had allowed Swiftpaw helped Whitestorm by joining Brightpaw. Sandstorm had taken her apprentice out hunting. The clan worked hard, only resting during meals.

As the sun set, the cats began to take fresh-kill from the meager pile they had collected. The Clan's bellies hadn't been full for days. The prey was returning, but slowly, and they knew they had to be careful about how much they caught. The forest must have a chance to replenish itself before they could eat their fill once more.

Once the cats had finished their paltry meal, Fireheart got to his paws and padded across the clearing. He made a single leap onto the Highrock and the cats looked up to him expectantly.

"Bluestar will not be coming to this Gathering," he announced. Mews of alarm ripped through the cats, and Nightfrost watched his friend, Whitestorm, weaving among them, calming and reassuring them.

"Does this mean Thunderclan won't attend?" Darkstripe mewed as the striped warrior shouldered his way to the front. "After all, what is a clan without a leader?"

"ThunderClan will go to Fourtrees tonight," Fireheart meowed with eyes narrowed on the dark tabby, addressing to the whole Clan. "We must show the other Clans that we are strong, despite the fire."

The cats made nods of agreement. The apprentices shuffled their paws and looked eagerly at one another, too young to understand the seriousness of attending a Gathering without a leader, and distracted by the hope that they might be chosen to go themselves.

"We mustn't betray any weakness, for Bluestar's sake and for the sake of the whole Clan," Fireheart went on. "Remember, we are ThunderClan!" He yowled the final words, surprised by the fiery conviction that welled up from his heart, and the Clan responded by straightening their backs, licking at their ash-covered fur, and smoothing their singed whiskers. Nightfrost however smiled, proud to see his brother as the deputy and as a kit he had watched as he grew up.

"I shall take Darkstripe, Mousefur, Sandstorm, Whitestorm, Nightfrost, Ashpaw, and Cloudpaw."

"Will the others be enough to protect the camp?" Darkstripe demanded.

"Tigerclaw will know there is a Gathering," added Longtail. "What if he uses the opportunity to attack?"

"We can't afford to leave more cats behind than usual. If we appear weak at the Gathering, we risk inviting attack from all the Clans," Fireheart insisted.

"He's right," agreed Mousefur. "We can't let the others see our weakness!"

"RiverClan already knows the fire destroyed our camp," added Willowpelt.

"We must show them we are as strong as ever."

"Then we are agreed?" asked Fireheart. "Longtail, Dustpelt, Frostfur, and Brindleface will guard the camp. Elders, queens, you will be safe with them, and we shall return as soon as we can."

The clan murmured a bit and nodded. Fireheart, noticing this, meowed, "Good," and leaped down from the rock.

The warriors and apprentices chosen to come were already circling at the camp entrance, impatiently flicking their tails.

"Longtail," Fireheart meowed, pausing briefly beside the brown warrior. "You will be senior warrior here. Guard the Clan well." Longtail dipped his head to Fireheart. "They'll be safe, I promise."

Fireheart nodded and flicked his tail to the cats going to the gathering. Nightfrost padded alongside Whitestorm.

"Did you manage to find Red, Nightfrost?" His friend asked with concern. The day after the clan return to their home, the black warrior had gone out alone with the hunting excuse. That day, Nightfrost went to the usual meeting spot, her den. But her scent had been stale and Nightfrost had looked for her with no results.

The tom shook his head. "No."

Whitestorm flatten his ears. "I'm sorry about that. I do hope she is alright."

Nightfrost only grunted, eyes full of worry.

* * *

As the cats padded to Fourtrees, Sandstorm reached Fireheart, panting, and meowing a conversation to Fireheart. Almost as soon as they reach a fallen tree, Darkstripe storm up to the pair and growled.

"So what are you going to tell the other Clans, then?"

The fallen tree was right in front of him then. Fireheart sprang into the air, but a branch caught his paw and he landed clumsily, stumbling. The other cats raced past him, but they slowed instinctively as Fireheart fell behind. Nightfrost snarled at Darkstripe. The black, striped tom glanced a knowing look at him and casted his eyes back to his brother.

"Are you okay?" Darkstripe asked as Fireheart caught up to him. The striped warrior's eyes glinted in the moonlight.

"Yes, fine," Fireheart answered curtly, and continued on.

* * *

Thunderclan padded to Fourtrees. Fireheart spoke with his friend, Onewhisker, and Windclan's leader. A stench of Shadowclan warned the cats away from them. Three Shadowclan cats charged into the clearing, Runningnose at the head. Other clan cats backed away from the ShadowClan warriors as they skidded to a halt in front of the Great Rock. News of their disease had obviously spread through the forest.

"It's all right," Runningnose meowed, panting, as if he could read their minds. "ShadowClan is free of the sickness. I have been sent ahead to tell you to wait before you begin the meeting. ShadowClan's leader is on his way."

Nightfrost flicked his ear. Nightpaw had helped two Shadowclan warriors, Littlecloud and Whitethoat, with the disease. Somehow, the apprentice had known what herbs to use, and taught them, saying that a rogue had passed by and taught her the herbs. A quarter-moon passed until they were well enough to return to their home.

"What makes Nightstar so late?" called Tallstar from Fireheart's side.

"Nightstar is dead," answered Runningnose bluntly.

A stunned ripple spread through the other cats like a breeze through trees, and Nightfrost blinked. How could the Shadowclan leader be dead? He had only recently received his nine lives. What a terrible sickness! No wonder Littlecloud and Whitethroat had been so afraid to return to their camp.

"Is Cinderfur coming instead?" Whitestorm called, referring to the ShadowClan deputy.

Runningnose looked at his paws. "Cinderfur was one of the first to die of the sickness."

"Then who is your new leader?" demanded Crookedstar, emerging from the shadows on the other side of the Great Rock.

Runningnose glanced at the RiverClan leader. "You'll see for yourselves soon enough," he promised. "He'll be here shortly."

_Who?_

The rest of the cats were beginning to weave anxiously around one another, their mews growing louder. "We can't wait any longer!" A Riverclan warrior mutter to his neighbor. "The moon will be setting soon.

"If this new leader is going to be late, that's his problem," Mousefur agreed.

A flash of white fur at the center of the clearing as Tallstar leaped onto the Great Rock. He had obviously decided to start the meeting without Shadowclan's leader. Crookedstar started toward the rock. Fireheart braced himself, ready for his first Gathering at the head of his Clan, hesitant.

Sandstorm mewed to him and he headed to the Highrock when a yowled called. "He's here!"

Cats started peering and rearing up on their hind legs to get a look at ShadowClan's new leader as he passed through the crowd. Nightfrost growled in annoyance of his short structure, even attempting to leap up and down with no avail, only to see tabby, brown fur.

A large figure jumped on the Highrock as Nightfrost widen his eyes in shock and growled. The Shadowclan leader's broad head and powerful shoulders were easily recognizable. He watched as the cat swung his massive head from side to side. Muscles rippled under his gleaming pelt and his amber eyes seemed to glow with triumph.

"Tigerclaw!" Fireheart spat. Darkstripe stood nearby, eyes glittering with excitement.

Sandstorm weaved her way toward Fireheart. "What's going on?" the pale ginger she-cat hissed as she came into earshot. "Tigerclaw can't lead ShadowClan. He's a traitor!"

"But ShadowClan don't know about all that," Fireheart reminded Sandstorm now, keeping his voice low. "None of the other Clans know."

"Then you should tell them!"

Yet, once again, the orange tabby paused there.

"Fireheart!" He turned to see Cloudpaw, his long-furred white apprentice, padding quickly toward him with the wiry brown warrior Mousefur just behind. "Fireheart, are you just going to stand there and let that piece of fox dung take over?"

"I agree," Nightfrost mewed loudly, nearby cats from other clans to hear him. "Tigerclaw was banished from Thunderclan for his traitorous actions. If this happened, than perhaps Bluestar should have told the clans beforehand how he kill the deputy, Redtail, and tried to take Bluestar's lives to become leader."

Tigerclaw, or Tigerstar, whatever, glared at the small, black tom. Nightfrost held his stare, making the Shadowclan leader turn away and started addressing the clans.

"I am pleased to be here with you at the Gathering this night." The huge tabby spoke with quiet authority. "I stand here before you as the new leader of ShadowClan. Nightstar died of the sickness that took so many of my Clan, and StarClan have named me as his successor."

Tallstar, the black-and-white leader of WindClan, turned to him. "Welcome, Tigerstar," he meowed, nodding respectfully. "May StarClan walk with you."

Crookedstar meowed agreement as the new ShadowClan leader dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"I thank you for your greetings," Tigerstar replied. "It's an honor to stand here with you, although I wish the circumstances could have been different."

"Wait a moment," Tallstar interrupted him. "There should be four of us here." He peered down at the crowd of cats below. "Where's the leader of ThunderClan?"

Nightfrost nudged his brother. "Go on, Fireheart. You're not alone. Plus, you're taking Bluestar's place today, remember?"

Fireheart nodded and mouthed a thank you. He scrambled up the Great Rock.

"Fireheart?" He looked up as Tallstar spoke. "Why are you here? Has something happened to Bluestar?"

Fireheart dipped his head respectfully. "Our leader breathed smoke in the fire, and she's not yet well enough to travel. But she'll recover," he added hastily. "It's nothing serious."

Tallstar nodded, and Crookedstar broke in testily, "Are we ever going to start? We're wasting moonlight."

Without waiting for a reply, the pale tabby RiverClan leader gave the yowl that signaled the beginning of the meeting. When the murmuring of the cats below had died away, he meowed, "Cats of all Clans, welcome to the Gathering. Tonight we are joined by a new leader, Tigerstar." He beckoned to the massive warrior with a flick of his tail. "Tigerstar, are you ready to speak now?"

Thanking him with a courteous nod, Tigerstar stepped forward to address the assembled cats. "I stand here before you by the will of StarClan. Nightstar was a noble warrior, but he was old, and he did not have the strength to fight the sickness when it came. His deputy, Cinderfur, died too."

What happened to Nightstar? What about his nine lives?

"StarClan brought me to ShadowClan when its need was greatest," Tigerstar continued from on top of the Great Rock. "Not enough cats survived the sickness to hunt for the nursing queens and the elders, or to defend their clan, and no warrior was ready to take on the leadership. Then StarClan sent an omen to Runningnose that another great leader would arise. I swear by all our warrior ancestors that I will become that leader."

And what of Starclan? Did they made this decision?

"Thanks to StarClan," Tigerstar went on, "I had other cats to bring with me who have proven themselves willing to hunt and fight for their new Clan."

Those band of rogues? A sliver, gray tabby sat there. Is that Boulder? If he remember correctly, Boulder left Bloodclan. The once-rogue tom turned to him and stared at him in shock.

The two turned back to the gathering just as Tallstar stepped forward, a doubtful look in his eyes. "Brokentail's allies were cruel and bloodthirsty, just as he was. Is it really wise to let them back into the Clan?"

"Brokentail's warriors obeyed him," Tigerstar replied calmly. "Which of you wouldn't do the same for your own leader? The warrior code says that a leader's word is law." He swiped his tongue around his muzzle before continuing. "These cats were loyal to Brokentail. They will be loyal to me now. Blackfoot, who was Brokentail's deputy, is my deputy now."

Tallstar still looked suspicious, but Tigerstar met his gaze steadily. "Tallstar, you are right to hate Brokentail. He did great harm to your Clan. But let me remind you that it was not my decision to take him into ThunderClan and care for him. I spoke against that from the first, but when Bluestar insisted on giving him sanctuary, loyalty to my leader meant that I had to support her."

The WindClan leader hesitated and then bowed his head. "That's true," he meowed.

"Then all I ask is that you trust me, and give my warriors a chance to show that they can honor the warrior code, and prove their loyalty to ShadowClan once more. With the help of StarClan, my first task is to make ShadowClan well and strong again," Tigerstar vowed.

Windclan's leader turned to Thunderclan's deputy. "Fireheart?" Tallstar meowed. "Do you want to speak now?"

"A few dawns ago," Fireheart reported, "fire started in the Treecut place and swept through our camp. Halftail and Patchpelt died, and the Clan honors them." He bowed his head and continued.

"Bluestar suffered from breathing in smoke, but she is recovering. None of our kits were harmed. We are rebuilding our camp." He did not mention the shortage of prey in the burned stretch of forest, or the way that the camp was still open to attack in spite of their efforts to rebuild the walls. "We must thank RiverClan," he added, with a respectful glance at Crookedstar. "They gave us shelter in their camp during the fire. Without their help, more of our cats might have died."

Pausing to take a deep breath, Fireheart turned to Tigerstar. "ThunderClan accepts that StarClan has approved your leadership," he meowed. "As rogues, your followers stole from all four Clans while they roamed the forest, so it is good that they have their own Clan again. We trust that they will be bound by the warrior code and will keep to their own territory." A gleam of surprise flickered in Tigerstar's eyes, and Fireheart continued firmly, "But we will not tolerate any invasions into ThunderClan territory. In spite of the fire, we are strong enough to drive out any cat who sets a paw over our borders. We have no fear of ShadowClan."

One or two yowls of agreement rose from his own warriors below. Tigerstar gave a slight dip of his head, and spoke in a low rumble that carried no farther than the other cats on top of the Great Rock. "Brave words, Fireheart. You have nothing to fear from ShadowClan."

Bowing his head in acknowledgment, Fireheart stepped back again, his fur flattening in relief that his turn to speak was over. The cats listened while Tallstar and Crookedstar gave the news from their own Clans—word of new apprentices and warriors, and a warning of extra Twolegs by the river.

When the formal part of the meeting was over, Fireheart sprang down to the group of ThunderClan warriors at the base of the rock.

"You spoke well," meowed Whitestorm. Sandstorm's eyes shone as she looked at Fireheart, and she pressed her muzzle against his neck. The deputy padded away to Mistyfoot. Nightfrost watched as he spoke with her when a cat whispered out his former name.

"Scourge?"

He turned to Boulder, who stared at him in shock. He twitched his ears.

"Boulder, long time no see. How has life been in the forest?"

"It-it has been well, full of prey and no Twolegs to worry about...Why are you here, Scourge?" Boulder asked, his voice trembling.

Nightfrost flicked his tail. "I am a Thunderclan warrior now, Boulder, not a leader of Bloodclan. My name is Nightfrost now."

Boulder's eyes widen in shock. "S-so is Bloodclan gone?"

"I disbanded it. Though there appear to be cats that want to bring it back."

Boulder flattened his ears and nodded, padding away to his clan, his home.

* * *

**Just started on _A Dangerous Path._ **


	51. Signs of Snakerocks

Signs of Snakerocks

"You've done well, Swiftpaw, you'll be a warrior soon enough," Nightfrost complimented his black and white apprentice. Several days had passed since the news of Tigerstar's return to the clans as Shadowclan leader. "We'll return to camp now to see what we have to do today."

Swiftpaw nodded and padded after his mentor back to camp, bringing freshkill with them. They dropped their prey to the fresh-kill pile. Swiftpaw padded of to the elder's den with prey. Nightfrost looked around camp. The shady walls of fern begining to grow back around the edge of the camp, and the bramble thicket firmly interlaced with twigs to shelter the nursing queens and their kits.

Nightfrost turned his head to the rustling of leaves as the dawn patrol returned with Whitestorm in the lead. Fireheart sat there, waiting for the white warrior's report.

"Any sign of ShadowClan?"

Whitestorm shook his head. "Nothing," he meowed. "Just the usual scent markings along their border. There was one thing, though…."

Fireheart's ears pricked. "What?"

"Not far from Snakerocks we found a whole stretch of undergrowth trampled down, and pigeon feathers scattered all over it."

"Pigeon feathers?" Fireheart echoed. "I haven't seen a pigeon for days. Is some other Clan hunting in our territory?"

"I don't think so. The whole place reeked of dog." Whitestorm wrinkled his nose with distaste. "There was dog dirt there too."

"Oh, a dog." Fireheart flicked his tail dismissively. "Well, we all know that Twolegs are always bringing their dogs into the forest. They run around, chase a few squirrels, and then the Twolegs take them home again." He let out a purr of amusement. "The only unusual thing is that it looks as if this one caught something."

_Not always, Fireheart._ Nightfrost looked up to the sky. Usually, Twolegs avoid burned places, making it even less reasonable for them to bring pets.

"Okay," Fireheart meowed.

Both warriors padded to the fresh-kill pile, to where their apprentices are. Brightpaw and Cloudpaw. His apprentice was already there.

"Look at this!" Cloudpaw complained as Fireheart came up. He turned a vole over with one paw. "There's hardly a decent mouthful on it!"

"Prey is scarce," Fireheart reminded him. Nightfrost stared at the pitifully small pile, even when Swiftpaw and he had hunt eariler. "Any creatures that survived the fire can't find much to eat."

"We need to hunt again," Cloudpaw meowed. He bit into the vole and swallowed. "I'll go as soon as I've finished this."

"You can come with me," mewed Fireheart, selecting a magpie for himself. "I'm going to lead out a patrol later on."

"No, I can't wait," Cloudpaw mumbled through another mouthful. "I'm so hungry I could eat you. Brightpaw, do you want to come with me?"

Brightpaw, who was neatly tucking into a mouse, glanced at her mentor for permission. When Whitestorm nodded she sprang up. "Ready when you are," she meowed.

"All right then," mewed Fireheart, slightly annoyed. "Don't go too far from camp," he warned.

"But all the best prey is farther away, where the fire didn't reach," Cloudpaw objected. "We'll be fine, Fireheart," he promised. "We'll hunt for the elders first."

He was about to dash off when Cloudpaw caught his apprentice's amber eyes. Swiftpaw glared at Cloudpaw and glanced at him. "Aren't you tired, Swiftpaw?" Nightfrost asked.

The black and white apprentice shook his head. "No, besides the clan needs more prey. I can go on another hunt."

Nightfrost nodded and the three apprentices raced away, with Brightpaw at the front, not noticing Cloudpaw and Swiftpaw glaring at each other the whole time.

"Apprentices!" Whitestorm purred as he watched the three young cats bounding away. "Dawn patrol, and now they're off hunting. I wish I had their energy." He dragged a blackbird a little way from the pile of fresh-kill and crouched down to eat.

Nightfrost bite into a robin.

As Nightfrost finished his bird, he saw Sandstorm padding to them, or more specifically, Fireheart. "Do you want to come and hunt with me?" he asked as she approached.

"Looks as if we need it," Sandstorm replied, surveying the pitifully few pieces of fresh-kill that remained. "Let's go now—I can wait to eat until we catch something."

Fireheart looked around. "Where your apprentice?"

"Nightpaw is helping Yellowfang by gathering herbs right now."

"Okay," Fireheart mewed and looked for another cat to join them.

"How is Nightpaw?" Nightfrost asked.

"She's a great learner and a hunter. Honestly, I sometimes wonder if Ravenwing had taught her how to hunt."

"He probably did, Sandstorm. There were plenty mice where they used to lived."

Sandstorm's eyes twinkled. "Really? We can go there to hunt for the clan."

Nightfrost shook his head. "No it's too far away for that. They used to live between Windclan border and the Mothermouth."

Sandstorm twitched her ear. "Oh. That is far. I guess we can't go there then."

"Hey, Longtail!" Fireheart meowed as the cat padded across the clearing with his apprentice. "Come and join our hunting patrol."

Longtail hesitated, as if he wasn't sure whether that was an order from his deputy or not. "We were going to the training hollow," he explained. "Cinderpaw needs to work on her defense moves."

"You can do that later," Fireheart mewed. "The Clan needs fresh-kill first."

Longtail flicked his tail irritably but said nothing. Cinderpaw was looking more enthusiastic, her eyes bright. Lionheart's kit seem ready to be warrior, having grown up to her mentor's chin. Fireheart took his hunting party out, leaving the two friends alone.

"It's almost time for Lionheart's kits to be warriors now, Nightfrost," Whitestorm mewed, laying in the sun.

"It is. Come to think of it. Brackenpaw never got a new mentor, have he?"

"It seems Fireheart is training him with Cloudpaw. Must be hard on your brother, training two apprentices."

"I have to agree about that. It's about for Swiftpaw to become a warrior too. Cloudpaw as well."

"So, Swiftpaw, Brightpaw, Cinderpaw, Thornpaw, Brackenpaw, and Cloudpaw. That leaves Nightpaw, Fernpaw and Ashpaw as apprentices. And it's almost time for Tawnykit and Bramblekit to become apprentices."

"I wonder who will mentor the apprentices?"

"Bluestar should be choosing them, but with her condition these days...Fireheart will be the one to make the decisions. These are hard times for any deputy."

Nigthfrost nodded in agreement with Whitestorm.

* * *

"How has Nightpaw been, Yellowfang?" The black tom asked.

"She's doing well, a bit thin, but she'll be fine. Honestly, I would love to have her as an apprentice. Now-"

Just as Yellowfang was about to let her sharp tongue go, Fireheart padded in with a fish.

"Perfect timing, Fireheart," she mewed as the deputy dropped the fish. "There's something I want to tell you."

"Have something to eat first," Fireheart urged her. "Look, Graystripe caught a fish for us."

"Thanks but no thanks, Fireheart. I already ate a vole. Give it to Nightpaw, she hasn't eaten since sunrise," Yellowfang meowed, "but this is urgent. StarClan sent a dream to me last night."

"What was the dream about?" he asked.

"Voices rushing though the forest, but they weren't cat...something horrifying." Yellowfang shivered. "They keep calling out 'Pack, pack. Kill, kill'."

"Do you know what it means?" Fireheart asked.

"Not yet. However, Starclan has sent us a warning, and we should be heeding to it," Yellowfang mewed.

Fireheart nodded. "I think about." His brother padded back to Sandstorm, saving a vole for him. He passed by Nightpaw, who was carrying a mouthful of herbs. The apprentice padded into the the ruined den and spat out the herbs.

"These are all the herbs I could find, Yellowfang."

"Thank you, Nightpaw. I'm surprised you found this much," Yellowfang mewed, staring at the small pile. "Did you made sure to leave a few behind so they can grow?"

"Of course. The forest have started to heal, so there were plants here and there."

"I see, I guess I won't be gathering them until a quarter-moon later. Oh, and this fish is for you, Nightpaw. Graystripe caught it for us."

"Thanks!" Nightpaw mewed and took a bite, chewing, before spatting out something shiny. The apprentice then pawed at the fish, taking the scales off. Nightfrost turned back to the medicine cat.

"So, what did the voices sound like?" Nightfrost asked.

Yellowfang shook her head. "I don't a single clue, but it reminds me of one of the dogs the Twolegs sometimes bring into the marsh."

Nightfrost flicked his tail.


	52. Deaf Ears and Farewell

Deaf Ears and Farewell

Whitestorm, Nightfrost and Mousefur patroled the borders in the morning. Near the Twolegplace, the patrol scent blood. The warriors nodded and hurried to the scent, a familiar scent to Nightfrost and Whitestorm. Covered in blood, was Red and her kit next to her, mewing with eyes closed.

"Red!" Nightfrost cried out, burying his nose to her red fur. Whitestorm quickly block Mousefur's view, taking the kit to the she-cat, giving orders to her. Nightfrost did not notice her leave with the kit. Red stirred from his touch.

"Nightfrost...?"

"Shhhh, rest now, a friend of mine is bringing help. What happened?"

"Bloodclan has returned, with a new leader." Nightfrost stiffened. Red widen her amber eyes and look around. "Where is our kit?"

"He is in safe paws. What is his name?" Her chest was heaving, slower with each passing second.

"I...Ic..." Her head dropped, her eyes glazing at nothing.

"No! Red!" Nightfrost cried, burying his nose into her neck.

"I'll...I'll be at the camp, Nightfrost," Whitestorm mewed, and padded off, glancing back at him from time to time. Nightfrost twitched his tail, not taking his eyes off his mate. The sun rose higher to the sky. The black tom let out a stutter breath. He pawed at the ground, kneading the soil. The kneading eventually turns to digging, the soil thrown out in chumps.

Soon Nightfrost dug a deep enough hole and leap out. He dragged her body to the hole. There, he cleaned her body, licking the blood off. Soon, her fur is sheek and he jump out of the hole. Nightfrost push the dirt back to the hole, burying his mate. He stood there for a while. It was sunhigh when he start to return to camp.

Longtail nodded to him as he push though the tunnel and headed straight to the nursery, ignoring the stares. There, Willowpelt was nursing the kit. The queen looked up.

"Whitestorm told me this is your kit, so you should be the one to name him," Willowpelt mewed, her tail curled around the kits.

Nightfrost looked at the kit. His dark ginger pelt with a much lighter belly and paws was just like his mother's.

"Redkit. He will be Redkit."

* * *

"Snowkit! Snowkit! Snowkit!" a recognizable voice called out to Speckletail's remaining kit. Nightfrost grunted and headed out of the nursery. Two days passed since Yellowfang's dream and a day since Red's death. Right now, Fireheart was calling out to Snowkit, with Yellowfang watching carefully and Speckletail calm, but her eyes were scared.

As Fireheart keep calling Snowkit, a few other cats paused on their way to the pile of fresh-kill and came to see what was going on. Bluestar emerged from her den and sat watching near the base of the Highrock. Dappletail, who was strolling back to the elders' den, stopped beside Speckletail and said something to her. Speckletail spat an irritated reply but Dappletail only ignored Speckletail's snappishness and sat down next to Cinderpaw to watch closely. Nightfrost padded next to Yellowfang.

Fireheart kept on calling Snowkit until Speckletail gave the kit a nudge, nodding in his direction, and the kit came bounding across.

"Well done," Fireheart meowed, and repeated his praise when Snowkit looked at him blankly.

After a pause the kit mewed, "S'all right," but the words sounded so distorted that Nightfrost could hardly understand him.

Fireheart led Snowkit back to his mother and Yellowfang. The medicine cat turned to the elderly queen.

"I'm sorry, Speckletail. But Snowkit is deaf."

Speckletail worked her paws on the ground in front of her. Her expression was a mixture of grief and anger. "I know he's deaf!" she snapped at last. "I'm his mother. Do you think I wouldn't know?"

"White cats with blue eyes are often deaf," Dappletail mewed to Fireheart. "I remember one of my first litter…" She sighed.

"What happened to him?" Fireheart asked. Both brothers felt relieved that Cloudpaw, who was also white with blue eyes, had good hearing.

"No cat knows," Dappletail told him sadly. "He disappeared when he was three moons old. We thought a fox must have gotten him."

Speckletail gathered Snowkit closer to her, fiercely protective. "Well, a fox won't get this one!" she vowed. "I can look after him."

"I'm sure you can," Bluestar mewed, padding over to them. "But I'm afraid he can never be a warrior."

"Why can't he be a warrior?" Speckletail demanded. "There's nothing else wrong with him. He's a good, strong kit. He gets on just fine if you signal what he's got to do."

"That's not enough," Bluestar told her. "A mentor couldn't teach him to fight or hunt by signals. He couldn't hear commands in a battle, and how could he catch prey if he can't listen, or hear the sound of his own pawsteps?"

Speckletail leaped to her paws with her fur bristling. Then she whipped around, nudged Snowkit to his paws, and vanished with him inside the nursery.

"She's taking it badly," Dappletail remarked.

"How do you expect her to take it?" asked Yellowfang. "She's getting old. This could well be her last kit, and now she learns he can't ever be a warrior."

"Yellowfang, you must talk to her," Bluestar ordered. "Make her see that the needs of the Clan must come first."

"Yes, of course, Bluestar," Yellowfang mewed, with a respectful nod to her leader. "But I think it's best for her to have a little time alone with Snowkit first, to let her get used to the idea that the rest of the Clan knows about his deafness."

Bluestar grunted agreement and padded back toward her den. Nightfrost bite back a growled and headed to the nursery. The Bluestar from back then would have considered it.

"Speckletail?" Nightfrost asked though the tunnel. The queen had turned away, licking Snowkit, while the kit mewed and tried to lick her back.

"Leave me alone."

"Speckletail, all I want to say is...Bluestar is wrong. A deaf cat can be trained into a warrior."

The queen's eyes lighten up with hope. "Really?"

"Yes. When...when I was a rogue, there was a deaf kit by the name of Amber. No one believed that he would survive in such a harsh world, but he did. He really did. He surprised us by hunting and fighting for himself."

The queen remained silent and Nightfrost signed, turning away from the den.

"Thank you, Nightfrost," Speckletail mewed. Nightfrost twitched his tail.

* * *

Nightfrost was hunting a mouse when a loud noise came from above the trees, the mouse darting into the undergrowth. A hawk flew passed by in a circular motion and his eyes widen as he noticed it heading to camp. Nightfrost raced back to camp just in time to see Speckletail hanging onto the hawk.

For a couple of agonizing moments, both cats dangled from the hawk's claws. Fireheart launched himself into the air, but they were too high. Then the hawk released the kit with one foot and scored its talons across Speckletail's face. The she-cat lost her grip and fell back, landing heavily on the ground. Without her weight, the hawk mounted rapidly to treetop height and flew off toward Fourtrees. Snowkit's terrified crying died away.

Ravenwing dashed past Fireheart, leaping the camp wall at a place where the rebuilding had barely started, and vanished into the forest. Even though Fireheart knew the pursuit was hopeless, he swung around and caught the eye of the nearest cat. "Swiftpaw, go with him."

Swiftpaw opened his mouth to protest, clearly aware that the pursuit would be hopeless, then closed it again and took off after Ravenwing. The rest of the cats, stunned by shock, gradually crept out into the clearing again and formed a ragged circle around Speckletail. Sandstorm pressed against Fireheart.

"It's my fault!" Speckletail wailed. "I left him…and now he's gone. The hawk should have taken me instead!"

Sandstorm moved closer to the tabby queen, pressing herself comfortingly against her side, and Yellowfang came up and gave her ears a gentle lick. "Come to my den," she mewed softly. "We'll look after you. We won't leave you."

But Speckletail refused to be comforted. "He's gone and it's my fault," she whimpered.

"It's not your fault," meowed Bluestar, pacing toward them.

"It's not your fault," she repeated. "Whoever heard of a hawk that dared to swoop down and take a kit from the middle of a camp, with so many other cats around? This is a sign from StarClan. I cannot deny the truth any longer." Bluestar gazed at her shocked, assembled Clan, and her voice vibrated with anger. "StarClan is at war with ThunderClan!"

As her Clan stared at her in horror, Bluestar spun around and stalked away to her den. Fireheart took a pace after her, but without turning her head she snapped, "Leave me alone!" There was so much venom in her voice that Fireheart stopped in his tracks.

Fireheart's legs shook, just as confused as every other cat. Nightfrost padded to him out of worry. The orange tabby then took on a determined look and sprang onto the Highrock.

"Listen!" he called. "Gather 'round, all of you."

Gradually the cats obeyed him, creeping into a huddle at the base of the rock. Several of them glanced fearfully up at the sky, as if they expected the hawk to return. Fernpaw pressed close to Dustpelt, and Longtail crouched on the ground as if he thought StarClan were going to start raining fire on them there and then.

Cloudpaw was gazing around in bewilderment. "What's all the fuss about?" he meowed to Brightpaw. "Every cat knows StarClan is just a tale for kits. They can't really do anything to us."

"Come on!" Cloudpaw gave her an affectionate flick with his tail. "You don't really believe that load of thistledown, do you?" He showed his indifference by sitting down and giving his paws a thorough wash.

On the other side of the clearing, Yellowfang and Brindleface were gently guiding Speckletail in the direction of Cinderpelt's den. Yellowfang stopped, mewed something rapidly to Brindleface, and came back toward the rock.

"I think you might need me, Fireheart," she mewed. "But make it quick. I have to take care of Speckletail."

Fireheart nodded. "Cats of ThunderClan," he began, raising his voice, "we've just seen something terrible. No cat can deny that. But we have to be careful about what meaning we give to this tragedy. Yellowfang, is Bluestar right? Does this mean that StarClan have abandoned us?"

Yellowfang spoke up clearly from where she sat at the base of the rock. "No," she meowed. "StarClan haven't shown me anything to suggest this. The camp is more exposed since the fire, so it's not surprising that the hawk could see its prey."

"So it was just an accident that we lost Snowkit?" Fireheart prompted.

"Just an accident," Yellowfang repeated. "Nothing to do with StarClan."

The clan begin to relax and realized that Yellowfang's certainty had reassured them. The cats still looked shocked and grief-stricken that Snowkit had been snatched away, but the wild stares of panic were fading.

"Thank you, Yellowfang," Fireheart meowed. Yellowfang flicked her tail and limped quickly toward her den.

"There's something else I need to tell you," he continued. "We think there's a loose dog on ThunderClan territory. We haven't seen it, but we've scented it at Snakerocks and near Fourtrees. Until it goes away again," he went on, "we all have to be especially careful. Apprentices mustn't go out without a warrior. And all cats who leave camp have an extra duty. Look for traces of this dog—scent, pawmarks, scattered scraps of prey…."

"And dung," Mousefur put in. "The filthy creatures never think of burying it."

"Right," meowed Fireheart. "If you come across anything like that, report it to me right away. We need to find out where the dog has made its den."

Fireheart dismissed the clan and leap off the Highrock. Ravenwing limped back into the camp with Swiftpaw just behind him. The black warrior's fur was torn where he had forced his way through briers and undergrowth in his pursuit of the hawk. One look at his lowered head and dejected expression told the cats all they needed to know.

* * *

A brown rogue turned his head up at the shadow of the hawk caught in his amber eyes, circling the sky. The tom watched the bird as it gave up searching for something. The tom jumped up the wall and headed to where the hawk had been circling. There, hidden in a cardboard box, was a white kit with blue eyes shivering.

He padded to him and podded the kit. The kit twisted his head to him. He pointed to himself, mewing 'Amber' and pointed to the kit.

The kit turned his head curiously. Amber repeated again and the kit nodded.

"Snowket." Snowkit tried to mewed and the rogue nodded and started to lick the kit's fur the wrong way. Hopefully, the new leader of Bloodclan will let the kit stay. If it were the founder, he would let Snowkit stay.


	53. Battle in Sunningrocks

Battle in Sunningrocks

About half a moon had passed since the gathering. It was the usual news of prey. Crookedstar had died two nights before the gathering and Leopardfur, now Leopardstar, had taken his place, with Stonefur as her deputy. Graypool, a Riverclan elder, had died. Bluestar had accused Windclan of stealing prey as Tallstar did the same with Thunderclan. The Thunderclan leader had snapped at Tigerstar and was friendly to Leopardstar. The gathering had ended with the cats wary of what may come. At one point, soon after the gathering, Bluestar had decided to attack Windclan for the loss of prey, though she called it off after Fireheart managed to persuade her not to.

The rain gave way to crisp, dry weather, but there was a thin rime of frost on the ground each morning and the remaining leaves dropped steadily from the trees. The brief recovery of the forest was over, and prey became scarce again. Fireheart did his best to set up a system of patrols that would give the Clan ample warning if Shadowclan or Riverclan decided to attack.

Nightfrost was about to head out with the other cats in the dawn patrol consisting his apprentice, Ravenwing, Fireheart and Cloudpaw, when Bluestar padded out of her den.

"I'll lead the patrol this morning," she meowed, and went to wait by the entrance to the camp.

"Bluestar leading a patrol?" muttered Cloudpaw. "That ought to go well. Watch out for flying hedgehogs!"

Fireheart aimed a cuff at the side of his head. "Show some respect," he ordered. "She's your leader, and she's been ill."

Nightfrost, noting the amount of cats, decided to back off. "Fireheart, I think I'll go on a hunting party instead. There's more than enough cats in this patrol."

Fireheart turned to the group and nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Alright. What about Swiftpaw?" Fireheart asked.

"He'll be with the patrol. He's more than ready to be warrior," Nightfrost mewed, his apprentice's eyes shown.

Fireheart nodded and Nightfrost padded off to the nursery.

* * *

Nightfrost padded out, ready to hunt. Whitestorm was cleaning his pelt, his apprentice and his friend's daughter, Brightpaw, waited eagerly. Sandstorm lay in the sun, warming herself, while her apprentice, Nightpaw groomed herself. All was peaceful until cries came from the tunnel.

"Help! Riverclan is attacking! They came to take back Sunningrocks" Ravenwing called out, panting.

Whitestorm quickly jump on his paws and nodded. "Nightfrost and I will go to Sunningrocks now. Ravenwing, get the other warriors up for the battle. Sandstorm, you go help him. Nightpaw, Brightpaw, both of you get the apprentices up. We need all the help we can get."

The two senior warriors rush off, not looking back to see the warriors and apprentices doing as ordered. The two warriors hurried though the forest, the plants turning to a burr.

Nightfrost burst though the bushes, face-to-face to Fireheart. Whitestorm had leaped onto the rocks, facing the Riverclan leader, Leopardstar. Nightfrost took a glance at his brother and threw himself on a Riverclan warrior's back that look just like him, except for size and the eyes, and shuck his claws in. Whiteclaw yowled out in pain and shook the smaller tom. Nightfrost keep clinging onto the intruder until he felt his opponent stop and slacken.

The small warrior jumped off just as his look-alike rolled back to his paws, snarling. Nightfrost hopped to the side, Whiteclaw's jaws snapping at where his neck was. Nightfrost lash out both of his front paws on the bigger tom's head and shoulder, bringing his jaws to the neck, biting it lightly. Nightfrost released his grip and Whiteclaw ran off, terrified. Nightfrost was then tackled from the side.

"You're so small, you're pathetic. I can't believe some cat like you bested Tigerstar," spat a tabby.

Nightfrost narrowed his eyes and was about to push himself before thinking better of it. He relaxed his muscles, making Heavystep blinked before narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, no. Don't even think that will trick me. I did that once and it almost cost me my own life."

Nightfrost growled and stared right into the Riverclan warrior, icy blue meeting the tom's eyes. Heavystep shuddered and stepped off, unable to control himself. Nightfrost grinned darkly, almost as if he was going to kill him.

"Scat."

Heavystep jumped a bit and rush off to the river. A chorus of yowling shook him out of it, making him to shaking his head, reminding himself. Nightfrost looked up to see who had yowled. Mousefur, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Ravenwing, Brightpaw and Nightpaw were leading the other apprentices. The remaining Riverclan warriors fled, ending the battle.

Leopardstar was the last cat to retreat across the border. "Look there!" she snapped at her warriors, flicking her tail toward Graystripe, who was standing beside Fireheart. "If it weren't for that traitor, Sunningrocks would be ours again. He's no longer a member of RiverClan. If you catch him on our territory, kill him."

Without waiting for any response, she spun around and limped rapidly toward the river. Sandstorm padded to Fireheart and the two exchanged meows. Fireheart then looked around found what he was looking for. Bluestar limped off, confused of something and as Fireheart approach her, gave him a swift lick on his shoulder.

As the warrior started to head back to camp, Fireheart stepped forward with Graystripe. Some of the cats growled at Graystripe. Brackenpaw stared, surprised of Graystripe. Darkstripe shouldered his way forward.

"Get off our territory!" he spat at Graystripe, adding to Bluestar, "I'll drive him off, if you want."

"Wait," Bluestar ordered with a touch of her old authority. "Fireheart, explain what's going on."

"Graystripe had warned me about Leopardstar's attack and pulled her away when I was losing the fight. He brought me to help you when Mistyfoot and Stonefur were attacking you," he explained. "And I owe him my life. Bluestar, please let him come back into ThunderClan."

Graystripe looked at his former leader with a glimmer of hope in his amber eyes. But before Bluestar could reply, Darkstripe broke in roughly. "He left ThunderClan of his own free will. Why should we let him come crawling back now?"

"I'm not crawling to you or any cat," Graystripe retorted. He turned to face the gray she-cat again. "But I'd like to come back, if you'll have me, Bluestar."

"You can't take back a traitor!" Darkstripe spat. "He just betrayed his leader—how do you know he won't betray you the first chance he gets?"

"He did it for Fireheart!" Sandstorm protested. Darkstripe snorted contemptuously.

Bluestar fixed a cold look on him. "If Graystripe is a traitor," she meowed, with all the ice of leaf-bare in her voice, "then he's just the same as most of you. The Clan is full of traitors, so one more won't make any difference." She whirled on Fireheart, power and strength seeming to flow back into her body. "You should have let Mistyfoot and Stonefur kill me!" she spat. "Better a quick death at the claws of noble warriors than a life dragged out in a Clan I can't trust—a Clan doomed to destruction by StarClan!"

There were gasps from the other cats as she spoke as the clan realized how distrustful and despairing Bluestar had become. There was no point in trying to argue with her now. "Does that mean Graystripe can stay?" Fireheart asked.

"Stay or go, whatever he likes," Bluestar responded indifferently. Her flash of strength ebbed, leaving her looking more exhausted than ever. Slowly, not meeting the troubled gazes of any of her warriors, she padded away in the direction of the camp. As soon as they reached camp, a few cats gave out hostile looks towards Graystripe.

* * *

At sunset, both Swiftpaw and Cloudpaw were excited for their ceremony. Bluestar padded out of her den and sprang up onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," she called, almost without need.

Many of the cats were already in the clearing. News of Cloudpaw's and Swiftpaw's warrior ceremonies must have spread around the camp. Yellowfang appeared from her den and took her place near the base of the rock, while Goldenflower brought her two kits to sit at the front of the gathering crowd. Willowpelt's litter stayed with their mother near the entrance to the nursery.

"I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Cloudpaw, Swiftpaw," Bluestar continued, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Cloudpaw meowed fervently.

"I do," Swiftpaw mewed, his eyes gleaming.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," Bluestar went on, as each word dragged out of her like thorns, uneasy murmurs started to break out among the cats. "Cloudpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Cloudtail. StarClan honors your courage and your independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

She turned to Swiftpaw, though hesitant. "Swiftpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Swiftfoot. Starclan honors your bravery and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

She jumped down from the Highrock and rested her muzzle on Cloudtail, then Swiftfoot. Both warriors gave her a respectful lick and went to stand beside their mentors. The apprentices started chanting their names first, then slowly, the rest of the clan.


	54. From Kits to Apprentices

**This chapter doesn't really have Nightfrost's point of view.**

* * *

From Kits to Apprentices

As Fireheart crossed the clearing, he saw Graystripe emerge from the warriors' den with Ravenwing and approach the fresh-kill pile. Darkstripe overtook him before he reached it and shouldered him aside to snatch up a rabbit. Dustpelt, already choosing his own meal, gave Graystripe a hostile glare and the gray warrior hesitated, unwilling to go any closer until the other two warriors had withdrawn to the nettle patch to eat. Ravenwing meowed to Graystripe.

Quickening his pace, Fireheart came up beside his friend. "Ignore them," he muttered. "They keep their brains in their tails."

Graystripe flashed both of his friends a grateful glance before picking a magpie out of the pile. Ravenwing choose a mouse.

"Let's eat together," Fireheart suggested, choosing a vole and leading the way to a sunny patch of ground near the warriors' den. "And don't let those two worry you," he added. "They can't stay hostile forever."

Graystripe did not look convinced, but he said nothing more, and the three warriors settled down to eat. Across the clearing, Tawnykit and Bramblekit were playing with Willowpelt's three kits and Redkit, his icy-blue eyes playful. Fireheart couldn't help but note the eyes were just like his brother's.

"I can't get over how much that kit looks like his father," meowed Graystripe after watching them for a moment.

"Just so long as he doesn't behave like his father," Fireheart replied.

"It must be time he was apprenticed," remarked Graystripe. "He and Tawnykit are older than—" He broke off, and a distant, sorrowful expression clouded his amber eyes.

"Yes, it's time I was thinking about mentors," he agreed. "I'll ask Bluestar if I can mentor Bramblekit myself. Who do you think would—"

"You'll mentor Bramblekit?" Graystripe stared at him. "Is that a good idea?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Fireheart asked, feeling his fur start to prickle. "I haven't an apprentice, now that Cloudtail has been made a warrior."

"Because you don't like Bramblekit," retorted Graystripe, with Ravenwing nodding. "I don't blame you, but wouldn't he be better off with a mentor who trusts him?"

"My mind's made up," he mewed curtly. "I wanted to ask you who you think would be good for Tawnykit."

"You know," Ravenwing started, licking his muzzle. "I've been thinking I should mentor Tawnykit."

"What?!" Both Fireheart and Graystripe mewed loudly, surprised. "You were scared stiff back at Sunningrocks."

"I was going to face Tigerstar sooner or later anyway. I know I coudn't help but to freeze at the time. That was where Redtail was killed by Tigerstar. Isn't that why you sent me for help instead of Swiftfoot or Cloudtail, Fireheart?"

Fireheart could only nod. The orange deputy can remember how still his friend was before the battle happened

"Then all the more reason not to-" Graystripe started but was stopped by Ravenwing continuing.

"Tigerstar is the leader of Shadowclan, and while he does have to worry about his clan's 'well-being'...He's going to attack Thunderclan in some way. I'll have to be ready when the time comes."

* * *

"You want to mentor Bramblekit?" asked Bluestar. Fireheart stood in her den. He had just raised the question of the new apprentices, suggesting that they should hold the naming ceremony at sunset.

"Yes," he mewed. "And Ravenwing to mentor Tawnykit."

"Fireheart, you are one of the only two cats I can trust in this clan. But I must ask, why are you training a traitor's son?" Bluestar asked with an edge in her mew.

"It's for the clan's loyalty, Bluestar," Fireheart meowed carefully.

Bluestar signed. "Loyalty. Just where is loyalty in this group of rogues?" Bluestar asked, almost to herself.

"Bluestar, Thunderclan is still a clan and we will follow you to the end. You are still our leader," Fireheart mewed, trying to assure her, "Tigerstar was the only one to have ever gone against you."

"No, I do not trust them, only you and Whitestorm, Fireheart. Only you and Whitestorm," Bluestar repeated, shaking her head. Fireheart blinked and dipped his head, knowing he cannot help his leader anymore then what he already has.

* * *

Goldenflower came out of the nursery, flanked by her two kits, both well groomed. Tawnykit's ginger fur glowed like a flame in the dying sun, and Bramblekit's dark tabby pelt had a glossy sheen. As they approached the Highrock, Tawnykit bounced around with excitement, but Bramblekit seemed calm, padding forward with his head and tail held high.

Bluestar called both kits forward to stand beside her at the foot of the Highrock, looking more alert than usual.

"Ravenwing," she began, "Fireheart tells me that you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Tawnypaw."

Looking nearly as excited as his new apprentice, Ravenwing stepped forward, and Tawnypaw ran up to meet him. "Ravenwing," Bluestar continued, "you have shown yourself to be a warrior of loyalty and dedication. Do your best to pass on these qualities to Tawnypaw."

Ravenwing and Tawnypaw touched noses and withdrew to the side of the clearing, while Bluestar turned to Fireheart.

"Now that Cloudtail is a warrior," she went on, "you are free to take on another apprentice. You will be mentor to Bramblepaw."

Bramblepaw padded toward his mentor, and Fireheart went to meet him in the middle of the circle of cats.

"Fireheart, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of rare courage and quick thinking," meowed Bluestar, her eyes narrowed, questioning. "I'm sure that you will pass on all you know to this young apprentice."

Fireheart bent his head to touch noses with Bramblepaw. As he led the new apprentice back to the side of the clearing, near where Nightfrost is. The black tom could hear Bramblepaw asking excitedly. "What do we do now, Fireheart? I want to learn everything—fighting and hunting and all about the other Clans…."


	55. Last Gathering as

Last Gathering as

A full moon crossed the sky behind thin wisps of cloud as Bluestar led her warriors to the Gathering. As usual, Fireheart choose which warriors to go to the gathering. Graystripe padded in step with Fireheart. Swiftfoot padded along with Nightfrost and Mousefur, excited as a warrior. Brackenpaw mewed excitedly with his sister, Cinderpaw.

As they emerged into the hollow, the first thing he saw was Tigerstar and Leopardstar sitting side by side, watching approvingly as a group of their apprentices scuffled playfully with each other.

"You've done a good job there," meowed Leopardstar to her companion. "Those are strong young cats, and they've learned their fighting moves well."

A purr rumbled in Tigerstar's chest. "We've made some progress," he agreed. "But there's a long way to go yet."

A pair of tumbling apprentices rolled right up to their leaders' paws and Leopardstar shifted backwards to give them more room. The young ShadowClan cats were certainly muscular and well fed. His brother shared an uneasy glance with him, of what Tigerstar may be planning with them.

At a word from Tigerstar the apprentices stopped their playful skirmish and sat up, licking their ruffled fur. The two leaders began to make their way toward the Great Rock with Bluestar already waiting at its base, but no sign of the Windclan leader. Nightfrost decided to waited out as Tigerstar is in Shadowclan and Riverclan is hostile to Thunderclan until the gathering starts.

"Windclan's here!" A cat yowled out, as cats from the moor padded into the clearing. Tallstar leaped to join the other leaders as Leopardstar yowled from the top of the Great Rock to signal the start of the meeting.

The Riverclan leader stepped up. "Prey is running well in Riverclan. We have a new apprentice here today. Dawnpaw!"

The cats at the gathering cheered. "Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!"

Leopardstar stepped back and Bluestar went next. She give out a simple report when the cheering died down. "Thunderclan welcome two apprentices, Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw."

Nightfrost watched the Shadowclan leader, whose eyes shown with pride. Tallstar continued the gathering.

"Windclan is doing well this leaf-fall. Whitetail has joined the nursery."

When Tallstar had finished, Tigerstar stepped forward.

"Shadowclan's training program has been processing well. A new liter of kits have been born and three apprentices were made warriors. ShadowClan grows strong again," he finished. "We are ready to take a full part in the life of the forest."

The ShadowClan leader had paused and was gazing down at the assembled cats as if he had something particularly important to say.

"I have a request to make," he began. "Many of you know that when I left ThunderClan, two kits of mine were in the nursery. They were too young then to travel, and I am grateful to ThunderClan for the care they have given them. But now it's time for them to join me in the Clan where they rightfully belong. Bluestar, I ask that you give me Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw."

Yowls of protest from ThunderClan warriors broke out before Tigerstar had finished speaking. Bluestar drew herself up and waited for the noise to die away before she replied. "Certainly not," she meowed. "These are ThunderClan kits. They are apprenticed now, and they will stay where they belong."

"In ThunderClan?" Tigerstar challenged her. "I think not, Bluestar. The kits belong with me, and my warriors will take care of their apprentice training."

"Your concern is natural, Tigerstar," Bluestar spoke evenly, "But you can be sure that the kits will receive the best possible training in ThunderClan."

Tigerstar paused again, his gaze sweeping around the clearing, and when he spoke again it was not just to Bluestar but to the whole audience of cats. "The ThunderClan leader tells me how well my kits will be trained under her guidance—but one kit was carried off by a hawk. Your clan is still suffering from the remains of the fire with lack of prey and shelter. And it is leaf-fall now, close to the dangers leaf-bare brings. Does any cat wonder that I'm concerned about the safety of my kits?"

"The camp has been well repaired, Tigerstar, if that was what you were so worried about. And won't leafbare be the same in any clan?" Bluestar coldly replied. "You are not Thunderclan _anymore_, but your kits still are."

"I don't see what's so difficult," he meowed smoothly, though anger flickered in his amber eyes. "After all, it won't be the first time that ThunderClan has handed over kits to other Clans. Will it, Bluestar?"

The Shadowclan leader probably meant Graystripe's kits, but at those words, Bluestar seem shaken. "The past is the past. We must judge each situation on its own merits. I will think carefully about what you say, Tigerstar, and give you my answer at the next Gathering."

Tigerstar dipped his head and stepped back a pace. "Very well," he agreed. "One more moon—but no longer."


	56. Discovery of a Plan

Discovery of a Plan

Nightfrost shared tongues with Whitestorm.

At the entrance to the camp the patrol passed Longtail on his way in. The pale warrior was shaking as if with cold, and his eyes were staring. Instantly alarmed, Fireheart crossed the clearing to meet him. Nightfrost, after mewing to Whitestorm, followed his brother, equally as wary.

"What's happened?" he asked.

Longtail shuddered. "Fireheart, there's something I have to tell you."

"What's the problem?"

As he drew closer, Nightfrost caught an unexpected scent on Longtail's fur-the stench of the Thunderpath. The acrid scent was unmistakable.

"Where have you been?" Fireheart growled, his alarm turned to suspicion . "To ShadowClan, maybe, to see Tigerstar? Don't try to deny it; your fur stinks of the Thunderpath!"

"Fireheart, it's not what you think." Longtail sounded worried. "Okay, I did go that way, but I didn't go anywhere near ShadowClan. I went to Snakerocks."

"Snakerocks? What for?"

"I've scented Tigerstar there," Longtail explained. "Two or three times lately."

"And you didn't report it?" Fireheart mewed, his fur bristling with fury. "A cat from another Clan on our territory-a murderer and a traitor, what's more-and you didn't report it?"

"I…I thought…" stammered Longtail.

"I know what you thought," Fireheart snarled. "You thought, 'This is Tigerstar. He can do what he likes.' Don't lie to me. You and Darkstripe were his allies when he was in ThunderClan, and you're still his allies now. It was you or Darkstripe who told him about Snowkit-don't try to deny it."

"It was Darkstripe." Longtail scuffled the dry earth with his paws.

"So that traitor could accuse Bluestar of negligence in front of the entire Gathering," Fireheart concluded grimly. "So you could help him steal a couple of apprentices from this Clan. That's it, isn't it? You're plotting with Tigerstar to steal his kits."

"No-no, you've got it wrong," meowed Longtail. "I don't know anything about that. Darkstripe and Tigerstar often meet together on the border by the Thunderpath, but they don't tell me what it's about." He glared resentfully. "Anyway, this isn't about the kits at all. I went to Snakerocks to find out what Tigerstar was doing there. And I found something that you need to see."

Fireheart stared at him. "You want me to come with you, to Snakerocks-where you admit you've scented Tigerstar? Do you think I'm quite mad?"

"But, Fireheart-"

"Silence!" Fireheart hissed. "You and Darkstripe were always Tigerstar's allies. Why should I trust what you say now?"

Nightfrost touched Fireheart's shoulder with his tail. "Wait a second, Fireheart. Perhaps you should listen to Longtail just this once," Nightfrost mewed calmly and leaned to Fireheart's ear. "You should give him a chance. Unlike Darkstripe, he's more loyal to the clan."

Fireheart signed and flatten his fur. "All right, go on. What's the problem?"

"There are dogs living at Snakerocks," Longtail blurted out.

"Dogs?"

"Dogs, Fireheart," meowed Longtail. "A whole pack of them. I told you I scented Tigerstar over at Snakerocks. I…I thought I should warn him about the danger there and I wanted to know what he was doing so far into ThunderClan territory. Well, I found out." He shuddered.

"Go on," Fireheart urged.

"You know the caves?" Longtail meowed. "I was just coming up to them when I saw Tigerstar, but he didn't see me. I thought he was stealing prey at first because he was dragging a dead rabbit along, but he left it on the ground just outside the cave entrance." He broke off, his eyes clouding with terror as he saw again something unseen by the other cats.

"And then?" Nightfrost prompted.

"Then this…this creature appeared out of the cave. I swear it was the biggest dog I've ever seen. Forget the stupid things that come with Twolegs. This was _huge_. I only saw its front paws and its head…enormous slavering jaws, and you've never seen such teeth." Longtail's eyes were wide with the memory of fear.

"It snatched the rabbit and dragged it into the cave," he continued. "And then the howling and barking started. It sounded as if there were more dogs in there, all fighting over the rabbit. It was hard to understand what they were saying, but I think they were saying 'pack, pack' and 'kill, kill.'"

Fireheart stiffened, every limb locked in terror.

"You say Tigerstar fed these dogs?" Nightfrost questioned Longtail in his brother's place. "What does he think he's doing?"

"I don't know," the pale warrior admitted. "When he dropped the rabbit, he jumped on top of the rock. I don't think the first dog saw him. Then he went away."

"You didn't speak to him?" Fireheart asked.

"No, Fireheart, I didn't. He never knew I was there. I'll swear by anything you like-by StarClan, by the life of Bluestar-I don't know what Tigerstar is doing."

"What do you think?" Fireheart asked the smaller tom.

"I think we need to investigate," meowed the older warrior grimly. "And I'm just wondering how much Darkstripe knows about all this."

"So am I," agreed Fireheart. "But I'm not going to ask him. If he is in league with Tigerstar, he won't tell us anything useful." Rounding on Longtail, he added, "Don't you _dare_ say a word to Darkstripe about this. Stay away from him."

"I…I will, Fireheart," the pale warrior stammered.

"We still need to know why Tigerstar is taking such an enormous risk, feeding fresh-kill to these dogs," Nightfrost went on. "If you want to lead a patrol up to Snakerocks, I'll come with you."

Fireheart looked upward, judging the light. "It's too late today," he decided. "By the time we reached Snakerocks, it would be getting dark. But we'll go at dawn tomorrow. I'll find out what Tigerstar thinks he's up to, if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Nightfrost felt a paw shaking him awake. He open his eyes to see Fireheart and yawned, sitting up to clean himself. Fireheart then padded across the den to where Graystripe lay curled up in a pile of heather.

Graystripe blinked and sat up. "This is just like the old days," he mewed, in a vain attempt to sound cheerful. "You and me, charging into danger again." He pushed his forehead against Fireheart's shoulder. "Thanks for choosing me, Fireheart. I'm scared stiff, but I'll prove that I'm loyal to ThunderClan, I promise."

Fireheart pressed against him briefly and left the gray warrior to have a quick wash while he went to wake Longtail. The pale warrior shivered as he crawled out of his nest, but his eyes were determined. "I'll show you that you can trust me," he promised quietly.

Fireheart nodded. "The Clan needs you, Longtail," he meowed. "Far more than Tigerstar and Darkstripe need you, believe me."

Nightfrost padded outside to pick a vole in the pile. He took quick bites out of it as Fireheart reminded them what Longtail had told him.

"We're going to investigate," he meowed. "We can't decide how to get rid of these dogs until we know exactly what we have to face. We're not going to attack them. Are you sure you want to come, Ravenwing?"

"Of course," The tip of Ravenwing's tail flicked irritably. "I don't want to be left out, Fireheart."

"Good." Fireheart's gaze swept over the rest of the patrol. "Any questions?"

"What if we come across Tigerstar?" asked Sandstorm.

"A cat from another Clan on our territory?" Fireheart bared his teeth. "Yes, you can attack him."

Swallowing the last of his fresh-kill, Fireheart led the way out of the camp and up the ravine. Although the sun had nearly risen, clouds covered the sky, and shadows still lay thick among the trees. There was a strong smell of rabbit not far from the camp, but the cats ignored it.

The warriors advanced warily in single file with Fireheart in the lead and Nightfrost keeping watch at the rear. All was quiet until they drew close to Snakerocks, when Graystripe noticed something.

"What's that?"

He plunged into a clump of dead bracken. A moment later the patrol heard his voice, strained and hoarse. "Come and look at this."

Fireheart followed the sound with the rest of the warriors and found Graystripe crouched over a dead rabbit. Its throat had been torn out, and its fur was stiff with dried blood.

"The pack have been killing again," Longtail mewed grimly.

"Then why didn't they eat the prey?" asked Sandstorm, coming up to sniff at the limp, gray-brown body. She sniffed again. "Fireheart, there's ShadowClan scent here!"

Nightfrost took a sniff and reared back, growling.

"Tigerstar killed this rabbit," Fireheart murmured, after taking in the scent from the breeze, "and then left it here. What for, I wonder?"

Backing away from the prey, the deputy summoned Ravenwing with a flick of his tail. "Go back along the way we came," he instructed. "You're looking for dead rabbits. If you find any, check for other scents, and then come and tell me. Nightfrost, you go with him."

Both warriors nodded and padded off, following the rabbit scent.

"Found one!" Ravenwing cried and bounded up the the dead prey.

Nightfrost opened his mouth wide and followed the scent, strangely enough, the trail back to camp.

"Here's another," Nightfrost mewed. "Strange that it should lead to the camp."

"We should tell Fireheart about this," Ravenwing pointed out. Nightfrost nodded and the two warriors padded back warily. Nightfrost let his eyes flick back and forth, ready to warn and fight off if he had to. They reach the others, who were coming back carrying rabbits.

"We've found two more rabbits," Ravenwing reported. "Both stinking of Tigerstar."

"Then go and fetch them. I suspect Tigerstar left a scent trail leading to camp. We'll dump them in a stream somewhere and break the trail."

Nightfrost flicked his ears. The rabbits have been left there for too long to remove the scent. "That's all very well," Nightfrost meowed. "You can shift the rabbits, but what about the scent?"

"We'll move the rabbits anyway," he decided swiftly. "That might slow the dogs up. But we've got to get back and warn the Clan. They'll have to leave the camp."

Racing through the forest, ears pricked for the sound of the pack behind them, they headed for the camp. Soon they had more rabbits than they could carry.

"Let's leave them all here," Sandstorm suggested when they were still some way from the ravine. Her flanks heaved as she gasped for breath, and she had torn a claw, but her eyes glittered with determination. "If the dogs find a good meal, they'll stop to eat it."

"Good idea," Fireheart meowed.

They left the heap of rabbits in full view on the trail and sprinted on. At the top of the ravine, Fireheart paused. "Spread out," he ordered his warriors. "Make sure there's no fresh-kill close to the camp."

They headed down the ravine, ranging from side to side. Ravenwing drew ahead, and not far from the entrance, stop dead. He was staring down at something on the ground.

"No! No!" His voice was an earsplitting yowl. "No! Brindleface! Why?!"

"Because Tigerstar wants the pack to get a taste for cat blood," Fireheart rasped in realization.

* * *

**I know _Last Gathering as _doesn't make sense, but you'll see why in one of the later chapters. And no, Bone is a little too loyal to Nightfrost to rebuild it (he doesn't have the intelligence for it either). **


	57. Dangerous Path

Dangerous Path

"Nightfrost! What's going on out there?" Redkit mewed, bounding to him. Nightfrost look up to Willowpelt, whose eyes flicker as she herd her own kits out of the nursery, Whitestorm by her side. Nightfrost turn back to his own kit.

"We'll be leaving camp, Redkit."

The kit's blue eyes widen with excitement. "I get to go out of camp?!"

Nightfrost let out sigh. "Yes, everybody needs to be out of camp today. There is much danger here." He nudged Redkit to the others waiting at the camp entrance. Fireheart padded to them with Darkstripe, Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw behind.

As he reached the other cats, he summoned Swiftfoot with a flick of his tail. "Swiftfoot," he meowed, "I'm making you responsible for these two apprentices. Don't take your eyes off them, whatever happens. And if Darkstripe so much as sniffs at them, I want to know about it."

"Yes, Fireheart," Swiftfoot mewed, looking bewildered. Nudging the two apprentices, he herded them away, among the other cats.

Seeing Whitestorm close by, Fireheart padded over to him and jerked his head at Darkstripe. "Keep an eye on that one," he ordered. "I don't trust a single hair on his pelt."

Then he addressed the warriors he had chosen-Mousefur, Longtail, Graystripe, Dustpelt and Sandstorm-to run ahead of the pack. "If you haven't eaten today, I suggest you eat now," he meowed. "You'll need all your strength. We'll go soon, but first I have to talk to Bluestar."

Fireheart headed to Bluestar's den. Redkit rolled in the dirt.

Bluestar soon headed out of the den. The bulk of the Clan—all the cats Fireheart had not chosen to come with him—were already huddled together near the entrance to the camp. As Bluestar went to join them, Fireheart flicked his tail to call Whitestorm. "Stay beside her," he mewed softly. "Look after her."

Whitestorm dipped his head. "You can rely on me, Fireheart." The glance he exchanged with Fireheart showed that he understood perfectly how fragile Bluestar's mind was. He padded at Bluestar's shoulder as she led the way out of the camp. Nightfrost took Redkit's loose nape and padded with the crowd.

The clan was silent, hurrying to Sunningrocks. After a long while of worries and fear, the rocks appeared. Bluestar stood at the center, her clan surrounding her on the rocks. Nightfrost put his kit near Willowpelt, who had her tail curled up around her kits protectively.

Nightfrost look around the rocks. Whitestorm was near Bluestar. Swiftfoot keep watch in Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw, making sure Darkstripe stay away, who watch the trio at a distance. The cats as close friends stay near each other, comforting themselves. Longtail was alone, with Dustpelt one of the warriors in the chase and Darkstripe watching Tigerstar's kits. Cinderpaw soon joined him, mewing gently to him.

A cat yowled out. "The dogs can still get us! Are we going to be sitting prey for them!"

Whitestorm turned around, and mewed loudly, addressing the whole clan.

"We will climb up the trees. Warriors and apprentices, help the queens and elders to the branches. Dogs cannot climb and we will be safe there."

Nightfrost picked up Redkit. Ravenwing and a warrior helped Willowpelt. They let Willowpelt climb a nearby tree first.

Ravenwing followed. Nightfrost unsteath his claws, climbing up the tree. Upon reaching the branch, he put Redkit with Willowpelt's kits. Nightfrost look around him. Apprentices and warriors alike help each other and the elders to the branches, far from the dogs' reaches.

Whitestorm was at the bottom, making sure an elder was helped, with Bluestar behind him. The gray she-cat turned around and raced off, following the riverside. Nightfrost widen his eyes, and slide down the tree trunk, leaving claw marks. He chased her, ignoring his friend's calls of return.

* * *

Nightfrost burst through the bushes, breaking the dead limbs. There, a massive dog had his brother by the scruff. Bluestar threw herself on the dog, letting out a yowl. The force made the dog leader drop Fireheart, but sent both leaders down the gorge with two dogs.

"Bluestar!" yowled a Fireheart.

Without their leader, the pack scattered. One dog race down towards Sunningrocks. Nightfrost grabbed onto the dog just as it ran up to him. He clawed up the dog, making it yelp. At the top of the dog, Nightfrost saw it a dark tabby at a distance. The dog quickly closed the distance, allowing Nightfrost to see who it is. _Tigerstar._

The black tom curled his lip, digging his claws deep into the poor dog's pelt. The dog yelped again, causing Shadowclan's leader to twist his head back in surprise and served off the dog's path. Nightfrost growled, as much as he want to claw the tabby into bits, the dog needs to be taken care of first.

He dug his claws deep into the dog's neck, causing it to howl and stop it in it's tracks near the Sunningrocks. It swung it's massive head back and forth, trying to shake him off. Nightfrost refused to let go, landing blow everytime he could. A scratch to the ear, long claw marks to the side to the neck and scratching the mutt's face. Soon, his back claws struck hard at the bottom of the neck, a dangerous and strong blow for the dog.

The dog collapsed, wheezing, blood pouring from the injuries. Tigerstar race pass him. Nightfrost, however, felt exhausted, from the lack of sleep, food and fighting the dog. The warriors stood to engage the traitor. Tigerstar ignored them, padding quickly on the stepping stones. Graystripe burst through, chasing him. Ravenwing quickly followed.

* * *

**I hope I didn't ruin anybody's Christmas.**


	58. Return and Vigil

Return and Vigil

The clan waiting there the whole night, wondering and worried. The cats chosen to lead astray the dog pack came to the trees, relief. The clan asked question, but even the runners did not know much. The clan could only wait.

After awhile, a gray streak of fur rush to the Sunningrocks. Graystripe padded on the rocks, yowling. "The dogs are gone! We can go back to camp! We can go back home!"

The clan turn to each other, skeptical to the gray warrior's claims. Nightfrost and Whitestorm climb down the trees, where Graystripe padded to meet them.

"Are the dogs truly gone?" Whitestorm asked.

Graystripe nodded. "Fireheart, Ravenwing and I checked for dogs around the territory. The scent is gone."

"What of Bluestar?" Whitestorm's mew quivered.

Graystripe bowed his head in sorrow. "Dead."

Whitestorm nodded and turn to the trees. "The dogs are gone! Fireheart have already check for them. We are free to return home!"

The clan, slowly one by one, climb down the trees. Soon, Thunderclan surrounded them. Whitestorm let out a cry after making sure every cat is ready. Nightfrost grabbed Redkit's scruff and nodded to Mousefur in thanks.

The clan followed Whitestorm, fearful of their forest home. At every tree and bush, cats look out warily, waiting for a snout to poke out or one of the dogs to leap out and attack them. The forest was quiet, frighteningly so, almost as if the danger have never ended.

Thunderclan padded down the ravine and though the tunnel. In the clearing, was Fireheart and Ravenwing, waiting patiently for them. Fireheart padded to Sandstorm, pressing his muzzle againt her flank. Nightfrost dropped Redkit with Willowpelt's three kits. The four bounced together, unaware of the crisis.

Nightfrost turned to the clearing, appearing just as the clan left it. He turned back to his brother, who was checking the clan. Deep inside, the black warrior wondered if he would have been like him if he had never meet those rogues from the forest. Maybe Bloodclan would have been different.

_"Having second thoughts?"_

Nightfrost ignored the voice in his head. He perk his ears just as Swiftfoot ask the one question the clan was wondering about.

"Fireheart, is it true that Bluestar's dead?"

Fireheart nodded. "Yes, it's true. She...she died saving me and all of us." The deputy swallowed hard before continuing. "You all know thag I was the last cat on the trail to lead the dogs to the gorge. When I was almost at the edge, Tigerstar leap out at me and held me down so that the pack leader caught up to me. He would have killed me, and the dogs would still loose in the forest, if it hasn't been for Bluestar. She threw herself at the dog, right on the edge of the gorge, and...and they both went over."

"What happen then?" Frostfur asked quietly.

"I went in after her, but I couldn't save her." Fireheart closed his green eyes briefly, before opening them. "Mistyfoot and Stonefur from Riverclan came to help me when we had been swept clear of the gorge. Bluestar was alive when we got her out but it was too late. Her ninth life was over and she left us to join Starclan."

A yowl of grief came from the crowd. Fireheart raised his voice. "Bluestar isn't gone, you know. She's already watching over us from Starclan...her spirit is here with us now."

The clan became silent. A mew broke the silence.

"I would like to see Bluestar now," meowed Speckletail. "Where is she-in her den?" She turned toward the entrance, flanked by Dappletail and Smallear.

"I'll come with you," Frostfur offered, springing to her paws.

Alarm rippled though his brother's pelt. Fireheart began shouldering his way to them. "Wait-"

A snarl sounded from the leader's entrance.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Fireheart bounded to them as Speckletail spun to face him.

"There are two Riverclan cats here," she growled. "Mauling our leader's body!"

"How dare they! What are two fish-eaters even doing here?! They don't belong here!" Cloudtail yowled, snarls of rage filling the air.

Fireheart whirled to face the circle. "Keep back!" He ordered. "It's alright! Mistyfoot and Stonefur-"

"You know _they're_ here?" Darkstripe thrust his way though the crowd, facing Fireheart challengingly, nose-to-nose. "You let enemy cats into our camp-into our leader's den?"

Fireheart took a deep breath, calming his ruffled fur. "Have you forgotten what I told you?" he asked. "Mistyfoot and Stonefur helped me to pull Bluestar out of the river."

"So you say!" Darkstripe spat. "How do we know you're telling the truth? Why should Riverclan cats help Thunderclan?"

"They've helped us often enough in the past," Fireheart reminded him. "More of us would have died after the fire if Riverclan hadn't given us shelter."

Before Darkstripe could spat out a retort, Mousefur mewed. "That's true. But's it's no excuse to leave them alone in the den with Bluestar's body. What are they doing in there?"

"We are giving honor to Bluestar," Stonefur mewed at the entrance with his sister, their fur bristling.

"We wanted to say goodbye to her," Mistyfoot meowed.

"Why?" Mousefur demanded.

"She was our mother."

The clan fell silent, shocked in that one fact. Nightfrost flicked his ears deep in thought. No wonder Bluestar when to the Riverclan border when she was heading for the Mothermouth. He wonder if Jake sometimes feel the same way for his kits or if Princess is too for Cloudtail.

"Your mother?" growled Speckletail. "I don't believe it. Bluestar would never have allowed her kits to be raised in another clan."

"Believe it or not, it's true," Stonefur retorted.

Fireheart stepped forward, warning Stonefur to stay silent with a flick of his tail. "I'll deal with this now. You and Mistyfoot had better go."

Stonefur nodded at his brother and lead his sister to the tunnel.

"The thanks of the clan go with you!" Fireheart called after them, his voice echoing from the Highrock. The Riverclan warriors didn't respond, they did not look back as the clan sent hisses at them. The clan turn back to Fireheart, who dipped his head to Yellowfang and leap up the Highrock.

He look to address the clan and his chest expanded as he took a deep breath. "It's true that Mistyfoot and Stonefur are Bluestar's kits. Oakheart of Riverclan was their father. When her kits were born, Bluestar gave them to him to be bought up in his Riverclan."

"How do you know?" snarled Frostfur. "Bluestar would never have done that! If the Riverclan cats said so, they're lying.

"Bluestar told me herself," Fireheart replied.

The white she-cat glared, teeth bared. "Are you telling us she was a traitor?"

One or two cats yowled in protest. Frostfur spun around to face Whitestorm, yellow eyes blazing with anger to the white she-cat's accuse.

"Bluestar was _always_ loyal to her clan."

"If she was so loyal," Darkstripe put in, "why did she let a cat from another clan father her kits?"

Whitestrom turn to the dark tabby, looking as if he would claw him to shreds right in the clearing. Nightfrost stepped in front of his friend, shaking his head.

Whitestorm hissed out a small 'I know', but if looks can kill, Darkstripe would have died right then and there.

"Things happen," Fireheart finally replied. "When the kits were born, Bluestar would have brought them up to be loyal Thunderclan warriors, but-"

"I remember those kits," Smallear interrupted. "They disappeared out of the nursery. We all thought a fox or badger had gotten them. Bluestar was distraught. Are you saying that was all a lie?"

"No," Fireheart replied, "Bluestar was devastated at the lost of her kits. But she had to give them up in order to become clan deputy."

"You're telling us her ambition meant more to her than her kits?" asked Dustpelt, puzzled.

"No," Firehear told him. "She did it because the clan needed her. She put the clan first-just as she always did."

"That's true," Whitestorm agreed quietly, "Nothing meant more to Bluestar than Thunderclan."

Mistyfoot and Stonefur are proud of her courage-both now and then," Fireheart went on. "As we should be."

There were no more open challenges, though the tension among the Clan cats did not die away completely. Mousefur and Frostfur were muttering together, casting suspicious glances up at Fireheart. Speckletail, tail-tip twitching, stalked across to join them. But Whitestorm moved from one cat to another, clearly backing up what he had said, and Smallear was nodding wisely, as if he respected the hard decision Bluestar had made.

Then a single voice rose clearly out of the hum of conversation. "Fireheart," Tawnypaw piped up, "are you going to be our leader now?"

Darkstripe sprang to his paws. "Accept a kittypet as clan leader? Are we all mad?"

"It's not a question, Darkstripe," Whitestorm pointed out, raising his voice above shocked exclamations from Sandstorm and Graystripe. "Fireheart is Clan deputy; he succeeds Bluestar. That's all there is to it."

"But a kittypet!" Darkstripe protested. His yellow eyes glared balefully up at Fireheart. "Stinking of Twolegs and their nests! Is that what we want as our leader?"

Goldenflower rose to her paws and stepped forward to face the dark warrior. "You're wrong, Darkstripe," she growled. "Fireheart has proved his loyalty to the Clan a thousand times over. No clan-born cat could have done more."

"Fireheart, don't listen to Darkstripe," Swiftfoot added his voice to Goldenflower's. "Every cat here wants you as leader, apart from him. You're obviously the best cat for the job."

A murmur of agreement rose from the cats around the Highrock, and Swiftfoot turn to Nightfrost. The black tom nodded, purring as Swiftfoot had shown what he was taught.

"And who are we to go against the decrees of Starclan?" Mousefur added. "The deputy always becomes clan leader. That is the tradition of the warrior code."

"Which Fireheart seems to know rather better than you do," Graystripe hissed, flicking his tail contemptuously at Darkstripe.

Fireheart gestured with one paw to his friend for silence before addressing the whole clan. "I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life striving to become the leader that Thunderclan deserves. And with Starclan's help I will succeed."

Fireheart's gaze wandered to Sandstorm, before turning heatly to the dark tabby.

"As for you, Darkstripe," Fireheart spat, unable to hide his anger, "if you don't like the thought of being led by a kittypet, you can always leave."

The dark warrior lashed his tail. The warrior went on staring at him for a few heartbeats more, before whipping around to stalk away. But he did not head for the gorse tunnel; instead he vanished into the warriors' den.

"Right." Fireheart raised his voice as he turned back to the rest of the Clan. "Tonight we will hold the mourning rituals for Bluestar."

"Hang on!" Cloudtail sprang to his paws, tail fluffed up. "Aren't we going to attack Shadowclan? They led the dog pack to our camp! Don't you want revenge?"

Yowls of agreement broke out. His brother lifted his tail for silence. "No," he meowed. "This is not the time to attack Shadowclan."

"_What?!_" Cloudtail stared at him disbelievingly. "You'd let them get away with it?"

"Shadowclan didn't lay the trail for the dogs. Tigerstar did. Every rabbit on the trail had his scent on it and no other cat's. We can't be sure that Shadowclan even knew what their leader was planning."

Cloudtail let out a snort of contempt. Fireheart gaze at his former apprentice, deep in thought, and turned to the whole clan.

"Believe me, Tigerstar will pay. But Thunderclan has no quarrel with Shadowclan."

The clan calmed, some cats with relief, some holding their anger in. Fireheart look to the sky.

"We must pay our respects to Bluestar. Are you ready, Yellowfang?" Fireheart asked the medicine cat. The elderly she-cat nodded.

"Graystripe, Sandstorm," Fireheart went on, "can you bring Bluestar's body out into the clearing so that we may share tougues with her in the sight of Starclan?"

The two warriors got up and vanished into Bluestar's den, reappearing a moment later with their leader's body supported between them. They carried her to the center of the clearing and laid her gently onto the hard-packed sand.

"Sandstorm, round up a hunting patrol," Fireheart ordered. "When you've said goodbye to Bluestar, I'd like you to stock up the fresh-kill pile. And Mousefur, when you have finished, could you lead a patrol out toward Snakerocks and the Shadowclan border? Be careful though-don't take risks."

"Sure, Fireheart." The wiry brown tabby got to her paws. "Goldenflower, Longtail, are you coming?"

The cats she had called went to join her to share their last tougues with Bluestar. Sandstrom stood nearby with Dustpelt and Cloudtail. Yellowfang stood by Bluestar's head and gaze at the indigo sky, a few stars starting to show.

"Bluestar was a noble leader," Yellowfang began, "Let us give thanks to Starclan fo her life. She was dedicated to her clan and her memory will never fade from the forest. Now we commend her spirit to Starclan; may she watch over us in death as she always did in life."

The warriors Fireheart had chosen to go out on a patrol went first, pressing their noses and murmuring. They stepped away, allowing others to share their last tougues. Nightfrost padded to the great leader. He pressed his nose against her cold fur.

"Thank you for saving my life. If it weren't for you, I...would never have meet my father. I would never had the chance to prove other cats my own strength. I won't...have meet my other family. Thank you for saving me from that time, Bluestar. May you rest with peace, away from the chaos of life and with the relief that your clan will be well cared for by my brother."


	59. As Deputy

**Forgot a little detail.  
**

* * *

As Deputy

"Fireheart!" an apprentice, Ashpaw, yowled outside the nursery. The white pawed warrior paused. Redkit tumble off him, rolling into Willowpelt's nest. Willowpelt nodded to him. Nightfrost nodded in thanks and nudged Redkit to the queen's kits.

Redkit mewed, pawing his nose. "Bye, Nightfrost."

The welcoming cats surrounded his brother, his green eyes exhausted. Nightfrost stayed in the back with Whitestorm. The deputy-no-leader, caught their eyes and padded to them as the cats dispersed.

"How are things in camp, Whitestorm, Nightfrost?" Firestar asked. "Was there any trouble while I was away?"

"Not a thing," his friend reported. "We've patrolled the whole territory, and there's no sign of dogs or of Shadowclan."

"Good," Firestar mewed, glancing a the restocked fresh-kill pile. "I see some cats have been hunting."

"Sandstorm took a patrol out. Mousefur put the apprentices to work." Nightfrost replied. "Bramblepaw is a skillful hunter. He brought so much prey I lost count."

"Good." Firestar repeated. His ear flicked with uncertainty. As a new leader or about his apprentice, Nightfrost did not know. Whitestorm padded away as he lean in.

"Whether you be a warrior, a deputy, a leader or any other cat, you'll always be my brother."

Firestar blinked, and nodded to him as Yellowfang padded to the leader.

* * *

The moon rose high in the sky. Several of the clan paced among the ferns. There was rustle of leaves from the leader's den as Firestar padded out. He flicked his tail, greeting both his brother and his love but did not pad to them. Instead, Firestar sprang onto the Highrock and yowled. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Nightfrost padded to his friend with Yellowfang as Firestar started.

"The time has come to appoint a new deputy." Firestar paused a bit with eyes narrowed, as if sensing some cat next to him. "I say these words before Starclan," he continued,"that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice...Nightfrost will be the new deputy of Thunderclan."

Nightfrost paused in shock, he never thought of being in command of a group again. He rose to his paws and dipped his head, not to Firestar alone but to the whole clan.

"Cats of Thunderclan, I have never expected to be given this..." The black tom hesitated at the word. "...honor. I will serve you all as long as I could."

A mixture yowls and purrs fill the air and many of the clan press around to congratulate him. Whitestorm purred beside his friend, nudging him.

"You're a deputy, Nightfrost."

Nightfrost blinked. "Yes...I am a deputy."

The black tom looked down in wonder. His time spent in the clan had help him bond with them. But...did he really deserve this position? After all he had done to Bloodclan? He let out a sign. Whether he deserve it or not, he would definitely do all he can, not making the same mistakes he had in creating Bloodclan. And if Bloodclan had come back, he will definitely do something about them, though he isn't sure what he will have do. Disbanding it clearly didn't help.

* * *

Firestar watched from the Highrock, remembering the prophecy. He remembered the pile of bones and the blood lapping his paws. Most of all, however, he remember the icy-blue eyes of his brother, staring from the darkness behind the bones, where the blood had flow from.

_Four will become two. Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest. When all ends, the panther shall return.  
_

At the end of the prophecy, the eyes turned its gaze away as it turned away from him.

* * *

**Soooo...I'm back?**


	60. A Well-Earned Ceremony

A Well-Earned Ceremony

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Nightfrost sat away from the crowd, waiting for the apprentices and mentors. Thornpaw was with Mousefur. Brightpaw and Whitestorm had already cleaned themselves. Longtail and Cinderpaw shared tougues. Brackenpaw and Graystripe mewed to each other, the apprentice having lost his animosity to the former Riverclan warrior though the time Graystripe did to make up to the golden-brown tom.

Nightfrost spotted Yellowfang coming from her den. Willowpelt was with her, and the two cats had their heads together, talking in low voices. The deputy looked at the medicine cat den, where a tortoiseshell kit lay there, asleep.

"How is Sorrelkit?" Nightfrost mewed, when Yellowfang pass by.

The medicine cat paused. "Sorrelkit is starting to wake up. I'm sure she'll recover. What of Darkstripe?"

Nightfrost nodded as Willowpelt dipped her head. He turn back to Yellowfang. "He's being watched over by Swiftfoot still."

The elderly she-cat nodded and turned to the ceremony.

"Too long has their ceremony been delayed. Four apprentices have proven themselves over the last few moons that they are ready to be warriors. Whitestorm, Graystripe, Mousefur, Longtail, do you believe that your apprentices are ready?"

The four warriors looked at each other and nodded. "We do, Firestar."

Firestar looked down to the apprentices.

"Then, I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Firestar turned to each apprentice. "Thornpaw, Brightpaw, Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Thornpaw's reply was firm and confident. "I do."

"I do." Brightpaw was calm as always.

"I do." Cinderpaw, her excitement showing.

"I do." Brackenpaw mewed, as excited as the others.

"Then by the powers of Starclan," Firestar declared, "I give you your warrior names: Thornpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Thornclaw. Starclan honors your loyalty and your intelligence. Brightpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Brightheart. Starclan honors your dedication and loyalty. Cinderpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Cinderpelt. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and courage. And Brackenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Brackenfur. Starclan honors your determination and forethought."

Firestar rested his muzzle on each new warriors' head and each of Lionheart's kits licked his shoulder respectfully. They joined the warriors as they chanted their names. Their leader waited until the chanting died down, as the clan slowly realized he has more to say.

"In addition," Firestar continued, "I want to give thanks from the clan to Fernpaw and Ashpaw. They showed the bravery of warriors in the race against the dogs, and although they are still too young to receive their warrior names, we honor them."

"Fernpaw! Ashpaw!"

Firestar padded away, ending the meeting. Nightfrost padded to his brother just as Whitestorm finished his congratulation to his former apprentice.

"I looked in on Sorrelkit just before the ceremony. She was starting to wake up. Yellowfang thinks she'll recover," Whitestorm mewed.

"That's great news!" Firestar purred. "Do you think she's fit yet to tell us what happened?"

"You'll have to ask Yellowfang," the white warrior replied.

The Thunderclan leader turned to him. Nightfrost nodded. "I'll see to the patrols," he promised.

* * *

Firestar bounded to the top of the Highrock and yowled the summons to another meeting. His green eyes flickered around camp, looking for something. Nightfrost, along with the rest of the clan, padded back to the Highrock.

"Where's Darkstripe?" he meowed at Graystripe as his friend made his way to the base of the rock.

"In the den," Graystripe replied.

"Fetch him."

Graystripe disappeared into the warriors' den, and emerged a moment later with Darkstripe and Swiftfoot by his side. All three cats returned to the base of the Highrock, where Darkstripe sat and looked up at Firestar with a sneer on his face.

"Well?" he asked. "What does our noble leader want now?"

Firestar met his eyes steadily. "Sorrelkit is awake."

For a few heartbeats Darkstripe held his gaze, and then he looked away. "Have you called a Clan meeting to tell us that?" His tone was scoffing, but his fur had bristled easily at the news.

"Cats of Thunderclan." Firestar raised his voice. "I've called you together so that you can witness what Darkstripe has to say. You all heard what happened to Sorrelkit yesterday. She's awake now, and Yellowfang says she'll be fine. I've talked to her and she confirms what Graystripe said. Darkstripe did feed her the death berries. So, Darkstripe, what have you to say for yourself?"

"She's lying," Darkstripe retorted. An angry hiss came from more than one of the cats around him, Nightfrost included, and he added, blustering, "Or she made a mistake. Kits never listen to what any cat says. She obviously didn't hear me properly when I told her not to eat them."

"She's not lying or mistaken," Firestar meowed. "And she told me something even more interesting: your reason for feeding her the deathberries. She saw you meeting Blackfoot, the deputy of ShadowClan, on our territory. Would you like to tell us what that was all about?"

More furious snarls came from the clan, and a cat at the back of the crowd yowled, "Traitor!" Nightfrost curled his lip, glaring at the dark warrior.

Firestar had to signal with his tail for silence, and it was several moments before the angry cats quieted down again.

Darkstripe waited until he could make himself heard. "I don't have to justify myself to a kittypet," he growled.

Firestar unstealth his claws, his eyes narrowed. "That's exactly what you have to do. I want to know what you and Tigerstar are planning. Darkstripe, you know what Tigerstar tried to do to us. The dog pack would have torn the whole clan to pieces. How can you even think of following him after that?"

Darkstripe looked up the Highrock, meeting his brother's eyes. At least, it felt like the tabby was.

"You could have been a valuable warrior," he went on to Darkstripe. "I gave you one chance after another to prove yourself. I wanted to trust you, and—"

"Trust me?" Darkstripe interrupted. "You've never trusted me. Do you think I didn't know you told that ginger fool to watch me? Did you expect me to live the rest of my days with a shadow?"

"No. I was waiting for you to show your loyalty." Firestar crouched on the rock and held Darkstripe's furious gaze without flinching. "This is the clan where you were born; these are the cats you grew up with. Doesn't that mean anything to you? The warrior code says you should protect them with your life!"

Darkstripe hesitated, before letting out an unexpected yet expected answer. "This is _not_ my clan," he hissed scornfully, to gasps of shock from the warriors around him. "Not any longer. Thunderclan is led by a kittypet, and there's nothing left to fight for. I feel no loyalty to Thunderclan. In the whole forest, the only cat worth following is Tigerstar."

"Then follow him," Firestar retorted. "You are no longer a warrior of Thunderclan. If you are found in our territory after sunset today, we shall treat you as we would any enemy. Go now."

Darkstripe's burning gaze held Firestar's for a moment longer, but he did not reply. Unhurriedly, he turned his back on Firestar and stalked toward the camp entrance. The cats nearby drew back as he passed them, their lips curled.

"You know what will be waiting for you if you try to come back," Cloudtail snarled, curling his lip. Willowpelt said nothing, but spat, her fur bristling.

As soon as the tip of Darkstripe's tail had vanished into the tunnel, a murmur of speculation broke out among the crowd of cats. One voice rose up clearly. "Has Darkstripe gone to Shadowclan?" asked Tawnypaw.

Firestar froze slightly. "I don't know," he admitted. "Darkstripe can go where he likes. From now on he is not a member of Thunderclan."

"Does that mean we can chase him out of the territory if we see him?" Whitestorm called.

"Yes, it does," Firestar replied. Addressing all the cats, he added, "If you scent him, or any Shadowclan cats, tell me or Nightfrost. And that reminds me—this morning Thornclaw scented rogue cats on our territory. Keep a lookout for them, too, and report anything you find."

Nightfrost noticed Firestar's fur started to flatten naturally.

"Hey, Firestar!" Dustpelt's voice startled him out of his thoughts. "What about Fernpaw? She hasn't got a mentor now."

"Thanks, Dustpelt, I'll deal with that right away. Fernpaw, come up to the rock."

Fernpaw obeyed, leaving Dustpelt's side to step delicately around the cats in her way until she stood at the foot of the Highrock.

Firestar glanced around and hastily summoned the right words. "Longtail, you are without an apprentice since Cinderpelt became warrior. You were an excellent mentor to her, and I expect you to pass on your skills to Fernpaw for the rest of her apprenticeship."

Longtail sprang to his paws, his eyes wide with surprise. Firestar beckoned him with his tail.

Still looking stunned, Longtail padded up to Fernpaw and touched noses with her. Fernpaw dipped her head and both cats withdrew to where Dustpelt and Ashpaw were sitting.

* * *

"Nearly out of juniper…" she muttered, then saw Firestar. "What's the matter? What's happened now?" The cranky medicine cat narrowed her orange eyes. "If your going to..." Yellowfang paused, and padded to him, nosing him anxiously as she smelled his fear-scent.

"Firestar, what's wrong?"

Firestar shook his head to clear it of apprehension. It was a relief to go right back to the beginning, and tell Yellowfang about the dream that had come to him as he lay beside the Moonstone.

Yellowfang sat beside him and listened in silence, her steady gaze never leaving his face.

"Bluestar told me, 'Four will become two. Lion and tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest. When all ends, the panther shall return,'" Firestar finished. "And then blood oozed out of the hill of bones and started to fill the hollow. Blood everywhere…and I saw blue eyes from the darkness, eyes just like Nightfrost's...Yellowfang, what does it all mean?"

"I don't know," Yellowfang confessed. "Starclan have not shown me any of this. Just as they have the power to show me what will happen, so they can choose not to share with me. I'm sorry, Firestar—but I'll keep thinking about it, and maybe something will happen to make it clearer soon...Are you worried that Nightfrost might do something to Thunderclan?"

Firestar let out a sigh. "I don't know..."

Yellowfang cuffed his ear. "You foolish youngster, there is no way your brother would go against you and Thunderclan. Nightfrost cares too much about you, and the clan are his friends."

Firestar allowed a light smile. "Yeah, that was mouse-brain of me."

The leader's green eyes turned empty. Yellowfang licked his pelt, just like a mother would to her own kit. Firestar stayed there, deep in thought.


	61. New Announcement

New Announcement

Firestar paused at the top of the hollow before leading his cats down to the Gathering. The night was still, clouds building up on the horizon.

"Only Windclan so far," murmured his brother's friend, who was crouched at Firestar's shoulder. "What's keeping the others?"

Firestar shrugged. "Starclan knows. Personally, I wouldn't care if Tigerstar never showed up."

His leader signaled with his tail and led his warriors as they raced down through the bushes and into the clearing at the center of the hollow. As Graystripe had said, only Windclan cats were there. Nightfrost spotted their leader, Tallstar, seated with his deputy, Deadfoot, near the base of the Great Rock.

"Greetings, Firestar," Tallstar mewed, dipping his head courteously as Firestar approached. "Tornear told me he met you on your way to Highstones. We grieve for Bluestar."

"So do her own clan," Firestar responded, bowing his head in turn. "She was a noble leader."

"But you will be a worthy successor," meowed the black-and-white tom with his warm tone, surprising Firestar. Nightfrost merely flicked his tail, knowing how close the Windclan leader was to their father. Though the warmth of the tone felt...awkward... "You've served your clan well."

"I-I hope to serve it even better in future," Firestar stammered.

Tallstar nodded once more in response, and sprang up to the top of the rock. Firestar followed as Nightfrost took his spot at the base.

Deadfoot nodded to him. "I'm assuming you are the deputy now, Nightfrost?" Nightfrost nodded.

"Firestar made a great choice." Both spoke of what happened in their clans, not letting out any valuable information about their clan.

"Darkstripe was exiled from the clan?" the Windclan deputy asked.

Before Nightfrost could reply, a triumphant yowling came from the top of the hollow, and a heartbeat later more cats raced into the clearing as Shadowclan and Riverclan arrived together, their cats fanning out below him. Tigerstar reached the top of the Great Rock in a single bound, and Leopardstar scrambled up beside him.

"Cats of all clans!" Tigerstar declared, not waiting to greet Tallstar and Firestar or discuss which of the leaders should speak first. "I have news for you. Listen well, for great change is coming to the forest."

In the clearing, there was dead silence. All the cats stared up at the Great Rock, their eyes wide as they waited for Tigerstar to explain. Nightfrost bristled, waiting patiently for the Shadowclan leader to continue to the point.

"Great change," Tigerstar repeated. "And Starclan has shown me that it is Shadowclan's task to prepare every cat in the forest to meet it."

"Every cat?" The Windclan leader took a step forward. "Tigerstar—"

"Shadowclan has the favor of Starclan," Tigerstar swept on, ignoring the interruption. "We are blessed because we survived the sickness, and I have received the blessing of our warrior ancestors most of all because it was my task to restore the clan and make it great again."

"All of you know," Tigerstar went on, "that changes have already come to us—unwelcome changes beyond our control. Last leaf-bare much of the forest was covered by floods. A fire swept through Thunderclan territory." As he mentioned the fire he flashed a look at Firestar. "Twolegs are moving into our territory in ever greater numbers. Life is growing harder, and as the forest changes around us, we must change to meet the crisis."

Yowls of support rose from below, only from Shadowclan and Riverclan's side of the clearing. Deadfoot turned questioning to him, to which he shook his head.

"Starclan have shown me the way," Tigerstar meowed with a glance at the sky, where the storm clouds were massing more thickly still. "To survive the hardship ahead of us, we must join together. As four clans, we waste our energies in striving against each other. As one, we would be strong. We must unite!"

Total silence met his words. There was a faint breeze stirring the leafless branches of the four oak trees, and in the distance, a mutter of thunder.

"Leopardstar has already agreed to join Riverclan with Shadowclan," Tigerstar told them. "We shall be joint leaders of a greater clan, to be known as Tigerclan."

Now Tigerstar turned to Firestar and Tallstar. "We have come to invite you to join the new clan," he meowed, his amber eyes glittering. "Let us rule the forest together in friendship and peace."

Before he had finished speaking, Tallstar stepped forward, his fur bristling aggressively. But it was not to Tigerstar that he spoke; instead he addressed all the cats in the clearing below.

"Tigerclan was the name of one of the great clans of ancient times." Tallstar's voice rang out as strong and clear as if he were still a young cat. "Tigerstar has no right to use it now. Nor does he have the right to change the number of clans in the forest. We have lived as four clans for innumerable seasons, following the warrior code laid down for us by Starclan. To throw aside our ancient ways would bring disaster." Turning to Tigerstar, he hissed, "I'll die before I join my clan to yours!"

Tigerstar flattened his ears, but he kept his temper. "And what does the new leader of Thunderclan think?" he sneered. The cats there can sense his animosity to Firestar.

His brother looked down to his own clan. Nightfrost can hear Sandstorm yowling. "Never, Firestar, never!"

"Well, Firestar," Tigerstar rumbled, with another swift glance at the storm-dark sky. "Have you lost your tongue?"

Firestar took a couple of paces that brought him to Tallstar's side. "I'll never let you take over my clan," he spat at Tigerstar.

"Make us," Tallstar invited. "If you can."

"Make you?" Tigerstar's amber eyes widened in mock pain. "I came here in peace with a plan to help us all. Tallstar, Firestar, I want you to recognize that this is the right decision and come to me willingly. But don't delay too long," he added, a hint of menace in his voice. "Starclan will not wait forever."

Firestar spun around in fury and paced to the front of the rock. "Cats of Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan!" he yowled. "I can stay silent no longer. You cannot trust Tigerstar any more than you would trust a cornered badger."

"I know many of you must have wondered why Tigerstar left Thunderclan," Firestar went on. "You want to know the truth? This cat is power-hungry and dangerous, and he is willing to murder other cats to get what he wants."

He broke off as lightning stabbed down from the sky, a blazing claw of white fire that raked the forest. Thunder crashed overhead, drowning Firestar's words.

"A sign! A sign!" Tigerstar yowled. He gazed up at the sky, his yellow eyes glowing in the light of the moon that still shone between the gathering clouds. "I thank you, Starclan, for showing us your will. This Gathering is over."

Calling a command to his cats to follow him, he bunched his muscles to leap down from the Great Rock. Before he sprang he turned his head, eyes narrowed with hatred. The Shadowclan leader spat to his brother. Nightfrost, vexed, lets out a furious yowl as Tigerstar lead his clan away.


	62. Message From a Friend

Message From a Friend

His pawsteps led him by instinct down toward the stream and he crouched down to drink, prodding the thin ice at the very edge and shaking icy drops off his paw when it gave way.

As Firestar bent his head to lap from the stream, the sun came out behind him, striking through the leaves. Light dazzled on the water and surrounded Firestar's reflection with golden rays. For a moment the image of his head disappeared, to be replaced by that of a roaring lion. It was the beast Firestar had heard described in so many elders' tales, his flame-colored pelt blazing into a luxuriant mane, his eyes shining with unlimited strength and power.

Startled, Firestar leaped backward. He let out a yowl as he collided with a tree and stumbled into the dead leaves among its roots. When he looked up, Spottedleaf was facing him from across the stream.

The beautiful tortoiseshell's eyes were brimming with amusement, and she let out a little _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Spottedleaf!" Firestar gasped. She had never come to him before when he was awake, and he wondered what this might mean. He sprang to his paws, ready to splash through the stream to her side, but she signaled with her tail for him to stay where he was.

"Take heed of what you have seen, Firestar," she told him, her amusement vanishing like the frost at dawn. "Learn what you must be."

* * *

"Sorrelkit..." Whitestorm mewed as Sorrelkit stood.

"Daaaadddd...Yellowfang said I'm fine," the kit, "I can go back to the nursery today."

She shook her pelt and padded out of the den. Whitestorm sighed and followed her. Nightfrost couldn't help but to let out a chuckle as he followed them out of Yellowfang's den, bumping into the medicine cat.

Before the warrior could speak, Yellowfang mewed,"Nightfrost, Nightpaw was looking for you." She flicked her tail to the apprentice, who was cleaning her pelt.

The black tom padded towards her. "Nightpaw? You were looking for me?"

The she-cat nodded. "Yes, Nightfrost. I would like to show you something, but can we?" Nightpaw asked, putting her tone on 'can' a little more serious.

"That'll be alright..." Nightfrost answer hesitantly. The kit had never looked for him before.

"Great!" Nightpaw mewed, springing to her paws. She padded away, before looking back sheepishly. "Umm...Would it be alright if I lead you there?"

Nightfrost held back a laugh at her kit-like behavior. "Of course, Nightpaw. Of course."

The kit of Violet and Fuzz nodded and lead him. She passed many snow covered trees and bushes. Nightfrost paused, catching the scent of rogues, no, Bloodclan. His icy-blue eyes narrowed at Nightpaw, who didn't seem to take note of the scent. She padded to a clearing, flicking her tail at his nose. Nightfrost sneezed and grasped.

It was place he had never seen before, despite him being in Thunderclan here longer than her. Even when leaf-bare had fallen, the place was still green. Birds chipped in the trees, grass and flowers on the ground. A butterfly fluttered about, landing on Nightpaw's ear. She flicked her ear, making it flutter away. Nightpaw stopped, making Nightfrost pause.

"Why are we here?" the deputy mewed cautiously.

Nightpaw turned back to the way they came, blushing her pelt against his. "Because an old friend of yours wants to see you."

Nightfrost spun around, expecting to see a Bloodclan cat. Instead, it was a ghostly figure.

"Lionheart?"

The maned tom purred. "Nightfrost, it has been a long time."

Nightfrost opened and closed his mouth, but he could find no words to speak to his friend. Lionheart let a out a deep laugh. "Mouth full of prey, Nightfrost? There's no need to be shocked."

Nightfrost looked behind him to see Nightpaw nowhere. A sigh made him turn his head back. Lionheart shook his head and waited patiently.

"What-how?" Nightfrost mewed, still shocked.

Lionheart twitched his ears. "Nightpaw. How else?"

"But...how?"

Lionheart simply settle down on the grass. "She's related to a different prophecy, she going to have it..._No, _she already has it. But that is not what I'm here for."

Nightfrost paused curiously.

"I'm certain you remember Bloodclan? As its leader?"

"How did you know?" Nightfrost meowed in a low voice.

"Starclan can see more then the clans do, Scourge."

Nightfrost froze at his previous name, a discarded name. The small warrior let out a breath.

"Why has Bloodclan return? Was it not the right choice to to disband it?"

Lionheart shook his head. "That is where the mistake lies, there no right choice, no wrong choice, only best and worse, with each one having different consequences as it collides with other choices. The choice you made back then has collided with another choice. And this is the result, the consequence. Such things has always been the fault of more then one, never just one individual."

"I don't understand..."

"What will you do?"

"Huh?"

"What is your choice?"

"My choice? I'm...I'm not sure...if disbanding Bloodclan doesn't help...then I don't know what to do..."

"Complete destruction of one is not always the best choice, so it is used as a last resort, or more specifically, what they _may_ think as a last resort. More often than not, there are other ways. Ways they are unwilling to choose because it goes against what they want or perhaps, _believe_."

"But how else? I certain the other cats despise living in Bloodclan."

Lionheart shook his head, he had said all he could. "When the time comes, you will know the choice you need to make, Nightfrost. I'm certain of it. I believe you will take the better choice."

Lionheart faded at the last word, leaving Nightfrost alone in the snowy-filled clearing.

* * *

"The forest exploration group are back, leader," Snipe reported, the second-in-command. The dark tabby sat in the spot Scourge, Bloodclan's traitor, used to sit.

"Bring them in."

The bi-colored tom nodded and left. The tom growled, flicking his tail back and forth. Soon, Snipe returned with what was once Scourge's closest guard and second-in-command, Bone and Brick and two of his guards, Ice and Snake.

"Willie..." Bone murmured, before getting jabbed harshly by Ice.

"So...What have you found in the forest, Ice, Snake?" the Bloodclan leader mewed icily.

"Plenty of prey, sir, just like that Shadowclan leader and Boulder said," Snake answered by pushing a mouse to him, a rather pump one; perhaps not by forest cats standards, but definitely pump to them.

The tom nodded. "I see...take the prisoners back to their den, make sure they are..._well _cared for."

Ice and Snake smirked as they lead the prisoners away. Snipe, despite knowing he was dismissed as well, stayed behind.

The Bloodclan leader leap off the towering trash bin and was about to pace to his den when he noticed Snipe staying there. He turned his lighter-colored muzzle to his second-in-command.

"You know you're dismissed Snipe. Unless...you want something?" the tabby asked suspiciously.

Snipe shuddered a bit. "Yes...sir. Would it be alright for me to ask a question?"

The tom narrowed his eyes. "Depends on what the question is about. Ask."

"Why did you rename the our group of cats Bloodclan? I thought you loathe Scourge."

The leader loomed over him. "Two reasons, Snipe. One, so that other cats will fear our group. Two, it's the best revenge against _him_. Is that all? You are now _dismissed_."

Snipe twitched his ears before lowering his head.

"Of course, Willie."

* * *

**Mouth full of prey-cat got your tougue**


	63. A Cry for Help

A Cry for Help

Nightfrost padded at the head of the border patrol, leading Cloudtail, Sandstorm and Thornclaw. Cloudtail stopped and hissed towards the Riverclan border. "Fish-face!"

Mistyfoot was on the stepping stones, with Shadowclan cats on their side of the border. Cloudtail bounded away to Sunningrocks, snarling. Nightfrost and the others followed. At the corner of his eye, he noticed three familiar pelt colors. On the stepping stones with the Riverclanner was Firestar, Graystripe and his kits, and Ravenwing, each helping one another across while hissing at the other side.

Cloudtail was about to attack Mistyfoot when Firestar barreled to his side. "Mouse-brain!" he snapped. "The enemy is back there."

Nightfrost leap over Stormpaw, then Featherpaw and quickly leap into battle. "I'll take care of him," he hissed to Graystripe and Ravenwing. The two warriors nodded and headed down the stones to help the apprentices as Nightfrost landed on the stone. Blackfoot backed away on his hind paws. Having yet to put his forepaws back on the rock, Thornclaw pushed him into the river.

Nightfrost let his claws out, slashing another Shadowclan warrior about to get on the rock.

"You'll come no farther if you want to stay alive," snarled Sandstorm, coming at his side. The three Thunderclan warriors stood crowded together on one stone, digging in their claws and growling fiercely at the remaining pursuers.

The Shadowclan warriors milled about uncertainly on the first two or three stones. Unused to the river, they were unsteady on their paws and clearly unwilling to join battle with the furious Thunderclan cats.

"Get back!" Blackfoot yowled. Nightfrost risked a glance, seeing he clambered onto the bank, his fur streaming. "Let them escape; they're only half-clan crowfood."

His warriors seemed happy to obey, and within moments all the Shadowclan cats had vanished into the reeds. It was a bit of a struggle to return, but Sandstorm turned back first. Thornclaw crossed right after her with Nightfrost behind, watching the other bank.

"Well done, all of you," Firestar meowed, turning to the other Thunderclan warriors after he checked his cats. "I was never so glad to see any cats as when you three came out of the forest. What brought you here?"

"You did," Cloudtail panted. "You ordered extra patrols to watch the border. Lucky for you that we came along when we did."

"Okay," he meowed, "we'd better get back to camp. These three cats need to rest. Nightfrost, lead the way."

The deputy dipped his head and turned to camp.

* * *

The moon was high and bathing the ravine in a silvery light by the time that Nightfrost and the others reached the camp. As he emerged from the gorse tunnel into the camp, Whitestorm came hurrying toward him.

"Thank Starclan you're back, Firestar!" he exclaimed. "It's Tawnypaw—she's disappeared!"

"Disappeared?" Firestar echoed in alarm. "What happened?"

"We're not sure," the warrior mewed calmed, but his eyes showed his concern. "It was Bramblepaw who first said he couldn't find her. I thought he was making a fuss about nothing, but we searched the camp. She isn't here, and no cat saw her leave."

"Fetch Bramblepaw," Firestar ordered.

While they waited, Firestar sent Ravenwing and the three Riverclan cats to see Yellowfang. Ravenwing had refused, but Firestar told him his ear needs to be fixed. His brother tells him to tell Yellowfang about the situation so Ravenwing can quickly return. Graystripe went with them.

"I don't know what to think," meowed Whitestorm when they had gone. "Maybe Tawnypaw got some idea into her head and went off by herself. She could be trapped or injured somewhere—"

"Or she could be in Shadowclan," Ravenwing interrupted, his fur bristling. Nightfrost glanced at his patched ear. "Tigerstar could have stolen her! He could have sent some other cat to do it!"

"Have you scented Shadowclan cats around the camp?" Firestar asked Whitestorm. "Or Riverclan?"

The white warrior shook his head. "No cats but our own, Firestar."

"Then it sounds as if she left willingly," Firestar meowed. "Perhaps she just felt like hunting by herself for a change."

The group remained silent until Bramblepaw padded to them.

"Tell me what Tawnypaw did before she disappeared," Firestar ordered.

"Just the usual apprentice chores." Bramblepaw sounded anxious; his amber eyes were wide and confused. "We changed the elders' bedding and brought them fresh-kill, and I went to get some mouse bile from Yellowfang to put on a tick in Smallear's fur. When I came back Tawnypaw had gone, and I haven't seen her since."

"Where have you looked so far?"

"I went back to where we got the moss for the bedding, but she wasn't there," Firestar's apprentice replied. "And I checked the training hollow."

Firestar nodded. "Did you ask the elders if she said anything to them?"

"I did," replied Whitestorm, "but they couldn't remember anything out of the ordinary."

"And what about Goldenflower?" Firestar went on. "Did Tawnypaw say anything to her?"

Whitestorm shook his head. "She was frantic. I sent her with Mousefur to search toward Tallpines. They aren't back yet."

"Did you try to track Tawnypaw?" Firestar asked.

"Yes, of course," Whitestorm replied. "We tracked her to the top of the ravine, but after that we lost the scent."

Firestar hesitated. "I'll try again," he decided. "It's probably too late, but—"

"I'll come with you," Cloudtail offered.

Firestar gave him a nod of gratitude; Cloudtail was one of the best trackers in the clan. "Okay," he meowed. "Sandstorm, Ravenwing, you come too."

Nightfrost decided to stay with Bramblepaw.

"I think your sister knows what she is doing and I'm sure she's safe," Nightfrost mewed, trying to comfort the tom.

Bramblepaw nodded, not taking his eyes off the gorse tunnel. "I know what you're trying to say, Nightfrost. But I know what can happen. You don't have to take pity on me."

The two stayed there in awkward silence. Soon, Goldenflower and Mousefur returned.

"Tawnypaw?" Bramblepaw asked hopefully. His mother shook her head.

"Firestar and the others are looking her. They headed back out as soon as they heard," Nightfrost mewed. Goldenflower nodded, still staring at the ground. The group of cats waited a little while longer.

"You should go to sleep, Nightfrost."

He turn to the she-cat. "But-"

"You're the deputy. With Firestar out there, you have to look after the clan, Nightfrost. Thank you for staying with my son. You should rest, so you can prepare for the clan tomorrow."

Nightfrost sighed but nodded. The she-cat was right. He need to care for the clan. The warrior padded away to his nest.

* * *

Nightfrost yawned at the loud yowl, clearly a call for a meeting. He shook his fur and padded groggily out of the warrior's den. He saw his brother on the Highrock. He waited until all the Clan cats had settled themselves around the Highrock, and then Firestar began to speak.

"You've all heard by now that Graystripe, Ravenpaw, and I went over to Riverclan territory last night. We didn't have to go far into Riverclan territory when there was a terrible stink from a clearing, worse than a fox would. In that clearing, there was rotting prey everywhere, _wasted_ prey. And in the middle of it was a massive hill of bones, many tail-lengths high. The bones were from the prey cats would catch. Tigerstar call it the Bonehill.

He's even willing to kill cats who were completely loyal to their own clan just because their parents are from different clans. He had them called them filth and traitor when he and Darkstripe are truly the traitors and filth instead. Tigerstar turned their own clan against them. Stonefur challenged him. But Tigerstar had him against two apprentices, Featherpaw and Stormpaw. Tigerstar ordered him to kill them. But Stonefur, being the loyal Riverclan cat he is, refused."

Firestar's voice shook. "Tigerstar ordered Darkstripe to kill Stonefur. But Darkstripe was not as skilled as the other tom. Stonefur, despite being weakened by lack of food, manage to gain an upper paw on him. Blackfoot had to join in to finish him. Darkstripe held on his hindquarters while Blackfoot clawed at Stonefur's throat."

The cats below him shuddered and flattened themselves against the ground in sympathy and terror. Nightfrost bristled in rage. Stonefur was a loyal tom! How dare that traitor did what he did to him!

Dustpelt growled, "Why aren't we attacking Shadowclan right now, then, for revenge?"

"Because it's not as simple as that," Firestar replied. "ThunderClan alone can't take on Shadowclan and Riverclan combined, and expect to win."

"We can have a good try," retorted Cloudtail, springing to his paws.

"But where would we attack?" asked Firestar. "There'll be warriors from both clans in the Riverclan camp, and I don't expect Tigerstar has left the Shadowclan camp unguarded. I feel just the same as you," he went on. "I don't like what Tigerstar is doing, and I'm afraid of what he might do in the future. I'd like to know what Starclan want us to do, but so far I've had no word from them. Yellowfang, have they spoken to you?"

The medicine cat glanced up at him. "No, not yet."

Firestar stayed quiet, a little too long. "We're still here, Firestar!" Dustpelt mewed loudly, causing Nightfrost to twitch.

Firestar started. "Sorry," he meowed. "I've called you here to welcome the three Riverclan cats we rescued. You all know Mistyfoot, and Featherpaw and Stormpaw, Graystripe's kits. I think we should offer them a place in Thunderclan until it's safe for them to go home."

Murmuring broke out around the clearing as he made the suggestion.

Longtail was the first to voice his doubts. "That's all very well, Firestar, and I'm sorry for what they've been through, but if they stay here, what are they going to eat? It's the middle of leaf-bare. We've got our work cut out feeding ourselves."

"I'll hunt for them!" Graystripe sprang up to face the clan. "I can feed all three of them, and more of the Clan as well."

"We're not helpless, you know," added Mistyfoot. "Give us a day or two to get stronger, and we'll hunt for ourselves and you as well."

Mousefur got up and spoke directly to Firestar. "It's not a question of who's going to hunt. This is a harder leaf-bare than usual, after the fire. We're all hungry, and we'll need all the strength we can get if we're going to have to fight this Tigerclan. I say they should go home."

Sandstorm leaped to her paws before Firestar could speak. "They _can't_ go home," she pointed out. "Weren't you listening? They'll be murdered if they do, like Stonefur."

"Do you want it to be known that Thunderclan sent cats to their death?" Brackenfur added.

Mousefur looked down at her paws, anger making her fur bristle.

"It's worth mentioning," Whitestorm meowed calmly, "that all these cats are half Thunderclan. They have a right to ask us for shelter."

Firestar waited as he watched the crowd carefully. He looked down at the Riverclan cats where they sat at the base of the rock with Graystripe and Yellowfang.

"Welcome to Thunderclan," he meowed.

Mistyfoot bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you, Firestar. We won't forget this."

"It was the right thing to do," Firestar meowed. "I just hope you'll feel completely better soon."

"They'll be fine, Firestar," meowed Cinderpelt. "All they need is good food and a warm place to sleep."

"Yes, there was no bedding in that horrible hole," Featherpaw fretted, her eyes wide and troubled.

"You don't need to think about that anymore," Mistyfoot promised with a comforting lick. "Just concentrate on getting strong again. As soon as you're fit, we'll have to get on with your training."

Graystripe twitched his ears at the sight. "Stonefur was Stormpaw's mentor, so he'll need another one now. Is it okay if I mentor him myself?"

"Good idea," Firestar meowed. "We'll hold the ceremony right away."

Leaping down from the Highrock, his brother beckoned to Stormpaw with his tail. Stormpaw came to stand in front of him, still shaky on his paws but holding his head high.

"Stormpaw, you have already begun your apprenticeship," Firestar began. "Stonefur was a noble mentor, and Thunderclan grieves for him. Now you must continue to learn the skills of a warrior under a new mentor." Turning to Graystripe, he went on: "Graystripe, you will continue Stormpaw's training. You have borne suffering with a warrior's spirit, and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to this apprentice."

Graystripe nodded solemnly, then padded over to his son and touched noses with him. Nightfrost turned to Brackenfur. The tom had once been hostile to his mentor. Lionheart's kit did not have any animosity shown in his amber eyes, but pleased with his mentor and...a bit of longing. Perhaps of a father and son bond? Or the bond an apprentice has with his mentor, Nightfrost couldn't tell. Brackenfur padded away, not once looking back to the two.

Nightfrost was about to pad after him when a loud wailing fill the clearing. There was a tang of blood on the air, and unfamiliar cat scent. Limping out of the gorse tunnel was a cat that was almost wounded beyond recognition. Blood dripped from a long gash in his flank. His fur was matted with sand and dust, and one eye was closed.

"Mudclaw!" Firestar exclaimed. "What happened?"

Mudclaw staggered toward him. "You've got to help us, Firestar!" he rasped. "Tigerclan is attacking our camp!"

Firestar narrowed his green eyes. "Graystripe, Brackenfur, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Ashpaw. To me! Nightfrost! You're in charge of the camp! Make sure no Tigerclan cat comes within one pawstep in our territory!"

Nightfrost dipped his head as his brother ran off to help.


	64. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End

At the top of the slope, Firestar paused, crouching. Almost at once Cloudtail appeared at his side.

"Why are we standing about?" he demanded. "Let's get on with it."

"Not until I know what's going on," Firestar told him. "For all we know, we could be walking into an ambush." Facing his warriors, he raised his voice so that they could all hear him. "You all know why we're here," he began. "Tigerstar wants us to join his clan, and he won't take no for an answer. I'd like to believe we can get out of this without a fight, but I can't be sure."

Nightfrost touch his brother's shoulder with the tip of his tail. A rustle of leaves and grass made him turn to the Fourtrees.

"Good, WindClan are here," Firestar mewed. "Let's go and meet them."

Firestar led the way along the lip of the hollow until he came face-to-face with the long-tailed, black-and-white tom.

The Windclan leader dipped his head in greeting. "Well met, Firestar. This is a black day for the forest."

"It is indeed," Firestar agreed. "But our clans will stand for what is right by the warrior code, whatever happens." His brother looked at the Windclan cats, shocked. Taking a deep breath, he meowed, "Let's go."

Tallstar dipped his head. "Lead on, Firestar."

Firestar waved his tail to signal to the two united clans.

As Firestar led his cats into the clearing beneath the great oaks, the bushes on the opposite side parted and Tigerstar stepped out to face him. Blackfoot, Darkstripe, and Leopardstar flanked him like vengeful shadows. The massive tabby's eyes gleamed as he spotted Firestar. Nightfrost narrowed his eyes icily in realization. This war was personal for Tigerstar, had his brother never chased him away, he would be Thunderclan leader. _"Well, it's personal for me too. But it seems like you've forgotten, Tigerpaw...I'll at least take some of your lives, Firestar can take the rest."_

"Greetings, Tigerstar," Firestar meowed coolly. "You came, then. Not still looking for those prisoners you lost from Riverclan territory?"

Tigerstar let out a snarl. "You'll regret that day's work, Firestar."

"Try and make me," Firestar retorted.

Tigerstar didn't reply, more of his warriors padded in with scars from the battle with Windclan the other day. Tigerstar took a pace forward, his head raised challengingly. "Have you thought about my offer? I'm giving you the choice: Join with me now and accept my leadership, or be destroyed."

Instead of Tallstar, Firestar spoke for them both. "We reject your offer. The forest was never meant to be ruled by one clan, especially not one led by a dishonorable murderer."

"But it will be." Tigerstar's voice was soft; he didn't even try to defend himself against Firestar's accusation. "With you or without you, Firestar, it will be. By sunset today, the time of four clans will be over."

"The answer is still no," Firestar meowed. "ThunderClan will never submit."

"Nor will WindClan," added Tallstar.

"Then your courage is matched only by your stupidity," growled Tigerstar.

He paused, his gaze raking the warriors of Windclan and Thunderclan. Nightfrost heard snarls from the Tigerclan warriors behind their leader and turn his ice-cold eyes and sharp claws to match their glittering eyes and bristling fur.

Then he heard a choking sound behind him, and a single word gasped out: "Tawnypaw!"

Bramblepaw was standing rigid at Firestar's shoulder, staring into the ranks of their enemies. Following his gaze, Nightfrost spotted the young she-cat standing close beside Oakfur, a Shadowclan warrior.

"What is she doing there?" That was Ravenwing, thrusting himself forward to stand at Firestar's other side. "Tigerstar did steal her!"

"Steal her?" There was a purr in Tigerstar's voice. "Not at all. Tawnypaw came to us willingly."

Nightfrost glanced at Nightpaw. Sandstorm's apprentice and Tawnypaw are friends back in Thunderclan. The she-cat looked at her friend sorrowfully, but determined. In a way, she also looked accepting, like something like this had happened before.

"Tawnypaw!" Bramblepaw called. "What are you doing? You're a Thunderclan cat—come back to us!"

Tawnypaw said nothing.

"No, Bramblepaw," Tigerstar meowed. "You come to us. Your sister made the right choice. Tigerclan will rule over the whole forest, and you can share our power."

Nightpaw glared at the Shadowclan leader. She looked like Whitestorm did back then, when Darkstripe made that remark about Bluestar. If looks can kill, Tigerstar would have died each of his nine live painfully.

"What do you say?" Tigerstar prompted. "Thunderclan is finished. There is nothing there for you."

Nightfrost turned back to the center of attention. "Join you?" Bramblepaw growled. He paused, swallowing as he fought to control his anger. When he spoke again his words rang out clearly so that every cat in the clearing could hear him.

"Join _you_?" he repeated. "After everything you've done? I'd rather die!"

A murmur of approval broke out among the Thunderclan cats.

Tigerstar's amber eyes smoldered with rage. "Are you sure?" he hissed. "I won't make the offer twice. Join me now, or you _will_ die."

"Then at least I'll go to StarClan as a loyal Thunderclan cat," Bramblepaw retorted, his head high. A part of Nightfrost felt like snicking. He never thought Tigerstar would lose his acting.

"Fool!" Tigerstar spat. "Stay, then, and die with these other fools." Blackfoot raised his tail in a signal.

The bushes on the opposite slope rustled, and Nightfrost's eyes widened in shock as more cats emerged into the clearing. He had never seen any of them before. They were skinny, their fur ragged, but he sensed strength in their wiry limbs. The stench of crowfood and the Thunderpath rolled off them. These were no forest cats nor are they ordinary rogues. No, they are the most terrify ones any cat will meet.

Lionheart's words rung clearly in his head. _When the time comes, you will know the choice you need to make, Nightfrost._

_"Bloodclan." _Nightfrost thought.

"Well?" Tigerstar demanded silkily. "Are you still sure that you want to stand and fight?"

* * *

**Okay, I seriously want to see what people think about this, since readers have been asking me about this for quite a while. There are going to be some major differences later on(no spoilers, sorry, unless you figure out what Lionheart meant). I'll just waited for a day and work on an extra related to this fanfic.**


	65. First Decision

**So the next day. Perfect...I'm so sorry, but I really, _really_ wanted to see people's thoughts on it.**

* * *

First Decision

"_Collars?_" Ashpaw spat behind him. The apprentice's voice was sharp with disgust. "Look at them—they're kittypets! We won't have any trouble beating them."

"Keep quiet," his mentor, Dustpelt, warned quietly, "until we have the full measure of our enemy. We don't know anything about these cats yet."

A tabby with a lighter muzzle stepped out of their ranks and went to stand beside Tigerstar. It seem like he is the leader. No, Nightfrost recognize him. He remembered every cat that was in the clan when he disbanded it. Willie was one of the cats tricked into wanting to be one of his guards.

"So, Tigerstar," he meowed, forcing his voice to remain steady. "Do you want to tell us who your new friends are?"

"Bloodclan," Nightfrost mewed. He paced out, stopping in between the two side. Every cats' eyes landed on him.

The leader of Bloodclan studied him. "That coldness in your blue eyes. A pure black pelt that mixes well with blood. A single white paw that ruled the city alleys with powerful claws. _Scourge,_" Willie snarled. Tigerstar looked at him and _him_ with annoyance.

"Nightfrost." The black tom could hear his brother whispering. He could only flick his tail at him.

"I'm sure you have forgotten all about _us_."

"No I haven't, Willie." Nightfrost turn to each cat he remembered, though there are quite a lot of new faces. "Ice, Snake, Minty, Snipe, Snapper, Tess..." The list continued on.

"So you remembered..." Willie curled his lip. "_What_ do you want, traitor? You disbanded Bloodclan. You left us for dead, when you were suppose of be our leader! We relied on you! We believe you would protect us! _You_ left us! Traitor!"

Nightfrost flicked his tail. Was this what Lionheart meant? Tigerstar smirked. Did he think he'll win?

"Then you should know the cat beside you is also a traitor." The tom flicked his tail to his brother, rippling. Firestar padded forward slowly, with care. Willie narrowed his eyes at his little sibling.

Tigerstar's eyes widen in horror. "Willie, lets attack now. You hate that traitor right? Why delay when you can have it done and over in a second?"

Willie glared at him. "I do not care for a simple way or another. I simply refuse to work with traitors."

Dipping his head toward their leader, Firestar meowed clearly.

"Greetings, Willie. I am Firestar, leader of Thunderclan. I wish I could say you are welcome in the forest. But you would not believe me if I did, and I have no wish to lie to you. Unlike your supposed ally here, I am a cat of honor." He flicked his tail toward Tigerstar, trying to put all the contempt he felt into the single gesture and earlier interruptions. "If you've believed any promises he made to you, you're mistaken."

"Why should I believe you if you're with that tom?"

Nightfrost lowered his head. "Please believe him. He is as he says."

Tigerstar close in to the tabby. "Do not listen. These two are brothers."

Willie let out a low growl. "I can hear what you think though any cat's words. Your words were once filled with distrust, traitor, why should I trust you? Even yours, _Tigerstar_. I can hear some kind of plot behind them. Speak, Firestar of Thunderclan, for your own words just now has spoken earnestly. It will be worth listening to you."

Firestar took a breath.

"Cats of all clans," Firestar began, "and especially cats of Bloodclan, you have no need to believe or disbelieve me. Tigerstar's crimes speak for themselves. When he was still a warrior of Thunderclan, he murdered our deputy, Redtail, hoping to be made deputy himself. First Lionheart was chosen as deputy, but when that noble warrior died in a fight with Shadowclan, Tigerstar achieved his ambition at last. But being deputy wasn't enough. Tigerstar wanted to be leader of the Clan. He set a trap for Bluestar by the Thunderpath. Luckily, no cat was hurt due to the skills of a Thunderclan warrior.

Then Tigerstar conspired with Brokentail, the former leader of Shadowclan, who was Thunderclan's prisoner," Firestar went on. "He brought a pack of rogues into Thunderclan camp, and tried to murder Bluestar with his own claws. I stopped him, and when Thunderclan had beaten off the attack we drove him into exile. As a rogue, he slaughtered yet another of our warriors, Runningwind. Then before we knew what he was up to, he had made himself leader of Shadowclan."

Nightfrost looked around him to see horrified looks on his brother, some of them turned to Tigerstar.

"But Tigerstar still wanted revenge on Thunderclan. Three moons ago, a pack of dogs got loose in the forest. Tigerstar caught prey for them, then laid a trail of dead rabbits between the dogs' lair and the Thunderclan camp to lead them to us. He murdered one of our queens, Brindleface, and left her near the camp to give the dogs a taste for cat blood. If we hadn't found out in time to escape, the whole of Thunderclan would have been torn to pieces."

"Good riddance," Tigerstar growled.

"As it was," Firestar forced himself to go on, "our leader, Bluestar, died the bravest death of any cat, saving me and all her clan from the pack."

Firestar paused and looked around the clearing.

"This is Tigerstar's history," Firestar meowed urgently, turning back to Willie. "It all shows one thing-that he'll do anything for power. If he promised you a share of the forest, don't believe him. He won't give up one pawprint, not to you nor any cat."

Willie's eyes narrowed. "Tigerstar told me what he was planning to do with the dogs when he visited me two moons ago." The black cat turned his head so that his gaze rested on the leader of Shadowclan. "He did not tell me that his plan failed."

"None of that matters now," Tigerstar broke in roughly. "We have an agreement with you, Willie. Fight beside me now, and you'll-"

The Shadowclan leader was cut off as Willie clawed his neck. "I said I don't work with traitors, traitor." The leader of Bloodclan turn to face Nightfrost and was about to speak when there was a cough. All eyes landed on Tigerstar as he rose, his amber eyes gleaming at Willie as he had lost his first life.

Nightfrost raced to barrel the tabby's side, knocking Tigerstar off balance. The tom landed on his side, exposing his stomach. Nightfrost slashed powerfully from throat to tail with his white paw. Tigerstar let out a desperate scream. His body convulsed, limbs jerking and tail flailing. Even without his claws reinforced with dog teeth, it was still a powerful strike. Nightfrost waited for Tigerstar to come back, awake and ready. Tigerstar's body convulsed again, two more times.

When Shadowclan's leader finally stood again, he was coughing blood. "You...you took three-" Tigerstar let out another cough of blood before dropping dead on the ground again. Nightfrost flatten his ears. Were the leader's lives that easy to take away?

"Nightfrost! Watch out!"

"You took _four_ of my lives!" Tigerstar roared as he rose on his hind paws to strike. Nightfrost hopped back. A burr of dark fur slashed upward. The amber eyes widen, realizing he was losing his four last lives in that attack as he meet the ground again. Each time he came back for a brief moment, he glared at one of his enemies. A heated one for Firestar, promising their personal battle haven't end yet. Two full of fury at Nightfrost and Willie, who took away his lives easily. And finally, a glance to his own kits. Nightfrost couldn't tell what it is.

The Tigerclan warriors let a horrified yowling and broke rank. Nightfrost saw Leopardstar standing her ground. The dappled, golden tabby was trying to keep Tigerclan in line, failing miserably. The remaining leader of Tigerclan gave one last look to the Bloodclan cats and followed her departing clan.

Willie let out a growled. "Pathetic, his Tigerclan cats ran away as soon as their leader is gone."

"Indeed..." Nightfrost quietly agreed. He turned to look at the Bloodclan cats, carefully. "I only have a couple questions, leader of Bloodclan: Are you still doing the same things as I did back then? Same rules and all?"

"Yes...and what are you-"

"Cats of Bloodclan! Listen to me for I was once your leader, Scourge, now under the name of Nightfrost. For those who remember me, you know why I disbanded the clan. For those who don't remember, I was one to be feared just like your current leader. Your families are still torn apart. Do any of you want that?! I have changed, and if I have to prove it to you, I will. But with Willie here, I don't have the chance to! Come to my side, if you want a better life!"

The cats mewed, questioningly about it. Nightfrost took a deep breath to calm himself. Willie was grinning, vengeance in his eyes. Two battle-scared tom, nodded to each other. A huge black-and-white tom and a ginger tom with a missing patch of fur came of the group of cats. Bone and Brick padded to him, each flanking his shoulders. Willie looked left and right to see cats agreeing and joining Nightfrost. A few more cats padded to him.

A gray she-cat was among them. Nightfrost remember the rogue showing him around the city. Next was Amber and...Nightfrost narrowed his eyes in confusion. _Snowkit?_

"Blizzard? No," Willie mewed. Snowkit took one look at his leader.

The white, deaf tom had now grown tall, taller than Bramblepaw. His sturdy body was rippling. Snowkit stopped in the middle of the clearing, in between Nightfrost and Willie. Amber waited patiently on Nightfrost's side.

"Blizzard..." Willie mouthed slowly.

"...M sorrie," Snowkit mewed and bounded to Amber.

Willie curled his lip. As another cat was about to pass him, he clawed the cat's muzzle. "I'll kill anymore cats that'll join that traitor! And you!"

Willie glared at Nightfrost. "I'll make sure you'll pay! On the fourth day, I will return and destroy you! That is a promise!"

* * *

**Yes, he is, kingchaveznc1...I'm not good with speeches, aren't I. **


	66. Advice from Others

Advice from Others

Nightfrost yawned in the shelter of the Fourtrees. Last night, Willie had promised his demise.

The cats of Bloodclan simply lay around, a few of them play-fighting. The black tom looked around the clearing. Bone and Brick were mewing to each other, each with a mouse. Amber was training Sno-Blizzard on a hunting technique. Blizzard...hmm...might be a good time to visit someone...

The black cat padded to Amber. The brown tom's nose sniffed and turned to face him as he reached his side. Though multiple tail flicks, whiskers twitching, and ear movements, Amber nodded. Blizzard's mentor raised his tail to touch the white tom's flank. Blizzard rose from his hunting crouch and turn questioningly. Amber jerked his head to Nightfrost and flicked his tail.

Nightfrost nodded and the three padded away. "Bone, Brick, I leave you in charge!"

The black cat padded to where the forest is dense without waiting for the two tom's reply. He padded to the edge of Thunderclan. Amber and Blizzard waited curiously with him. Soon, the fresh scent of the Thunderclan warriors came to them. The pale ginger pelt of Sandstorm appeared from the bushes. Behind her was Frostfur and Whitestorm. The three looked at him, confused why he was waiting for them at the border.

"Would you lead us to Thunderclan camp?" Nightfrost mewed, flicking his tail to the one they know as Snowkit.

* * *

Blizzard bounded into camp, bouncing on his paws. Amber followed him cautiously, looking around.

"Speckletail would be happy to know her kit had come back," Sandstorm meowed. Whitestorm purred at the comment. Nightfrost nodded and jumped heavily on the ground. Blizzard and Amber turn to him and he flicked his tail. The three cats padded to the elder's den. Smallear turn to them as they pushed the leaves aside. The gray tom let out a low mew.

"Snowkit?"

A pale tabby rose her head, eyes wide. Nightfrost stood in shock at the speed the elderly she-cat had, rubbing her face to Blizzard. "Snowkit. Oh, my little Snowkit."

The deaf tom pressed his nose into her flank, sniffing. His blue eyes widen at her scent. "Mother..."

There were sudden snarls and growls in the air. Nightfrost poke his head out to see Willie with three Bloodclan cats while the deaf cats remain as they are. The black tom curled his lip and hid behind the leaves.

"Willie, to what do I own the pleasure to?" Firestar mewed cautiously. The dark tabby looked around the camp, studying it.

"Now that I have taken a good look at it, I might as well take over the forest."

Firestar bristled. "I thought this was only between you and my brother."

"It isn't. You see, Tigerstar promised me half of the forest. In the town where we come from, there are many, many cats, and live prey is scarce. Here in the forest, we won't need to depend on Twoleg rubbish for our food. You have already seen what happens to cats who defy BloodClan," the dark tabby warned calmly. "Your friend the other day thought he could control us. He was wrong."

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "You are mistaken. Tigerstar has _always_ been our enemy and we never wanted to control you."

The Bloodclan leader didn't seem to listen. Willie took another look and nodded. "I've decided. Bloodclan will take over the forest. I shall rule the forest as well as the town. But I understand that you may need some time to reflect on this. You have two days to leave-or meet my clan in battle. I shall wait for your decision at dawn on the third day."

The clan stared speechless in shock as the four outsiders paced away. Nightfrost padded out of the elder's den, causing every cat in the clearing to turn to him. Some backed away form him, while other seem uncertain. Only Nightpaw seem unaware of what just happened, cleaning her ear. Perhaps she foresaw all this and became unfazed. Nightfrost padded to her. Connected to Starclan or not, the she-cat seem to have answers. He padded to her.

"Nightpaw, I would like to speak to you. What do _you_ think I should do?"

"Do you mean Starclan?" the she-cat murmured slowly. Nightfrost nodded.

"Past sins cannot be undone but they can be amended as long as they are allowed to be amended. If they are never amended, who is to know what those they have sinned upon will do." Nightpaw stated and shook her feathery head. "I shouldn't even be saying this. You must find the answer yourself, Nightfrost. I'm not a Bloodclan cat and you shouldn't be too dependent on a single cat."

Nightpaw then padded away. Nightfrost groaned, before he rose with perked ears. Wait, 'I'm not a Bloodclan cat'?

* * *

Nightfrost ate a rabbit with Bone and Brick. The other cats followed them, sharing prey.

"How was life after I disbanded Bloodclan?" The black tom asked nervously. Bone took a bit of rabbit and chewed slowly.

Brick turned to him. "Horrible. It was a chaotic time. Cats fought over each other for prey and leadership. Sometimes to raise to the top like you did, even kin fought against each other. It was rare for cats to share prey with each other. I think it was even worse then the time before you came to the alleys, Scourge."

Nightfrost nodded, eyes narrowed. "I'm not Scourge anymore. I'm Nightfrost now. What happen after Willie rose to rule the city?"

This time, Bone swallowed and spoke. "It's kind of hard to tell. We became prisoners soon after Bloodclan returned."

Nightfrost nodded, accepting Bone's answer. Looks like he'll need to ask someone else. He looked around the clearing. Amber and Blizzard would not help much, due to their deafness. He spotted a silvery tom. The black tom padded slowly to him. "Dark."

The tom turned his green eyes to him. "Oh, hello, Nightfrost," He mewed, flicking his tail. "It's been a long time."

"Dark...what did Willie do to the alley cats? After I left?" Nightfrost mewed to the much older cat.

The tom flicked his ears left and right. "He made the same exact rules you did once before," Dark stared at Nightfrost. "It's great to have order in the alleys but some addition, needed rules, it would help them much more."

Nightfrost nodded at his words. The black tom then stared at the elderly, or should be elderly, tom. The silver tom's body appeared lean, with well-kept fur.

"Aren't you suppose to be much older than me?" Nightfrost couldn't help asking. "How are you...still so young? And why are you called Dark? You don't appear dark to me at all."

Dark gave him a knowing look. "Well, that's something that'll remain a mystery until you join your love ones."


	67. Talk Between Brothers

Talk Between Brothers

"Nightfrost, someone wishes to see you!" Bone mewed, standing over his leader. Nightfrost groaned and stretched to keep himself awake for the night. The black tom looked to see the visitors. Firestar was waiting for him, with Ravenwing, Nightpaw, Bramblepaw and Graystripe. Ravenwing looked down while Graystripe touched the his friend's shoulder.

"Nightfrost, we should speak," Firestar meowed.

The small tom purred. "I was thinking the same thing."

As Firestar opened his mouth, Dark streaked pass the leaders to pounce on the Thunderclan apprentice. Nightpaw, shocked, stepped out of the way, causing the tom to meet the ground face-first.

"Why did you dodge~?" the silvery tom whined, giving her a moony look.

"I don't know you?" Nightpaw replied awkwardly, backing away.

"We should go somewhere else to talk, those two are too loud." Nightfrost chuckled, flicking his tail and headed to one of the trees. He let his claws out and started climbing up to the closest branch. Nightfrost stepped out of the way, letting Firestar get onto the branch.

The two looked down to the clearing. "It looks peaceful right now. Who would've thought there'd be a bloody battle tomorrow," Firestar mewed.

Nightfrost nodded. "Indeed...do the clans know what Willie is planning?"

"They do. He went to each camp and told each leader the same things he said to Thunderclan. Windclan, Riverclan and Shadowclan decided to help fight against them."

"Riverclan and Shadowclan?"

"Yes, Leopardstar disbanded Tigerclan back to Riverclan and Shadowclan. Blackfoot should be heading to Highstones now for his nine lives."

"He was Shadowclan's deputy during Tigerstar's time...that reminds me, have you decided on your next deputy?" Nightfrost asked. Firestar gave him a slightly, surprised look. "I won't be coming back to Thunderclan."

"I was thinking of Graystripe or Ravenwing at first, but Graystripe had just came back to Thunderclan and Ravenwing wasn't...suited to be here at first. Out of all the warriors in Thunderclan, I think Whitestorm is best for the position," his brother explained.

"He should be the next Thunderclan deputy," Nightfrost mewed, nodding.

"You're going back to Bloodclan, then? As Scourge?"

"I will be going back. Not as Scourge, but as Nightfrost. I need to amend what I have done."

Firestar nodded. "What about Redkit? And Willie?"

"I'll visit Redkit when the battle is over. Willie, however, is a different matter," the small warrior growled.

"I'll look after Redkit," the orange tom promised. "But first, we must win the battle."

"We must, but for now, we can still enjoy the time we have left," Nightfrost mewed, turning away from his brother.

"We should..." Firestar replied flicking his ears, the green and blue gaze meeting the moon.

* * *

"Willie, it's time to wake up," meowed the bi-colored tom.

The tabby blinked, waking up. "Blizzard?"

Snipe shook his head. His mate pressed against Willie. "It's Snipe, love. Blizzard's gone."

Minty licked his ruffled fur. Snipe left, returning moments later with a mouse. "Willie, you have to go. You're the leader of Bloodclan now. The battle against him is today."

Willie let out a shuddering breath. "You're right, Minty." The tabby then took large bites, quickly finishing the mouse. "Let's go, Snipe."


	68. Battle for Dominance

Battle for Dominance

Nightfrost waited calmly, watching forest that once protected him now hiding his enemies. The breeze coming from the forest did not help. Bone stepped beside him.

Soon, Willie and his group padded from the shadows of the forest. The current leader of Bloodclan glanced at them, and in a icy tone, "So you're here for your death, traitor?"

Nightfrost's blue eyes narrowed icily. "No, I'm here to reclaim what I should not have given away."

Willie curled his lip. "We'll see."

* * *

Willie stared at his friend, memories filling his mind. The dark tabby remembered the times they had spend together. The first time they meet each other was on a fence. Willie talked to the white tom, not knowing he was deaf to begin with. He spoke of the time when he was a kit during Scourge's time. His father had been grateful, being one of the weaker cats in the alleys. Willie, like the other kits in Bloodclan, was raised by his mother. His mother had always spoken highly of Scourge, filing the kit with admiration.

As soon as he grew old enough, he started hunting for himself, sometimes defending himself if he had to at first. He soon found joy in dominating others. At first, he was attacking an older tom, who thought his experience could overcome his strength. At first, he didn't understand why he found joy in dominating. But eventually, he would forget about the nagging feeling, telling him that something was wrong as cats continue to challenge him.

Many of his friends left him. Only a few of them decided to stay with him: Minty, his mate; his three friends, Tess, Snapper and Pounce. After those times, he would sometimes wander for a while, never at the same place except to Scourge's alley. He had greatly admired Scourge, so it came as a shock to him the day Scourge made that announcement. With Bloodclan gone, the city turned upside down. Without Scourge's guards watching the alleys, cats started to join in separate groups, killing each other for food or for territory. A few of them wanted to be leader, trying to bring Bloodclan back, and Willie was one of them. It was around that time did he meet Blizzard. It won't be until much later that Willie would learn from Minty that Blizzard was deaf.

The leader turned to the trees at the different scent the breeze was bringing, away from his memories.

* * *

"I know you're there!" the Bloodclan leader called. "Come and give me your answer."

Firestar stepped out of the safety of the bushes.

"Greetings," he purred. "Have you decided to leave? Or do you presume you can fight against Bloodclan like them?" He raised a paw to Nightfrost and his group.

"We don't have to fight," Firestar replied steadily."We will let you go back to Twolegplace in peace. With my brother."

Willie curled his lip. "Go back? With that traitor? No, this is our home now."

"The forest is ours," Firestar told the black cat. "We rule here by the will of Starclan."

"Starclan? So that is your belief? Bloodclan, attack!" Willie yowled, racing forward.

"Lionclan, attack!" Firestar yowled. Both sides surged towards each other, with Nightfrost's group in the middle. The black tom dodged Willie's frontal attack before gaving one final yowl to the battle. "Attack!"

Bone and the others raced forward. Nightfrost dodged another swipe from the enraged tom. Willie was wearing the toothed collar and dog teeth on his claws, adding power to the swipes. Nightfrost dodged another swipe. The black tom pushed Willie as the bigger tom rushed pass, using the dark tabby's momentum to force him to the ground. As Willie rolled, Nightfrost jumped after him with claws unsheathed. He landed on Willie's side. Nightfrost clawed as much as he could before Willie pushed him.

Blood dripped from Willie's wounds, making the tom stagger. The tom snarled, his eyes glinting darkly in the sunlight. Nightfrost dodged again. The black tom almost sign in disappointment. This battle is almost too easy. Perhaps it was Willie's rage, blinding him. Nightfrost whipped out another blow, clawing the muzzle. Willie only growled. Nightfrost was about to let out the final blow to the head when another collared cat tackled him.

A bi-colored cat, Snipe, growled, snapping his jaws near his neck. Nightfrost hit one of his forepaws, putting Snipe off balance. The small tom slipped away from the other tom's hold. Snipe fell on his side. Nightfrost gave him a hard hit to the head, killing him. Willie growled as he saw his second-in-command fall.

"What? He was too weak in be in Bloodclan. Isn't that what Bloodclanners normally think?" Nightfrost taunted, watching Willie bristle with rage.

"You brought us up like this!" Willie snarled, blood dripping from his chin.

Nightfrost nodded, somewhat regretfully. "That's true. I'll admit that what I did was something should not have been done. I'm changing so I won't make the same mistake. I'm remembering so I won't end up doing the same thing. And I'm making a point of it, since you're clinging to the past while I have moved on."

Willie growled and tackled him. Nightfrost meet him midair, rearing on his hindpaws. The black tom was pushed to his back, by using his paws and Willie's momentum to push him away from his belly. Willie landed on the grass. Nightfrost took the chance to jump on his back. He dug his claws into the pelt, ripping away at the dark fur. Willie screeched and rolled to his back.

Nightfrost jumped away. Willie rolled back to his paws and leap at him. This time, Nightfrost stayed there, waiting for the right moment to strike. He let his white paw out, slash at his stomach. Willie dropped to the ground, not rising. For a second, Nightfrost thought Willie was dead, until he notice the chest was still rising and falling. Willie cough, spattering blood on the grass.

"Please leave my kits alone..." Willie pleaded. Nightfrost widen his eyes. "Minty...is bearing my kits..." The former leader continued, blood dripping from his mouth.

Nightfrost nodded. "I will treat just like any other kit."

Willie smiled before letting out one last cough. His body stilled. Nightfrost turned to the battle. Darkstripe's body lay on the ground, dead for good riddance. Violet and Barley fought against Ice and Snake. White was with the apprentices, fighting next to her sister, Nightpaw. It wasn't till a little while one of the Bloodclan cats glanced his way, eyes wide of horror.

"Willie!" the cat gasped. "No-no...Willie! Willie is dead!"

As the cry rose above the screeches of battling cats, Nightfrost saw the rogues of Bloodclan falter and stop fighting. As they realized that they had lost their leader, they turned and fled. They were no longer fearsome fighters, but ordinary cats who had no place in the forest. All their menace was gone, and with a cry of triumph the forest cats surged after them and chased them out of the hollow. The forest belonged to Starclan and the four clans once again.

* * *

**Readers sure can be quiet these days. Not really that surprising though.**


	69. Returning to the City

**darkwolf90 and Spottedmask12-Thanks for the compliment. And the others before them.**

* * *

Returning to the City

The clearing fell silent. Blood glistened on the grass as cold sunlight sliced through the trees. Firestar staggered on his paws, standing beside Nightfrost.

"Is he gone?" Thunderclan's leader asked.

"He is," Nightfrost answered, turning to his brother. "Look at your wounds, Firestar. You should be going to Yellowfang."

Firestar playfully nudged him weakly, leaning on him. "And what of you? And the cats that joined you?"

"We'll be going back to the Twolegplace. But first, I'll go to Thunderclan camp for Redkit." Nightfrost padded to where the medicine cat is. When they reached Yellowfang, Firestar collapsed on the ground. Nightpaw quickly padded to him with a pawful of cobwebs. Sandstorm ran to them with light injuries.

"Is he okay?" She asked worried, nosing Firestar.

"I'm tired, that's all." Firestar blinked up at his mate. Sandstorm smiled as her former mentor padded to them.

"That's a relief. You are too young to die. By the way, there are more cats coming, Firestar." Whitestorm gave a pointed look to Nightfrost. The small tom turned to face Leopardstar, Tallstar and Blackfo-star coming their way. The Windclan leader padded to him, the other two staying a tail-length away.

"You have done every cat in the forest a great favor, Nightfrost, but what will you do now?" Tallstar asked, eyes narrowed. Nightfrost saw a flicker of pain in the amber eyes. Leopardstar and Blackstar looked at him wearily.

"I'll be returning to the Twolegplace soon. Don't worry, I won't come back, but I might order a hunting patrol of four cats each day to bring prey back from the area beyond the clan territories," the small tom replied, his tail twitching. The look of relief appeared in every leader's faces, except he couldn't see his brother's.

"Is prey scared in the Twolegplace?"

"Very. That's why I'm not surprised why Willie chose to attack the clans."

Tallstar nodded, while the once conjoined leaders let out a breath.

"So what of Shadowclan and Riverclan?" Firestar asked, covered from head to tail in cobwebs.

"Riverclan have decided to their home. We must care for our wounded and grieve for our dead," Leopardstar mewed.

"And Shadowclan as well," Blackstar added.

"I certainly hope that Shadowclan remembers what a clan is," Leopardstar mocked.

Blackstar gave the Riverclan leader a distained look. "Shadowclan will not be like the Shadowclan of the recent past. I will return it to the respectful clan it once was, now that it is free to do so." The white tom padded away to his clan. That is much to work up for the new Shadowclan leader.

First was Brokenstar, the kit stealer and clan tyrant had tried to turn Shadowclan into the only ruling clan of the forest. Next was Tigerstar, the traitor of Thunderclan. Like Brokenstar, he tried to rule the whole forest, but his plans fell apart as soon as he brought Bloodclan here. Not only that, but Blackstar was the deputy for these two cats, making him questionable. Ah, but all the clans can do is wait and see how Shadowclan will become under his rule.

Firestar turned to Leopardstar. "How will Riverclan defend itself if Blackstar turns out like the others?"

"No matter, I have a new deputy, and enough warriors to defend our territory if Shadowclan don't respect our border s."

"Who is the new deputy?" Firestar asked curiously.

"Mistyfoot," meowed the Riverclan leader, a glint in her eyes.

Mistyfoot emerged from the Thunderclan cats, followed by Featherpaw and Stormpaw. "I'm going with Leopardstar," she explained, fixing Firestar with her mother's ice-blue gaze. "I'll always be grateful for what you did, but I'm a Riverclan cat at heart."

Firestar nodded. "But…as deputy?" he meowed. "After what happened to Stonefur?"

There was deep grief in Mistyfoot's eyes, but her determination did not waver. "Leopardstar asked me just before the battle started," she explained. "I said I'd think about it, and now I know I have to do it for Stonefur's sake, and for the sake of the clan."

Firestar dipped his head, respecting the hard decision she had made. "Then Starclan go with you," he meowed. "And may you always be a friend to Thunderclan."

The two young cats beside Mistyfoot glanced uncertainly from Firestar to Leopardstar. "We're going too," Stormpaw mewed. "Riverclan has lost many warriors. They need us."

Featherpaw padded up to Graystripe, who had join in the group while the leaders were talking, and touched noses with him. "You'll come and visit us, won't you?"

"Try to stop me." Graystripe's voice was muffled and his eyes were filled with the pain of his kits' divided heritage. "Be the best warriors you can, and make me proud of you."

The two apprentices pressed close to their father and twined their tails with his. Leopardstar gave them a moment to be together before signaling to them, and the young cats fell in behind her. The Riverclan cats vanished into the bushes and up the slope toward their own territory. Nightfrost turned to the Shadowclan side, where Firestar flicked his tail at his apprentice, Bramblepaw. He mewed something to Blackstar, who had no answer. The Shadowclan leader rounded up his clan and led them from the clearing.

Nightfrost caught barn scent and turned to the loners. Barley and Violet were at his side.

"So it's finally over now," Violet asked.

Nightfrost nodded. "It is the end for tyrant ways of Bloodclan, and start of a better future."

"At least with you back, the cats from Twolegplace will have the chance to live in peace," Barley remarked with feeling. "They might have a better life now."

"What will you do now, Barley?" Nightfrost inquired.

"Go back to the barn. It's our home now. We'll always be grateful to you, Nightfrost," Barley replied.

"And Nightpaw?"

"She'll be with Thunderclan. She never did felt right staying with us, like Ravenwing. Kits have to leave at some point," Violet mewed, turning to her daughters. Nightpaw and White were touching noses and mewing happily to each other.

"I guess this is goodbye," Barley meowed.

"Yeah, good luck with Bloodclan, Nightfrost," Violet mewed. The two sibling padded away and nudged White, returning to the barn. Nigthfrost turned to his own group of cats and took a deep breath.

"Bone, lead them back to the city. Brick come with me." His most loyal cats nodded. Bone lead them away, while Brick stayed with him. Now all he had to do is-"Dark, what are you still doing here?"

The silvery tom turned to him. "I would like to join Thunderclan. I finally found her, after so many millenniums."

Nightfrost opened and closed his jaw, nodding. "You'll have to ask Firestar to join."

Dark dipped his head. "Thank you, Nightfrost."

* * *

"But why do you have to leave, Nightfrost?" Redkit cried. Willowpelt brushed her pelt against the kit.

"Nightfrost has to go somewhere to take care of something. Besides, once you are six moons old, you can go out of camp to visit him," the queen mewed.

Redkit pouted. "Promise you'll come at my apprentice ceremony?"

Nightfrost chuckled at the kitten look Redkit was giving him. "Of course."

Redkit squealed, running to his nest mates. Willowpelt, Whitestorm and Nightfrost laughed.

"Well, I guess Thunderclan won't be seeing you for a while then," Willowpelt remarked.

Nighfrost nodded. "I have to go."

Whitestorm let out a sad smile. "Goodbye Nightfrost, may Starclan light your path."

"Thank you, Whitestorm. May Starclan light your path as well."

The two friends nodded to each other, respecting each other's positions. Nightfrost pushed away the leaves and headed to Brick. Before he could let out a mew to him, a familiar scent tickled his nose.

"Red," the black tom whispered.

_"I'll see you again in Starclan."_

The scent faded as quickly as it appeared. Nightfrost looked to his side, where Nightpaw had blushed her tail lightly against his pelt. The Thunderclan apprentice smiled at him and bounded away to the apprentices' den. Nightfrost purred in thanks as he lead Brick away.

* * *

Nightfrost sat at where he used to sit in his alley. He had already Bone and Brick to tell the other cats for a meeting. Cats gathered below him. Bone padded to his side.

"We're ready, Nightfrost."

Nightfrost nodded and rose to his paws. The leader of Bloodclan let out a cry, starting the meeting.

* * *

**No, this is not the end yet. Like about...two or three chapters more with one of them being an extra. If you don't know or remember: kitten look=puppy look.**


	70. Apprentice Ceremony

**The all****egiances does not match with the chapter below.**

* * *

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt and green eyes; Apprentice, Bramblepaw

Deputy: Whitestorm-big white tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Yellowfang-dark gray she-cat with yellow teeth

Warriors:

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes; Apprentice, Fernpaw

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Ravenwing-black tom with white chest and white-tipped tail

Frostfur-beautiful white she-cat and blue eyes; Apprentice, Silverypaw

Goldenflower-pale ginger she-cat

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom; Apprentice, Ashpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes; Apprentice, Nightpaw

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Swiftfoot-black and white tom with amber eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches with blue eyes

Cinderpelt-dark gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Fernpaw-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, pale green eyes

Ashpaw-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Bramblepaw-dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Nightpaw-feathery black she-cat, violet eyes

Silverypaw-silver tom, green eyes; formerly of Bloodclan, was known as Dark

Queens:

Willowpelt-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes, kits: Sootkit, Rainkit, and Sorrelkit, adopted Redkit

Elders:

One-eye-pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf

Smallear-gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan

Dappletail-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

Speckletail-pale tabby

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: N/A

Medicine Cat: Runningnose-small gray-and-white tom with runny nose

Warriors:

Oakfur-small brown tom

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Boulder-skinny gray tom, formerly of Bloodclan

Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat; Apprentice, Cedarpaw

Jaggedtooth-huge tabby tom; Apprentice, Rowanpaw

Apprentices:

Cedarpaw-dark gray tom

Rowanpaw-dark ginger tom, green eyes

Tawnypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly of Thunderclan

Queens:

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Riverclan **

Leader: Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice, Featherpaw

Medicine Cat: Mudfur-long-haired light brown tom

Warriors:

Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Whiteclaw-dark tom with a white paw

Heavystep-thickset tabby tom; Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Loudbelly-dark brown tom

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw-very pale gray she-cat

Featherpaw-silver-gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Stormpaw-dark gray tom, amber eyes

Queens:

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Windclan**

Leader: Tallstar-black-and-white tom with a very long tail

Deputy: Deadfoot-black tom with a twisted paw

Medicine Cat: Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

Warriors:

Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

Tawnyfur-golden brown she-cat

Onewhisker-brown tabby tom

Runningbrook-light gray she-cat

Morningflower-tortoiseshell queen

Apprentices:

Queens:

Ashfoot-gray queen

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Elders:

**Deceased**

Starclan:

Bluestar-blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, Thunderclan leader before Firestar

Spottedleaf-tortoiseshell and white she-cat, Thunderclan's previous medicine cat

Lionheart-golden tabby tom with thick fur around neck, Thunderclan deputy

Redtail-dark tortoiseshell with bushy ginger tail, Thunderclan deputy

Runningwind-light brown tabby tom, Thunderclan

Red-dark ginger she-cat with lighter belly and paws, was a rogue

Crookedstar-light brown tabby with crooked jaw, Riverclan leader before Leopardstar

Oakheart-reddish brown tom, Riverclan deputy

Nightstar(pelt)-black tom, Shadowclan leader

Cinderfur-thin gray tom, Shadowclan deputy

Bindleface-gray tabby she-cat, Thunderclan

Patchpelt-black-and-white tom, Thunderclan elder

Mistlekit-dark tabby she-kit, Thunderclan

Silversteam-silver-gray tabby she-cat, Riverclan

Stonefur-blue-gray tom, Riverclan deputy

Whitethoat-black tom with white chest and paws, Shadowclan

Halftail-patchy brown tabby tom, Thunderclan elder

Dark Forest:

Brokenstar-dark tabby tom with kinked tail, Shadowclan leader

Tigerstar-dark-brown tabby tom with usually long claws, Shadowclan leader

Clawface-dark brown tom, Shadowclan

Darkstripe-gray tabby tom, deflected from Thunderclan and Shadowclan

Unknown:

Fox-red and white tom with fox-like pelt

Unknown reddish brown tom, almost turned Nightfrost

Willie-dark tom with lighter muzzle, Bloodclan leader

Snipe-bi-colored tom with short tail, Bloodclan deputy

**Bloodclan**

Leader: Nightfrost-small black tom with one white paw, icy blue eyes

Deputy: Bone-massive black-and-white tom

Foodwatchers:

Brick-ginger tom with missing patch of fur

Guards:

Amber-brown rogue with amber eyes, deaf

Blizzard-white tom with blue eyes, deaf

Cats in Clan:

Ice-black and white tom with under bite

Snake-black and white tom with one white ear

Twig-brown tabby tom

Shade-dark gray tom

Queens:

Minty-dark colored she-cat with lighter muzzle

**Cats Outside of Clans**

Barley-black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

Violet-pale, orange tabby she-cat with white paws

Fuzz-feathery, gray tom with green eyes; kittypet

White-gray she-cat with white paws

Princess-light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws; a kittypet

Smudge-plump black-and-white kittypet who lives in a house at the edge of the forest

Ruby-light-colored she-cat

Socks-black tom with a white muzzle, paws, and tail-tip.

Jake-flame-colored ginger tom; kittypet

Nutmeg-brown and white tabby she-cat, kittypet

* * *

Apprentice Ceremony

"Nightpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Nightshimmer. Starclan honors your awareness and variety of skills and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Firestar mewed. He rested his muzzle on her head. Nightshimmer licked his shoulder and turned to the clan.

"Nightshimmer! Nightshimmer!"

Silverypaw cheered loudly and the first cat to cheer Nightshimmer's new name with Bramblepaw at his side. Nightshimmer purred and touch noses with him. Ferncloud and Ashfur sat together in the warrior's side, cheering. Willowpelt cheered for a short while, returning to lick her messy kits' fur.

"Nightfrost! You're here!" Redkit, now six moons old, had his ears up to Nightfrost's eyes.

"Of course. I promise to come to your apprentice ceremony, Redkit. Your mother would claw me if I didn't," Nightfrost joked, touching noses wit his son. Redkit purred and padded back to Willowpelt. Nightfrost turned back to the center of the clearing. Firestar looked up and green meet with blue. The two brothers continued staring at each other and nodded.

Firestar waited until the cheering died down. "And now, four young kits are ready to be apprentices. Kits come forward."

The four kits scampered forward to the clearing. "Redkit, Rainkit, Sorrelkit and Sootkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw, Rainpaw, Sorrelpaw and Sootpaw."

Firestar paused, looking in the crowd. "Swiftfoot, you are ready to take an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Nightfrost and shown yourself to be a skilled warrior dedicated to the clan. You will be mentor to Redpaw. I believe you will pass on all you know to him.

His former apprentice padded out of the crowd, standing before Redpaw. The two touched noses and headed back to the crowd.

"Longtail, you were once friends of Darkstripe and Tigerstar. But despite what they have done, you have proven yourself to be a truly loyal warrior willing to do much for the clan. You will be mentor to Sootpaw. I hope you pass these qualities to Sootpaw.

Longtail gave a brief nod, padding to Sootpaw. They touched noses and joined Swiftfoot and Redpaw on their side.

"Cloudtail, you are ready to take an apprentice. You have received excellent training from me and have shown yourself to be brave and independent. You will be mentor to Rainpaw. I hope you pass them to Rainpaw."

Like before, mentor and apprentice touched noses and padded to the side of the clearing for a last remaining cats.

"Ravenwing, you have once lost an apprentice and told me you are ready for another. You care for the clan like a mother would to her kits and proven yourself to be courageous, knowing to move on when you have lost much. You will be mentor to Sorrelpaw. I hope you will pass on these qualities to Sorrelpaw.

The black warrior padded to the clearing, tail down. Sorrelpaw, excited, stretched out her neck, trying to reach Ravenwing's nose. Ravenwing's eyes brighten and flickered with amusement. He purred, touching noses with Sorrelpaw.

"Redpaw! Rainpaw! Sootpaw! Sorrelpaw!" The clan cheered. After the cheering died, Redpaw padded to Nightfrost.

"I'm an apprentice, Nightfrost!" Redpaw mewed gleefully.

Nightfrost purred. "Yes you are, Redpaw and you can visit me whenever you like."

* * *

**It took a while to go though the allegiance. I added the deceased for the unknown part.**


	71. Extra: Red

Extra: Red

8

The red she-cat snarled and hissed as claws came from everywhere. _Shade! That cowardly tom! He brought all his friends here just because he can't stand me!_

Red lash out whenever she could. The alley cat nipped on a she-cat's tail, who retaliate by spinning around only to miss her muzzle. She put a slash to the side of Shade and tore the ear of a brown tom. The red she-cat noticed an opening and clawed another tom's back. The tom yowled in pain. As one Red was quickly cover from all sides of claws, teeth and powerful limbs.

Suddenly, one of Shade's friends was barreled away and two more were caught unaware of an attack behind them.

Red lashed her tail. "_Well_, Shade, just you and me now. The odds definitely even, coward."

Shade snarled at her taunt and pounced. "I don't need friends to get rid of you!"

Red hopped to the side, turning to face her opponent. Shade was about to slash at her just as he landed when he felt paws digging sharply to his side, forcing him to collapse at the mercy of Red.

"Well, looks like I win this time, _Shade_. Now, will you leave me alone or _what_?!" The alley cat panted harshly. The tom glared heatly at her, then grunted.

"Fine, you win this time," Shade snarled. The she-cat got off and the tom raced away.

"This won't be the last of me, she-cat! I can promise you that!"

The alley cat let out a sigh and muttered. "Honestly, that tom always thinks toms are better than she-cats. Why won't he just admit he's just weak?"

A low growl came from the left of her. Red turn to see a small, black tom and a light-colored tabby. So they were the ones who helped her.

"Oh, hi there...um, thank's for saving me. What's your name? Mine's Red," the red she-cat introduced herself sheepishly as the white-pawed tom stalked towards her. Was he trying to scare her? Honestly, being stalked all the time by Shade had stopped the fear.

The black tom stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Nightpaw. My name's Nightpaw. You should leave or I'll have to rip you to shreds."

Is this how they scare the housecats? _Seriously?! _But well, housecats usually avoid violence, though they sometimes like to cause trouble. And then there were forest cats that sometimes came into the city that were rather...violent. Red twitched her ear curiously and turned to the city. "Nightpaw? What a weird name. I think we'll meet again, forest cat. Good bye, Nightpaw!"

As she raced off, Red thought she could hear a faint 'Goodbye, Red'.

25

Red pace atop the fences, bored. Like always, she had to chase Shade away and hunted for herself. The she-cat decided to meet Hattie, a friend. The cheerful housecat always have her own ways to talk boring things interesting. She remembered the day they first meet, in a pet shop. They had made a promise to be always friends.

Red reached her friend's house, near the forest. The brown kittypet was nowhere to be seen. Looks like she won't be out for now. Red signed and turned to the forest. A certain small, black tom with a white paw appeared in her mind. Red tilted her head. What was the tom's name again? Night...Nightpaw? Yes, it was Nightpaw.

She wonder how that tom is now as she hopped off the fence and padded to one of the trees. For some reason, the forest cats don't bother checking the trees, where an outsider could easily go in. Red sniffed the air and leap from branch to branch, heading to the strongest scent in the forest. In a sandy area, the black tom she was looking for was with a white tom, watching two cats fighting.

The larger she-cat quickly outwitted the younger tom, kicking her back paws into the cat. The black-and-white tom shook his head from the hit. The ginger she-cat took her chance to tackle the tom, forcing him to the ground.

"Ah! I give up! I give!" The tom yowled.

The she-cat lifted her paws off him. The tom shook his head, pale eyes wide with excitement. "That was amazing! What was that move?!"

"That was a back kick. You have judge the distance between you and your opponent properly to lash out of with your hind legs. It is too advanced for you right now," Nightpaw explained, padding towards him. The kit looked chest fallen before looking up. "So, when do I get to learn it?"

"When I decide you are ready."

"Yes, Nightfrost."

_"Nightfrost? Isn't his name Nightpaw?"_

The kit shook his fur. The large, white tom padded to the ginger she-cat. "We will be going back to camp now, Sandpaw."

Sandpaw dipped her head and followed him out of the Sandy Hollow. Nightpaw flicked his tail to the other kit. Red leap from branch to branch, careful so the forest cats won't notice her. They soon reached a barrier of brambles. The forest cats slipped in one by one. Red jumped to another branch.

From there, she could see the whole camp. In there, she could see the black-and-white kit nodding to Nightpaw and padded to a pile of prey. Nightpaw followed, about to take a thush for himself when he turned quickly the branch she was on. Red ducked behind the leaves, hoping that it would hide her reddish pelt.

The black tom padded away, mewing to a pale tabby at the entrance. Nightpaw headed off, with Red following him. The tom sniffed and dropped into a hunting crouch. Carefully, he stalked though the bushes. Red looked to where Nightpaw was stalked, seeing a large bird pecking at the ground. The black tom skillfully leap at the bird from the bushes, giving it a swift bite to the neck. A screech shocked the two cats. Red looked down to see a pump kittypet with widen scared eyes. The queen ran away. Red looked at Nightpaw, who seem to recognize her.

"Wow, that is a huge bird, and did you know that Twoleg pet?," commented the red she-cat on a tree branch.

Nightpaw removed his jaw from the pheasant. "Red?"

"You remember me!" The rogue said cheerfully and leap off the branch.

Nightpaw rolled his eyes. "Didn't I tell you that I would tear you to pieces if you come back? Why were you following me in the treetops anyway?"

"I just needed to be out of the Twolegplace...and I was bored, Nightpaw. "

"It's Nightfrost now."

Red twitch her ears.'_So it's actually Nightfrost...'_ "Do forest cats always change their names?"

"No, we do not always change our names and I am a clan cat," He said, sighing.

"Clan cat? What is a clan cat?" Red asked curiously. The term was new to her.

"A clan cat is a cat belonging to a clan. A clan is a group of cats living together to help and protect each other. There are four clans in the forest: Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan and Riverclan."

Red nodded. "That sounds nice, though, why did your name change?"

"My name had -_paw_ in it before, right?" Red nodded again.

"I was an apprentice and apprentices had -_paw_ in their names. When they were kits, they have -_kit_ instead of paw in the name. They have to wait six moons to become an apprentice. Apprentices have to train to become a warrior. When an apprentice become a warrior, they get a different name."

"So when I first meet you, you were an apprentice and you are a warrior, right?"

"Yes. And then there is a deputy, a leader and a medicine cat in each clan. The leader is the one who leads and makes decisions for the clan. The deputy is second-in-command after the leader. A medicine cat is a cat that heals the cats in the clan, sometimes outsiders."

"Being in a clan really does seem nice, but...I don't really belong in groups," Red mewed in a low voice, staring at a distance.

Nightfrost crocked his ear curiously towards her. "Why not?"

Red opened her mouth when the bushes rustled, she fled from the spot, heading to the city.

36

Red stalked in the snow. A mouse scurried in front of her. She padded carefully, belly deep in the snow. A tail-length away, she pounced. She gave it a swift death, snapping it's neck. The red she-cat stared at her catch, remember what Nightfrost had told her about the clans...and their belief.

"Thank you Starclan, for the prey."

"I didn't think you would say that, Red." Red turned around, surprise to see him behind her. Nightfrost settled beside her. "You are not a part of the clans."

"Clan or no clan, I just thought it would be nice to have something to believe in, like Starclan." Red replied, staring deeply into his icy-blue eyes. She saw them getting bigger. Red felt enchanted by them, until she felt the wet touch of his nose. Nightfrost look away, the fur on his face fluffed. Red turned away as well, feeling her cheek unusually warm.

"Wou...would you like to be my mate?" Nightfrost asked.

"Yes! Of course! I would love to!" Red mewed, turning to him before looking away again with her red fur even more fluffed. The loner turn back to the sky. "I guess we just became mates?" she mewed sheepishly.

The two went back to staring at each other, eventually doing 'it' right then and there.

Before 50

Red groaned, as she stiffly stood on her paws. Lately she had been feeling the need to hunt more, had been rather clumsy, and found some difficulty moving around. Red jumped on the fence, padded to her friend's place. This time, she choose to wait in the bushes, knowing full well something was wrong with her.

The door-flap opened as a brown tabby padded out, scenting the air. "Hattie! Hattie!" Red called out. Her friend padded to her, meowing.

"_Mrrr meow_, Red what are you doing under the bush? This is the first time I see you hiding. _Mrr eow-ow_." Hattie rolled on the grass, laughing.

"Hattie! Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" Red mewed, darting out of the bush. Hattie rolled in laughter a little while longer. The housecat then stared at her stomach. Red flick her ear. "What is it?"

"Aren't you a little pump, Red?" Hattie asked sitting up, poking at it.

"Pump?" Red turned in circles. "I guess..."

"I never thought rogues could get lazy."

"What?! How was I suppose to get a little pump when I keep doing the same things every day?!" Red screeched. "I also get tired, been more hungry, keep missing prey when I shouldn't have and I've been rather clumsy!"

Hattie put her paw under her chin as she glanced at Red, twisting her spine a bit. "So who's the lucky tom then?"

"The-what?! Hattie?!"

"I think you're having kits. So...who's the lucky tom? The Red I know wouldn't fall for a tom so easily," Hattie teased playfully, leaning in.

"H-he's a forest cat..."

The brown she-cat stared, shocked. This time, it was her turn to screech. "A _forest _cat?! Aren't those cat suppose to eat your bones or something?! Wasn't it dangerous?!"

"Dangerous? Nightfrost was at first, but he was so willing to care about. He was kind and gentle about it too..." Red continued with a moony look on her face.

"Looks like you really love him." Hattie stared at Red's stomach for a bit. "So...Did you two did 'this and that'?"

"This and that?"

"You know. _This _'this and that'."

"Oh. Err. Yeah.."

Hattie nodded. "I think you should stay here while you have kits. I can get food for you."

"Food? You mean from your Upwalkers?"

"Yeah, I think they can help."

"Thanks, Hattie. You're a great friend," Red purred.

52

Red licked her tom kit. "He looks just like you, Red," Hattie mewed. Red nodded, watching her kit nursing. It was three days since Ice was born.

"You named him after Nightfrost."

"Yeah, whenever I thought of Nightfrost, I keep thinking he'll have blue eyes like his father." Hattie nodded at her friend's words.

"I guessing you'll be going back to your den, then?"

"Yeah..." Red mewed, staring at her kit.

"You sure? I know the alleys can rather dangerous, especially these days with all the cats fighting. And didn't Bloodclan just come back?"  
Hattie mewed, her face full of worry.

"It's fine. I'll stay away from their territory. That's what I did before, Hattie." Red picked up her kit by the scruff. Hattie signed and nodded, knowing how stubborn her friend can be. Red leap on the fence, waving her tail for farewell, her pelt glowing in the sunset. She did not see the expression her friend had.

It was night by the time Red returned to the alley her makeshift den was in. She padded under one of the city lights when a familiar voice rang out.

"You finally returned, Red," Shade mewed evenly. It was a bit hard to see but Red could tell there are silhouettes of cats slowly surrounding her. Ice mewed, squirming in her jaw.

A dark tabby with a lighter muzzle padded beside Shade. "Shade, is this the she-cat that betrayed you?"

Shade smirked and nodded. "Yes, sir."

The tabby narrowed his eyes. "I see. Well then, traitor, I am Willie, leader of Bloodclan. I will be your judgement. Bloodclan, attack her!"

It was chaos. Claws flashing and teeth snapping everywhere at once. Red could see blood and fur flying everywhere. Her blood and fur. Red made sure that her precious Ice didn't get hurt. She was then slammed to the ground. Red let go of Ice out of the sudden impact on her neck.

"Hmm, she seems to be an interesting she-cat. Say...Red, how would you like to join Bloodclan? You could very easily be one of my guards."

Red growled. "I refuse. Bloodclan is _nothing_ more but a group of cats wanting more from others anyway. They offer no protection to _any_cat."

The pressure on her neck grew stronger. Red flinched, her lips curled. The pressure was suddenly gone and before Red could figure out, her back was clawed from neck to tail in a single slash. Red shrieked in pain. The queen snarled at the dark tabby, who showed no emotions. Red was about the strike the tom when a mew caught her attention. She turned her attention to her kit.

Red darted to her kit, grabbing his scruff. Red ran from the alley, heading for the forest. She ran until she could see the trees in a distance. Running turned to padding as she wobble a bit, feeling light-headed. Red reached into the safety of the trees, her legs giving up on her.

Red lay on her side. She gently placed Ice at her stomach. The queen watched as he nursed, kneading her belly. Red purred and closed her eyes.

-_Next Morning_

"R...Re...Red!" The red she-cat stirred, feeling pressed by someone. It was hard to breath and she...felt cold.

"Nightfrost...?" she murmured.

"Shhhh, rest now, a friend of mine is bringing help. What happened?" Nightfrost mewed gently.

"Bloodclan has returned, with a new leader." Red widen her amber eyes, realizing that the suckling was gone. Where is Ice? Despite her exhaustion, Red lifted her head and looked around. "Where is our kit?"

"He is in safe paws." Red dropped her head, feeling labored now that she had used most of her strength from that one movement. "What is his name?" Red tried to take deeper breathes, her eyes losing her sight.

"I...Ic..." Red tried to say, before darkness took over her.

* * *

The white senior warrior padded into camp. News had already spread in camp about the ginger kit.

"Mousefur just brought in a kit. Who does the kit belong, Whitestorm? Where's Nightfrost?" Fireheart asked.

Cats in camp were listening when Whitestorm answered. "The kit belongs to a close friend of Nightfrost's. Nightfrost stayed behind to bury her."


	72. Of Bloodclan

**Waterfall the Writer-I guess it is that way in a way, if that's how you want to see it.**

* * *

**Bloodclan Rules**

1\. Each cat may have up to three meals a day, as prey is scarce. Extra prey caught or food found will be kept at the fresh-kill pile stored in the leader's alley. Only expecting queens may have more meals.

2\. The leader's words are law.

3\. Trespassers must be chased out of our territory, unless they have permission to or wish to join. If they wish to join, bring them to the leader's alley.

4\. A healer's herb storage may not be messed with as the herbs may help a cat in times of need. The cat in need could very easily be you.

5\. Foodwatchers are forbidden to take food from the fresh-kill pile. Either the head foodwatcher or the leader can choose which cats can take from the food pile.

6\. Parents must train their kits. If a kit wish to be train by another cat, they must have that cat's permission. If a cat other than the kit's parents wish to train the kit, they must have the kit's agreement.

7\. Any rules broken can result to a dire punishment decided by the leader.

8\. Killing a cat is not allowed. You may however, defend yourself.

**Additional Rules Known to Certain Cats(usually taught from Mentor to Apprentice)**

Leaders must try to find cats that will care for the clan like it is their kin if you wish for them to be the next leader. You must try to be as unbeatable as possible as you may have many challenges. Your second-in-commend is the cat that will help you in your leadership, feelings should not be the judge of that. Leaders must learn to know if a cat is lying or not.

Like the Leaders, Head Foodwatchers must learn if a cat is lying or not. They may not be a gluttony cat. They must also help the needy for food.

**Roles in Bloodclan**

Leader-the top of Bloodclan. The cat must watch over and manage for his or her clan. The leader may be replaced by his or her apprentice. The apprentice is trained in how to manage Bloodclan, fighting techniques, breaking up fights if they have to, look though a cat's intention, etc. After the apprentice has learn all he could, he can challenge the current leader for the position. The apprentice is never the leader until they defeat the leader.

Second-in-command/deputy-The deputy looks over the clan with the leader. The cat can give advice to the leader and listens what is going on in the clan and reports to the leader. The second-in-command usually changes with the leader, as a different cat takes on the role. Sometimes the deputy goes to being a guard.

Head Foodwatchers/Foodwatchers-Foodwatchers watch over the fresh-kill pile, to ensure that other cats in the clan would not take the food. Head Foodwatchers can choose a foodwatcher to train them as the next Head Foodwatcher. There is always at least one Foodwatcher in the hunting party to the forest.

Healers-These cat gather herbs for treatment. Healers identify and treat injuries and illnesses in the clan.

Guards-Guards are excellent fighters in Bloodclan. They are often the most trusted cats in the clan and can be rather close to the leader and second-in-command.

Fighters-Fighters are cats expected to help the clan in some way. They can patrol the territory or go in a hunting party into the forest. If they have proven themselves well, the leader or second-in-command may raise their rank to guard. They may also be foodwatchers and healers.

Queens/Sick cats/Elderly-These cats are to be taken care of as they had helped the clan. If no cats bring them food, foodwatchers are expected to bring food to them.

* * *

Of Bloodclan Again

"Nightfrost?" his brother asked, standing at the end of Bloodclan territory with his mate.

"Firestar? What are you doing here with Sandstorm?" Nightfrost asked, standing with two Bloodclanners. The small group was patrolling the edges of Bloodclan territory when they encountered the two Thunderclanners.

"Err...I don't know if I can talk about it..." Firestar mumbled, eyeing the two cats with him.

Nightfrost flicked his tail. "Snap, Rock, you two can continue patrolling without me."

The two cat glance at each other. "But Nightfrost, are you sure about this?"

"It'll be alright. This is my brother, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan."

The patrolling cat stared at him with worried faces and left. Firestar let out the breath he had been holding.

"Bloodclan sure have changed. They used to be much more bloodthirsty than before. Honestly, I thought I would have been ripped to shreds earlier," Firestar mewed.

"Is this alright, Firestar?"

The Thunderclan leader nodded. "Yes, brother..."

"Why are you here? Don't you have Thunderclan to worry about?"

Sandstorm and Firestar turned to each, as if knowing what the other is thinking. "It may sound silly, but we're on a journey to find the fifth clan, Skyclan."

Nightfrost twitched his ear. "Skyclan? I thought there were only four clans."

Firestar looked uncertain."Well, a Skyclan leader came to me for help in my dreams, asking me to bring back Skyclan. I thought I'd accept it, to right a wrong."

Nightfrost tilted his head. "You are a leader, not a healer. You are meant to protect your people at the best you can. So it's no surprise that you won't know what to do until you face it."

Firestar nodded, understanding. "So how is Thunderclan?" Nightfrost asked, tail twitching in anticipation.

"Thunderclan is much better now there less fighting between clan, though the forest is still dangerous. Willowpelt was killed by a badger," Sandstorm mewed.

Nightfrost's tail dropped. "Whitestorm and their kits will be sad for her death..."

"And a couple days ago, Longtail lost his sight," Firestar muttered sadly. The warrior had proven himself to be a true warrior, all for it to be lost by his sight.

"I feel bad for Cinderpelt. She's bearing his kits after all." Sandstorm looked to the ground.

"What of Yellowfang? She should be doing what she can to help Longtail," Nightfrost mewed.

"Well, Yellowfang has been coughing lately. Nightshimmer is helping her with the medicine cat tasks," Firestar explained, his tail tip twitching.

Nightfrost flicked his ear. "Nightshimmer? Well, I guess it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. As an apprentice, she had always spent much time with Yellowfang. What of everybody else?"

"Every other cat is doing well. Bramblepaw just became a warrior, Brambleclaw. Brightheart is having Cloudtail's kits. Redpaw, Sootpaw, Rainpaw, and Sorrelpaw are training well...Redpaw misses you."

Nightfrost nodded. "I know. I miss him too." The small tom turned to the sky, noticing how far along the sun had completed it's journey. "You should be on your way, Firestar, Sandstorm."

The Thunderclan cats glanced at the sky and nodded. "Goodbye, Nightfrost. Good luck with your clan. May Starclan be with you."

"And in your journey to find Skyclan. Goodbye and good luck, Firestar." The two brothers waved their tails as they each set on different paths. Nightfrost padded though the street, heading to a certain queen.

"Minty, how are the kits?" The Bloodclan asked, waiting outside with a mouse.

The dark-colored she-cat purred thankfully. "They're healthy and well."

The two cats turn to the four kits. Sniff and Icicle play fight. Cloudy and Snowflake played with a small Twoleg ball they had found in the rubbish. Icicle and Sniff tumbled towards them. They landed in front of the black tom's paws.

"Nightfrost! When can we start training?" asked the pale gray tom-kit, getting off his brother. The dark tabby got to his paws.

"As soon as you are of age, Icicle."

Icicle frowned. "You always say that..."

Nighfrost let the tip of his tail touch Icicle's nose. "You are only two moons old, Icicle. I would wait until you are five moons old."

* * *

**Old Bloodclan Rules**

1\. Scourge's words are law. Breaking it will result in a punishment by Scourge's decision.

2\. No cat may live together. Each cat must live and fend on their own.

3\. Trespassers must be chased out of our territory. You are allowed to kill them.

4\. Mothers must train their kits up to twelve moons old. By then, the kits must live on their own.

5\. Bone's words are equal to Scourge's words.

6\. Defend Bloodclan with your life. We do not accept cowards.

* * *

**The chapter is right in between, if you didn't notice it yet. So...yeah...the end. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
